Dragons, Fairies and The Celestial Empress
by Nella Malfoy
Summary: Layla appears to Lucy in a dream, telling her of a hidden power bestowed upon her due to her bloodline. Lucy leaves Fairy Tail for 6 months in order to train and control the power. On her way she finds strong Gate Keys. What happens when she returns? Especially when three dragon slayers all want to claim her. Lalu, Nalu and StiLu. Rated M for violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter One

_A 5 year old Lucy was running around in the botanical gardens of the Heartfilia Konzern. Happiness exuding off of her as she stopped to smell the flowers, hearing the rushing of water, she giggled and ran towards the waterfall that was situated on the edge of the gardens._

"_Lucy, darling be careful, make sure you don't fall in" Layla warned softly, smiling at her precious daughter, seeming so carefree_

"_I will be mom" Lucy grinned back, looking at her mother with her beautiful chocolate eyes as the wind blew through her hair, then sitting down near the edge of the waterfall, near a few rocks, she looked at her mother confused_

"_Mom, what did you want to talk to me about?" she questioned, looking at her mother quizzically._

"_Lucy sweetheart, I'm sorry for leaving you as I did. However, there are things you need to know about yourself, things I didn't have a chance to tell you when we were together. I thought we'd have more time together hoping I'd be able to tell you when you were old enough, however, not everything works out as planned. Lucy, you have a magnificent power contained within you, passed down within my family for generations. Wake up, Capricorn knows about it and he'll help you, before I passed away, I told him all about it, instructing him on how to help you and awaken your powers. Wake up Lucy, and always remember that you are my daughter, my pride and joy, and no matter what, I will always be proud of you." Layla smiled as she started to walk away, in the direction of the sunset._

_Lucy stared on in disbelief as her mother was joined by her father, both looking regal and prideful as they stared at their daughter, smiles gracing their face_

"_Mom? Dad? No don't leave me, please not again" Lucy screamed, tears streaming down her face, trying to get up and run towards them, however she was frozen, staring as her parents started fading away_

"_I will never leave you, me and your father; we'll always be with you, as long as you remember us. We love you Lucy. Oh and Lucy, ask Leo or Capricorn about the precious keys" Layla said tenderly while grinning, finally fading away. Then they were gone and she was alone, yet again._

Lucy woke up, sweat drenching her skin, she looked at the alarm clock, it was 5am. She groaned and got out of bed, wondering if her dream was real or just her creative imagination, giving her hope that she wasn't as weak as she felt she was.

'Well, only one way to find out, I'll have to speak to Capricorn.' Lucy thought to herself as she walked towards her bathroom, shedding her clothes while she was at it. She stepped into the bath and showered quickly, washing her hair and body. She got up and dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her curvaceous body, she walked over to her draws and pulled out a light blue lace bra and matching boy short underwear and dropping her towel, she slipped them on. Walking over to her cupboard, she dressed herself in a mint green skater skirt that stopped just below her mid thigh and a plain white loose crop top that stopped just under her breasts, revealing a thick gap of her skin. She smiled and winked at herself and then summoned Cancer in order to do her hair, she left it down today falling in loose waves.

After having a light breakfast that consisted of some cereal and then jam on toast, Lucy decided to find out some answers about her dream, a large part of her believing exactly that, that it was only a dream, while a smaller deeper part of her hoped that it wasn't. Then she remembered about the precious keys, wondering what exactly that meant, she summoned Capricorn.

"Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn" Lucy stated firmly, while holding out Capricorn's key.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. What is it that you need today?" Capricorn asked, as he bowed down.

"Good morning, Capricorn, and ummm... you see I had a dream today" Lucy said sheepishly, regretting this now, in case Capricorn thought she was nuts.

"Oh?" Capricorn looked down at her, waiting for her to continue

"Well, I think my mother appeared to me and told me that she left you some instructions in order to awaken some magnificent power within me and then she mentioned something about precious keys. I was wondering if you knew anything about this or whether it was just a dream" Lucy said hopefully, wishing that he had some answers for her, whether they be disappointing or not. She looked up at Capricorn who seemed shocked and then he went back to being serious.

"Yes Miss Lucy, your mother did leave some instructions that were to be followed when you were of age. However, I am shocked that she would have told you about the precious keys, humans don't know of them, believing them to be a myth." Capricorn replied to her.

Lucy could not believe it; she was excited yet scared at the same time. What if she wasn't strong enough to wield the power within her? Then she remembered her mother's words, determination shone in her eyes, she would make her parents proud.

"Capricorn, tell me about the power within me, and if you wouldn't mind, the precious keys as well" Lucy spoke as she sat down.

"Alright, before your mother died, she told me an important secret about your bloodline. Her bloodline. She told me that like her, you were an Elemental Dragon Fairy. However, unlike her, you have the power and time to master all the forms. See usually Dragon Fairies can only wield one of the elements, and even these Dragon Fairies are extremely rare, being born only every few hundred years, however, an Elemental Dragon Fairy wields all 8 elements, including two heavenly elements. These elements are the Celestial Light and Celestial Dark elements and can only be wielded by a true Celestial mage, one who has the first ever Celestial mage's blood running through them. You Lucy are a descendant of Norma, the first ever Celestial mage. She created the 96 keys in order to call out the spirits from the Celestial Spirit World." Capricorn explained to Lucy, while watching her reaction.

"96 keys? But there are only 88 constellations? How can there be 96 keys?" Lucy questioned, baffled.

"I do not know, that is not knowledge I am privy to, however, Leo, may know of them, as he is the leader of the zodiac, it would be best to question him. Now, your mother told me that in order to awaken your power, you will need to train so that you body can handle the magic power that will be needed to use your Elemental Dragon Fairy forms. You see they're exactly like take over magic, I'm sure you know all about it as three of your guild mates utilise take over magic. You transform yourself into one of the 10 elements taking form of a fairy and having dragon like powers. However, unlike take over mages, your power is much stronger in this form as you have both dragon blood and fairy blood in you. This allows your elemental magic to be stronger than that of a dragon slayer. Similarly, it also means that to replenish your power, you can consume the element of the form you are using, such as if you're in your fire dragon fairy form, you can consume fire to replenish your power. These forms take a lot of power, more power than the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Capricorn carried on, however like before, Luc cut him off, however instead of questions this time, and she was panicking while crying in the corner of the living room, anime style.

"MORE POWER THAN GUILDARTS? HOW DO I OBTAIN THAT MUCH POWER THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE AND ALL THAT POWER JUST FOR ONE FORM? AND I NEED TO MASTER 10? HOW? WHY? WHHHYYYYYY?!" Lucy cried out, her hands flailing about comically.

"Miss Lucy! Please calm yourself, you do not need to gain that power, you already contain it. However, it is locked deep within you, for the sheer power you have would kill you. In order to unleash and control it, all you need to do is train yourself physically and mentally so that you can wield it without it harming yourself. With me as your personal trainer this should take around 6 months. This way you will be back in order to take part in the S-Class trials and then as part of the Grand Magic Games next year. Leo will be out in order to explain to you about the precious keys soon. I suggest after that, you head out and speak to the guild master, asking for a leave of absence to train yourself. We shall head over to Clover town and train in the forests near there. Pack your things and hand them over to Virgo for safe keeping. I shall see you tomorrow in Clover for your training, Miss Lucy" Capricorn said, his eyes glinting evilly as he thought of all the training he would make his master undergo.

Lucy seeing the glint just cried in horror as thoughts of training with Capricorn flew through her mind. As these thoughts occupied Lucy's mind, she failed to notice the bright gold light, signalling the arrival of her perverted lion friend, Loke, or Leo the Lion.

"Hello my beautiful Princess." Loke said while charmingly, taking Lucy's hand and kissing it, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Hello Loke, I hadn't realised that you were already here" Lucy said while blushing at the chivalrous gesture performed by her Lion friend. "I assume you are here to tell me about the precious keys?" Lucy questioned, beckoning Loke to sit down. However, she gulped as she saw Loke turn serious, something he rarely ever did while around her alone. Her eyes followed his form as he took a seat opposite her and heard him sigh.

"The precious keys consist of the most powerful celestial spirits. Like the golden keys and unlike the silver keys, the precious keys are all one of a kind. There are a total of 47 off them, 13 of which you already own, the Zodiac keys. You are the first ever Celestial mage in over a million years since Norma to own the entire Zodiac collection of keys." Loke stated and stopped talking as he realised she was a bit distracted, probably remembering the day she obtained the last 3 Zodiac keys.

*Flashback*

_Lucy smiled as she headed towards Magnolia Cake Shop where she was meeting her friend and guild mate Yukino. She walked through the door and ordered the vanilla and strawberry cheesecake and sat at a table waiting for her white haired friend to arrive. After waiting for 5 minutes, Yukino arrived and sat down next to her, smiling._

"_Hello Lucy" Yukino greeted with a small smile_

"_Hello Yukino, I was wondering why you wanted to meet here instead of the guild, then I realised you must want to speak to me about something important in private" Lucy said, grinning back. "So, what did you call me for? Help with your sex life with Rogue?" Lucy enquired, looking at Yukino with her eyebrows wiggling at her own suggestion._

"_Lucy, I know you refused to take them earlier due to the love I had for my spirits, however I would very much like you to have them." Yukino stated and just as Lucy was about to argue, she held up her hand to stop Lucy from interrupting her. "Lucy, please, do not argue, you are my friend, and I would like you to respect my decision, however this time, I will be handing you the 13__th__ Gate Key as well." Yukino stared at Lucy, hoping that she would accept her offer._

"_But Yukino, why are you giving them to me? Is something wrong?" Lucy questioned and seeing the sadness in Yukino's eyes, her eyes narrowed. "Yukino, what's wrong? Tell me so I can help you." Lucy said softly, trying hard to be there for her friend. Yukino sighed, realising that without a good explanation, Lucy would not accept the 3 keys._

"_Lucy, I am dying. My magical energy is running low and my body cannot sustain using magic any longer. The healers state that I can be saved; however by saving my life, I will lose the rest of my magic as well as the ability to replenish it. In any other circumstances, I would keep my keys and allow myself to die with my spirits at my side, however, I do not want to leave Rogue and Frosch behind, you see, after Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Orga, Frosch, Lector and I left Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail, my bond with Rogue grew even strong and a week ago, he told me he loved me and I love him too. I do not want to lose them, plus even though I'm giving you my keys and I won't be able to summon them anymore, I can still see them since we're all in the same guild. I have spoken to my spirits and they also agree that they would rather be contracted with you and still see me, rather than stay with me and let me die. So please Lucy, take them, all I ask is that you allow me to see them should I ask for it." Yukino finished, although there was sadness and regret in her tone at first, she eventually had a small smile on her face._

"_Oh Yukino, I'm sorry, but alright I'll take them. If it means you're alive, I'll take them. I promise I'll take good care of them" Lucy said smiling back at her friend._

"_Thank you Lucy, now I must be going, I need to go meet Rogue and head of to the hospital. I'll see you later" Yukino said, hugging Lucy and taking off with a small smile on her face._

_Lucy stared at the 3 new gate keys and smiled. She was glad that she could help her friend, even if it meant that her friend had to give up her magic, at least she'd be alive._

*End of Flashback*

"Oh, sorry Loke, please continue" Lucy said sheepishly realising that Loke was waiting for her

"It's alright Princess, now as I was saying, you owning the entire Zodiac collection in itself proves that you are a descendant of Norma. Therefore, the Spirit King has deemed you worthy of collecting the rest of the precious keys. They take up a lot more power than the Zodiac. On your journey to master your Elemental Dragon Fairy forms, you will be bestowed with the keys as your power increases. There are 5 more sets to collect. Capricorn believes that after each month of training you should be able to collect the next set of keys, contracting them as you will have enough power. By the end of the training you should be able to hold out two of the final set with relative ease while using your Dragon Fairy form." Loke said looking at her proudly, proud to call her his master, but even more proud to call her his friend.

"Oh, I can't wait Loke, if you don't mind could you tell me what the collections of keys I need to collect?" Lucy asked with hope at getting some inclination as to what her next keys could be.

"Aha, sorry Princess but no, they are going to a surprise for you as well as a present from the Spirit King himself in order to celebrate your growth in strength, now I'm sorry to cut this conversation short my princess, but I am late for a date with Aries" Loke said standing up and flashing a dazzling smile, he faded back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy smiled, glad that Loke and Aries were together after all this time. With a smile on her face, she called out Virgo.

"Hello Princess Lucy, punishment time?" Virgo asked stoically.

"No, no punishment Virgo, would you mind packing up everything while I go tell the land lady that I will be leaving this apartment? Also if you don't mind, would you also pack whatever I'll need for training, and then keep the rest of my stuff for safe keeping?" Lucy questioned looking at Virgo.

"Of course Princess, is that all?" Virgo questioned while she started by packing what Lucy would need for her training.

"Yes that is all, than you Virgo." Lucy smiled while waving back at Virgo.

*Time Skip – 1 HOUR*

Lucy walked into the guild with a smile. She stared at everyone, taking in the scene in front of her, she watched as Alzack and Bisca played with Asuka, Reedus was painting, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Mire and Kinnana handing out drinks, while Erza ate cake, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe sat in the corner drinking while Freed sang Laxus's praises and Evergreen who kept flicking her eyes to Elfman who yelled about being a man, she watched as Sting joined the fight with Natsu and Gray as Rogue and Yukino sat with the Lector and Frosch talking. Finally her own eyes flicked over to where Levy and Gajeel sat along with Wendy, Carla and Lily. She smiled, albeit slightly sad that she would be leaving for a while; she knew that she would be back. Before she walked up to the Master's office, Lucy went over to Reedus and asked him if he could paint the guild exactly how it was right now, and as he agreed and started on the painting, Lucy walked up to Master Makarov's office on the second floor.

Lucy knocked twice on the door and waited till she heard an 'Enter'. She opened the door and saw the master almost in tears looking at the paperwork the magic council had sent them probably from the damage that her team has caused on their latest mission. Master Makarov looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Lucy, please take a seat, what brings you here?" Master Makarov question as he looked at his nervous child.

"Hello Master, I have a request to ask of you" Lucy said politely as she sat down on the chair opposite of him. She continued as he beckoned her to carry on. "You see Master, it has come to my attention that I have some duties that my mother wanted me to carry out and I would like at ask for a leave of absence in order to fulfil them. I do not want to leave Fairy Tail and I would like to keep my guild mark if that's okay with you. My duties should take 5 to 6 months max" Lucy asked with hope.

"That should all be fine my dear, we shall miss you and of course you can stay as part of the Fairy Tail family, after all, you are known as the light of the fairies, Fairy Tail's own Celestial Mage. However, would you mind telling me exactly what your duties are?" Makarov asked. Lucy nodded and began explaining about how she was an Elemental Dragon Fairy and that she needed time to train or her magic power would kill her slowly. She also told her about the keys and that she would be collecting them. Master Makarov sat shocked, he could not believe that one of his children was as powerful as this; he had heard of the myths of both the keys and the Elemental Dragon Fairies but never truly believed them. After Lucy finished explaining he sat there for a while absorbing everything.

"Well that is quite shocking my dear, however, I'm glad you've taken the initiative and are training yourself to contain the power, I accept your leave of absence, however, take this communication lacrima" he stated while pulling out a small ball that looked almost like a crystal ball that some psychics used. "Use this to contact me so that I know that you are safe. I am going to assume you do not want anyone to know of the true reason you are leaving?" Makarov questioned

"Yes, that is correct, however, should they ask, tell them that I need to carry out some duties for my mother and father and that I am also out looking for any other Gate Keys, which should keep them placated. Also if you could tell Team Natsu not to look for me and that I will definitely be back, that would be great." Lucy said smiling, happy that their guild master was so reasonable.

"Yes that should be fine my dear. I also assume you're leaving today" he asked and as she nodded he got up and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. "Be safe my child and come back to us in one piece" he said with tears in his eyes, she nodded and got up to turn around and walk out again and as she did, she felt Master Makarov smack her arse. She blushed and walked out quickly as he laughed.

As she was leaving, she collected the portrait of the guild from Reedus and left without saying goodbye, as she knew that it wasn't really goodbye. Taking one last look at the guild she left the doors. She walked away, her back to the guild, with her right hand up, her pink guild mark facing the guild as her index finger pointed up and the thumb pointed out in the symbol of Fairy Tail, making a silent promise to return back.


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, I'm sorry this took so long, I was supposed to get this up earlier however, I had to go round to my uncle's and so it was delayed. I will update soon again, enjoy!

If you want to see what Lucy's wings and clothing looks like in her Dragon Fairy forms please go to my profile

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Two

*Time Skip – Next day in Clover Town*

Lucy got off the train and walked into the station's bathroom. The sun was just rising; however Lucy was excited, today was the first day of her training. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she almost laughed, she had bags under her eyes from the few hours that she managed to sleep, even so Lucy felt great. Deciding that she could forgo make up, as only Capricorn and her spirits would be seeing her, she decided to get dressed in practical clothing. Slipping on a training bra and plain black cotton underwear, she wore a pair of black leggings, white tennis shoes and a light blue off shoulder top that stopped just above her bellybutton.

'I'll need to buy non perishable supplies for a month so that I only need to leave the forest once a month' Lucy thought to herself as she ran out the bathroom, tying her hair up in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face. She rushed to a bakery and bought herself a breakfast sandwich, throwing down two 100 Jewel notes, she ran back out and to her next stop, Clover Town Supermarket. She purchased canned foods and other items that would last a month, keeping track of the amount of money she spent.

'I need to be careful with my money as I won't be making anymore for the next few months or so, luckily I went on those jobs with Levy and Wendy before I left, plus with this month's rent money that I didn't need to pay, it should be enough... hopefully' Lucy sweat dropped. Paying for the groceries, she called out Virgo, asking her to take the items back to the Spirit World while she looked for a place to settle down for the next few months. Lucy wandered towards the East forests for she knew that they were the most calm, being home to docile animals. She wandered through the forest, looking for a place that had a source of water as well as flat land where she could settle her tent and the rest of her stuff.

She wandered for about 20 minutes, till she was deep into the forest, and came to a clearing, there was a waterfall that led to a small hot spring, along with soft grass that laid flat, the area was densely blocked with many trees, however light shone through the gaps in the trees, as well as the top which wasn't covered by any trees, allowing her to look at the sky, giving the area a magical feel. Squealing, Lucy decided this was perfect; she could train during the day and look at the different constellations at nights. She sighed and called Virgo out again.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy called out and in a flash of golden light, Virgo popped out

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned

"Ummm... sure why not, as punishment I'd like you to set up camp here as well as creating defences in order to keep anything dangerous from attacking, thanks Virgo" Lucy replied and then she summoned Capricorn in order to begin her training, the sun was now out, however it was still early in the morning. "Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn" Lucy called and low and behold, Capricorn appeared.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy, let's begin your training every day for the next few months, you will begin by meditating, block out everything and enhance your senses. Feel your magic, will it to increase in capacity; you will continue to do this for as long as you can, until you feel that you cannot increase your magic capacity any longer. After that, you will have breakfast, I have given Virgo a strict diet that you must follow and therefore all your meals will be prepared and provided by Virgo, Virgo has agreed to go shopping each week as well, and Leo has agreed to help by going on missions to obtain the money needed, it should only be one high paying job a month so do not worry for him. He will find the in towns nearby, speaking to the mayors. Now, after breakfast you will run 10 mile laps around the forest after that a series of aerobics and toning exercises will follow. Then lunch and after lunch you will practise hand to hand combat with Leo and myself. This will carry on and each month as the exercise gets easier you will increase the laps and the amount of aerobics and toning. These exercises and the meditating will allow you to grow until you can master the first of your transformations. You will master 2 forms each month. The 6th month will consist of you working on using your transformations in order to work with each of your different spirits, performing Unison Raids and such. Now begin by meditating" and with that Capricorn left, leaving Lucy on her own.

She looked around and Virgo had set up camp, the bed looked soft, most likely utilising Aries' wool. She began to meditate, wondering what was happening back at Fairy Tail.

*At the Fairy Tail Guild*

Natsu, Gray and Erza burst through the door, Happy flying behind them looking worried, they had just been at Lucy's apartment, finding that it was empty; they panicked and began looking for her, when they didn't find anything they rushed to the guild, fear coursing through them, thoughts of what had happened to Lucy running through their mind.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy, what's wrong?" Mira questioned seeing the worry and anger on their face.

"LUCY'S MISSING; HER APARTMENT HAS BEEN CLEANED OUT!" Natsu yelled angrily. The whole guild became silent, many people looking at him in disbelief, some with worry.

"We think she ran away, we're not entirely sure. This is my fault, I should have taken better care of her, Mira punch me, you must punish me" Erza replied walking towards Mira

"She's just gone... I can't believe it" Gray replied, taking of his shirt in anger.

"No, Erza I don't think it's your fault, let's talk to Master about it, yes?" Mira replied, smiling, although worry shone in her eyes. Lucy was like a sister to her, loved by the whole guild, why would she run away, Mira thought to herself.

"Calm down you brats!" Master Makarov yelled a large fist slamming down in front of them. "Lucy is not missing, she asked to leave in order to take care of some things that her mother needed done once she was of age. She will be back once she's done; she also said something about finding some more Gate Keys and training in order to get stronger for the Grand Magic Games this year." Master said, suddenly the whole guild was in murmurs many questioning what could her mother have wanted her to do that was important enough for her to leave so suddenly.

"But why would she leave? Surely she'll be back soon right? And why didn't she say goodbye or take us with her? What are you not telling us Master?" Erza questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"She said she'll be back in 6 months time, which is why she left, she didn't say goodbye, because it's not goodbye, you'll see her again. Lucy said that this was something she had to do on her own and under no circumstances are you to follow her. Any of you" Makarov stated firmly looking at all of his brats.

"6 MONTHS? NO FUCKING WAY, WHY WOULD YOU LET HER GO GRAMPS!" yelled Natsu, his fists on fire.

"Because this was important to her, now everyone get back to whatever you're doing, don't worry about her, she's a Fairy Tail mage, she'll be fine." With finality in his tone, everyone went back to talking to their guild mates, the main topic of conversation being Lucy.

*Time Skip – Half way through the first month. Lucy in the East Forest. Lucy's POV*

These past two weeks have been hell, my muscles were sore but it's been getting better. These past two weeks we've been focusing on the element of fire and how to control and feel it. How fire doesn't have to burn, it can also be useful.

"Miss Lucy, you are finally ready to transform into your first form. Now feel your magic, the fire in your bones, and the warmth in the air around you. Reach into yourself and find the words to transform" Capricorn said

I looked for the words, the chant to call out my first form. I thought of Natsu and his fire. When I did this, I found the words, it was so simple, a simple phrase and I could unleash my power. My eyes opened, a red magic circle formed under me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE BURNING FIRE GRANT ME YOUR POWER. TRANSFORM FIRE DRAGON FAIRY." I yelled, and the magic circle reacted. Fire surrounded me, and I was brought into the air.

The fire surrounded my body, burning my clothes away, replacing it with gold armour. My breasts were covered by two individual gold breast plates that clung to my skin with intricate patterns on the plate, leaving the rest of my torso naked. My head was adorned with a gold crown and a ruby in the middle. I had a pair of shoulder pads and gauntlets that were gold, with the same pattern at the breast plates. The only thing keeping my lower parts from being on display was a pair of gold armour that looked like underwear with rubies on the top and a long cape like thing that fell to floor on the back. My left hip had gold armour on as and my left leg had knee high gold boot, where as my right leg had on a thigh high gold boot.

Then a pair a wings protruded out of my shoulder blades the feathers were a dark brown and the ends of my wings seemed to be made of fire itself and touching them, I realised they were.

"That's good Miss Lucy, how lets master some spells that you can use as well as flying using your wings." Capricorn stated, I could tell he was proud of me. I nodded and we trained using many spells.

*Time Skip again. End of the 1st month. Lucy POV*

It was the end of the first month. Today I would be transforming into my second form. This time the element being water. Capricorn looked at me and I nodded. I stepped away from him, towards the waterfall. I felt the flow of the water, focusing on every particle, how it acted, how it behaved. I remembered Juvia and her water and just like the last time a magic circle appeared under me, this time a dark blue.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE ENERGETIC WATERS GRANT ME YOUR POWER. WATER DRAGON FAIRY." I yelled, and the magic circle reacted. Water surrounded me, and I was brought into the air, once again.

This time, the water tore at my clothes, ripping them apart. A thin veil of water acted as my armour. The armour was strapless and again clung to my skin. The water around my breasts and vagina thicker than the rest of the see through liquid. This armour was designed as a leotard. The only other armour I had was my shin high heeled boots, again made of the same water.

A pair of wings grew out of my shoulder blades and this time my wings were made of water. I thought to myself that this armour didn't look like it'd protect much but I realised that when attacked, the water would absorb most of the attack, leaving me only slightly injured.

As I got ready to learn the spells I could use in this armour, I thought of my family back at Fairy Tail.

*Back at the guild. Erza's POV*

Lucy had been gone for a month now. I missed her dearly; she was like my little sister. Team Natsu wasn't the same anymore. The missions weren't as fun without Lucy there. We still went on missions though, and we still split the share as if Lucy was there, saving the money for her. We knew she'd need it when she got back, especially if she wasn't making any money. I sighed as I ate my strawberry cake. Strawberries. They smelled exactly like Lucy.

She'd helped me in so many ways, being there for me after the Tower of Heaven incident. Even after the Oracion Seis incident. Then she was there for me after we were frozen in the Fairy Sphere, after Jellal and me kissed. She was there because of the kiss. Then when Jellal returned, cleared of all his crimes and joining Fairy Tail, she helped me with him and now we we're together thanks to her.

She truly was the best friend and sister anyone could ask for. I knew that even Natsu and Gray missed her. Happy was crying about how Lucy wasn't here so he didn't have any fish. I sighed again. We can get through this because in 5 months time, she will return, but until then, I will be strong for her and for the guild.

*Back to Lucy*

I had finally mastered both the fire and water elements as well as flying and attacking. I was so excited; this means that I will be getting the next set of keys. I couldn't wait. I quickly finished my lunch and as soon as I did, a bright golden flash let me know that Loke had arrived to hand me my next keys.

"Hello Princess, ready for your first present for mastering the element of fire and water?" Loke asked, grinning already knowing the answer. He laughed as Lucy nodded excitedly. Then he presented her with a black velvet box. When she opened it, she saw 8 beautiful keys nested within a deep blue satin material. She gasped. The keys were made of platinum. She looked at the symbols on each of the keys and grinned.

"These are the platinum keys, otherwise known as the Animal Kingdom keys" Loke said, watching as Lucy took out the first one and held it out in front of her.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open gate of the Big Dog, come Canis Major" Lucy stated firmly. A bright white light appeared and in its place stood a massive St. Bernard. The head was at her breast level and he was panting, his tongue sticking out.

"Hello, would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy questioned, the dog barked in response. As soon as that was done, she looked at Loke, asking him what he could do.

"Canis Major is a melee fighter and can also be kept as a pet, just like Plue, however, he's a guard dog and can alert you to whenever an enemy is nearby, however when you don't want to be heard or you're trying to be stealthy, only you and allies can hear his bark" Loke replied while petting the dog.

"I see, alright I guess I'm going to have to name you too. I know you're going to be called King" replied Lucy, petting King as his tail wiggled. Then with a final bark he returned back to the spirit world.

Taking the next keys and did the same. Lucy gasped, and looked at Loke who was grinning.

"Loke is this?" Lucy questioned and Loke nodded. Lucy, grinning brightly then summoned the key.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate, open gate of Smaller Lion, come Leo Minor" Lucy stated and in a bright white flash, a boy stood there, he was around 5 or 6 years old and looked like a younger version of Loke with messier hair and without the glasses. He was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. He smiled nervously.

"Hello, I am Leo Minor, otherwise known as Leon. It's a pleasure to meet you princess, big brother tells me all about you and your adventures together" Leon said shyly. Lucy squealed and hugged him, his face straight into her generous chest. After completing their contract, he too disappeared with a smile.

After she finished summoning and contracting the next 6 spirits, put them in her pouch, hooking it on to her belt. Along with Canis Major and Leo Minor, she obtained Lupus the Wolf, which was a big wolf the size of Canis Major who used lunar magic, Serpens the Serpent a python that used poison magic, Ursa Minor, a small polar bar that used snow magic, Canes Venatici the Hunting Dogs, which were two hellhounds that were used for hunting as well as hand to hand combat. She also obtained Delphinus the Dolphin who used water magic and Vulpecula the Fox who used deception magic.

As she laid down on the soft bed thinking about the new spirits and how she was going to utilise them, she smiled softly to herself, falling asleep.

*Time Skip. Half way through the 2nd month. Lucy POV*

I was by the waterfall again, the air surrounding me was cold, my breath frosting as I stood there, trying to transform into the Ice Dragon Fairy. I thought of ice, the chill it provided, how it could be as hard as metal but as beautiful as the first snow fall. I thought of Gray, the beauty of his magic. I opened my eyes, an ice blue magic circle forming under me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE RESILIENT ICE GRANT ME YOUR POWER. ICE DRAGON FAIRY." I yelled, and the magic circle reacted. Shards of ice surrounded me, and I was brought into the air by my magic.

Ice formed over my skin, this time a blue off shouldered dress that had short puffed out sleeves. The blue dress had a darker corset like clothing over it with many ribbons crossing over my butt and my torso. The skirt was short and flared out. On the back, just above my butt was a large bow with two ribbons falling out of it ending by my knees.

On my back grew a pair of wings made of ice and as they fluttered, snow fell off them, surrounding me in snow that glistened in the sun light, disappearing before it fell to the ground.

*Time Skip. End of the second month*

Today we'll be transforming using the lightning element. I closed my eyes, thinking about lightning, how it crackled, full of destructive power and magic. I thought of Laxus, about his lightning, it held so much power behind it. I smiled and opened my eyes, a dark blue magic circle forming under me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE MAGNIFICENT LIGHTNING GRANT ME YOUR POWER. LIGHTNING DRAGON FAIRY." I yelled, and the magic circle reacted. Lightning surrounded me, and I was brought into the air, once again.

Lightning surrounding me, tearing my clothes off and I was dressed in a blue tube top and a pair of blue leggings with thunderbolts on them, on my arms I had a pair of gloves that extended towards my shoulders. I also had a pair of gold ankle cuffs.

On my back grew a pair of blue wings that were made of lightning and as they fluttered, lightning crackled around them. I thought back to the guild, it's been 2 months, I wonder if they still miss me, or if they've gotten over it.

*At the Guild. Gray's POV*

It's been 2 months now. 2 whole months without Lucy as part of Team Natsu. 2 months without Lucy's presence at the guild. However, none of us give up hope, although no one speaks about her leaving the guild, the guild members always shift their eyes to the door hopeful that Lucy will burst in any day. It's horrible thinking about what's happening. Lucy was like my baby sister, there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. The thought of her out there, all alone, didn't sit well with me. What if she was unexpectedly attacked? Or worse, what if she ran into a group of perverts. I growled thinking about any harm coming towards her. If she was harmed in anyway, Fairy Tail would hunt down the mage responsible and attack ferociously.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the person attached to it. Juvia. I smiled as she nervously smiled back. I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her, I knew that Lucy meant a lot to Juvia now too; especially since her 'love rival' was the reason we were together. I still remember the day when Lucy kicked my head in; literally, trying to make me realise what I felt for Juvia, she'd seen me moping around while Lyon was all over her. I sighed, inhaling in Juvia's scent.

'Lucy please return soon. We need you here.' I thought to myself.

*Back to Lucy*

A bright flash of gold appeared, signalling that Loke had arrived. I got up excited for my next set of keys. He grinned and held out a silver plated box and handed it over to me. On the top of the box were some constellations etched in, I eagerly opened it and found 7 keys that were made of what seemed to look like pink diamonds, nestled in some white silk.

"These are the Mystical keys; they're made of morganite, which is why they look like pink diamonds." Loke informed me, smiling as he sat down. I picked the first key and held it out in front of me.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Chamaleon, come Chamaeleon" I said firmly and then there was a soft pink light, as it faded, I saw nothing there. I looked around confused.

'Do I have enough magic power left to summon them? Well, I should, Capricorn and Loke did say that because of my Dragon Fairy blood, I would be able to summon the most powerful ones, so what was wrong?' I thought to myself. Then suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. I screamed and fell to the floor, a hand on my heart, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. The man grinned.

"Hello, I am Chamaeleon; however you can call me Cam. I am available for whenever you need me, as are the other spirits of the Mystical keys. However, should we be unavailable on a particular day, we will contact you in advance. I utilise invisibility magic and can make you and anyone else who's an ally invisible. Now I must return" Cam nodded at me, then Leo and disappeared.

Once I had finished contracting all the keys I added them to the rest of my keys. I had obtained Cam, as well as Ursa Major, the Great Bear who used ice magic, Cygnus the Swan, who utilised Time magic, stopping it for a small amount of time. I also obtained Hydra the female Water Serpent who used water magic and Hydrus the male Sea Serpent who used storm magic. Also added to my collection was Corvus the Crow who used shadow magic and Centaurus the Centaur who used earth magic. I smiled to myself as I realised that even without my Dragon Fairy blood, I was now as powerful as Gray or Natsu with my new keys.

*Time Skip. Half way through the third month. With Lucy*

I walked to the middle of the clearing, away from everything. I stared at the trees around me; I looked at the different greens, at all the different types of plants that surrounded me. I felt the magic in them. I closed my eyes, imagining Jura and his earth magic. How it formed not only a powerful offence but a sturdy defence too. I thought of Laki and her wood magic too. I opened my eyes, a green magic circle forming under me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE TRANQUIL EARTH GRANT ME YOUR POWER. EARTH DRAGON FAIRY." I called out, this time bright coloured leaves and pink petals surrounded me. I was lifted into the air as a vine formed on my legs and covered me up, cocooning me inside. Then it got looser and I burst free.

I looked down at myself; I was dressed in a short skirt that ended around my thighs and had a slit down both sides, exposing the sides of my legs. I also had on a halter top that ended just below my breasts. I had armbands on my arms and a pair of knee high boots. The whole outfit seemed to be made of leaves, and was a bluish green colour.

I felt my wings grow and turning around I saw that they were made of long leaves. I smiled as I started training with Capricorn, learning how to use earth magic.

*Time Skip. End of the 3rd month*

I stood on a hill, high on the sky. I felt the breeze around me, and watched the fluffy clouds lazily pass by. I felt the magic in the air. Closing me eyes, I thought of Wendy and her sky magic. I remembered the beauty of it and how it could heal. Smiling as I thought of the girl who was like my little sister, I opened my eyes, and saw a white magic circle below me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE HEALING WINDS GRANT ME YOUR POWER. WIND DRAGON FAIRY." Lucy yelled, and just like before, the magic circle reacted, as fluffy white clouds formed around me, I was bought into the air.

The clouds started flying towards me, clinging to my skin and when they disappeared, I was dressed in a pure white off shouldered dress. On the left side, I had a sleeve that extended to my wrist and then flared out, while on the right side, the dress was sleeveless. The dress fell to my knees and on the right side, it was cut in a slit to the top of my hip. Dark blue ribbon was wrapped around the exposed thigh as well as around my arms, waist and neck, some of the ribbon even around my wings.

I looked at the pure white angel wings I had grown, just like my other wings that represented the element; these wings were made of clouds. I smiled and began learning the spells I could use in this form.

*Back at the Guild. Natsu's POV*

I couldn't believe it. She's been gone for 3 months now, at first I thought it would only be a joke and that she'd be back the next day and claim it was all a prank. But it wasn't. My Lucy is gone for another three months. I miss her too much. I haven't even been sleeping well for the past few weeks, only being able to sleep by breaking into Lucy's old apartment and sleeping there as her scent washed over me. Luckily it was still quite strong, or I would be insane right now. I even miss waking up to her 'Lucy Kicking' me in the face for climbing into bed with her. Most of all I miss the missions we used to go on, especially the ones with just us two together and how she'd complain when I destroyed things and she didn't have enough money to pay for her rent. I miss you Lucy, come back to me. I'm not dense, I know I like her, but she's been gone for 3 months, why haven't these feelings faded?

I was in her apartment right now, although cleared of her own personal items, the bed and furniture still smelled of her. I took a deep breath, thankful that although the scent was indeed fading, my dragon senses allowed me to smell the scent almost like she was here yesterday. The smell of strawberries, jasmine and cherry blossoms flitted through my nose.

'Lucy... The smell of my Lucy. Wait a minute; did I just call her My Lucy? When did that happen?' Natsu thought to himself.

'_Because she's Lucy, our partner, you idiot, she's more than just our nakama, she's our Luce._' Replied a voice in Natsu's head.

'What are you talking about?'

'_YOU BAKA. Think about it, we always go out of our way to protect her, more so than anyone else in the guild. During the Phantom Lord incident, or when Future Rogue tried to kill her. She means more to us. Think about what Igneel taught you. What does it mean when you want to protect someone, even if it means risking your life? You even want to sleep in the same bed as her, you love the way she smiles. What does it mean?_'

'It means that she's the one, my mate'

'_Well done genius, now it's only 3 months till she returns, and when she does, you need to sweep her off of her feet'_

'Of course but how?'

'_We'll figure something out'_

Natsu grinned, even if she went out on dates with all those other losers, she'd be his in the end, after all, she was his mate.

*Back to Lucy*

I sighed, my muscles were sore. Wind magic was a lot harder than the other elements considering I could not only manipulate wind but also clouds and the air, even taking out the oxygen surrounding my opponent. Similar to Wendy, I could also heal and amplify magic in this form. I jumped up when I saw Loke standing in front of me, forgetting about how sore my muscles were. Again without saying anything, he handed me a box. This time, the box was a deep black colour, it was simple yet elegant, with golden swirls scattered around. I opened the box and lying on a bed of black satin were 5 keys made of what looked like a deep purple jewel with flecks of blue and green every here and there.

"These are the Ruler of the Realm keys. They are made from Fluorite." Loke informed again. 'Ruler of the Realm keys, huh? What could that mean' I wondered to myself.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Princess, come Andromeda" I stated, calling out Andromeda. A flash of purple and a beautiful voluptuous girl was standing in front of me. She grinned flirtatiously and bowed.

"Hello, Mistress, I am Andromeda, daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus. Sister of Orion and Hercules. I along with the rest of the Ruler keys are available for whenever you need us. I use seduction magic. I can make men and women alike fall for you and obey your every command. I look forward to working with a mage as beautiful as yourself, especially with a body as full as yours" Andromeda stated, looking her up and down, and as she finished she quickly bowed again and left in the same purple flash.

This time I had obtained Cassiopeia the Queen who utilised trap magic, Cepheus the King who used thunder magic, Orion the Hunter who used re-quip magic and Hercules the Hero who used light magic. I smiled thinking of how polite these new spirits were. I wasn't exactly surprised since they were the Ruler keys and that meant there were brought up the same way I was. I fingered my keys, thinking of how strong my arsenal of Gate Keys were now.

* * *

Wow this chapter was long. Natsu isn't as dense as he seems ehhhh ;)))


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that Chapter Two and Three took so long to upload, I wanted to finish both of them and upload them together so that you could read Lucy's absence at the guild without a break.

Again, pictures of what Lucy's clothing and wings look like are on my profile. As well as this, pictures of the Mythical keys are also on my profile should you want to look at them. Thanks for reading. Chapter Four should be out soon

A/N: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me, otherwise Lucy would be part of a reverse Harem

* * *

Chapter Three

*Time Skip. Half way through the 4th month.*

I stood in a spot of sunlight, looking at how bright the world around me was. I thought back to Sting and how bright and intense his magic was and how it could purge the world of any impurities. I opened my eyes and looked at the whitish yellow magic circle.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE PURE LIGHT GRANT ME YOUR POWER. LIGHT DRAGON FAIRY." I yelled out and the magic circle engulfed me in a blinding light.

When the light faded, I was dressed in a white strapless dress. The top half made of folded material that was held together by stings. The skirt of the dress was made of the same folded material, and had three layers; however it only ended around my mid thigh.

My wings were completely translucent; however, various lines were present on my wings, made up of bright white light. I listened to Capricorn as he taught me the spells and how to use them.

*Time Skip. End of the 4th month.*

I stood in the dark of the night, the moon and stars being the only source of my light. I stood and closed my eyes. I thought of Rogue and his shadow dragon slaying magic, I also thought of Mira, Freed and Gajeel's Shadow Iron dragon slaying magic. I thought of how dark their power was, how terrifying. I opened my eyes, a black magic circle forming under me.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE TERRIFYING SHADOWS GRANT ME YOUR POWER. SHADOW DRAGON FAIRY" I called out. The magic circles reacted, shadows emitting from them.

The shadows covered me and when they dissipated I was dressed in a tight black tube top dress that just barely covered my arse, clinging to it. The waist was covered in a red sash and a black metal belt above the sash. A cape made of shadows fell down to the floor from my hips down. I also had on a pair of thigh high leather boots.

My wings on my back were massive and were made of black shadows. I fingered them, although made of shadows, they were solid. I began learning my spells thinking back to the guild. I would be home soon; I wondered how they were doing.

*Sting's POV*

For four months now, something has been wrong. I've been in a terrible mood and now even Lector could stand to be around me now. I had no idea what was going on, well at least I wished I didn't. I knew that Lucy was the reason I felt like shit. When I joined, I apologised to her for laughing at the way Minerva tortured her during the Naval Battle and she immediately accepted and even laughed it off, claiming that since we were part of the same guild, she had forgiven me. I was shocked when she forgave so easily, and even more shocked when she asked if I wanted to go do something with her. She had the kindest heart and once I remember she found me battered and bruised from a mission and took me to her home, cleaning me up with tender care. Where was she now? How were her duties going? These thoughts flitted through my head as I walked towards her apartment.

I saw the window in her bedroom was unlocked and climbed up. This wasn't the first time I had done this; ever since she was gone I had been more and more on edge. Coming here, where her scent was fading but still present due to my dragon senses. It was here that calmed me down; I sat on the chair in her kitchen, the same place she fixed me up after that mission. I put my head in my hands, what was going on with me? I am the great and all powerful Sting Eucliffe and yet this girl had managed to reduce me to this.

'Where are you right now Lucy? When are you coming back, I need to see you, to hold you again.' Sting thought to himself. Then realising he wanted to hold her, he looked shocked. 'Where did that though come from?'

'_Idiot, you like her that's why. Admit it you imbecile, in the few months that you spent time together, she became someone we couldn't lose and now the thought of her somewhere out there on her own, doesn't sit well with us.' _A voice replied

'I AM NO IDIOT. I AM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE. And why would I care if she's out there on her own? Even if I did like her then, it's been months now, why would I still like her?'

'_If you don't know why you like her, then you are an idiot, oh great one.' _The voice replied sarcastically. '_Think about it, what is she to you? Why do you need to come here, be around her smell so that you can calm down. Why does the thought of her somewhere else bother you? What exactly is she to you?'_

Realisation dawned on Sting's face and then disbelief.

'How? How can she be my mate? It's impossible.'

'_Clearly it isn't, oh might one, she wouldn't be your mate if it was impossible, these things were set in stone for a long time now, so what are you going to do about it? You can't just claim her, I'm pretty sure that Natsu likes her too. So what are you going to do keep her?'_

Sting growled at the thought of her with Natsu. But smirked, she was his mate, so in the end they'd end up together anyway.

'I'm going to make sure that she falls for me first.'

*Back to Lucy*

As soon as I finished my lunch, Loke appeared and without speaking he handed me a gold box. I opened the box, excited to contract my new spirits. Inside the box, on light pink velvet bedding, sat 6 keys made of a turquoise coloured gem.

"These are the Mythical keys. They're made of hiddenite." Loke explained, encouraging her to summon them. Lucy took the first key and held it out in front of her.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Water God, come Perseus" Lucy called out. In a flash of turquoise and there stood a terrifying old man. He sat in a pool of water, his upper body of a man while his lower body was made of green tentacles covered in fish scales. He had a massive white beard and on his head was a crown. In his hand, he held a golden trident, the pitch fork glowing golden. His shoulders and wrists were sporting some gold armour. He was as muscular as Laxus, his body rippling with power. He looked at her, and then grinned.

"Hello, you must be the Celestial Empress, Lucy. I am Perseus, the Water God" Perseus said, smiling fondly at her. Lucy stared in fright and confusion before replying

"Hello, I am Lucy, however I'm no Celestial Empress" Lucy said blushing slightly

"Ah, but you are my dear, only a true Celestial mage can wield the precious keys and those true mages are known as the Celestial Empress in the Spirit world. It's a pleasure to meet the human girl that the Spirit King is so fond off" Perseus replied. Lucy relaxed as she realised that although he looked terrifying, he was indeed friendly.

"Oh, Capricorn did not mention that to me, would you like to make a contract with me, Perseus?" Lucy questioned

"As soon as you summoned me, our contract was already made. I am available whenever you need me. However, like most other water based Celestial Spirits, it is best to call me while in water, however, you can summon me out of water like you are now, it just means I'm not as powerful. I obviously use water magic as well as storm magic" Perseus replied and with that he disappeared back to the Celestial world.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Unicorn, come Monoceros" Lucy called out, summoning the next of the Mythical keys.

In a turquoise flash a pure white unicorn appeared. His mane and tail glowing in purple and blue light. He stood majestically as his horn protruded out of his head, glowing bright white.

"Hello Empress, my name is Monoceros. I utilise light magic. I am at my strongest in any form of light, be it natural or manmade. Our contract has been made, and I too am available whenever you need, as will the other Mythical keys" Monoceros replied, disappearing as well.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Celestial Dragon, come Draco" Lucy said, as she summoned the third key.

In the same turquoise flash, a dragon appeared with a serpent like body. She had 4 wings, two large ones on the top of her body and two smaller ones near her tail. She had many feathers in a line down her body and her head was decorated with fancy plumage. Her feathers shimmered in different hues of bright blues and greens while her main body was white. She looked at Lucy gently.

"Hello, you must the Empress, Lucy. Although, while summoning me my name is Draco, while I'm out, I'd like it if you could call me Auroraphrax or Aurora. I am strongest when the stars are present as I use Celestial magic, the magic of the stars. Our contract has been made. I look forward to working with you" and with that Aurora disappeared.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Sea Monster, come Cetus" Lucy stated.

In a flash, a large yellow dragon like monster appeared. She was golden in colour and had the head or a serpentine dragon, with fins on her neck and ears. Her body stretched till it thinned out into a tail ending with a large fan shaped fin and where her tail began, the golden colour of her body faded to a light blue. Her arms were muscular and extended into webbed feet with talons. Her legs also muscular, except white in colour, also being webbed and ending in talons. She had a large light blue fin on her back. Her gold eyes looked at her new master.

"Hello Mistress Lucy, I am Cetus. I am strongest when summoned in water. I use water magic. Our contract has been completed. Goodbye" she stated and in a flash she too disappeared.

'The last two of the mythical beasts, I can't wait until I can use them in battle' Lucy thought to herself as she reached for the 5th key.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Winged Horse, come Pegasus" Lucy stated, calling him forth and again a bright light formed. She stared in awe at the creature in front of her.

A white horse stood in front of her. The horse had what looked like a blue diadem on his head, with his mane glowing brightly behind it. He extended his wings, and they gleamed rainbow in the sunlight. He bent his head and neck forward, towards the ground.

"Hello Empress Lucy, I am Pegasus. I am strongest whenever, all I need is wind as I use wind magic. I can also be used for flight and transportation. Our contract has been completed. I hope you will call me out soon, Empress" and with a final bow of his head, Pegasus disappeared too. Lucy took out the last key and summoned it to her side.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Eternal Bird, come Phoenix" Lucy called and in a bright turquoise flash, a bird appeared covered in fire. As the fire died down, Lucy gasped.

In front of her, a grand and regal looking bird, her wings spread as she fluttered them gracefully to stay air borne. The bird was golden and had a swan like head and appearance. On her head, four hair like extensions grew out, two with a red and gold feather attached to it. Her grand wings stretched out and on the inner side of her wings were bright red feathers, the rest of her wings gold, glistening in the light, almost like the feathers were made of fire. Her tail was also massive and looked to be made of bigger, more fluffier and softer feathers, exactly like the ones on her hair-like extensions. There were massive gold feathers, with red in the middle. All Lucy could think about was how radiant Phoenix looked.

"Hello Empress Lucy, I am Phoenix, but you may call me Phee. I am strongest when the sun is out, as I draw my flames from the sun itself. I can still be called at night; however, I will not be at my full strength. I can even be called indoors, although the sun will be blocked, I can still use its power to my full abilities. As you can see, I use fire magic; however I can also heal serious wounds. Our contract has been completed. Thank you for summoning us, Empress. Apart from the Zodiac, none of the other precious keys have ever been summoned and contracted since Norma. I will now take my leave" Phee said softly and then disappeared. With that Lucy smiled, thankful she could be there for her spirit friends.

*Time Skip. Half way through the 5th month. With Lucy*

It was night out, considering that I'll need the power of the stars the first time transforming into the Celestial Dragon Fairy. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I imagined all the constellations and thought of all the spirits I had obtained so far. I opened my eyes, I looked at the constellations up in the sky and I thought of my mother. A magic circle glowed under me, this time shining in many different bright colours.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE CELESTIAL LIGHT GRANT ME YOUR POWER. CELESTIAL LIGHT DRAGON FAIRY" Lucy yelled and the magic circle reacted, forming many gold, silver, pink and green stars. They are surrounded her, sticking to her body.

Then the stars started shooting off her, one by one moving towards the sky, before bursting and sprinkling stardust everywhere. She has on an orange tube top that was decorated in translucent material, shaped like leaves, the material shining, giving of hues of blues and pinks. She also had on a tight pencil skirt made of the same translucent material. It ended just under the middle of her thighs. On her feet she wore a pair of above the knee high boots and on her arms she wore a pair of gloves that reached her elbow, also made of the same material.

Her wings stretched out; there were three different types of feathers on these wings. The inner most feathers shone a radiant orange, the middle part shone pink and the outer most feather shone green. As her wings fluttered, stardust fell from her body.

*End of the 5th month*

Lucy once again stood out under the night sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. She imagined all the constellations again. Then opening her eyes she stared as none of the stars were out. But she could still imagine them. A magic circle appeared under her. This time glowing in a darker series of bright colours.

"DRAGON FAIRY OF THE CELESTIAL DARK GRANT ME YOUR POWER. CELESTIAL DARK DRAGON FAIRY" Lucy yelled. The magic circle reacted, producing the stars, except this time in hues of blues, purples and greens. The stars clung to her again and then shooting out, they exploded.

She was dressed in a white and gold off shouldered dress. Her sleeves with capped and at the top the sleeves were gold plated. The body of the dress was split in the middle, this bit if clothing holding the dress together, as her sides and back was exposed. The body of her dress clung to her skin, showing off her cleavage as well as the middle of the toned stomach exposed by the split. The top of the dress, around her breasts, were also plated in gold. The skirt of the dress was thigh level in the front and the top around her hips again plated in gold. The front of the skirt flowered freely. The back of the skirt was longer, reaching down past the back of her knees. She wore a pair of white elbow gloves and a pair of white and gold plated thigh high boots.

Her wings were different; they were bigger and more full. The inner most part of her wings were made out of gold, and then the middle of the feathers were blue and greens finally fading into a purple. Similar to her Celestial Light Dragon Fairy form, when her wings fluttered, they emitted stardust. She smiled at her wings; they reminded her of the night sky, full of stars. She then started learning the spells she could use in this form.

* Back at the Guild. Laxus's POV*

It's been 5 months since Blondie left. This is the 6th month and at the end of the month she'll return. I haven't been back at the guild for a while, I'm sure that Gramps is worried. But I can't step in there, not without Blondie there to smile and wave at me when she or I first see each other at the guild. It's been hard since I returned, the first thing I did was apologise and the guild accepted me, they know I treated them horrible, but we were Fairy Tail, we forgive, forget and then party. However, I knew a few members were still a bit wary of me and walking into the guild and having them look at me with fear always brought back the memories of what I had done. It still haunted me, but it was better when Blondie was there.

After apologising to the guild, I went and apologised to Lucy separately. Not only for turning her into stone, but also for how I refused to help during the Phantom Lord incident and for what I said to her afterwards while the guild was being re-built. I hadn't expected her to forgive me, and I certainly hadn't expected her to want to be friends with me. There were days when Team Natsu were out on different missions and me and Blondie would spend some time together. They were some of my best moments.

I was in her apartment right now, her scent wasn't as strong as before, even for my dragon slayer senses, her scent was fading, my heart dropped as I was reminded that she was gone, but it didn't matter. She'd be back at the end of this month. I sat down on the couch. This was where I first realised how great she was. She'd found me drunk out of my mind after I accepted a bet on a drinking game with Bacchus. Obviously I lost, the man out drunk his own girlfriend, Fairy Tail's own drunk mage and I couldn't beat Cana, but my pride wouldn't let me admit that, and so I found myself drunk. That's how Blondie found me and after taking me back to her apartment, making me a sandwich and giving me some aspirin, after all of this, was I realised how special she was.

I wasn't an idiot I knew I was attracted to Blondie, unlike those two idiots Sting and Natsu. At least them being clueless meant that I had more of a chance with Blondie.

Then again, she was my mate after all and therefore no matter what the light bulb or overgrown gecko thought or did, in the end she would be mine. She's my mate after all.

*Back to Lucy*

I couldn't believe that I had finally learned and mastered all of the Dragon Fairy forms. I was so delighted; however, since they were so powerful, I decided to stick with my keys, only using my Dragon Fairy forms as a last resort. Soon I would learn to work with my spirits while in that form. My thoughts were interrupted by the flash signalling Loke had arrived.

"Hello my beautiful Princess, how are you this fine evening" Loke smiled, flirtatiously. "These are the final keys and they are the most powerful. Lucy, I'm so proud of how far you've come these past few months. I'm proud to call you my master, no, I'm proud to call someone like you a friend. So here, I know that you will treat them with respect and use them for their rightful purpose." Loke said as he handed her a bow that looked like the night sky. The box was black and seemed to have silver dots that shone like the stars. She opened it and there, on a bedding of black satin, laid 8 keys that looked like they were made of stardust.

"These are the Planetary God keys. Their keys are made of moonstone, which shines like a part of the heaven's itself." Loke stated as Lucy looked at them in awe. She looked at the symbols on the keys and realised what they were. She gasped as she fingered them delicately.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Shadow God, come Mercury" Lucy claimed and suddenly stars started forming in the skies. There were stars of all sizes and all colours. Lucy watched in awe as they all gathered and started spinning, then as if attracted to the largest star, they were all drawn towards it, fusing together as they did so. Finally, as all the stars stopped fusing, a lone planet sat in the sky.

Suddenly, while Lucy was watching the planet, it started falling down, slowly gathering speed till it crashed on the ground in front of her, and as it did, it shattered, scattering star dust everywhere around her. Out of the stardust, where the planet crashed, stood a man. He was dressed in a black suit, with a black tie that seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes that reminded her of Natsu. He grinned looking towards Lucy.

"Hello, you must be Lucy" he said huskily. "I am Mercury, God of Shadow, you may summon me whenever. However, our contract with you is not the same as your contracts with your other spirits; you must pledge yourself to us, as we pledge ourselves to you. This means we pledge our loyalty, our friendship and our strength. As you rely on our strength, we will rely on yours" Mercury stated, looking at her with mirth in his eyes.

"And how do I pledge myself to you?" Lucy questioned, fully prepared to pledge her loyalty and strength to him.

"With a kiss, my dear" Mercury whispered into her ears, blowing gently. He grinned as Lucy gasped and then nodded, avoiding his eyes. She felt his grab her chin and moving her chin so that she faced him and then he bent down, kissing her, pledging themselves to each other. Then he disappeared and she summoned the next spirit.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Light God, come Earth" Lucy stated and in the same way as before, the stars gathered, fusing and crashing in a form of the planet, however this time, from the stardust, appeared a young woman, her own age. The woman was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a white off shouldered shirt, that was made of light energy itself, her hair was white and her eyes were silver.

"Hello, Lucy, I am Earth, Goddess of Light, you may summon me whenever" Earth said softly. Lucy stared in shock then fell to the floor.

'DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO KISS HER SO THAT WE'RE CONTRACTED' Lucy thought, panicking. Then she was brought out of her thoughts by a light laugh.

"Oh Lucy, don't worry, we don't have to kiss, we hug, you only kiss the opposite gender and hug the same gender, don't sweat it" Earth replied, laughing lightly. Lucy nodded and they hugged, forming their contract.

Lucy did this 6 more times. Then after all the contracts were finished, she thought of her newest keys. Venus, the Fire Goddess, looked like Earth except Venus had red hair and amber eyes and wore a top made of fire. Saturn, the Wind Goddess, also looked like her sisters; her hair was light blue with light blue eyes, and she wore a top that was made of the clouds. Finally, Jupiter, the Thunder Goddess, had blonde hair and honey eyes, and she wore a top made of lightning. Then Lucy drifted to thoughts of the other three other male Gods that she had kissed. Neptune, the Water God, had dark blue hair and blue eyes, with a tie made of water, where as Mars, the Earth God had brown hair and green eyes, with a tie made of leaves and flowers. Finally, Uranus, the Ice God had whitish blue hair and his eyes were an icy blue, his tie was made of clear ice.

Lucy sighed and got ready for bed, thinking about Fairy Tail. She then gasped and remembered that this was the last month that she'd need to spend away from her family, her guild, and with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

*Time Skip. Start of the 6th month. At the Guild with Gajeel, Wendy and Levy*

Gajeel sat in the corner of the guild, covered by the shadow. The corner was dark and away from all the other guild members, just like he liked it. They couldn't see him, but he could see them, and even better he could hear what they were saying. The guild was buzzing, Lucy would be returning at the end of the month. Gajeel snorted to himself.

'Bunny Girl is returning soon ehh? Good, I haven't had someone on stage with me in a while. Gihi.' he thought to himself, smirking at the thought of her dancing on stage with him, in a revealing bunny suit. Suddenly he smelled caramel, books and ink and knew Levy was coming over. He moved up a bit, making place for her; however she was tiny, so he didn't need to move a lot. He watched as she sat down next to him, excitedly.

"Gajeeeeeeel, aren't you excited, Lu is coming home soon" Levy said smiling as she bounced up and down in her seated, thrilled her best friend would be returning at the end of the month, after 6 long months away from home.

"Sure, now stop bouncing up and down, just looking at you is giving me motion sickness" he said glaring at her, his face slightly green. She immediately stopped and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Gajeel, oh hello Wendy" Levy greeted as she watched her take a seat with them. Wendy smiled and greeted them back.

"Ne Levy, Lucy should be back soon right, she'll be here by the end of the month, right?" Wendy questioned, looking at her with hope in her eyes. Levy nodded excitedly and they both started talking about what they were going to do when she returned, making plans to go out shopping or on missions.

Both girls had missed their friend respectively. Levy missed Lucy, as she was her best friend, her only female best friend. Without Lucy, she had no one to talk to about her feelings for Gajeel, or the newest book she had read. Without Lucy, she also didn't have the latest chapters of her book. Remembering about Lucy's book, she grinned; when she was back she'd have a lot of new reading material from her friend. Levy had stars in her eyes, thinking of what could happen in the latest chapters of her best friend's novel.

Wendy missed Lucy, because she was like her older sister. They were both very alike, fearing the same things, thinking they were weak when they weren't. Wendy loved Lucy, more than many of the others at the guild. Lucy always took care of Wendy, as if she was her little sister, treating her more like family than anyone else at the guild, taking her shopping, making sure she was safe on missions, even cooking her a healthy lunch every now and then. To Wendy, Lucy was irreplaceable. Sure, she had Erza, Levy, Gray and her two dragon slayer brothers, Natsu and Gajeel who also took care of her, but as she thought before, Wendy was similar to Lucy and therefore they had a stronger bond. Lucy always encouraged Wendy to believe in her own dragon slaying ability. Yes, Wendy would be happy when Lucy returned.

Unknown to others, Gajeel also missed Lucy. Although he hadn't been looking at the guild doors the past few months, he kept his nose trained on there, trying to sniff out if Lucy was anywhere near, sometimes there were false alarms, when he thought he smelled her only to have been someone else, with a similar scent. He sighed as he thought of what the girl meant to him. He didn't necessarily like her, he had Levy for that. However, Bunny Girl was one of his close friends, as they got along well, even after the Phantom Lord incident. Thinking about Levy, he looked down at her, watching as she chatted animatedly to the Sky Dragon Slayer, then his thoughts drifted back to Bunny Girl. She was always smiling and happy, the true light of the fairies. She managed to forgive everyone, including him, who had tortured her because he was bored, when he was part of Phantom Lord. She also managed to rally the guild when they were arguing during the Fantasia incident, although being new; she managed to get everyone working together. Everyone respected her, almost like she was royalty. Everyone loved her, and listened to her advice. Hell, they even let their own guild hall, where many of them group up, be destroyed so that they could keep her in Fairy Tail. She was loving and caring, even towards him, Black Steel Gajeel. Yes, he missed Bunny Girl. Mainly because she made both Wendy and Levy happy, and their happiness meant more to him than he would let anyone know and also because he needed a partner on stage. Yes, he missed Bunny Girl. Not that he'd let anyone know that.

*At Lucy's old apartment*

Three dragon slayers stood there glaring at each other, outside of Lucy's old apartment. They stood in a triangular form, shooting daggers at the two other people that formed the triangle. Natsu had his fists flaming, fire burning around him, his eyes stared angrily at the two other dragon slayers. Sting had a pure white aura surrounding his fists, he looked calm, however his eyes were burning with rage, light surrounding him too. Finally the third dragon slayer, he had his arms crossed, looking at the two shorter boys, his eyes full of wrath, and although he looked calm and imposing, lightning crackled around him. Suddenly they all opened their mouths, yelling the exact same thing.

"What are you doing at Lucy's apartment?" they questioned, their words full of rage and jealousy at the thought of the two other dragon slayers breathing in her beautiful scent, even spending time where she had stayed.

How did these dragon slayers end up in this predicament you ask? Well 5 minutes before they stood outside, they had all found themselves in Lucy's apartment, Natsu in her bedroom, on her bed, thinking about the times he'd crawled into her bed while she slept, holding her, as she was safe in his arms. They then found Sting in the kitchen, on the table where Lucy had nursed him to health after his brutal mission. Finally, they found Laxus on the cough, laying down where had had done so before, while he was drunk and unconscious after Lucy brought him home. They all looked at each other angrily when they found the other in the apartment and knowing that they were about to fight, they rigidly left the apartment, not wanting to destroy and taint the area where their precious Lucy had been 5 months ago. Now, back to the inevitable fight outside her apartment. As soon as the words left each other's mouths they're magic spiked even more. And once again, they all opened their mouths and said the exact same thing.

"I WAS THERE BECAUSE SHE'S MY MATE, WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE" They all yelled in question again, and realising they said the same thing; they all took a step back, eye wide at what they had all just said. Then all their eyes narrowed, and each of them growled.

"No, she's my mate and I won't let you touch her. I saw her first; I'm going to claim her. Without me, she wouldn't even be at the guild." Natsu whispered, fury seeping into his voice, however, it was loud enough for all their dragon senses to pick it up.

"Hahahaha, you wish, just because you saw her first doesn't mean you get to claim her, I am the Great Sting Eucliffe, someone as beautiful and extraordinary as Lucy only deserves the best, and I am the best. I dare you to try and take her from me" replied Sting, laughing menacingly.

"You both wouldn't know how to claim her, I am the oldest and the most powerful here, Lucy deserves to be with me, a man, not some boys who wouldn't know what to do with her body. I'm the one who'll claim her as mine, not you two, and should you get in my way. I will not hesitate to kill you" Laxus added, as he took on his fighting stance, his large coat blowing in the wind.

At each of the other's words, the dragon in them raged, their senses telling them to fight for their mate, beating the offending men to a pulp, and they did just that. Without them realising, they were all using their dragon force and Natsu was the first to react. They all wanted this fight to get over quickly so that they could work on how to claim their mate. So they each used their strongest spells.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu yelled, getting ready to fight both of them at once.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova" Sting yelled, getting his attack ready.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder" Laxus yelled, also readying his attack.

And then all three of the attacked at once. Their dragon force as well as the power of their emotion increasing the power of their attacks by tenfold, they all hit each other at the same time, causing a massive explosion that surrounded them and a brilliant white light of magic travelled to the sky. The magic was so strong that you could see it from all over Magnolia, as well as from outside Magnolia's walls. Smoke surrounded the three dragon slayers and cleared to show the residents the outcome of the match.

* * *

I wonder what the outcome of the match is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please write a review if you have the time (:


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter four, thank you for all the reviews, it inspires me to write on.

A/N: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Four

*Time Skip. Two days. The guild's infirmary.*

Laxus, Sting and Natsu were all glaring at each other. No one had won their battle; all three of them were knocked out due to the amount of magic they used up in a small space of time. They all continued glaring at each other, although there was no malice in their eyes, just annoyance. They'd been stuck in the infirmary for two days now and were all heavily bandaged. Both Wendy and Porlyusica had reprimanded them and Master Makarov yelled at them, banning them from going on jobs for the next months. They'd have to spend time even more time with each other now, considering that Strawberry Street was almost destroyed, with only Lucy's old apartment building surviving. Surprisingly. So now, instead of going on missions, they'd have to work for the guild, doing free jobs in order to pay for the damages.

They all grumbled to themselves. They were alone in the infirmary, with only each other for company. Suddenly Sting spoke up.

"I was just thinking, we all said that she was our mate. Now unless either of you were lying, then she really must be all our mates. But how is that possible? Shouldn't all Dragon Slayers only have one mate? Like Gajeel and Levy or Rogue and Yukino? What's going on? Shouldn't we at least try and find out about something that could explain why all three of us have the same mate?" Sting questioned looking at both of them. They all realised what he was talking about and thought about it to themselves.

"Fine, we will work together and find out what's going on, and why Lucy is all our mates. However, how are we going to find out about it? Dragon Slayer magic is a lost magic. There isn't much information on them." Natsu replied, not happy about what was going on. This meant that they would have to spend even more time together with each other.

"There are some books in the restricted section of the guild's library. They are open to S Class Mages like myself and there are a few books on Dragon Slayer magic as well as other lost types of magic. These books are the reason that lost magic still exists now, even though the magic itself is lost" Laxus replied.

They all nodded determined, making plans to go through the books and find out what was going on, that is after they were healed.

*Half way through the 6th month. At Lucy's old apartment*

Three dragon slayers sat on the couch, books surrounding them. If anyone had seen these three, fine specimens of men, with the books surrounding them, they would surely scream and attack, especially if they were from the Fairy Tail guild. You see, not many people saw these men as intelligent creatures, considering they were dragon slayers, and preferred to solve their problems with their fists rather than words. However, here they were, books surrounding them.

One of the men, Natsu Dragneel, had pink spiky hair, and onyx coloured eyes. He was dressed in a gold trimmed, black waist coast, left open and untucked, bearing his muscular and lean chest to the world. He also had on a pair of white knee-length trousers and a thick black wrist band on his wrist. His signature white scale patterned scarf on his neck, a gift to him from his father, Igneel. To complete the outfit, he had black open toed sandals on his feet. He was currently reading a book about dragon slayers and their mates.

The next of the men, Sting Eucliffe, had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue vest with golden outer edges, the inner edges of the vest lined in gray fur. Underneath he had a short cream top, showing off his muscular upper abdominals. His arms covered in dark blue gloves, upper edges of the gloves had light gray bands hanging down. He also wore a pair of loose cream coloured trousers that were held up by suspenders. He also wore a pair of dark blue boots, reaching his thighs and attached to his trousers. Similar to Natsu, he was also pouring over a book about dragon slayers and their mates.

Finally, the last of the three men, Laxus Dreyar, had blonde spiky hair and bluish grey eyes, with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. He was massive, and had a bear like figure, you could see his muscles clearly as he moved, flexing under his skin. He wore a dark blue shirt, the collar and sleeves lined with white fur and accompanied with a pair of maroon trousers. His signature coat, a large, brownish coat, which had light brown spiky fur trimming around his neck and the edges of the sleeves, hung of his shoulders, like a cape. He too was reading a book about dragon slayers and their mates. The three of them sat in silence until Natsu decided to break the silence.

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING ABOUT 3 DIFFERENT DRAGON SLAYERS HAVING THE SAME MATE" Natsu yelled angrily, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shut up and keep reading you overgrown gecko" Laxus replied growling at him. Then as he turned the page of his book, his eyes widened. "I found something" he yelled and both Sting and Natsu looked at him, their eyes wide, beckoning him to continue. Laxus' eyes read through the short paragraph that contained the information he needed, then nodding, he looked at his two fellow dragon slayers.

"It says here, that in some cases, although extremely rare, dragon slayers can have the same mate. There have only been two recordings in his, one where the two dragon slayers shared a mate and one where three dragon slayers shared a mate. It says that we cannot choose which one the mate ends up with, as the other dragon slayers will die without their mate by their side." Laxus stated as his eyebrows quirked up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, we can't all mate with her right?" Questioned Sting, looking at Laxus for further answers, as Natsu just nodded next to him. Laxus sighed at the two idiots in front of him.

"You stupid oversized light bulb. It means that we need to learn to share her, or the other two of us will slowly die, having not claimed our mate, and clearly that means that yes, we all can mate with her" Laxus said, his fingers rubbing at her temples. Lucy's fading scent slowly washed over his nose. He looked at the two idiots in front of him. They'd have to learn to get along with each other, forming friendship bonds, so that they'd be able to claim their mate without killing each other. He remembered how two weeks ago that they had nearly killed each other over the fact that the other two were claiming Lucy to be their mates. It would be hard, but for Lucy, they'd do it. He knew it, she meant enough to them that they would put aside their differences in order to make her happy. He realised they were both staring at him and he opened his mouth to explain what they'd need to do.

"Listen, without Lucy we'll die. That means we need to learn to work together with each other, now we're all guild mates and friends, and although we all want Lucy to ourselves, that is clearly not possible. Therefore, for her sake, we're going to have to work together and get along. We may not want to, but the book states that just like Lucy is our mate, we're all hers. That means without us, she won't be happy either. It can't just be one of us. We all need to be there in order to keep her happy. So, what do you say? We either all live miserable without Lucy as our mate, or we get along and claim her together, for her happiness." He stated, looking at them seriously. The both nodded and replied.

"If it's for Lucy, then there's nothing I won't do for her. I will get along with both of you, for Lucy's happiness." Natsu stated seriously, it was a big contrast to his usual goofy self.

"Yes, I agree with the pyro over here, for Lucy's happiness, I will get along with you, and we will share her." Replied Sting, and they all nodded at each other, deciding to spend the next two weeks together, till she returned, in order to strengthen their bond, Lucy's happiness being the key thing on their mind.

*Time Skip. End of the 6th month. At the guild*

Mira excitedly opened up the guild. For the first time in 6 months, she truly felt happy. Any day now, Lucy would walk back to the guild from completing her duties, and she would light the guild again. Mira thought back to how Lucy's absence had affected each member of the guild. Elfman mentioned being manly a lot less and Lisanna didn't smile as much. Mira herself couldn't be as happy or do any photo shoots for Sorcerer's Weekly, knowing that Lucy wasn't there the day it came out to praise her in a fan girl sort of way. She thought back to Freed, her boyfriend, she smiled, remembering that Lucy had cornered Freed, roping him into a battle of wits, and he had lost and that's when Lucy's devious side came out. Since Freed had lost, he had to ask Mira out on a date. Mira happily agreed and ever since then, she and Freed had been happily together.

Mira sighed as she started getting ready for the guild's members. Lucy meant a lot to her considering that she was the reason she was happy right now. But she would be home soon and the guild would return to normal.

*Time Skip. A few hours*

Mira grinned looking around at the guild. The guild seemed more lively now, as many of the members knew that Lucy would be home soon. She watched as Elfman yelled about being manly, while his girlfriend Evergreen tried to calm him down, but she could see that even Evergreen was happy. She looked over to Bickslow and Lisanna who had gotten together after they both spent time spying on Elfman and Evergreen. Bickslow's babies were happily dancing around him as Lisanna laughed.

She then looked over to Cana, who sat with Guildarts, Wakaba and Macao. Cana had challenged them all to a drinking contest, the first in 6 months. Next to them Asuka was playing with the exceeds and Wendy and Romeo, they too seemed to be happy, while Bisca and Alzack sat next to them small smiles on their faces.

Her eyes turned towards Team Natsu, Erza and Jellal were happily sharing a strawberry cake while Gray was sitting in his boxers, a lovestruck Juvia beside him, hearts in her eyes. Even Gajeel was eating his iron, as Levy animatedly talked his ears off with stories about her latest missions and what books she had just read, while Jet and Droy were crying anime style in the corner at how Levy was hanging around with Gajeel. Reedus was even painting and joined Asuka, Wendy and Romeo, animating different toys for them to play with.

In the north corner of the guild, sat the previous Sabertooth members, they too had been touched by Lucy's kindness, Yukino was smiling as she played with Rogue's hair as he put his head down in her lap. Orga was busy singing terribly and Rufus was talking with Freed, most likely discussing the latest classic books they had read and other items that was considered cultured. Her gaze turned to the doors, waiting for Lucy and then her eyes flicked back to the guild.

She watched a smile on her face, and suddenly two arms wrapped around her, realising that it was Freed, she relaxed, laying her head on his shoulders, sighing contently as he kissed her cheek, and then he let go of her, she turned around smiling as she watched him put on an apron, rolling his sleeves up and helping her with the bar.

Yes, the guild was much more lively, because Lucy would be home today. Then her mind drifted off to three missing Dragon Slayers. The past month they had grown a lot closer and she wondered why that was. She knew from Yukino that Sting liked Lucy, and she knew from Freed that so did Laxus and obviously, she knew herself that Natsu liked Lucy too. She frowned, hoping that their feelings wouldn't come between their newly found friendship. What she didn't know however, was that their newly found friendship was the cause of their feelings for Lucy.

*At Magnolia Train Station. With Lucy*

Lucy got off the train station, and smelled the air around her, she grinned as the familiar scent of Magnolia washed over her. She couldn't wait to get back to the guild, and rushed to the train station's toilets. Virgo appeared handing her some clothing to wear this day. She'd been relying on clothes from Virgo for the past few months considering she had lost a lot of weight and gained a more toned form, thus causing none of her old clothes to fit her, however she kept her style the same, wearing tight clothes that showed off her new and even sexier figure. She stripped and put on her cream lace bra and matching boy shorts. Then she looked at the outfit Virgo had given her for the day. It consisted of a white lace tank top that ended just under her breasts and clung to her skin along with a cream flared skater skirt that ended just under her mid thigh. She also had a pair of black velvet peep toe heels. She smiled at her reflection, leaving her hair down, slightly curled. She looked at herself in the mirror, aside from her body, her face seemed clearer, most likely due to the healthy eating and her hair now reached down to her arse. She winked at herself, and dismissed Virgo, making her way to the Fairy Tail Guild.

She smiled as the towering building came into her sight, although large, it seemed welcoming, just like the last time she remembered it. She called out Cam and asked him to turn her invisible so she could sneak up and talk to Master Makarov before alerting the rest of the guild members that she had returned. She walked in, undetected; Cam had even masked her smell so that the Dragon Slayers couldn't find her, smiling as she took in the site of her.

'Fairy Tail never changes' she thought to herself and then knocking on the office door, she waited and entered when asked to do so. She opened it and smiled at the master, sending back Cam to the Spirit World so that the Master could see her. He looked up at her and grinned, flying off of his chair, he hugged her, crying as his face went straight to her chest. She giggled and patted the little but powerful Master on his head. They caught up and she told him all about her training, even showing him her new keys. After they finished talking, she told him she was going to leave again and he looked upset, realising he thought she was going off to train again, she laughed and explained she was going to enter the guild again so that the members could welcome him back.

He laughed and allowed her to escape using the window. She climbed on the window sill and jumped off, landing gracefully on her feet, she looked at him, smiled and waved before making her way to the front of the guild. She stood there and then kicked the doors, causing them to burst wide open and she stepped into the guild.

*Time Reverse. 5 minutes before Lucy entered.*

Suddenly, the guild went quiet as 6 Dragon Slayers abruptly stood up, their eyes wide as they looked at the guild's doors, sniffing the air around them as the scent of strawberries, jasmine and cherry blossoms danced in the wind surrounding them. They all turned around looking at each other, silently questioning whether or not they all smelt the same thing, all six of them nodded at each other and turned their eyes back to the guild doors. The rest of the guild, noticing the exchange that went between them, also looked towards the doors questioning what was wrong, when suddenly the guild doors were kicked in, bursting them wide open as a girl with long wavy blonde hair stepped in. She was average height, and had a killer figure, shaped like an hourglass, her tanned and toned body standing there, the light behind her shining like an angelic aura around her. She was beautiful, however the most enticing thing about her was her warm chocolate brown eyes that shone with love and happiness as she took the site in around her. The whole guild was quiet watching her as she walked in. Then the silence was broken as she giggled and 4 people and 1 blue exceed yelled the exact same thing.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu, minus Natsu, as well as Wendy and Levy yelled happiness in their eyes as they ran forward and hugged her, tackling her down to the ground. She laughed and hugged them back as they all spoke together, telling her how much they had missed her. Then suddenly the rest of the guild gasped and rushed forward, all hugging her, welcoming the Light of the Fairies back to the guild, many cried, as others laughed, all happy as they were reunited with their beautiful and loved member. After everyone apart from Natsu, Sting and Laxus had welcomed her, they all took their places, with Lucy promising to come and speak to them all individually, so that they could tell her all of their adventures.

Lucy turned around, eyebrows furrowing, as she realised that Natsu, Laxus and Sting all just stared at her with shock. She raised her eyebrows and then opened her arms wide. Natsu was the first to snap out of it. He ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she hugged his neck; he lifted her into the air and spun her around as she laughed, glad to be back with her best friend.

"Luce! You're back! I missed you so much. How could you just leave me like that?" Natsu questioned, pouting slightly as he put her down, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I had to do this alone, it was my mother's wishes" Lucy replied apologetically, he nodded and she laughed as she was made to promise not to ever leave him again so suddenly. She turned around and realised that all the girls were looking away while all the boys had nosebleeds and were staring right at her, including Laxus and Sting who not only had nosebleeds but were also glaring at every male and even some females who were staring at her. She stared at them in question before hearing Mira laugh.

"Lucy, when Natsu lifted and spun you in the air, your skirt blew up and you pretty much flashed the entire guild. Oh Lucy, those are a lovely pair of lace panties you have on, where did you get them from?" Mira questioned smiling at her as Lucy blushed and then angrily turned to Natsu, a demonic aura surrounding her.

"Natsu." She growled and 'Lucy Kicked' him in the face, this time she flashed him her underwear and he too got a nosebleed as he fell on the floor, a bump on his head from where he was kicked in the head. She then turned around as she heard footsteps walking towards her; she turned to see Sting who had a small smile on his face. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her face into her chest.

"I missed you, Lucy" he whispered, so low that only she could hear as he took in her intoxicating smell. She sighed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Stingy Bee" Lucy replied, laughing as he growled at her nickname. He stepped away from her and she came face to face with Laxus.

"Yo Blondie, I'm glad you're back" Laxus told her, looking slightly awkward. She laughed and hugged him. He stiffened and hesitantly wrapped arms around her. He looked down at her, felling how small she felt compared to him. He sighed, hugging her tighter around him, breathing in her scent.

"I'm glad too, Mr. Bear-Man" she grinned, looking up at him as he blushed at his nickname. Then suddenly they were brought back to the guild, she turned to them and raised her eyebrows in question. The whole guild looked at her, to see the three dragon slayers surrounding her, and all couldn't help but wonder how good they looked together. Laxus stood directly behind her and to her left side stood Natsu, while on her right stood Sting. After watching how she acted with all three of them and processing what just happened, the whole guild had wolfish grins, while Mira had hearts in her eyes, images of a blonde haired and blue eyed child, standing with another pink haired brown eyed child as well as a blonde haired grey eyed child. She grinned evilly as she thought of schemes to get the four of them together.

"So Lucy, what duties did you have that made you leave so suddenly?" Questioned Erza, sitting down next to her, the whole guild was silent again, looking at her intently as they awaited her answer.

"My mother had left me a trust account when we were rich, an account that no one, not even my father could touch. She put in a few million Jewel and left it there for me as she knew I wanted to be a mage but my father wouldn't let me be one. Therefore should I ever become one, I could use that money, and since legally, I am 24 years old, I can now access that account. However, that only took a day in Clover Town. You'll have to wait and find out why I was gone for the rest of the 6 months" Lucy explained, remembering her first day in Clover where she was told by Capricorn that her mother had left her some money, she hadn't touched the money while she was away, as Loke had told her that that she could now use the money to build a proper house so she wouldn't have to pay rent each month, and that he was happy to complete missions for her. This reminded her that for the time being, she was homeless.

"Oh that was nice of her, and alright we'll respect your decision and wait, however, I also remember Master mentioning something about new Gate Keys, did you find any?" Mira asked smiling at her gently, then placing down a strawberry smoothie in front of her. Lucy grinned and thanked Mira, getting up to pay her the correct amount of Jewel. "No, it's okay Lucy, it's on the house" Mira said smiling, then took a seat next to Erza waiting for Lucy to tell the guild about her new keys.

"I obtained 34 new Gate keys on my journey. They're all really strong and I love them oh Mavis, the cutest one I got was Leo Minor, Loke's little brother" Lucy said grinning; she looked around and saw that the whole guild was staring at her in shock. "What is it?" Questioned Lucy, looking at them in confusion.

"Lucy, no one in the history of Celestial Mages has ever contracted that many keys" Yukino stated, she was amazed that her friend had the power to contract 52 keys.

"Whoa Lucy, you've gotten so strong" Natsu said loudly, looking at her with pride.

"Yes Lucy, that's a lot of keys you have there, can we see a few of them?" Gray questioned smiling at her.

"Yeah sure, I'll show you some of my more powerful ones, follow me" Lucy said and then as she got up and walked outside to the back of the guild, the whole guild followed her, Master Makarov included, murmuring in excited about what keys Lucy would show them. They gathered around her as she stood in front of the guild's pool.

"Okay, first I'll introduce you to Loke's little brother. Open, Gate of the Smaller Lion, Leo Minor" Lucy stated, holding out Leon's platinum key. The guild watched in awe as Leon appeared. He smiled shyly and stepped behind Lucy, hiding behind her knees.

"It's okay Leon, these are my friends, I'm sure Loke has told you all about Gray and Natsu and Erza. They'd love it if you introduced yourself" Lucy said, bending over so she was Leon's height. He nodded and then looked at the guild.

"Hello, I am Leo Minor, otherwise known as Leon, big brother has told me all about you, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" Leon said blushing slightly. There were many squeals from all the girls who crowded around Leon, thinking that he was the cutest thing in the world. Lucy laughed and shushed the girls, noticing how uncomfortable he was, she told them to say goodbye and sent him back to the Spirit World.

"Oh Lucy, Leon was just precious, are you going to show us anymore" Lisanna stated and Lucy nodded grinning.

"Okay these keys are from the Mythical keys set, they're some of my strongest spirits." Lucy stated and then she walked over to the pool. She took out Perseus' key and put it in the water. "Open, Gate of the Water God, Perseus" Lucy stated and in a turquoise flash, in the water, was the half human, half octopus Water God spirit. The guild gasped and looked at the terrifying spirit.

"Hello, Perseus" Lucy greeted and then turned to look at everyone else "Everyone, this is Perseus, the Water God, Perseus this is my guild." Lucy stated and smiled at Perseus; he nodded and looked back at them.

"Hello, Empress, it's lovely to finally meet your friends." Perseus greeted them and then in a flash he was gone.

"Whoa Luce, that's a monster friend you have there" Natsu stated, his eyes wide. Lucy grinned then nodded, thinking about which spirit to summon next, she didn't want to show them all her spirits as that would ruin any surprises when she was in battle, finally she decided on Cepheus, Aurora and Phee. She grinned, wondering how the dragon slayers would react to seeing Aurora.

"Open, Gate of the Celestial Dragon, Draco" Lucy called Aurora out and looked at the faces of guild members. All of them looked shocked while the dragon slayers all had their eyes wide in disbelief. In a flash, Aurora appeared, curling herself around Lucy as she smiled at the guild.

"Hello, I am the Celestial Dragon, Auroraphrax, however since you are friends of the Empress, you may call me Aurora. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy here has told us much about you" Aurora said looking down at her master.

"AURORAPHRAX DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS" Natsu suddenly yelled, he figured that since she was a dragon, she would know where his father was.

"Calm down, son of Igneel, I do not know where he is, I have not spoken to any of your dragons in over 6 years." Aurora said in an authoritative voice. Then she looked over to Wendy and smiled, flying over to her, she wrapped her body around Wendy, as if she was hugging the girl. "Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, you are my sister Grandeena's daughter are you not?" Aurora questioned looking at her. Wendy gasped and nodded.

"You're Grandeena's sister?" Wendy questioned in awe, and as Aurora nodded, Wendy teared up and hugged Aurora. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Aurora, even if you are not my mother, it makes me happy that you are related to her" Wendy said, while crying into Aurora's body. Aurora comfortingly wrapped herself tighter around Wendy.

"Child, you are Grandeena's daughter, hold your head high and be proud to call yourself the child of the Sky Dragon. Now I must leave, it was great meeting the child that my sister spoke of so fondly." Aurora said and with that she left.

Lucy looked at Wendy with concern in her eyes, she slowly walked over to her and pulled her in a hug, comforting her, as Wendy wrapped her arms around Lucy and cried. Soon Wendy stopped crying and looked at Lucy, smiling softly.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Lucy asked and when Wendy nodded and smiled as Lucy placed one hand on her head, smiling back at her.

"Lucy, is it okay if we see some more spirits?" Wendy questioned, Lucy nodded and pulled out a purple key and a green key.

"I'm going to open these two at the same time, now these are the last two for the day, alright? Cepheus is part of the Ruler of the Realm keys" Lucy said looking at everyone; they nodded and waited in anticipation for the last two keys.

"Open, Gate of the King, Cepheus. Open, Gate of the Eternal Bird, Phoenix" Lucy called and in a flash of purple light stood Cepheus and in a flash of turquoise light was Phee, fluttering in the wind.

"Hello, I am The King, Cepheus. It's a pleasure of mine to meet the Empress' friends. She speaks very highly of you. I hope we can be friends as you are friends with my Empress" Cepheus stated and with that he returned to the Spirit World. The guild then looked at Phee.

"Hello, I am the Eternal Bird, Phoenix; however you may address me as Phee. It's been a pleasure to meet you all" Phee said, and with that she too disappeared.

"Alright so those were a few of my spirits, now how about we go back in, I'd love to catch up with everyone" Lucy said as she started walking back inside.

"Hold on Lucy, why did your spirits refer to you as Empress, isn't it usually princess?" Questioned Evergreen, looking at her quizzically.

"It's because no one in a long time has been able to contract and summon the new keys, and me being able to do so, means I'm some sort of Celestial Empress, I don't know, they didn't really explain it to me, however I don't mind" Lucy said, giggling as she thought of her nickname, with that she walked into the guild.

The guild followed and all took their respective places as Lucy went around talking to each of them individually about what had happened during the 6 months she was away. Finally, the last people that she needed to talk to was Laxus, Sting and Natsu; she looked around for them and grinned when she found them sitting in a corner together, discussing something. She walked over to them and pulled up a chair.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked as she sat down

"Oh nothing much, we were just discussing some issues we've been having, how's it feel to be back now?" Sting answered looking at her while smiling as she smiled back at him, showing off her pearly whites.

"It's been good, although now that I'm back, I'm going to have to look for a place to stay considering I don't have one for the time being. I was thinking of building a house somewhere in the forest possibly like where I stayed in Clover for those 6 months" Lucy replied, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought of building the house with the help of her spirits and furnishing it exactly how she wanted it.

"If you don't have a place to stay, where are you going to stay today?" Laxus questioned, awaiting her answer.

"Oh, I didn't think of that, I guess for the time being I could crash with Lev or Wendy, but then again, Lev's home is full of books whereas I doubt Wendy would have enough space. Hmmm, I suppose Erza is an option, maybe even Gray, then again, Juvia will probably kill me and Erza may want to spend some time with Jellal. Cana is a definite no, you should hear her and Bacchus, it's scarred me for life" Lucy sighed, she hadn't thought this through.

"You're welcome to sleep in my home, we have slept together before" Natsu said, Lucy started at him incredulously.

"Natsu, you don't even have a bed in your home." Lucy said, exasperatedly

"I'd offer you my place, but I already share with Rogue, sorry Lucy" Sting said apologetically. Lucy smiled and thanked him for the offer.

"It's alright; I guess I could just sleep in the guild for a few days." Lucy said smiling at them

"No, you can stay at mine, I have a space bedroom, just let me know when you want to leave" Laxus offered, smiling at her. Sting and Natsu nodded, although both of them didn't like the idea of Lucy alone with Laxus, they knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. The dragon in him wouldn't allow it.

"Oh thank you Laxus, if you don't mind however, could we leave now, I mean after we've said goodbye to the guild, I'm quite tired from all the travelling" she asked hopefully and after he saw the look in her eyes, he couldn't deny her. How could he ever say no to the angel in front of him? He nodded and watched as she excused herself to say goodbye to her friends. Laxus nodded at Natsu and Sting and then followed Lucy.

As they made the short walk towards his house, they engaged in conversations about what they had done for the past 6 months, slowly catching up, and while Lucy skipped the paths of her Dragon Fairy abilities, she told him of all her spirits and the adventures they had while training. Laxus told her about his missions with the Thunder God Tribe and how Bickslow would tease him for not having a girlfriend yet, even going as far as to question whether he was homosexual. Lucy laughed at the thought of Laxus being gay, he just seemed so manly. However another thought crossed her mind, and she burst out laughing, and told him that maybe he was and that his manliness was overcompensation to hide the fact that he was gay. He started at her in disbelief, shaking his head and then yelling that he was straight.

They reached his house; it looked like Natsu and Happy's cottage, but slightly bigger. The inside was simply decorated, wooden furniture. It was plain and simple and there was barely any colour. She giggled, it was just so... Laxus. He showed her around and then led her to the guest bedroom. She thanked him and closed the door when he left to get ready for bed too. Lucy sighed as she stripped and changed into a large t-shirt and some short shorts and then got into bed. She pulled out some pen and paper from her bag and made a list of what needed to be done the next day. After she completed that, she placed it on the night stand next to her and fell asleep. Her sleep plagued with dreams of three very hot, very sexy Dragon Slayers.

* * *

Mmmmmmm dreams of Laxus, Sting and Natsu, mmmmm yes please

Chapter 5 will be up later today or sometime tomorrow. Reviews are welcome c:


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is, it's not 4 am but oh well, I really wanted to get this chapter up

A/N Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Five

Lucy woke up and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth she then changed into some leggings and a sports bra. She looked out the window, sighing as she realised it was sunrise.

'This is all Capricorn's doing. If it wasn't for his stupid early training, I'd still be in bed' Lucy thought to herself as she slipped on her tennis shoes, and walked outside of Laxus's house. She started by running her laps, wandering around the forest. Once she finished running 25 miles, she jogged back to Laxus' average sized cottage. She then started doing her toning and aerobic exercises. When she finished, she meditated for an hour. She opened her eyes and realised that it must have been around 8 am now. With a soft sigh, she got up and walked into the house, heading straight for the shower. She washed herself in strawberry scented body wash, and then used a jasmine and cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner.

She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and looked at herself in the mirror, and applied her makeup. Once done, she looked at the clothes that had appeared, courtesy of Virgo. She slipped on a strapless silk pink bra and matching underwear. She slipped on her pink lace high-waisted shorts and a floral crop top with spaghetti straps. She wore a long white crochet net lace cardigan over it, leaving it open as it dropped down to her knees. She threw on a pair of nude heels and walked to the kitchen. She saw that Laxus was already up and ready, dressed in a purple button down shirt and black trousers, his coat hanging on the chair. He'd made breakfast for the two of them. She sat down and joined him, munching happily on the eggs and bacon.

"So what are your plans for today?" Laxus questioned, and she smiled.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the mayor and asking him if I could build my house somewhere here in the forest. If he grants me permission, I was going to buy materials for the home and then have Virgo store them. Then I'd need to find a plot of land to build on, hopefully with a water source nearby, plenty of light and a spacious area for a garden or anything else I'd need. Then I'd start building, with the help of my spirits of course." Lucy said, informing him of her plan.

"There's no need to go speak to the mayor, I know of a place you can build on, it's owned by me, well my father, but it's now mine. I'd be happy to show you the area?" Laxus said looking over at her. She gasped and then grinned nodding. He got up, grabbing his coat and she followed him. He led her to an area that was a lot closer to the guild than she had thought, and was a 10 minute walk to Natsu's house and a 15 minute walk from Laxus'.

She stared at the area; it was cleared from trees and had luscious green grass. There was a small waterfall that led to a river as it flowed through, she realised this was the river that ran near her old apartment. She turned and looked at Laxus.

"I love it, how much do you want for it?" Lucy questioned

"You can have it for free, I don't really use this place, and I don't really know why my father bought it in the first place. So you can have it" Laxus said smiling at her. She stared disbelievingly.

"No, Laxus please let me pay for it, I can't just take this off you, there's something you must want?" Lucy asked.

'I want you. And I want you to be happy' Laxus thought to himself.

"If you really want to pay me back then fine, I'll sell it to you for 250,000 Jewel." Laxus replied and she nodded, and told him that's she'd give him the money after they visited the bank. He nodded back and they both walked to the Magnolia Shopping District, they walked in comfortable silence. Suddenly Lucy turned around as she heard someone yelling her name; she turned to see both Natsu and Sting running at her, yelling her name. She smiled and waved at them, allowing them to catch up to her.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doing?" asked Natsu as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Well we're going to the bank first and then to Magnolia's hardware store" Lucy said smiling as Sting joined them too. Their respective exceeds flying behind them, Happy landed on her head, while Lector sat perched on her shoulder.

"What are you doing that for?" Sting questioned, she smiled at him brightly

"I'm building a home, Laxus said he'd help me and he also sold me the piece of land that I'm building on" Lucy replied. Natsu and Sting both stated that they'd also like to help her build her home and she grinned, accepting their offer as the three of them made their way to the bank. After Lucy took out the amount of money she'd need for supplies, she handed 250,000 Jewel to Laxus, and taking the notes, he stuffed them in his pocket.

*Time Skip. Outside Lucy's new built home*

Lucy sat down on the grass outside of her newly built home, they'd completed it quicker than anticipated and now Lucy watched Natsu, Sting and Laxus. She almost let out a low moan at seeing them, with sweat dripping down their bodies as they finished painting the house. Somewhere, in the scorching heat, all three of them had lost their shirts and now Lucy was shamelessly staring at their backs as they worked, helping her finish her house. She couldn't help but be attracted to them, they were like Greek God's, carved out of muscle by a skilled sculptor. She watched as their muscles rippled under their skin, as their skin glistened in the sunshine. She shivered as a cool breeze swept by and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

'Baka Lucy, they're just your friends and you had to go and ogle them as if they were a piece of fresh meat. Hot, sexy meat... Gaaaah! Get a grip of yourself Lucy. There's no way these beautiful men would fall for you, sure you're hot, however nothing compared to the girls who were throwing themselves at each of these men.' She sighed as she realised her thoughts were true. There was no chance that any of them would ever fall for her. Lucy sighed again. 'May as well get over these thoughts, plus I can't fall for all of them, it wouldn't be fair on them, although having all three of them as mine would be a dream come true' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts as Sting's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Sting, what did you say?" Lucy asked, blushing at his shirtless form.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping for your furniture, it's still quite early so if we get it all done today, we can take it to yours, and set it up tomorrow? We need to wait for the paint inside to dry anyway" Sting repeated, smiling at her.

"That's be wonderful, but are you sure you want to join me? It may take a couple of hours." Lucy replied.

"It's fine, if we're with you, we're sure to get some amazing deals for you" Natsu replied smiling at her

"That and you won't be able to carry all the stuff yourself. You can send the furniture with Virgo, however, you'll still need pillows and toiletries and new clothing, so we'd be happy to carry your bags for you" Laxus replied. Lucy stood with her mouth opened, and then she squealed and hugged them all, thanking them for helping her with everything.

*Time Skip. 7 hours later*

Lucy smiled as the boys walked behind her; she unlocked the door and entered. As soon as they entered they dropped their bags to the floor, groaning and grumbling at how long they shopped for, however all was forgiven when she kissed each of them on their cheeks, thanking them for today. She'd managed to buy everything and anything they'd need. She even managed to deplete her trust fund given to her by her mother, after all, it was only to get her on her feet and now that she was, she'd be able to go on missions to earn more money. She smiled and looked at her three Dragon Slayers as they lay down on the floor.

She smiled at them, and they all decided that since it was late at night, they'd go their separate ways, Sting and Natsu to their respective homes and her with Laxus. They'd meet the next day, at her home, in order to finish furnishing her new home.

*Time Skip. Next day at Lucy's newly furnished house*

Lucy walked through her house for the first time. The boys had told her to go out and do what she wanted and that they'd unpack and put everything together. She'd argued that she wanted to help, however they insisted and so finally she left, wanting to spend time with Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira and Wendy. When she returned, the boys had gone all out. She now had a beautiful two story house, complete with a beautiful large kitchen, a spacious living room, three beautifully decorated bedrooms and two lavish bathrooms.

She walked into her living room, the first thing she noticed was the wall made entirely of glass and it overlooked the waterfall and trees, that reminded her she was not in the city, but in the forest. On the opposite side, the wall was made of gray brick, and had some shelves that were full of pictures and different mementos of her missions with her friends. On the wall between the shelves and the window was a white wall with a large flat screen TV lacrima. In front of the TV was a glass coffee tables surrounded by soft white loveseats and chairs along with a recliner sofa with a large brown rug underneath the table and seats. The walls were cream and the wood was a lovely light brown.

She then walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was also decorated in the same way, the walls were a rich cream colour and the cabinets were brown. Her electrical appliances were either black or white. In the middle of the kitchen, stood a blow island with a white marble counter top. There was a white clear door that led outside. She made her way across the kitchen, quickly becoming familiar with it as her fingers danced on the countertop.

She made her way to the library and entering it, she gasped. Three of the walls were covered in bookshelves from top to bottom. On the fourth wall, in the middle was a long window, letting in lots of light. Against the window was a white window seat with white cushions. Surrounding the window again was bookshelves. Although currently empty, she knew she could fill the room up. In the middle of the room were white sofas, surrounding a coffee table. She smiled and left the room, she could just imagine spending most part of her days in that room.

She made her way to the last room on the ground floor. It was the office, she didn't know why she needed one, she didn't think she'd even use it, however the boys insisted on her having one. She walked. This room had large windows that overlooked the waterfall too. There was a desk in the middle of the room, with an office chair; opposite the desk were two seats for people to sit on. On one of the walls stood a white flower bed, beautiful tiger lilies and jasmines growing. The walls were a light gray colour and the furniture was white. Behind the desk was also a set of bookshelves. On the desk was a computer lacrima, a small vase with a single forever rose, which never wilted, as well as a note.

'To Lucy,

For you to complete your current novel as well as any future ones.

From your three favourite Dragon Slayers'

Lucy gasped a hand on her mouth, tears in her eyes at the thoughtful present. She smiled, realising why they insisted on having an office. She'd changed her mind; she'd definitely be using it.

She climbed up the wooden stairs and walked into the first bedroom. It was a guest bedroom, the walls where white, as was the carpet. In the middle, against the wall was a large queen sized bed, it had two large, fluffy pillows as well as many cushions. The pillows were a soft cream colour while the cushions were light brown. The sheets were white and the bed was made neatly. On each side of the bed stood a white nightstand, with a lampshade on each one. A dark brown cupboard on the wall opposite the bed. Finally, there was a large window that overlooked the garden, with a cream window seat and some more brown cushions underneath.

She left the bedroom and walked into the room opposite. This one was a bathroom. It was entirely white. A large white ceramic sink, with chrome taps. Above a large mirror. There was a large steam shower on one side and on the other side a large jacuzzi bathtub. There was a towel rack beside the tub, with large fluffy towels. Beside the sink, was also a towel rack, but with smaller fluffy towels. Next to the sink was the toilet, and a trash can situated next to it.

She entered the room next to the bathroom and realised it was a second guest bedroom. This time it was decorated in black and whites. The walls were a light grey and the carpet was a creamy white. The large queen sized bed in the middle had white pillows and cushions with black sheets. The wardrobe was made of black glass. A window showed a lovely view of Magnolia. On each side of the bed again stood a black night stand, with white lamp shades.

She finally entered the master bedroom. She gasped. The walls were a light blue colour and the carpet was a beautiful cream colour, it felt as it I was walking on clouds. There was a large window on the far side, it over looked the city of Magnolia as well as the guild, with dark blue curtains. Under the window was a soft blue window seat, with a dark blue throw over it and cream coloured cushions. I looked at the bed. It was a large king sized bed with many salmon pink cushions and greyish blue pillows. The sheets were white with a blue floral print. On either side of the bed stood a white nightstand with a white lampshade on each table. A communication lacrima on one of the night tables. On the wall opposite the bed, mounted on the wall was a large flat screen TV lacrima. In the space between the TV and bed, was a beautiful salmon pink rug, with white sofas and loveseats surrounding a coffee table. Pink, dark blue and greyish blue cushions on the sofa.

She noticed three doors in her room, she walked into the closet one to her and realised that it was a walk in closet for her shoes. In the middle of the walls covered in her shoes, were a set of drawers, she opened them and they were filled with all her underwear. She exited the room and entered the next one. Again another walk in closet, however this one was full of her clothes. Skirts on one side, shorts on another and tops on the third wall. She left and entered the third door. She realised that it had lead her to the en suite bathroom.

She walked in, immediately noticing another door; she opened it, finding it led back to the corridor. She looked at her own personal bathroom. Again it was entirely white, but this time it was made of marble. There were a marble countertop, with a sink embedded into it. Chrome taps and a large mirror above it. There was a steam shower, the glass doors allowing anyone who walked in to see whoever was in the shower. Opposite the shower again was a large jacuzzi bathtub, made of marble. Her toiletries were already set up and she notice the towel racks with large fluffy white towels. In between the shower and the tub was the toilet and again the trashcan next to it. She stared at the tub; she couldn't wait to try it out.

Lucy rushed downstairs and watched as they sat on the sofa waiting her decision on how well they'd furnished the house, they stood up looking at her nervously when they saw her. She launched herself at them and thanked them; she then decided to take them all out for lunch, as her treat for a job well done. They all agreed and started walking to the restaurant, all talking spiritedly between themselves. They all got along well together, joking around and goofing about as if they were the only four people on the planet. Bystanders looked at them, murmuring about young love. They watched as the girl described something she clearly thought was hilarious, as the three boys looked down at her, smiling softly, the innocent outsiders could see the love in each of the boys eyes as the girl kept talking. The boys were listening to what she said, even though it wasn't anything they were interested in and even though it was silly to them, they listened and joined in the laughter, because if it meant that she was happy, they'd listen forever. They watched her smile as she window shopped, the topic of conversation changing to clothing, and again they listened, because the sound of her sweet voice soothed the dragons in their hearts.

The boys looked down at their mate, as she found the restaurant and ran towards it, her stomach grumbling. She blushed and they smiled at her, as they thought of how cute she was. They followed her into the restaurant and sat in a booth, Sting and Natsu on either side of her again, as Laxus sat opposite them. She grinned and they ordered lunch and they continued to talk to each other, learning more and more about each other as the time passed. Two hours passed by quickly, and they'd already finished lunch. Nevertheless, none of them wanted this day to end, so Sting suggested that they go out to the park and hang out for longer by the park. They all nodded, Lucy paying for lunch, insisting that it was her treat for them helping her out. They smiled and allowed it, again not being able to deny her anything.

They all sat under the cherry blossom tree that Natsu had once uprooted for Lucy as she sighed. They listened as she sighed and unknowingly snuggled closer to Laxus, pulling Sting and Natsu closer to her, they watched as she watched the children run past her, playing with each other. Their eyes followed her as she abruptly stood up and looked at them; she hit Natsu on his shoulder and ran away from him, yelling that he was 'it'. Natsu sat confused, until both Sting and Laxus also got up and ran. They continued playing until Laxus finally became 'it' after Lucy was 'it' many times and even Sting and Natsu a few times. Laxus ran straight towards Lucy as she screamed and ran away. They watched as Laxus caught up to her, his long legs carrying him quickly towards her. They grinned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. They listened as she laughed and fell to the floor, the boys leaning over her as they tickled her into submission, until they all fell down, Natsu's head lying on her stomach as Sting and Laxus were on either side of her. She grinned up at the sky, it was late in the evening now and the sun was beginning to set, then she got up and looked at them.

She asked them if they'd be up to having a picnic under the stars for dinner. They all agreed, without any hesitation, Lucy delegated tasks out to each of the boys, Natsu would grab some blankets, pillows and anything else they'd need, Laxus would find the place and Sting would get the drinks and she'd be in charge of the food. An hour later, they met by her house and Laxus directed them to an area, high on a hill, completely away from any bright city lights. They set up the blankets and ate; again there was no silence as they all got to know each other even more, except this time was different. Their conversation had deeper meaning, talking about their past as well as what they wanted in the future. After dinner was done, Lucy sat up propped against Laxus, with Natsu and Sting lying in her lap as she played with their hair.

They watched as the stars started popping out. She showed them the few constellations that appeared and again they all listened intently, listening to the happiness present in her voice. Laxus wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent, as Sting and Natsu snuggled closer to her. She gasped as fireflies started surrounding them lighting up the area around them. She watched as they were attracted to the flowers in the trees, lighting them up, making the area around them look magical. A soft breeze fluttered by and she sighed cheerfully. They watched her, as she smiled absentmindedly, taking in her surroundings. They watched her carefully, every single emotion that crossed her face, from happiness to awe, and in the moment, as the stars were shining, and her hair blew in the wind, a content smile on her face, the boys knew, that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Lucy laid her head on Laxus' shoulder, wishing that all four of them could stay like this forever, and they did. They stayed there for what felt like forever, in a comfortable silence, as Lucy watched the stars and as they watched Lucy. They stayed in each other's arms till sunrise, when they all got up and walked towards Lucy's house, and they parted.

Lucy entered her house and quickly throwing off her clothes and changing into a blue tank top and some white underwear, she crawled into bed. As she drifted off into slumber, Lucy knew. She knew that sometime between watching them build her house and watching the stars laying in each other's arms, she had fallen for all three Dragon Slayers. With a sigh, she imagined how it felt with Laxus' arms around her as Natsu and Sting lay in her lap, with fingers tangled in their hair, and with a happy sigh, she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams once again haunted with thoughts of all three Dragon Slayers.

* * *

This was a short chapter and for that I am sorry, I will update soon, but first sleep.

Thank you for reading and to all those who have reviewed my story c:


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Six

The next day, Lucy woke up at sunrise, again grumbling about Capricorn's training schedule. She petted King the Big Dog spirit, as he barked at her; she had summoned him to keep guard of her house in case any monsters attacked in the night. She sent him back to the spirit world and then trained till 8 am again and then entered her beautiful bath, opting for a bubble bath rather than a shower to soothe her muscles. She stripped and stepped in the bath, sighing as the scent of strawberries, jasmine and cherry blossoms washed over her. She relaxed and soon her mind drifted over to three Dragon Slayers. She smiled, remembering the day they spent together. Then she groaned in frustration.

'What am I going to do? I can't just date all of them; it wouldn't be fair on them. What do I do' Lucy thought to herself.

'I could just keep spending time with all three of them and ignore my feelings. It's not like they like me or anything, they only see me as a friend. Yeah I'll do exactly that, I'll just continue being friends with them, no matter how much I want to be more' Lucy nodded at her decision and then got out of the tub, draining it and wrapping the large white fluffy towel around her. She walked into her bedroom, and dropping her towel, she walked into her walk in closet, full of shoes, throwing on her newly bought, purple strapless bra and matching underwear; she grabbed a pair of velvet purple heels and then walked into her other closet, grabbing a strapless short cream dress, with purple flowers on it. It ended just below her mid thigh. She summoned Cancer in order to do her hair and makeup and then she smiled at her appearance. Her hair was in a loose braid, kept on her left shoulder and reaching down to her hips, strands of her hair framed her face.

She looked at the clock lacrima and decided to grab breakfast at the guild. She locked her front door and made the short walk to the guild. As she entered, she was greeted by the guild, smiling at them; she walked up to Mira and ordered her breakfast. She looked around the guild, and after noticing her Dragon Slayers hadn't arrived, her shoulders slumped slightly. Mira placed down her breakfast and smoothie, as she tucked in, munching on her breakfast, while watching the guild doors for her three handsome Dragon Slayers. Just as she finished, the doors burst open, revealing Natsu, Sting and Laxus, the three of them were arguing about something in hushed tones, but as soon as they saw her, they stopped and joined her, also ordering breakfast.

"So, Lucy, would you like to go on a mission with the three of us? We know that you don't need to pay rent anymore, however, you'll still need money for food and anything else." Laxus spoke up, looking at her, while he chomped at his own breakfast. She looked at his plate and sweat dropped when she realised that he had ordered three times more food than Natsu and Sting.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. Besides, S Class Trials are coming up soon, and I think that with my new keys that I may have a chance at them" Lucy replied, flashing them a dazzling smile

"Here, we thought this one would be a good one, it'll take about a month, so when we get back, it'll be in time to find out who the participants are" Sting replied and she nodded, looking at the flyer as she realised it was an S Class Mission

"Guys, this is an S Class Mission, are you sure we can take it?" She questioned worriedly, remembering her last S Class Mission

"Are you forgetting that both me and the light bulb are S Class?" Laxus questioned amusement in his eyes. He chuckled throatily as she blushed.

"Oh, right, alright then, what's it about and what's the pay?" Lucy questioned, as she drank her smoothie

"We have to take out a new dark guild in Oak Town, it seems easy enough, however, no one knows where it is located, that's why it'll take a month long. It pays about eight million Jewel, therefore we each get two million" Sting replied. Lucy gasped at the pay and then had dollar signs in her eyes, thinking about all the money, as the three dragon slayers laughed at her.

"So anyway, we should leave today so that we can be back in time for the trials, we'll all meet at yours Lucy" Laxus said getting up and nodding at her, as both he and Sting left to pack. She looked over at Natsu, wondering if he had heard any of that, considering his attention was currently on his food. She sighed and got up, making her way back to her home to pack.

*Time Skip. 1 hour. Lucy's home*

The three dragon slayers made their way to Lucy's house, as thoughts of living together in the house they built flooded through their minds. They were broken out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream. They looked at each other and then ran into the house, recognising the scream as Lucy. Now their thoughts haunted by what they'd find. The opened her bedroom to find Lucy on the floor tears in her eyes, surrounded by all her clothes. The boys couldn't help but blush when they saw her lacy underwear strewn around. Lucy hadn't realised that the boys had entered, and so she picked up some underwear and threw it behind her.

She quickly turned behind her when she heard a chuckle, her hands quickly moving to her keys, ready to summon them, when her face heated up, realising that both Natsu and Sting were laughing, she almost cried as she saw that in the heat of the moment, she had thrown her panties at Laxus and they were now on his face, his face too was red. She screamed and jumped up, 'Lucy Kicking' him in the head, as Natsu and Sting were now on the floor, rolling around, tears in their eyes.

"LAXUS YOU PERVERTED PANTY SNIFFER. HOW DARE YOU" Lucy yelled, grabbing them off of his head. Laxus blushed and then got annoyed.

"I AM NO PANTY SNIFFER; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW THEM ONTO MY FACE. IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I'D THINK THAT YOU WANTED THEM TO LAND ON MY FACE. YOU'RE THE PERVERT" Laxus yelled back, growling at her. Lucy then calmed down, sweat dropping as she realised that she was indeed responsible.

"Right, sorry Laxus" Lucy replied sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs while looking at the floor. Laxus sighed.

"It's alright Blondie, now what's going on?" He asked looking around at her room, clothes strewn everywhere.

"Oh, I was just packing, however I didn't know whether to pack anything nice, in case we go out somewhere during the mission" Lucy replied as she sat back on the floor, starting to tidy up her clothes.

"Pack some, we may or may not, depending on how the mission goes. We'll meet you downstairs when you're done" Laxus replied, and then grabbing the two dragon slayers who were still on the floor, he exited, shutting the door behind him. Lucy sighed, packing her shorts, leggings and a few skirts, tops and dresses. She grabbed a variety of shoes, from boots to heels. She then tidied up the rest of her clothing, packed her underwear and night clothes and left. She nodded to them to signal she was ready to leave. However, as she saw them sitting there relaxed, while watching some TV, lounging on the couch, she couldn't help but realise that they looked like they belonged there. She smiled at the site, and then blushed thinking about sharing the house with them, blushing harder when thoughts of her tangled up in bed with all three of them entered her mind.

'Grrrr, get a grip of yourself, Heartfilia' Lucy thought to herself. She watched as Sting got up, and took her bag out of his hand, smiling at her as he did so. She tried to protest, however couldn't as he wouldn't listen to her, relenting she sighed and walked with them, casually making conversation as they walked to Magnolia Train Station. She went to purchase the tickets and all three dragon slayers groaned, glaring at the train as if it was some kind of metal death trap. She giggled and walked on the train; find a large compartment that they could all share.

Laxus and Sting sat on each side of her while Natsu sat on the opposite side, lying down. Then the train began moving, causing all the dragon slayers to blanch and become green. She giggled; Laxus had his head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her, while Sting was lying on her chest, one hand on her knee. Natsu glared at both of them and then moved to sit on the floor, his head in between Lucy's knees, resting his head on her thighs, as she played with his hair. The three dragon slayers lost the green tint to their skin; though they were still quite pale. She sighed again, and watched the scenery as it passed. She hummed to herself, without realising it.

The three dragon slayers had their eyes closed, basking in her presence, as her soft humming pacified their motion sickness. They sat calmly, breathing in her intoxicating smell and sighed. They all watched as she looked out the window, completely at peace. Their lips quirked in a small smile, before closing their eyes and nestling closer to her. Laxus couldn't help but breathe in her smell, while Sting couldn't help but believe how soft she was, as he traced lazy circles on her knees and thighs and as Natsu couldn't help but relax as her fingers danced through his hair, as his head slowly bent back, staring at her, smiling as she continued playing with his hair. They stayed like that for the a while, completely at peace until all three dragon slayers fell asleep in her comforting presence, thinking that maybe, just maybe, trains weren't as bad as they thought, and they stayed like that, for the rest of the train ride.

Then the train stopped, and Lucy gently shook them awake, smiling at them as they groggily rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. It was the best sleep all three of them had in a while. They got up, grabbing their bags and stepped off the train. They made the short journey to the client's house, this time being the mayor. They were greeted by a short old woman who ushered them in leading them to the mayor's office. As soon as Lucy walked in with the three dragon slayers, the mayor, a tall and lecherous man, stood up, greeting them, his eyes on Lucy's chest as she sat down. The three dragon slayers noticed this and growled at him; however the mayor just ignored them, angering them even more.

"Hello, you must be the lovely Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you, you are as beautiful as the pictures in Sorcerer's weekly" The mayor greeted, his eyes flicked to her chest again, as she blushed.

"Ahem. I am Laxus Dreyar; this is Sting Eucliffe and Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's _partners. _If you could tell us about the mission, we will make our way to a hotel and have it completed by the end of the month" Laxus gritted out, stressing the word partners, letting him know that she wasn't alone, while glaring at the mayor. For the first time since they had entered, the mayor noticed them, gulping as he stared at the angry glares of three very powerful, very angry and very famous dragon slayers. He nodded and described the mission.

"Phantom Lord has re-grouped, however this time as a dark guild. We think they're using their old guild hall, however, whenever we send officers to check it out, it always seems empty and deserted. We're not sure what's going on" The mayor replied, his fearful eyes now on Laxus, not taking the risk of looking at Lucy and angering the dragon slayers.

"Oh, we'll sort it out, thank you" Lucy replied smiling, and then with a bow, she left, while her dragon slayers sent a final glare at the mayor, then following her out.

"Well, it's about lunch time, do you guys want to get some lunch?" Enquired Lucy, smiling at them, their anger fading as they saw her smile at them. Suddenly at the thought of food, Natsu jumped up, rubbing his stomach in a circular motion.

"Yeah! Let's get some grub!" He yelled before running forward to a restaurant and barging in, causing many of the patrons to look at him in fear, many of them puzzled. Lucy walked in after him, hitting him on the head before apologising and then having them seated. They sat the same way as they did before, Natsu and Sting on either side of her, as Laxus sat opposite. They soon struck up a conversation on how to tackle the mission, Natsu suggesting they storm the place, as they had done previously and taking them out with sheer force, while Sting nodded in the background, completely agreeing with Natsu's plan. Lucy sighed and then punched them both on the head, yelling at them to be smart about it. They're food then arrived and Lucy sweat dropped at how little her food seemed compared to the plates of food the dragon slayers had ordered.

It was late in the evening when they decided to get a hotel, Lucy decided that they'd all have their own room, however when they arrived at the only hotel in the town with vacancy, she groaned. They only had one room available, with a large king sized bed. She groaned as the three dragon slayers grinned at the thought of sharing her bed with her. Before she could argue, Laxus took the room, paying for it and they grabbed their bags, entering the hotel room. Lucy sighed exasperatedly, and followed them, her feet dragging behind her.

'How am I supposed to try and stay just friends with them while they're in a bed with me? What am I going to do?' Lucy thought to herself, crying anime style. She too entered the room, looking around. It was simple, a large sofa with an average sized TV and a large bed, a bathroom and some cupboards to put their clothes in. She called out to the boys and told them to order room service for dinner as she took a bath. As she stripped and entered, she thought about what was going to happen the next month. Lucy panicked as she realised her predicament.

She'd be sharing a bed with three very hot dragon slayers. Three dragon slayers that she had feelings for. Lucy groaned and sunk down further into the tub. She stayed like that, contemplating her predicament, until the water turn cold and she shrivelled up like a prune. She sighed and drained the tub, slipping her underwear on and a large t-shirt over it. She exited to see that the food had arrived and that they were waiting for her, she smiled and joined them, her problems forgotten in the company of her dragon slayers. After dinner, they sat on the bed, Lucy against Laxus's broad chest as Sting and Natsu rested their heads in her lap, they turned on the TV, and watched films, late into the night, till Lucy fell asleep on Laxus's shoulders. They smiled at her and placed her down on the bed, falling asleep after her.

The next day, Lucy woke up, feeling extremely well rested and comfortable. She tried to get up but felt something holding her down. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at the position she had slept in, her face immediately turning red. Laxus was on her left side, his hair even more messier, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Natsu was on her right, sleeping with a small smile on his face, his arm wrapped tightly under her chest. She looked down; Sting was lying on his stomach, his face resting on her abdomen, one hand on her hip.

She tried shifting, only for them to groan and hold onto her tighter. She sighed and looked at Laxus first, his hair was falling into his eyes, she brushed his hair out of his eyes, her fingers combing through his hair, untangling it, she giggled as he moaned. She then turned to Natsu; she bent over and kissed him on his cheek, smiling as he snuggled closer to her, taking a deep breath of her scent. Finally, she looked at Sting; she ran her fingers over the different contours on his face, tracing the outline of his eyes and then lips, watching as he softly smiled in his sleep. She looked at them, grinning, they looked so peaceful. She turned her gaze to out the window, realising that the sun hadn't risen. She fell back on the bed, sighing contently, deciding that for one day; she could neglect training and sleep in, safely tucked under her dragons' arms.

As she fell back asleep, the three sleeping dragon's opened their eyes, they had woken up as soon as she tried shifting, however, they kept their eyes closed, feigning sleep, in case she reacted harshly to their sleeping arrangement. However, they were joyfully surprised, when she reacted the way she did. They all shivered at the thought of her soft hands on their faces. With one last look at her, they too fell back asleep, clutching her even tighter to their bodies.

*Time Skip. Three Weeks Later*

For three weeks now, Laxus and Natsu had been scoping around the old Phantom Guild while Lucy and Sting looked around for any other areas they could be located. For three weeks they found nothing, till Lucy remembered the place where she was held captive. The place she had put her faith in Natsu and jumped out of the tower. She had a feeling they'd be there and they'd be storming the place the next day.

For the past three weeks, they'd all spent the nights in the same way they had on the first night, ordering room service, watching films and then falling asleep in each other's arms. The only change was that sometimes Natsu and Sting would swap places. However, Laxus stayed in the same place, not being able to sleep on her abdomen for he was too large. She smiled as she got out the shower, towel drying her hair. The past three weeks, she'd grown accustomed to them, being completely comfortable around them. She walked out the door, wrapped only in a towel as she walked to her suitcase, grabbing her clothes and taking them back into the bathroom to change. Dressing herself in one of Laxus' t-shirts, as she had run out of night clothes for the time being and then she joined them for dinner. Finally, after watching their film, they got in bed. Natsu, Sting and Laxus wrapped their arms around her and they fell asleep together, completely at ease.

A few hours later, Lucy awoke to someone softly shaking her awake, her eyes fluttered open and was staring into three pairs of beautiful eyes, one pair onyx, another dark blue, while the last one was a greyish blue. She smiled at them and woke up, stretching. She got out of bed and walked into the shower, getting ready for the day. She slipped on her black lace underwear and bra, then a pair of black high waist shorts that just about covered her butt. She then slipped on a cream one shouldered top, and then some black thigh high socks. She tied her hair into two long pony tails, secured with red ribbon. Slipping on her black heeled ankle boots, she walked out, as she saw her three dragons again sitting on the couch, lounging about, waiting her.

She smiled, grabbed some toast and ate it as they left. She sighed as they walked to the old guild. She stiffened as it came into view, remembering the last time she had been there. She shuddered and felt someone squeeze her hand, she turned to see Natsu holding it, smiling at her comfortingly, as Laxus and Sting stood beside her, silently promising her that they'd keep her safe. No matter what. She smiled back and squeezed Natsu's hand. Then turning back to the guild with a determined look. They walked up to the door, Lucy's hand on her keys as Natsu had his flaming fists ready, while Sting was in his White Drive mode and Laxus had his lightning crackling around them.

They burst through the door, taking the guild by surprise. Lucy started by summoning Loke, Leon the Smaller Lion and Corvus the Crow as she pulled out her whip and joined her spirits in the fight. The dark guild stared in surprise as she summoned three spirits with ease; they were brought out of their shock when a whip came down in front of them. She watched as Natsu took on a group of them in the far corner of the guild, using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Sting in the opposite corner, light surrounding him, as he let out a White Dragon Roar. She took down another few guys as Laxus used his Raging Bolt. They quickly took down the weaker of the guild members. Suddenly, darkness surrounded them and the sound of slow clapping filled the air. The four of them huddled together, each pointing in one direction, Lucy's spirits disappearing.

Then stepping out of the shadows were five men. The middle one clapping. Lucy gasped as the face of Jose Porla stood there, grinning manically.

"Welcome, welcome to my humble abode. I see you have returned Miss Heartfilia, how have you been keeping? Especially after being brutalised by one of your guild mate" Jose said, cackling. The boys around her growled their magic crackling around them.

"Jose, I should have known, was it not enough that gramps had to beat you once? Tch, it doesn't matter, this time I'll be your opponent" Laxus said, his coat blowing behind him, as he watched Jose's face contort in anger at the mention of his defeat.

"Foolish child. You may be strong, but you are not as strong as a previous Wizard Saint. Dead Wave" Jose yelled out, a dark purple beam forming in his hand as he shot it at them, causing the four of them to separate.

"Shade, you take the White Dragon Slayer, Totomaru you can take the Fire Dragon Slayer, Eridia, Juggernaut, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, leave the girl to me" Jose yelled out. Shade, a man with long black hair and dark blue eyes attacked Sting. Then Totomaru, previously the fire user of the Element 4 attacked Natsu. Eridia, a short green haired girl with pink eyes and Juggernaut, a muscular man with white hair and green eyes attacked Laxus.

*Lucy's POV*

I growled and tried to help him, before bullets made of dark matter attacked me. I jumped up and flipped backwards in the air, narrowly missing them. Jose turned around and walked through a door.

I looked at my boys, all of them fighting their respective opponents, as they yelled at me to not follow Jose. I sighed and grinned at them, telling them that I'd be fine. I heard them yell in protest as I ran after Jose; however, as they tried to follow, they were cornered by the other mages. I followed Jose, and found him sitting on a throne in a room. The ceiling was as high as the tower I jumped from, and the room was wide enough to summon my larger spirits with plenty of space to attack, I saw Jose waiting for me. I took out of Flueve D'etoiles and snapped it, my hands reaching for my keys.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" Jose said laughing at her as he looked at her threatening stance. "My my, aren't we trying to look strong. You forget that I am a previous Wizard Saint, what can you do in order to harm me? You a weak Celestial Mage who hides behind her spirits?" Questioned Jose, belittling her magic power. I glared and then attacked. I summoned Scorpio, Libra and Cepheus, my whip cracking against the floor as I attacked. Jose laughed and took out Scorpio and Libra quickly, firing dark beams at them. I yelled in horror as my spirits disappeared; only Cepheus, the King was let out, however I sent him back after he was hit by a dark beam, trying to protect me. I quickly summoned Hydra, the Water Serpent and Hydrus the Sea Serpent. We attacked again, this time getting a few attacks in, as my whip wrapped around Jose's neck holding him still.

Hydra flooded the room and Hydrus worked with her, causing a whirlpool that attacked Jose, he was caught in it and thrown across the room. He quickly got up annoyed.

"I see you have grown stronger since the last time we met, be happy you hit me that time, however it will be your last successful hit" Jose said glaring at me and attacked again with dark beams again. I groaned and jumped out the way, sending Hydra and Hydrus back before they were hurt. Then I realised that there was large amounts of water present due to Hydra and Hydrus' combined move. I also knew that by now, Aquarius would have found out about Scorpio and would be itching to fight. I pulled out Aquarius and Perseus' keys, summoning Aquarius first. She appeared and lifted her urn up, repeatedly sending tidal waves of water towards Jose, who kept dodging but was getting sloppy due to the ongoing, rapid streams of water that followed him. Aquarius kept trying to hit Jose in retribution for harming her beloved Scorpio.

I watched as a dark beam hurtled towards Aquarius, and quicker than Laxus' lightning, I intercepted it, taking the hit for her. Aquarius watched in shock as I was thrown across the room, a sickening crack filling the room. I got up slowly, clutching my ribs; I may have broken a few. Aquarius, seeing me injured, attacked again full force, until she grew tired, however she kept attacking and I had to forcefully close her gate. I then summoned Perseus, the Water God. He appeared with a murderous glint in his eyes, angry that I had been injured. He too attacked quickly, Jose staring in fear at the sight of the half man, half octopus monster. Perseus lifted his trident and the water from Hydra, Hydrus and Aquarius' water gathered, forming a large whirlpool again, as thunder struck about it, the water and thunder merged, forming a whirlpool made of lightning and water. Perseus then released it, striking Jose straight on. Jose crashed straight through the wall.

Perseus turned to me, checking on her to make sure I was alright. I nodded and went to turn and join Laxus, Natsu and Sting; however was stopped short when Jose yelled 'Dead Wave', the dark beam shooting straight through Perseus. He screamed in agony and then apologised to me as he disappeared, I screamed as I watched him in pain, I turned to look at Jose and he glared at me.

"How dare you attack me, how dare someone as weak as you harm me, a previous Wizard Saint" Jose glared, readying his attack. I groaned, feeling the pain in my ribs. I knew that using my Spirits this time wouldn't be enough. The boys were still out fighting, so I decided to transform for the first time in a few weeks. I took out two keys, and summoned them. In a bright flash, stood Hercules on my right and Monoceros on my left.

'He uses dark magic, so light magic should work effectively against him' I thought to myself. I stood in the middle of the two of them, as images of my spirits disappearing ran through my mind. I was angry, he had harmed to many of them. I closed my eyes and thought of Cepheus, Scorpio, Libra and Perseus. I thought of the pain Aquarius felt. I grew even more angry and my magic spiked.

I thought of Sting and his light and a bright white magic circle formed under me. A bright light surrounded me and without saying anything I opened my eyes, my magic reacting. After the 6 months, I no longer needed words to transform; I could do it with my will power. A bright light surrounded me and then disappeared. I was suspended in air, my wings fluttering and my dress rustling in the wind. Jose looked frightened, and then he got a grip of himself, attacking Monoceros and Hercules first. They quickly emitted a bright white light that dissolved his attack.

"Jose Porla. You have harmed my Spirits. My friends. MY FAMILY. And for that, you will pay" I yelled, readying my attack. Jose's eyes widened and suddenly in a flash of light, Monoceros had attacked him, head butting him, sending him into the air using his horn. Then from above, Hercules jumped and punched him down, a bright aura surrounding his fists, sending Jose back hurtling to the ground. He crashed and got up, summoning shades. The shades stared attacking both Monoceros and Hercules, however my spirits held up their own, leaving me to deal with Jose.

"Dark Pulse" Jose yelled, and before I could react, balls of dark matter collided with me, sending me back into a wall. I screamed as I heard some more of my bones break. I got up and flew into the air, my wings fluttering. My body was bruised and battered, however I had to keep fighting. I may be as strong, even stronger than Guildarts, but I wasn't as strong as a Wizard Saint, but I had to try. He tried attacking with Dark Pulse again, but I was quicker this time.

"Force Field Generation" I yelled, a bright light surrounding me, absorbing the dark matter. The light died down. I stared down at Jose as he looked up at me, I could feel my wings getting heavy. Soon I wouldn't be able to keep flying. We were both panting and I knew this had to end soon.

"I'm surprised you managed to hold out for this long in a battle against me, that's a lot of power you have. However this ends now" Jose yelled, readying his strongest move. I nodded and readied my strongest move.

Suddenly, a large amount of magic escaped me, opening a hole in the roof and light streamed into the dark room. I gathered the light from outside and purified it, a ball of pure white light magic appeared in my hands.

"Shade Entangle" Jose yelled, a ball of dark matter heading straight for me, and before it impacted it exploded, covering me in darkness. I head Jose cackle. Then he stopped as the darkness dissipated. Leaving me unscathed, his eyes widened.

"N-n-no h-how? HOW CAN THIS BE?" He stammered out and I glared. The light in my hand grew larger and larger. I felt my wings get heavier. I couldn't keep this up for longer.

"Your dark power is no match for my Light Dragon Fairy magic. Holy Light Manipulation" I yelled, Jose's eyes widened when he heard 'Dragon Fairy' and then the ball of light in my hand escaped, burning away all the shades and knocking Jose back. I forced Monoceros and Hercules' gates to close with the last of my strength. I watched as the light faded and Jose lay on the ground. My dress disappeared, leaving me in my previous, tattered and torn clothes. Then my wings disappeared to, and I hurtled to the ground from the top of the ceiling, screaming.

*In the previous room. Sting's POV*

I had to get to Lucy fast, she was battling Jose, a Wizard Saint and I didn't know how long she could hold on for. I was knocked back by Shade, a Shadow God Slayer. I groaned, my muscles screaming in pain, but I got up, for the sake of Lucy, I got up. I heard Lucy scream from the other room and the dragon in me awoke as thoughts of my mate in danger entered my thoughts. I entered my Dragon Force mode and readied my strongest attack, ready to go and help her.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova" I yelled and rushed forward, punching Shade, he fell to the ground unconscious, I turned and ran into the next room, watching as Laxus and Natsu followed me.

*Natsu's POV*

I heard Lucy scream in pain and I thought of her injured. I felt the dragon in me awaken, as I remembered how beaten and bruised Lucy was after Gajeel's brutalisation of her. I growled and entered Dragon Force. I glared the fire manipulating wizard, Totomaru in front of me.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Exploding Lightning Blade" I yelled, ready to go and help Lucy again Jose Porla. Lucy was strong, I knew that, she managed to defeat Bickslow, but I didn't like the thought of her alone, fighting a previous Wizard Saint. I watched as the mix of fire and lightning hit Totomaru and he laid on the ground in defeat. I turned and ran, following Sting and Laxus as we ran towards our mate.

*Laxus's POV*

I was panting as I looked at Eridia and Juggernaut. The girl used metal magic and therefore could redirect my lightning, where as the man used thought magic, reading my thoughts and avoiding them. I staggered and almost fell to the floor. However, before I could I heard Lucy's scream. Just like the battle with Natsu and Gajeel at Fantasia, I entered Dragon Force, angry that Lucy was hurt, my mind was filled with thoughts of Lucy instead of my next attack. I glared at the two mages in front of me. I watched as Natsu used Exploding Lightning Blade and after the blast, I ate the lightning, gaining my strength back.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder" I screamed as I charged forward, lightning imbued in my fist, punching both of them. As the lightning disappeared, I saw both mages on the floor unconscious. I then ran with Natsu and Sting, in the direction of Lucy's yell.

*The room where Lucy is falling. No One's POV*

Lucy hurtled to the ground at an alarming rate. Suddenly the doors of the room burst open as the three dragon slayers ran forward, eyes widening at the room that was destroyed, rubble lying everywhere, the ceiling collapsed, as puddles of water were scattered around the room. They watched in shock as they saw Lucy falling from the ceiling, and they all ran forward, yelling her name, catching her, before she landed on the ground. They took in her state, and were sickened by the sight; she was unconscious as well as bruised, battered and bloodied, her clothes torn, barely covering her up. They looked around the room, looking for Jose Porla, their eyes widened again, seeing him, in a worse state, lying on the ground in a heap on the floor.

Laxus stood up and walked over to him, making sure he was alive. 'Unconscious' Laxus thought to himself. He then sent out a Thought Projection, calling the Rune Knights to arrest the guild members. He then bent over and picked Lucy up, the other two standing along with him. They carried her body out carefully, wincing when they heard a moan of pain. They waited outside the Phantom Lord Headquarters. Soon the Rune Knights arrived with the mayor. After talking to the Rune Knights and getting paid by the mayor, they left without medical attention, wanting to get her back to the guild as quickly as possible.

Just as they started walking away, a bright turquoise flash and there stood Pegasus.

"Misters Laxus, Natsu and Sting, I am Pegasus, one of Empress Lucy's spirits, I would be glad to transport you back to the guild, if you carry her like that all the way to Magnolia, it will take too long and she will suffer blood loss. Allow me to take you three there quicker" Pegasus spoke, bowing his head down. Laxus nodded and waited for Natsu and Sting to hop on, when they did, he handed Lucy them and then hopped on himself. As they were flying, he sent a thought projection to the Wendy and Porlyusica.

They arrived at the guild in less than an hour, at the same time as Wendy, who had been out of town as well as Porlyusica, who lived in the forest. They burst through the guild, alarming the guild who stared wide eyed as Natsu, Sting and Laxus entered, the former holding Lucy delicately in his arms. They rushed her to the infirmary, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Master Makarov and Porlyusica following them.

They laid her on the bed gently and pulled up chairs next to them, refusing to be healed until she was stable. Porlyusica tried to argue, however seeing the look in their eyes she kept quiet and healed Lucy first.

*One Week Later. Lucy's POV*

I groaned as the sunlight seeped through the curtains. I tried getting up however a sharp pain in my side stopped me. I opened my eyes and looked at the white walls. This wasn't my home. Then I remembered the mission and all that had happened. The last I remembered was using Holy Light Manipulation in order to defeat Jose. So where was I now? I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in my side. I looked down at the bed and smiled seeing my three dragon slayers sleeping in chairs, their heads on my hospital bed. I noticed the bags under their eyes and let them sleep.

'I need some water' I thought to myself, and I slowly got up, ignoring the pain in my side, I walked into the adjoining bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, gasping at the sight of me. I sighed.

'Shower first, drink later' I thought to myself and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water soothe my muscles and after I felt refreshed, I walked out and summoned Virgo, when she appeared, she handed me a new set of clothes.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked stoically

"No, no punishment, thank you for the clothes Virgo" I replied, dismissing Virgo. 'Despite being the Virgin constellation, Virgo sure liked to be punished' I thought to herself, sweat dropping.

My side still ached, however I knew Wendy would fix that soon enough. I slipped on my black underwear and bra with white polka dots and then changed into the black leggings and the large white off shouldered knitted top. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and put on my fuzzy socks. I walked out to see Natsu, Sting and Laxus gone. Sighing, I wondered where they went. Then I heard an argument and some crashing and left the infirmary to check what was going on.

I looked down and saw Natsu, Sting and Laxus frantically looking for something. I giggled when I realised they were looking for me. Then another crash and I saw Natsu throwing tables and chairs around, as if I was under them, as the guild watched shock on their faces. I laughed loudly, walking down the stairs. The whole guild quietened and looked at me. I however ignored them, laughing at the look on Natsu, Laxus and Sting's faces. I watched as they barrelled towards me, wrapping me in a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around them.

"Lucceeeeee! Where did you go?" Whined Natsu, I laughed at him

"I was in the shower, you baka" I replied, grinning at him. However, then Wendy appeared and hugged me, before yelling at me.

"Lucy, you're supposed to be in the infirmary resting up. If you don't stay there for one day, I won't clear you to take part in the S Class Trials" Wendy told me sternly, ushering me up to the infirmary.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Ne Laxus, Natsu, Sting, you coming?" I asked looking at them smiling, they nodded and then Sting rushed forward, picking me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling into him as he smiled at me; not noticing the incredulous looks the guild was giving us as well as the hearts in Mira's eyes.

We sat in the infirmary, my back against Laxus with Sting and Natsu in my lap looking up at me. They told me that I'd been out for a week and I listened as they told me what happened during the week, Laxus' chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, while I played with Natsu and Sting's hair as they drew lazy patterns on my thighs. We stayed like that, talking our heads off until night time, when we fell asleep together, in each other's arms, for the first time in a week.

* * *

Reviews are welcome c:


	7. Chapter 7

It is now 5 am and my head hurts, however I wanted to get this chapter up, so enjoy

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lucy awoke the next day feeling refreshed. She groaned and then snuggled closer to her boys, Laxus' head between the juncture of her neck and shoulders, Natsu on her abdomen and Sting's face on her chest. She heard giggling and the sound of a camera clicking. Her eyes opened wide in shock, she sat up quickly, face turning red when she came face to face with the whole guild, who at the moment were laughing at her reaction. She heard a grunt of disapproval and felt as the three boys pulled her down on the bed, holding her tighter.

'Lucy, stay.' Hearing those words, Lucy forgot about the guild members and smiled at her boys, as she too huddled closer to them. However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard squealing. She again got up quickly, this time waking up the three dragon slayers. They all got up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Luceeee, why did you do that? I was so comfortable" Natsu whined, traces of sleep still in his half lidded eyes. He shifted and placed his head down in her lap, falling asleep again.

"Lucy, come back to bed" Sting moaned, trying to pull her back down, ultimately failing, causing him to shift and rest his head in her lap too, on the other side of Natsu.

"Yeah Blondie, stay, just a little longer..." Laxus yawned, blearily, as he moved to rest his head on her shoulder. Lucy was about to reply when Mira interrupted her.

"Oh my Mavis, this is the cutest thing in the world. I can't wait till your children are running around the guild" Mira said, hearts in her eyes.

"Mira, if you really imagine Lucy having children with these three, then you need to realise how destructive they're going to be" Freed stated, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"It doesn't matter, they'll be the cutest things in the world" Mira replied; now she was on the floor, love hearts and images of Lucy's future children surrounding her head. Freed sweat dropped looking at his girlfriend. If a stranger currently saw her, they would not believe for one minute, that this woman was indeed a demon. Suddenly, shards of ice and swords were thrown at the three dragon slayers, waking them up from their sleep. They jumped out of bed, surrounding Lucy in a protective manner, ready to shield her from any threat.

"What the fuck was that?" Laxus asked, eyes alert, looking for danger. The fire dragon and white dragon slayers also looked around, trying to scope out the attacker. However, when their eyes caught sight of the attacker, they all paled. All three of them, even the Great Laxus Dreyar, quivered in fear at the sight of an angry Erza and Gray, demonic aura's surrounding both of them. All three boys cowered in fright, moving to hide behind Lucy.

"Natsu. Sting" growled Gray, his hands coming together in his fighting stance.

"Laxus" ground out Erza, requipping into her Lightning Empress Armour.

"GET AWAY FROM LUCY" Gray yelled, attacking them with Ice Make Lance.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A WEAKENED LUCY? YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR TARNISHING HER INNOCENCE" Erza yelled, attacking the three of them.

The boys didn't have time to dodge, and took the attack, flying to the other side of the infirmary comically. Lucy just laughed as she watched them roll onto their knees, bowing down, apologising profusely, tears streaming down their face, anime style. Suddenly a bright gold light and out came Loke, he rushed to Lucy's side and kissed her hand repeatedly.

"It's okay my beautiful princess, your knight in shining armour has arrived to save you from the three dragons" Loke stated dramatically. The guild joined in Lucy's laughter, the three dragon slayers however did not find anything amusing as they glared at Loke.

"Guys, it's okay, we've been sleeping like since the first day of the mission we took. Erza don't worry, they weren't taking advantage of me." Lucy replied smiling as her dragons joined her, Sting lying on her lap grinning as Natsu and Laxus took their place on either side of her. She looked at the guild's stunned faces at her revelation.

"Wow Lucy, before this, you didn't even have a boyfriend and now you have three and damn, they be hot, props to you girl" replied Cana, raising her barrel of alcohol above her in a toast like manner. Lucy sighed, wishing what Cana had said was true, however before she could tell her friends the truth, Wendy ushered them all out, healing Lucy's side, and then after checking Lucy over, she cleared her for the S Class Trials as well as any other missions. Lucy smiled in thanks and walked into the shower, fully intending on getting ready for the day.

After her shower, Lucy dressed herself in some white lace underwear and bra. Slipping on a white long sleeved v neck dress that bared her cleavage in a tasteful way. The dress was quite short, a strong wind or her bending over would definitely cause her to flash people. The sleeves were made of flower patterned lace. She threw on a pair of white peep toe heels and walked out to see Laxus, Natsu and Sting dressed and ready for the day. She smiled at them, deciding that since she had enough money for now, she'd spend the day at the guild with her friends.

Walking downstairs, Lucy immediately walked towards the bar, ordering some breakfast for her and her dragons. She then joined them, striking up a conversation about the S Class Trials and what the tasks would be this year. Then Mira arrived at their table, tray full of food, smiling at them. As soon as she finished breakfast, Asuka ran towards her, asking Lucy to play with her, as Alzack and Bisca were on a mission for the day. Lucy smiled down at the child and excused herself, laughing as Asuka pulled her along. They sat on the floor, in the middle of the guild and played together.

The dragon slayers watched their beloved mate for a few minutes, eyes focused on her and no one else. They watched Romeo and Wendy joining the girls, playing together, Asuka next to Lucy, while Romeo and Wendy pulled faces, causing Asuka to giggle uncontrollably. They watched with a smile on their faces when Lucy asked Asuka something, and when she refused to answer, they watched as the little girl wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck, laughing hysterically as Lucy tickled her, while Romeo and Wendy laughed along. Lucy letting go Asuka, smiled when the 6 year old grabbed a Fairy Tale book, asking Lucy to read it to her. Lucy grinned and nodded as Asuka sat on her lap, with Romeo and Wendy on either side of Lucy, her arms wrapped around them, putting on funny voices for each of the characters. The three dragon slayers got up and joined Lucy, Laxus behind her, Natsu on her right, next to Romeo and Sting on her left, next to Wendy. They all listened to her intently, captured by her voice as she read the story. All seven of them, lost in the story, failing to notice the guild smiling at them, as they reminded the members of one large happy family.

When Lucy finished reading the book, they realised it was dinner time. Lucy got up, ignoring the protests of the younger children and ordered some food from Mira, who smiled and nodded. Lucy turned back to the small group and ushered them to join a table. Once their food had arrived, they all tucked in, listening as Lucy once again captivated them with stories about her missions with Team Natsu. Finally by the end of the day, Wendy and Romeo returned home as Bisca and Alzack collected Asuka, thanking her for spending the day with their daughter, Lucy smiled and told them it was no problem.

They all got up and walked Lucy home in a comfortable silence. After they reached Lucy's home, they split up and Lucy entered home smiling softy to herself. However, instead of a warm, welcoming presence, her house felt cold and lifeless. She shrugged off the feeling and entered the bath, keen on relaxing. Once again, she couldn't relax, it felt too quiet and she didn't like it one bit. She sighed, stepping out the bath and changing into some black underwear and a thigh length black night dress. It had thin straps and a floral design. It was extremely thin and left nothing to the imagination. She sighed and crawled into bed, and for the third time since she entered her home, she felt cold. She tried to find a comfortable position, however after twenty minutes, she still hadn't found one.

She sighed and got out of bed, throwing on a white knitted cardigan, she walked downstairs, turning the lights on in the kitchen. She grabbed some milk and cookies and munched on them. However, even that didn't work. She sighed and walked back upstairs. She grabbed the communication lacrima and without thinking, called Laxus. She didn't have to wait long before Laxus picked up. He looked like he too hadn't been asleep. She spoke to him softly, asking him if he could come over, he nodded. She did the same for both Natsu and Sting.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at her door, she ushered them in and they all sat on her couch, looking at her questioningly, waiting for her to speak.

"I can't sleep. The house feels cold, unwelcoming, lifeless. Almost as if it's dead. Would you mind sleeping with me again? You can say no, it's just I've grown accustomed to sleeping with the three of you" Lucy replied, looking at the floor as she played with the hem of her cardigan. She heard shuffling and watched as the three boys got up and walked up without another word. She followed them to her room and climbed into bed. She watched drooling as they stripped down to their boxers and joined her in bed. She sighed and nestled into their warmth as they wrapped their arms around her. She listened to their heartbeats and felt their chests rising. Her lips quirked and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, tangled together in the arms of three dragons.

She woke up the next day, feeling refreshed, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10 am. She untangled herself from their arms and stepped into the shower. She opted for a short pink strapless dress and matching silk underwear. She slipped on some white heels and made her way downstairs. She got started on breakfast and heard the shower turn on. She watched as they walked downstairs, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. They joined her for breakfast and once finished, went their separate ways, meeting up together once they had changed, ready for the day. They joined her on the walk to the guild, deciding to once again spend their day there. This time, Natsu and Lucy spending time with Team Natsu, Sting with his friends and Laxus with the Thunder God Tribe.

*Two Weeks Later. Day of the S Class Trials' Participants Announcement Day*

Lucy woke up, a smile on her face. Once again she disentangled herself from their arms and got ready for the day, opting for a pair of high waist jean shorts and blue tube top and some black heeled ankle boots. She once again made her way downstairs as she cooked breakfast for the four of them. She sang quietly to herself as she heard the shower turn on above her. She thought of the past two weeks. The three dragon slayers had all but moved in with her. They spent their days at her house, only returning to their own homes to grab some more clothes. Hell, they had their own space in her massive closets. The four of them seemed to work together well as a unit, Lucy cooked while the boys cleaned and at the end of each day, after watching some TV and relaxing in each other's company, they'd all head off to bed together. Even Happy and Lector spent some days at her own home. She even constantly kept fish in her fridge, much to the delight of the two exceeds, who had in a short time become best friends, bonding over their love of fish.

Over the two weeks, many of the guild mates had also found out about her house, Mira once again falling to the floor when she told them that they'd built and furnished it themselves. Freed then worshipped Laxus on a job well done, Evergreen commenting on how classy it was and Elfman yelling about how manly it was to build a house from scratch. Soon after, Erza and Gray resumed breaking and entering into her house, Erza going as far as obtaining a key, causing Lucy to always keep strawberry cake in her home, while Gray climbed in through the window, Juvia not far behind him. She smiled as she remembered Levy's reaction to her library and office, gushing over both, wishing Gajeel was more like them, causing him to glare and enter a competition with the boys, over who could please their women the most. Even Cana stopped by every now and then and because of that, Lucy now kept alcohol handy for her friend, causing Cana to cry tears of joy and hug Lucy tightly. Bisca and Alzack even dropped Asuka at hers every now and then when they would need to leave on a mission.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her dragon slayers made their way downstairs. She watched them enter, completely at ease as they grabbed their plates and sat down on the kitchen island, munching on their food. She joined them, eating slowly, more dignified than the three dragon slayers who had food flying everywhere. She chuckled and watched them, eyebrows slightly furrowing. She didn't exactly know how to describe their relationship. They weren't dating; however they had crossed the line of friends a long time ago.

'That's a problem for another day' Lucy thought to herself. She then got up and grabbed her stuff, the boys following her as they made their way to the guild. Remembering that Master Makarov would be announcing who was part of the trials this year, she beamed, excitement exuding off of her. As they entered the guild, they were greeted, the members used to them entering together and spending most of their time together, however the guild knew that nothing was official and many of them were betting on when it would indeed become official. All the members could see the love the boys had for Lucy and they could also see that she loved them too.

Master Makarov smiled at them, tears in his eyes as he watched his 'children' and his grandson sitting with Lucy, watching as Natsu and Gray got into a brawl, then Sting joining. However it came to a swift end as Natsu accidentally knocked over Erza's cake, causing her to whack them on the head as Jellal tried to placate her, buying her some more cake. The Master watched as his grandson interacted with the girl, Laxus looked happier than he had been in years, making her laugh as he described some of his funnier missions with the Thunder God Tribe. Yes, Master Makarov was glad that the three had found each other, Lucy bringing out the best in each dragon slayer.

He cleared his throat and stood silently on the second floor. He then beckoned the S Class Mages up with him, watching as Laxus, Mira, Guildarts, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga joined him. He then looked down at his children who were looking at him excitedly.

"The day you have all been waiting for has finally arrived. Tomorrow we will all head to Tenrou Island. This time the whole guild will be present, watching as the next S Class Mages join the current ranks. Now without further wait. The participants for this year are as follows: Natsu Dragneel" Master stated, and cheers followed as Natsu looked determined, his fists on fire.

"Gray Fullbuster" Again, cheers as Gray started stripping, causing Juvia to melt into a puddle.

"Cana Alberona" Cana sighed, expecting this, as Guildarts stood behind the Master, cheering loudly for his little girl.

"Gajeel Redfox" Levy beamed and cheered loudly for Gajeel, Juvia joining in as Gajeel began singing in happiness.

"Freed Justine" Mira cheerer louder as she looked at her boyfriend with hearts in her eyes as the Thunder God Tribe also cheered for him, Laxus nodding at him.

"Juvia Lockser" Juvia was found in a corner, crying about how she didn't want to harm her beloved Gray

"Levy McGarden" Jet and Droy got up cheering for Levy as she blushed

"And last but not least, Lucy Heartfilia" Master Makarov finished as cheers erupted causing Lucy to blush as all three dragon slayers looked at her, proud..

"This year you will need to team up with other participants and instead of one S Class Mage, all who pass will be award S Class Ranking" Master finished, looking at the members. He had no doubt that many of them would pass. "We will all meet up tomorrow at Hargeon, 12pm sharp. Do not be late" and with that he dismissed them.

Lucy could not wait for the next day, however she didn't know who to team up with. So far Levy and Gajeel had teamed up, as had Gray and Juvia. That left Cana, Natsu and Freed. She decided that Cana would be the best choice as they had previously worked together. She walked up to her and smiled; Cana grinned and nodded back in consent. Then both Natsu and Freed walked up to her, both questioning whether she'd work with them.

"Sorry boys, but you'll have to work together, just like before it's Cana and I against the world" Lucy replied apologetically before hi-fiving Cana. Surprisingly, Natsu just nodded not throwing a fit. However he knew that if he was on a team with Lucy, he'd be more worried about her safety rather than the trials.

She retreated home early for the day, wanting to be fresh for the next. She entered her home, her dragon slayers not far behind. She entered the bathroom and stripped down, removing her bra and throwing on one of Laxus' old shirts. She tied her hair in a messy bun and got into bed with them. She fell asleep quickly as Sting traced lazy shapes on her hipbone.

* * *

Chapter 8 tomorrow yo, but now I sleep

Reviews would be grand


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter eight, hope you enjoy it

Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Eight

Lucy woke up the next day, she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock. She screamed and then panicked, causing the other dragon slayers to awake, growling and alert, looking for the cause of their mate's screams. Lucy jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, jumping in and out of the shower within 10 minutes. She tied a bathrobe around her and walked out to see the boys still lounging in bed, looking dumbfounded over her state of panick. She picked up one of the cushions and threw it at them.

"Get out of bed now, we need to be at Hargeon in 4 hours and none of us have packed" Lucy yelled, running into her closets to get ready. She opted for a short blue dress with a pink floral design and peep toe wedges. She walked out, summoning Cancer on her way. She watched Laxus and Sting as Cancer was working on her hair. Laxus currently had a towel wrapped around his waist, sitting low on his hips as he walked into their cupboard, getting dressed in there. She turned her sight to Sting, who was in his boxers and towel drying his hair. Then Natsu stepped out the shower, towel wrapped around his waist as water droplets ran down his tanned skin. Lucy bit her lip and shut her thighs squirming in her seat. Hopefully, the boys wouldn't pick it up with their dragon senses.

After Cancer finished, and the boys were packed, she decided it was her turn. Knowing the weather climate on Tenrou, she decided on a variety of bikinis, tank and tube tops as well as skirts and shorts, and some revealing silk night dresses and a few of her boy's shirts too. She grabbed a few sandals and her underwear. Once they'd finished breakfast, they all walked down to Magnolia Train Station, making the journey to Hargeon. When they finally arrived, they had 10 minutes to get to Hargeon Port, panicking, Lucy ran towards it, forgetting her boys, behind her as they boys grumbled and followed her.

"Hey guys" Lucy greeted everyone as they reached, they were the last ones to arrive, as usual and as soon as they did, everyone boarded the ship.

While on the ship, the three dragon slayers pulled Lucy to the side, pulling her into a cabin. They all looked at her smiling.

"Luce, we wanted you to know, that the past few weeks with you have been the most amazing weeks anyone could have ever asked for. I hope you know what you mean to us and that we will always protect you, no matter what" Natsu said while Laxus and Sting stood behind him, nodding along. Lucy grinned

"I feel the same, I'm glad we've gotten to know each other and you mean a lot to me too." Lucy said, beaming at them. 'More than you'll ever know' Lucy thought sadly.

"We're glad too. We each got you something, we were planning on giving it to you after the Trials, but we figured that you could use them during the trial" Sting replied before he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped in surprise, inside the box, nestled on a bed of white satin was a silver Gate Key, looking at the symbol, she saw that it was the Gate of the Shield, Scutum.

Next, Natsu handed her an identical box, and nestled within this one was the silver Gate Key, this time the Gate of the Telescope, Telescopium. Finally, Laxus handed her his box, and this time nestled in the box was another silver Gate Key, the Gate of the Charioteer, Auriga. She looked at them wide eyed.

"We know that they're not as powerful as your other keys, and we know that apart from the Shield Gate Key you can't really use them in battle, however, we know how much you love your spirits and we thought that hopefully you'd love them too" Laxus said while blushing, scratching the back of his head.

"No, thank you, I love them" Lucy whispered, looking at the three boys opposite her. Never in her entire life had anyone done something as thoughtful as this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled them into a group hug. They looked at the tiny girl in their arms and smiled. After she finished summoning and contracting her spirits, Natsu looked at her.

"Now, come on, let's get going, we have to pass the S Class Promotion Trials" Natsu said, stretching his hand out to her, she smiled and placed her hand in his, only to have him pull her along with him, running out onto the deck.

*Time Skip. Nearing Tenrou Island.*

As soon as the Island's climate hit the guild members, everyone changed into their swimwear, the girls walking around in bikinis while the boys, bar Natsu were in swimming trunks. Lucy was in a two piece royal blue bikini, it was one shouldered and had ruffles along the edges. Master Makarov got up and addressed the S Class Trial participants.

"Now, as soon as one of the pair sees the island, the pair may leave the boat. The first task is a maze, there are four entries and each pair will have to pick one. Once you've travelled through the maze and are nearing the end, you will come into battle with two S Class Mages, you will either need to defeat both or by pass them to complete the round, you may use your brawns or you may use your brains. The first pair to reach the other side will be rewarded. Good Luck. Remember, the trials begin as soon as one of your pair sees the Island" Makarov stated. She looked around to see all the S Class Mages had disappeared, most likely to get into positions

*Lucy's POV*

I looked around to see everyone with their game faces on. I looked over and grinned. I knew that Natsu and Gajeel's dragon slayer abilities would let them see the island, however, one of my new spirits, was a telescope, meaning that it could see further than they could wish for. I grinned in triumph while looking at Natsu and Gajeel smugly, and then summoning Telescopium, I looked through and spotted the Island. I grabbed Cana and jumped off while Natsu stood dumbfounded at his own gift being used against him.

"Lucy and Cana may leave the boat as Lucy has spotted the Island using one of her Celestial Spirits" Master Makarov stated, tears of pride in his eyes as he watched Lucy and Cana's chest as they jumped off. The rest of the members, apart from the participants cheered, while the participants themselves groaned.

"You should have waited to hand me your present Natsu" I yelled while falling down, and before we landed in the large body of water, I summed Delphinus, the Dolphin. Me and Cana grabbed onto his fin and as he quickly swam us to shore. I grinned as I was reminded of Natsu's shocked face. I summoned Hydrus, the Sea Serpent. Cana looked at me questioningly, as I smiled reassuringly at her. Then I grinned at Hydrus, deviously.

"Hydrus, I was you to use your storm magic and cause a storm so that the other participants are delayed" I cackled as I watched as a thunderstorm and a large whirlpool appeared near the boat. I could hear frightened shouts and from a distance I heard Gajeel yell something that sounded a lot like 'Damn you, Bunny Girl'. I turned around to see Cana on the floor sweat dropping.

"Come on Cana, he did say we could use intelligence. Now let's go, we have to get there first" I said, smiling as I stretched out my hand to hers. I watched as she nodded, and grabbed it as I pulled her up. We picked the second entrance, however before we went in I summoned Virgo and Cassiopeia, the Queen spirit.

"Virgo, Cassiopeia, I need you to set up some traps on the other entrances, make some blatantly obvious and some inconspicuous" I yelled as I ran through the maze with Cana, not before she stopped and hid some of her cards around, waiting for someone to trigger them, causing them to explode. I quickly summoned Canes Venatici and asked them to smell out for any of the S Class Mages, they caught the scent and we followed them. I grinned knowing that most of the other participants, bar Natsu and Gajeel's team will get lost through the maze.

I looked at Cana who was running beside me and smiled at her. She smiled back laughing and we both ran through the maze. Cana had hope in her eyes, I knew that for once, since the past trials, she thought she had a shot at winning and finally joining S Class Ranking. We were running for a while, till we heard echoes of explosions and yells. We laughed as we continued running, knowing that our traps had worked well. Again we heard yells of 'DAMN IT BUNNY GIRL AND THAT DRUNK MAGE ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES' followed by a 'WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS LUCE' and then a 'LU-CHAN WHY'. Finally, I heard a yell of 'EEEPP MY BELOVED GRAY, LOVE RIVAL, THANK YOU' I simply laughed as Cana almost fell on the floor, tears in her eyes as we ran, laughing on the way.

*Previously, with the other participants*

They all got off the boat, wet and angry. They couldn't believe that Lucy was cunning enough to use her telescope to get ahead of them as well as using her spirits to delay them by causing a storm.

They looked at the entrances and noticed some very obvious traps, laughing as they thought Lucy was getting dumber, they avoided a few traps only to fall in some less obvious one.

Gajeel and Levy were the first ones to be trapped, getting caught in a small lake that spun Gajeel around in a whirlpool motion, causing his motion sickness to act up. Levy was caught in a pair of shackles, keeping her from helping Gajeel, until she used her Solid Script magic to cause them to rust and break. They both yelled, cursing Lucy's intelligence.

Natsu and Freed were the next ones, Natsu in a similar trap to Gajeel, except he was lifted up by shackles and spun around. Freed narrowly dodged his trap, impressed at Lucy's tactics while admiring and praising her with words that sounded a lot like 'Oh Miss Lucy, you are simply brilliant, however what more could I expect from the girl Laxus chose'. Natsu stared at him, as Freed had hearts and stars in his eyes. Natsu couldn't help but think that Freed was spending a little too much time with Mira.

Finally, in the last entrance, Gray and Juvia were the last ones to be trapped. Both of them fell into a large hole, with Juvia landing on top of Gray, she had hearts in her eyes and she latched on to her beloved Gray, praising and thanking Lucy for the wonderful opportunity as Gray tried to separate himself from his girlfriend, his mind purely focused on passing the S Class Trials.

*Back to Lucy*

After running for a while, knowing that the other members would catch up if we slowed down, we quickly came to a stop as I noticed that we were nearing the entrance. I stopped and turned to Cana, quietly sending Canes and Venatici back. Cana looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"We're nearing the exit, and I want to avoid a fight so that neither of us are injured until we have to fight" I whispered to Cana and she nodded. I pressed a finger to my lip and motioned her to wait, turning the corner I gasped as I realised that if we had to fight, we'd be up against Erza and Mira. I turned back to Cana.

"It's Erza and Mira. I have a plan" I whispered to Cana who just nodded. I summoned Gemini and Cam, the Chamaleon spirit. I watched as they stood, awaiting my orders

"Alright, Gemi, Mini I want you to turn into me and Cana and distract Erza and Mira" I spoke to them quietly, the nodded and with consent from Cana, they transformed into us. I smiled, before they could only change into one person, however, now, they could both transform individually. "Alright, once Gemi and Mini distract Erza and Mira, Cam I want you to turn me and Cana invisible as we get to the exit" I finished and all three of them nodded. I smiled and watched as Gemi and Mini, ran out, distracting Erza and Mira using Taurus and Cana's card magic.

Cam nodded at me and I knew that we were invisible, we quickly snuck across and after we got to the exit, I sent my spirits back to the Spirit World. Cana and I both turned around and saluted Erza and Mira who looked at us wide eyed and in shock.

"Sorry girls, but you've been played" I smiled and as they leapt up to attack, me and Cana exited, causing Erza to sheath her weapon, and Demon Mira to return to Barmaid Mira. They nodded smiling, although they weren't beaten by a fight, they were beaten by intelligence. Erza and Mira joined me and Cana and all four of us sat by the fire, with the rest of the guild along with the Master, all laughing as we caught up with each other, waiting patiently for the rest of the participants to return.

*A few hours later*

Finally the participants started emerging from the maze. Freed and Natsu were the first, followed by Gajeel and Levy and then Juvia and Gray, all were followed by the S Class Mages, all looking very beat up. Gajeel growled and tried to playfully attack Lucy who just laughed as Levy calmed him down. The members around the fire were joined by the rest of the participants and S Class Mages all grumbling about the Lucy and Cana being unfair in the trials. The rest of the guild members looked at Cana and Lucy who just laughed.

Wendy and Porlyusica started healing the members, as Lucy and Cana told the S Class Mages who hadn't been present on the boat of how they got off early and delayed the rest of the participants, followed by them setting up and traps for the participants. They finally finished recollecting how they managed to bypass Erza and Mira using wits, saving their strength for a trial where they'd have to fight. All the Fairy Tail members laughed Lucy and Cana finished. They couldn't believe how deceitful and crafty Lucy could be when she wanted to be. They laughed when they heard of the traps the participants had to face. They stood in shock when they were told of how Lucy and Cana won the trial even though they had to face the two strongest females in the guild. They were further astounded to hear that there wasn't even a fight.

To the members of Fairy Tail, no issue was ever resolved with a fight. In the Fairy Tail guild, everything was about fighting; everything was about strength and power. Not just raw physical power or brute force, but also the strength of feelings and friendships. Everything was about the strength and power you possessed, having strength whether it was on your own or in a team meant a lot to the guild, because that power meant that you could protect you nakama. So when Lucy told them that they'd won without a fight, Fairy Tail was shaken and dumbfounded.

However they rejoiced and celebrated, drinking till their heart's content, because it meant that they had guild members who's minds were also as strong as their hearts and magic. It didn't come as a shock to anyone when Guildarts fawned over his daughter, hugging her and cooing about how strong and smart she was. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone when the White Dragon Slayer, Lightning Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer made their way over to their mate, sitting by her and congratulating her. Master Makarov got up again, and everyone stopped rejoicing, waiting for him to make the next announcement.

"Listen up you brats, tomorrow's S Class Event will be a battle using your intelligence. Being an S Class Mage doesn't solely rely on strength. You need to be able to make quick decisions, decisions that with one wrong move can cause death. Tomorrow, whoever passes the trials shall pass on to the next and final trial. This trial should be a good breather for those who fought today, allowing yourself to be healed up before the last trial. Now drink and then rest up, we will all meet tomorrow by the shore of Tenrou Island" and with those final words, the 3rd Master joined the merriment, drinking and ogling all the girls, especially Lucy, much to the aggravation of his grandson and two children.

Lucy got up as she walked over to her tent, set up by Virgo. She climbed in and began stripping, and just as she took her bra off, Laxus walked in, followed by Sting and Natsu. They froze and gasped, blushing. Lucy quickly turned around, eyes wide at the noise. The three dragon slayers took in the sight of Lucy's body, only covered by a pair of black lace boy shorts. They gulped as they watched her walk over to them in slow motion; they didn't notice the rage in her eyes, their minds otherwise occupied with the way her breasts were bouncing. Lucy quickly caught on; she hurriedly threw on Sting's shirt and a pair of shorts and turned to glare at them.

As soon as she was covered they looked at the rage on her face and gulped, nervous about was to come. They paled when they saw a sweet and innocent smile on her face. They were all in for it now. Suddenly, Lucy jumped in the air and 'Lucy Kicked' them all in the face, sending them flying out of the tent and crashing on the ground by the fire. The whole guild, who were still partying had stopped their celebration, staring as the scene unfolded in front of them, everything was silent. They too gulped and prayed for the safety of their three dragon slayers. Angry Lucy was one thing, however sweet innocent Lucy, with rage burning in her eyes was a whole different story. It was as if she was channelling both her inner Warrior Erza as well as Demon Mira. Then she looked up at them, an evil glint in her eyes, a smug smirk on her face. Suddenly, the silence broke. Lucy started crying, and if it weren't for the evil glint in her eyes, they'd be worried. The three dragon slayers, seeing the glint could not move, fear of what was to come, and they had every right to be scared, as emerging from their own tents, were Erza, Mira and Gray. Seeing the girl they viewed as a little sister in tears, they all rushed to her, asking her what was wrong, they hadn't seen the look of pure satisfaction in Lucy's eyes, as she continued to bawl.

"N-N-Natsu, St-Sting and L-L-Laxus all entered the tent while I-I-I was changing like the panty sniffing perverts they are and they s-s-saw me N-N-NAKED!" Lucy stammered and stuttered, yelling out the last word. The guild members, bar the accused dragon slayers, sweat dropped and then all started murmuring apologies and their condolences, knowing that said boys were as good as dead. They watched as Mira had a demonic aura around her and Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armour, turning to glare at the boys, who were on the floor huddling together, crying their eyes out, anime style, while Gray held Lucy, his eyes murderous, however he still felt sorry for his rival and guild mates.

"YOU DARE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR POOR INNOCENT LUCY AGAIN? HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON" Erza yelled, glaring. Suddenly three whacks were heard and they all saw the three crying dragon slayers on the floor, large bumps on their head.

"It's o-okay Erza, Mira, I-I-I should have kn-kn-known, this one time, they all entered my house while I was packing, and m-my clothes were around the room, and I t-t-turned and caught Laxus with them, on his face, sn-sn-sniffing them" Lucy replied, she was inwardly cheering, knowing that the boys were definitely going to wish they hadn't walked in on her. Master Makarov seemed understanding, almost nodding his head in approval when he heard Laxus was a panty sniffer. Lucy thought he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Yes, yes my boy, I have taught you well' while he had tears of pride in his eyes. This time, Mira was the one to react.

"Oh boys, you should have known better than sniffing Lucy's panties AND walking in on her changing, now. Die." She was cheerful and happy Mira for most of the time, however on the last word, she changed into her Satan Soul: Sitri form and attacked, this time the boys had multiple bumps on top of their previous bumps.

"Now apologise to our dear Lucy, and boys, if we ever hear of any of your other lecherous plans and schemes again, we will hunt you down" Mira replied cheerfully, she was back to normal, as if she wasn't a petrifying demon a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Mira-nee, Erza-nee, Gray-nii, now if you don't mind, I'm very tired and would like to go back to bed" Lucy replied, feigning tiredness by yawning. Mira, Gray and Erza all nodded and let her go to sleep. Lucy turned and looked at the boys expectantly, watching as they crawled to their tent dejectedly, reminiscent of puppies who were reprimanded by their owner. Inwardly she was cackling manically. Oh yes, she definitely enjoyed the scene.

She tucked herself into bed, as the boys crawled into bed, wrapping their arms around her. She smiled, even though she had nearly killed them, they still always forgave her, keeping her close to them, safely in their arms.

* * *

Ahahahahahahaha, I loved writing this scene, poor little baby dragons awwww


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lucy awoke a little after sunrise and groaned. Today was the second S Class Trial and it depended on using intelligence, wits and quick decisions. Lucy smiled knowing that this trial would be relatively easy, for she was quite intelligent. Especially after all the lessons that were mercilessly drilled into her head by her father. She got up and yawned, getting up and walking to the hot spring a little further away from the camp. Tenrou Island originally housed a rest space for the members, who weren't taking part in the trial, however after the Grimoire Heart attack as well as Acnologia; the rest space had been destroyed. She moaned as she stepped into the shower, the medicinal hot springs slowly taking away the ache in her muscles.

After a long soak, she got out and got dressed. The weather was still as bright and sunny as the previous day, causing Lucy to change into a white tube bikini top, that had red rose floral print, as well as matching high waisted bikini bottoms. She slipped on her belt and keys as well as some gold Grecian styles flat sandals; she tied her hair into two high pony tails and secured them with ribbon. As she made her way back to camp, to wake the boys up, she thought of how the other teams would fare in the trial. Team Gale would be alright at Levy was on par with Lucy when it came to intelligence, Lucy would even go as far as saying that Levy was smarter. Team Thunder Natsu would also do well as Freed was also on par with Levy. She was slightly worried about how Team Gruvia would do, however she knew that they'd both protect each other and Juvia was previously an S Class Mage and that meant that she had to be intelligent too.

By the time she pacified her mind, convinced all her friends would pass and come out unscathed, she had reached back to camp. She noticed that Gray had already woken the three dragon slayers up who were now blushing and yelling angrily. She stopped and listened in on the conversation.

"I can't believe you three pussies, you were all sleeping together, hugging it out" Gray said, tears in his eyes as he laughed his head off

"Shut up Ice Princess, we thought Luce was still in the tent" Natsu replied, fists flaming

"Yeah sure, just admit that you're a pansy, flaming queer" (A/N Get it, flaming? Hahahaha I crack myself up) Gray replied again laughing.

Lucy could see that a fight was about to start so she cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Come on guys, let's join the others for breakfast" Lucy smiled as they nodded and quietly followed her; she released her breath as a fight was avoided.

She joined the rest of the guild for breakfast and they ate, the whole guild was loud and noisy, and Lucy smiled. 'Just like Fairy Tail' she thought to herself. As soon as everyone finished breakfast, they made their way to the beach. Makarov asked Freed to draw some runes, so that nothing but the participants could pass through them. Freed stared in confusion but did as the Master asked, then joined Natsu, standing beside him.

"Today each of you will be fighting an S Class Monster. However, unlike normal monsters, S Class ones can't be defeated by sheer force. You'll need to figure out why on your own. There are four monsters, each team will fight one. You will be assessed on how you take down the monster. Remember, although you will be fighting, this trial requires intelligence and the ability to make quick and safe decisions. Safe not only for yourself, but also your partners. Now Cana, Lucy please step forward." He stated, watching as they did so. "Because you finished yesterday's trial in first place, you get to choose when you battle the monster. You may battle the monsters the same time as the others or watch their battles and battle last, having an idea of what you face. Now choose" Makarov finished.

Lucy looked at Cana, and they both nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

"We'd like to battle at the same time. If we chose to watch, we wouldn't know if we defeated the monster because of our own intelligence or because of others." Cana replied. The Master smiled and nodded

"Alright, now please step past that line" Master said, pointing at a faint line in the sand. "As soon as you do, the monsters will be alerted to your presence, and you will all need to pick and deal with one." Master finished and stepped back. Now Lucy knew what Freed's runes were for, they were so that none of the members watching could get hurt. All of the participants stepped past the line and as soon as they did, they heard loud growling and roaring.

Lucy looked over at Cana, nodding her head, causing Cana to smile and nod back, their faces determined. They both turned to the direction the roaring was coming from. Lucy's hands inched towards her whip and keys, while Cana's moved towards her cards. Lucy looked around, Juvia was manipulating the ocean water and Gray was ready in his Ice Make stance. Levy had her solid script pen out and Gajeel had his arms folded, standing protectively by Levy. Freed had already drawn his sword into the air and was using his Dark Ecriture: Wings, while Natsu's fists were flaming.

Suddenly, a large serpentine creature arose from the ocean and without hesitation; Gray and Juvia ran over to it, fighting their battle. Lucy smiled at Gray's first wise decision; Juvia could manipulate the water the monster was in, while he could freeze it. Next, a large bear like creature started barrelling toward them, it was as big as the first Fairy Tail building, and again, without hesitation, Levy and Gajeel attacked, luring it away from the other two. Next, a monster that seemed to be made of a tree appeared, it had wooden armour and was dressed as a knight, and this time Freed and Natsu attacked. She watched as her friends attacked the monsters. She turned back and watched as a large bird like creature flew towards her and Cana.

Lucy drew her whip as Cana drew out four cards, ready to attack. They both watched as the bird landed in front of them. Lucy's hand brushed her keys, waiting for the bird to attack first so that she could assess what magic it used and which spirit would be best suited against it. The girls didn't have to wait long, as the bird opened its mouth and let out a strong tornado of wind that resembled Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar. Lucy and Cana jumped out the way, Cana attacking first with Shuriken Cards, the card hitting their mark accurately, causing the bird to cry out and scratch at Cana with its large Talons.

Lucy, seeing her friend was in danger, acted quickly, she jumped into the air and flipped, extending her whips around the bird's neck and using her momentum, dragged it down with her. While the bird was on the floor, Lucy summoned Virgo and Centaurus, the Centaur. Virgo attacked using Spica Lock, trying to keep the bird contained, however, much to the shock of the Celestial Spirit; the bird broke free, extending its wings. This time the bird tried to attack Virgo, and Lucy once again stepped in the way, extending her whip and slamming it into the bird, causing it to stagger and cry in pain. Cana took this distraction in order to use Cards Volley, causing multiple explosions as they hit the bird. Centaurus then attacked, causing an earthquake as various sized rock shards travelled towards the bird, knocking it down slightly.

The bird, growing agitated, took flight, however Lucy was quicker. She wrapped her whip around one of the bird's wings and brought it back down, crashing to the ground. Lucy sent Virgo and Centaurus back and summoned Caelum, the Chisel and Scutum, the Shield. She watched as they both appeared, Caelum taking the form of a sword. Lucy jumped into the air and brought the sword down, however it didn't do much damage. She now understood why S Class Monsters were different and why they needed intelligence. They'd need to find some sort of magic that the bird would be weak to.

Both mages were now panting, they hadn't found a single weakness of the bird, earth magic, the opposite of wind magic did not seem to work either. She sent Caelum and Scutum back too. She sighed and stared, however she noted that although covered in feathers, there was a section of bald skin and it looked as if it had been charred, although not by fire, however she had seen the charring somewhere before.

Lucy thought to what magic could have caused the bird damage; she summoned Loke and Aries, hoping to distract the bird while she contemplated about the charred piece of skin. She watched as Aries trapped the bird in a wool wall and Loke attacked with Regulus Impact. She snapped her whip at the bird from above and once again it wrapped around its neck and she brought it crashing to the ground. Suddenly, she remembered seeing Kardia Cathedral after Laxus' battle with Natsu and Gajeel. She gasped and sent Loke and Aries back.

"Cana, we need to use lightning magic. When I give the signal attack" Lucy yelled, snapping her whip at the bird. Cana nodded and readied her attack. Lucy summoned Cepheus, the King spirit. Lucy wrapped her whip around the bird's wings as she tried to keep it grounded. She nodded at Cana and Cepheus, Cana used Summoned Lightning, while Cepheus caused a storm, sending large lightning bolts towards the bird, however the bird attacked Cepheus with its mouth, sending a blast of wind that hit the spirit directly.

Once the attack had stopped, Lucy looked to see that Cepheus had returned to the Spirit World most likely to heal. Lucy looked and groaned to see that the bird was badly damaged, however it was still kicking. Lucy and Cana were bruised and had scratches all over them. Lucy looked over at Cana knowing that they wouldn't last much longer. She looked around seeing that the other teams were already finished and were looking at them waiting. Lucy looked back to Cana and smiled. However, suddenly, the bird swiped at Cana with its large claw like talons, while Cana stood motionless in shock. Time stood still and she heard Guildarts yell at Cana to get out of the way.

Suddenly, without thinking, she snapped the whip in Cana's direction wrapping it around her and pulling her out of the way. However, the bird only changed direction, this time heading for Lucy, hitting her before she could react, sending her flying into the air. She heard yells coming from Natsu, Sting and Laxus. She struggled to stand up, however she managed to get up. She gave Cana a reassuring smile, telling her she was fine.

"One last time, get ready" Lucy said to Cana and Cana nodded, looking at the bird determination shining in her eyes.

"Open, Gate of the Thunder Goddess, Jupiter" Lucy yelled. Suddenly stars started forming in the skies. There were stars of all sizes and all colours. The guild members, including the participants watched in awe as they all gathered and started spinning, then as if attracted to the largest star, they were all drawn towards it, fusing together as they did so. Finally, as all the stars stopped fusing, a lone planet sat in the sky.

Suddenly, the planet started falling down, slowly gathering speed till it crashed on the ground in front of her, and as it did, it shattered, scattering star dust everywhere around her. Out of the stardust, where the planet crashed, stood a woman. She had a top on that was made of lightning and black leggings; she had long blonde hair and honey eyes. She looked at Lucy and grinned before bowing.

"Hello Empress, you haven't summoned us Gods in a while" She said while pouting

"Sorry Jupiter, you know how destructive your God powers are" Lucy replied while grinning at her, Jupiter only grinned back. "However, now you can go all out, I need to you zap the bird" Lucy stated, glaring at the bird. Jupiter nodded and grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh I'll gladly fry the overgrown chicken" Jupiter replied, Lucy looked at Cana and nodded and once again Cana attacked using Summoned Lightning. Lucy then grabbed Cana and ran, causing the rest of the members to look alarmed as Lucy pulled Cana along. Suddenly Lucy yelled at them to run and get out of the way by passing Freed's barrier, causing the other participants to also follow them. Once they were safely across Jupiter then attacked, black lightning raining down on the bird.

The guild members watched in awe as the lightning attack caused a powerful explosion of magic; however Freed's runes stopped it from hitting the other members. Once the dust had cleared, they looked to see the bird, charred and burnt in many places as it lay on the ground, dead. Jupiter was stilling standing there, her top buzzing as she absorbed the excess lightning magic from the surroundings. She turned and passed the barrier, as technically she was a participant considering she was one of Lucy's spirits. The guild members stood in shock, not believing that Lucy had such powerful spirits.

They watched as Jupiter turned to Orga, eyes narrowing. The members watched in amusement as she poked him multiple times in his face as he tried to swat her hands away, glaring at her.

"So you're the Lightning God Slayer? You don't look like much, I very much doubt you could slay my kind" Jupiter said, continuing to poke him as Orga growled.

"Jupiter" Lucy warned and Jupiter sighed

"Sorry Empress, I shall return now, don't hesitate to call again" With a final wink, Jupiter disappeared.

"Yo, Blondie, I didn't know that you could summon the Lightning God?" Laxus questioned in a puzzled tone

"Oh yeah, they were a gift from the Celestial Spirit King" Lucy stated almost as if it didn't mean much

"Lucy, you got a gift from the Celestial Spirit King? Also what do you mean they?" Yukino asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah, Stache Face is the one who gave me all my new keys, although Loke was the one who presented them to me. I mean they as in Jupiter isn't the only God I can summon, I can summon all eight of them, however as you can see their magic is highly destructive, so I only call them in times of great need" Lucy replied

"Stache Face?" Questioned Rogue, looking perplexed

"Yeah, Stache Face, you should see him, his moustache is hilarious" Lucy replied laughing

"Lucy, how do you know the Celestial Spirit King?" Yukino asked, wondering how Lucy could have managed to meet the Celestial Spirit King. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and there stood Loke, in all his handsomeness.

"Lucy is friends with the King, he admires her strength and the way she treats her spirits" Loke said, while fawning over his blushing master as the three dragon slayers growled.

"What? How?" Yukino questioned, overwhelmed by the new information. Never in the history of Celestial Mages had any human ever encountered the Celestial Spirit King, and here was her friend and guild mate, who was friends with him. Hell, he even allowed her to call him Stache Face. Yukino couldn't help but admire Lucy.

"I can explain that. It was the day Lucy saved my life, summoning all the spirits she has gained" Loke stated, and everyone stared, dumbfounded. Lucy realised that not many people knew of Loke's story. She watched their expressions as Loke told the story, awe and pride on their faces. Lucy blushed as her three dragon slayers surrounded her, as they looked down at her with something she couldn't quite describe, in their eyes. She listened as Loke finished the story.

"Wow Lucy, even starting out in Fairy Tail you were already the Light for some members" Mira stated smiling at her. Lucy blushed and smiled back, the Master then cleared his throat, he too had pride in his eyes. Proud that she was a member of his guild, proud that he could call her his child, and even more proud that his grandson had fallen in love with the so called Light of the Fairies.

"Now, since all teams passed the trial, you will all go forth to the next round, however for now, it's time to celebrate" Makarov said, as his children yelled and celebrated. Lucy stood and sipped her strawberry smoothie as she watched the guild. All of a sudden she felt arms snake around her waist and stiffened, turning around she came face to face with Laxus, she relaxed and turned back to watching the guild. Lucy watched as Guildarts fawned over Cana, making sure she was okay then he turned to her, nodding in gratitude. She smiled and nodded in reply, turning her attention back to guild members.

"So how does it feel to know that if you complete the trial tomorrow, you'll be an S Class Mage?" Laxus questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder as he moves his hands down her side and to her hips.

"I-I-I can't wait" Lucy moaned, shuddering as one of Laxus' hands slipped across her stomach, the other one clutching her hip tightly, pulling her closer to him, his breath fanning across her neck.

"You know Lucy; you looked very hot today, in that small, tight bikini, running around, those pony tails of yours flying in the wind. However, the most captivating thing about you was your strength. You really are the Light of the Fairies." Laxus whispered, his hot breath against her ear now, causing her to blush. He turned her around, both arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, her barely covered body against his muscular, not to mention shirtless chest. Her hands were on his arms, nails digging into them as they stared at each other. Their faces inched closer and closer.

'Just a little more' Lucy thought to herself.

CRASH

They both jumped away from each other, turning and glancing around the area for the cause of the noise. Lucy almost snorted at the sight, Macao and Wakaba were lying on the floor, shards of glass around them as Cana smugly grinned at them. However, Lucy couldn't help but feel annoyed yet relieved at the interruption, she was so close to kissing Laxus. She turned back to him, seeing him staring intensely at her. She nervously smiled at him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smiled back and extended his hand to her. She grinned and accepted it, allowing him to pull her to their tent, where the other two dragon slayers were waiting

"Come on, tomorrow's your last trial and you need to go to bed, it's already late" Laxus said, nudging her. She nodded, grabbing one of Natsu's T-Shirts and tugging it on, taking her bikini top underneath it. She then crawled into bed after them, falling asleep as images of what could have happened with the artificial Lightning Dragon if they weren't interrupted plagued her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my fucking God, I can't believe it's already chapter ten. I keep trying to step away but I can't I love writing this story as much as I love reading your reviews, so here you go

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Ten

Lucy awoke the next day, excited and buzzing. She jumped out of the make shift bed, causing the three dragons to groan in annoyance. Lucy looked at them and giggled, she once again made her way to the medicinal springs. She was completely healed from yesterday's trials thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica. The only ache that remained being her muscles, however, the medicinal springs would sort that out soon enough. Lucy sighed as she left the bath.

She tied her hair in a high pony tail and got dressed in her swimsuit of the day. This time it was a light pink with a dark pink and green floral pattern on it. The tube top bikini top was in the shape of a bow and the bikini bottoms had pink ruffles on the sides. She sighed as she walked into the tent she shared with the boys, smiling, she shook them awake. They got up and mumbled good morning, before they too got ready for the day. Natsu had on his usual outfit, the heat was nothing for the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, Sting hand on a pair of white board shorts and Laxus a pair of black board shorts, lightning bolts decorating them.

Once again she joined the rest of the guild for breakfast, which was made by both Mira and Freed. Lucy smiled thinking of the couple. She heard the guild quietened down and turned her attention to Makarov who was going to announce what the last trial was. He motioned us to follow, and we did, moving to the same beach as we had yesterday.

"Now listen up you brats, today is the final S Class Trial and for this one, you will not be working as part of a team. Since there are eight of you, you will each go up against a random S Class Mage. Now the pairings will be as follows" Master said, his hands over two sets of cards, one presumably with S Class Mages on them and one with the participants.

"Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe" Makarov called out, Sting and Natsu grinned at each other, happy they'd get to battle it out without Erza interfering

"Gray Fullbuster and Rufus Lore" Gray grinned, ready to pummel the Memory Make mage once again

"Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet" Erza nodded at Juvia while Juvia looked scared, not wanting to hurt one of Gray's close friends

"Freed Justine and Orga Nanagear" Freed stood emotionless, glancing at the Lightning God Slayer

"Cana Alberona and Rogue Cheney" Cana almost looked scared, however remembering what Lucy did for her, she looked at the expressionless dragon slayer, her resolve strengthening

"Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar" Gajeel gihi'd looking at Laxus, ready to take him on

"Levy McGarden and Mirajane Strauss" Levy smiled at the older mage.

However, everyone else stood in shock, by the process of elimination that meant that Lucy was going to have to fight Guildarts.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Guildarts Clive" Makarov smiled, knowing that Lucy had the power to take Guildarts on. However, her three very overprotective dragon slayers didn't think so. Guildarts was the strongest mage, and while Lucy had her keys; there was no way she could take him on. Everyone started arguing, however Makarov held his hand up.

"It has been decided, now Natsu, Sting, please begin once you pass Freed's runes" Natsu and Sting nodded. Lucy knew that while she liked them both, she wanted Natsu to win so that he could join S Class Ranking. She smiled as she watched them begin, bight white flashes and explosions of fire. Half an hour later, Natsu emerged victor and she grinned, running up and hugging him, congratulating him for passing. She then walked over to Sting and helped him up, letting him lean on her shoulder as she took him to Wendy and Porlyusica.

Next up was Gray and Rufus, Lucy cheered along for Gray as did the rest of Fairy Tail who wanted Gray to pass, especially Juvia. 1 hour later, bruised and battered, Gray arrived the victor, also joining Natsu in S Class Ranking. Juvia and Erza's battle was next. Erza requipped into her Sea Empress Armour while Juvia was currently in her Water Body form. Half an hour later and Erza proved to be the victor, an injured Juvia crying over how she couldn't be with her beloved Gray. Freed and Orga was next. Lucy watched as Mira cheered loudly for her boyfriend and smiled, also cheering Freed on. However, none of this bothered him, his face stoic, until Laxus opened his mouth.

"I know you can do it, Freed. Do not disappoint the Thunder God Tribe. Do not disappoint me" Laxus stated firmly. She watched as Freed's eyes widened and then hardened and nodded. She knew that he'd win, Laxus was his best friend, the man he worshipped no matter what he did, and hearing those words from Laxus probably meant more to him than anything in the world, apart from Mira that is. She smiled, reaching out for Laxus's hand and squeezing it. Lucy watched as Freed immediately used Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow. Orga and Freed battled it out for twenty minutes, and Freed came out victorious. Lucy smiled as Mira hugged him, hearts in her eyes.

Next it was Cana and Rogue's turn. Lucy grinned assuring her she can do it, walking up to her and hugging her. The Fairy Tail members watched as Cana's eyes widened, watering, she nodded at Lucy and turned to face Rogue. Lucy's words rang in Cana's ears as she began to fight Rogue, giving it her all.

'I know you can do it Cana. Don't forget that you're Guildarts' daughter. Not only that, but a Fairy Tail mage. Stand strong in the face of your enemy. Crush him like I know you can. You're a mage of Fiore's strongest guild. A guild full of monsters. Stand proud, knowing that I along with Fairy Tail are behind you, no matter what the outcome of this match. Wear your guild mark with pride. But most of all, do not doubt yourself. Do not doubt your magic.'

Lucy watched the match, her eyes never leaving Cana, smiling as each time she was knocked over, she got up and faced her enemy head on. Finally after a long hour and a half, Cana appeared the victor. Lucy grinned and ran to her friend hugging her, taking Cana to Wendy and Porlyusica.

"Lucy... thank you for believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself" Cana whispered, tears in her eyes. At first, Lucy didn't say anything; she just placed her forehead on Cana's, smiling down at her, before whispering 'Always.'

Lucy took her place between to Natsu and Gray, who although injured wanted to watch the rest of the participants battle it out. She turned her head back to the beach, watching as Laxus and Gajeel clashed. Suddenly, she watched Laxus' eyes widen as Gajeel whispered something to him, something that not even the other dragon slayers could pick up. She watched as Gajeel changed into his Iron Shadow Dragon mode and watched as Laxus fell to the ground, leaving Gajeel and the victor who smirked, before he too fell down, exhausted. Lucy's eyebrows narrowed, wondering what had caused Laxus to lose focus.

'You better claim Bunny Girl soon, you're running out of time' Laxus stayed down, Gajeel's words ringing through his ears. He was helped up by Lucy, who stared at him in question. He just looked back at her blankly, before shaking his head and telling her it didn't matter. Lucy sighed in frustration, hands on her hips, but she knew better. If Laxus wanted to talk about it, he would. However, it would be in his own time.

She took her seat back in between Gray and Natsu and watched as Levy battled it out with Mira. However, though strong in her own right, Levy didn't stand a chance, losing to Demon Mira within ten short minutes. Lucy sighed. She was next and while she knew she could do it, it would take a lot of her magic power. She was nervous yet excited at the same time, wondering what it would be like to be known as Fairy Tail's strongest mage. She sighed, knowing that it was for the best if she wasn't.

'It would be too much of a responsibility' Lucy reasoned

She watched as Guildarts came into her view, motioning to follow him. She did as instructed, following him far away from the rest of the members as she heard Natsu and Gray yelling in protest, only to be stopped by a worried Erza, who knew that having Guildarts fight near so many members could be dangerous.

*Lucy's POV*

I followed Guildarts to a clearing in the middle Tenrou Island. I looked at him, remembering how the last time he fought Natsu; he wanted Natsu to learn what fear was. He cleared his throat, wondering what I was thinking off.

"I recall Natsu telling me about your fight with him, how you wanted him to know what fear was, what his own fear was" I replied, looking at him straight in the eyes. He nodded.

"And do you know what fear is?" He asked me. I looked at him for a minute and thought to myself. I nodded to him, remembering what Natsu had told me and he beckoned me to continue.

"Fear is knowing one's weakness and only through knowing that weakness, can one become stronger and kinder" Lucy stated to him. Guildarts looked surprised and then nodded

"And do you Lucy Heartfilia know your weakness?" Guildarts questioned. Again I stared at him blankly, thinking to myself and again I nodded. He looked at my, his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to continue.

"My weaknesses are my spirits, my friends, my guild mates. My weakness is my family" I stated looking at him, his eyes titled in question and I carried on.

"I can hold my own in a battle without my spirits and my friends. However, I fight for them, with them. I fight to protect them, like they protect me. I am a mage because of the bonds I share with my spirits. I stay a mage, even though I know that any day could be my last, for my friends, my nakama. I am stronger because of them. I am at my strongest with them beside me. However, without them near me, I know I am nothing. They are my weakness yes, but they are also my strength" I finished, looking at Guildarts. He was shocked and then his lips quirked in a small smile.

*No One's POV*

"I now see why my daughter calls you her best friend. I see why you are known as the Light of the Fairies. You have the ability to inspire people, to make them aspire to be better. However, in order to pass you still need to beat me. I am in your gratitude for saving my precious little girl yesterday, however I will not go easy on you" Guildarts said, his crash magic surrounding his fists.

"I wouldn't expect you to, because I will not be going easy on you either, even if you are one of my best friend's father" Lucy replied, she pulled out her Flueve D'etoiles and snapping it out in front of him. He smirked in response and they both attacked at the same time. Lucy summoned Libra and Vulpecula, the fox. She distracted Guildarts by using Libra's gravity magic, forcing him to his knees, while Vulpecula used her deception magic to form an illusion around him.

Guildarts stared in confusion as he was now surrounded by complete darkness. He could not see anything and suddenly out of nowhere came a blinding light. He felt something wrap around him and suddenly he was thrown to the floor. Guildarts quickly realised it was an illusion, causing it to become useless.

"I'm surprise you managed a trick like that" Guildarts said, impressed by Lucy's slyness.

"I'm glad you think so" Lucy replied smirking as she sent both Libra and Vulpecula back. She summoned Cam, the Chamaleon and Guildarts again watched in shock as she disappeared before him. Again out of nowhere her whip wrapped around him, throwing him into the air before she 'Lucy Kicked' him to the ground. Guildarts laughed, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. She then sent Cam back to the spirit world.

Lucy glare at him, he didn't even have a single scratch on his body. She then summoned Cepheus, the King and Hercules, the Hero. Guildarts moved to punch Lucy with his crash magic, however she narrowly dodged, flipping over him, using his shoulder as leverage to push off and land on her feet on the other side of him. He watched her, forgetting about her two spirits who were now in the process of performing a Unison Raid, their light and lightning magic working as one. When he realised she was a distraction, it was too late, the magic hitting him, sending him crashing into a tree.

She smiled triumphantly as he got up, however this time he had a few scratches and bruises on his body.

"That's some power you got there girl. I've never seen a Celestial Mage who can call out 5 gates in one day, as well as performing a Unison Raid. You even managed to get a few bruises on my body. I'm impressed" Guildarts chuckled out and Lucy smiled at the compliment

"Thank you, it took 6 months but I got there in the end" Lucy grinned back. She then sent Cepheus and Hercules back, pulling out two Hiddenite keys. She summoned Draco, the Dragon and Phoenix, the Eternal Bird. Guildarts stood again impressed by Lucy's spirits. Readying his attack, he watched as the two spirits again tried a Unison Raid and again it hit him, sending him flying into the air. Guildarts used the air as leverage and twisted his body, punching Lucy in the gut using his crash magic. He watched as she went flying, only to be caught by the bird spirit, who ensured her safe landing on the ground.

"Thanks Phee, Aurora, now return to the Spirit World to rest" Lucy said, smiling fondly at her spirits. She watched as they nodded and disappeared.

"Your spirits are very powerful, I'll give them that" Guildarts stated. As the time passed, he was growing more and more fond of the girl. He knew that his own daughter saw the girl as a sister. He also knew from his daughter that this girl had captured the hearts of Natsu and Laxus, as well as a third dragon slayer. He could see why, not only was she beautiful, but she had a heart of gold and was well loved by everyone in the guild. He knew most Celestial Mages used Spirits as a shield, but this girl fought alongside them and for that he admired her.

'The true Light of the Fairies' he chuckled, watching the girl. She was panting slightly, however she looked determined to defeat him. He watched as she took out two keys made of moonstone.

"Open, Gate of the Water God, Neptune. Open, Gate of the Ice God, Uranus" Lucy chanted once again, the stars formed however this time once they finished fusing, two planets stood in the sky, orbiting around each other. Guildarts smirked; he knew these spirits were strong. He'd witnessed the Lighting God's power himself and now she was summoning two of them at once. Oh, he was definitely enjoying himself.

He watched as two men stood beside her, both of them in black suits, one with a tie made of ice and really light blue hair and even lighter eyes and one with dark blue hair and darker eyes. He watched them take a protective stance beside her, both men radiating an unnatural amount of power. He watched them take the stance for a Unison Raid and got ready to dodge. However as it travelled toward him, no matter where he moved it followed him and so he stopped and exuded his own magical power. The two magical forces hit, causing a large explosion, causing both him and Lucy to be sent off flying in opposite directions.

*With the rest of the guild members*

It had been over 3 hours now and everyone was agitated, waiting for the news of what had happened. The three dragon slayers were grumpy and growling at everyone, their dragons worried over their mate. They didn't like the fact that she'd gone off with the perverted man whore, and they didn't like that it had been so long since they'd left. Even the master by now was getting worried.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large explosion echoed and the three boys flew off, trying to get to their mate, however they were stopped by Freed's runes. They turned to him glaring harshly; attacking him without thinking, the thought of him standing in the way to their mate angering them. However, before they could hit him, a large hand grabbed them. Master Makarov glared at the three boys.

"Have some faith in her" That was all he said. That was all he had to say. The boys calmed down, nodding and stared in the direction of the explosion, saddened that they couldn't help their mate. The rest of the guild also stared, and while the Master tried to be calm, he too was on edge, wanting to know what was happening. The members sat in silence again, listening, waiting for signs of the mages returning.

*Back to Lucy and Guildarts*

Both mages struggled to get up, the impact of the magic in the air weakening both of them more than they'd like to admit. Both of them got up, their breathing ragged. They were bruised, bloodied and battered. However, despite their injuries both were grinning.

"I think it's time we ended this don't you?" Lucy questioned, beaming at him.

"Yes, I have to agree" Guildarts replied chuckling.

"I will show you my other magic, however, you must promise not to tell anyone in the guild, unless I have told them myself" Lucy stated, smiling at him. Guildarts raised his eyebrows in question

"You have another magic?" He questioned, intrigued. He watched as she nodded. He stared at her, fascinated and cocked his head, telling her he'd keep her secret. She smiled and took her stance, thinking of which Dragon Fairy to transform into. Then she smiled, she'd stick to Celestial Magic. Closing her eyes, she reached within her, looking for the magic in her blood.

Guildarts watched as a bright colourful magic circle appeared under her. He stared, captivated by the beauty of her magic when she opened her eyes, stars forming around her and exploding into stardust. He stared in awe and wonder as she grew a pair of colourful wings, her outfit changing. She looked at him smiling.

"What magic is this?" He questioned, still in bewilderment

"Dragon Fairy" Lucy replied smiling at his shocked faced

"But that's a lost magic, there are no more Dragon Fairies around anymore" Guildarts retorted

"It was passed down from my mother. It's in my blood" Lucy explained and Guildarts nodded and grinned.

"Now, let's finish this battle" Lucy finished, readying her final attack. Guildarts nodded, still captivated by the stardust falling from her wings as she fluttered in the air, while readying his attack.

"Celestial Storm" Lucy screamed, and he watched as planets and stars of all sizes formed in the sky. He watched as they spun around resembling a cyclone in the sky. He watched as they spun faster and faster in the sky. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" Guildarts yelled, attempting to cancel out the magic power, however it did not work, instead the stars and planets started falling down, bursting into stardust as they crashed on the ground. He watched as they started hurtling towards him not being able to move. The stars and planets then crashed into him, each of them hitting their target until they finally stopped. Lucy exited her Dragon Fairy mode and fluttered to the ground slowly, her breathing ragged. She slowly walked over to him. He stared at her; his breath had also become ragged, panting. He watched as she extended her arm out to him, and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks" he said, his voice hoarse.

"No problem, now come on we have a guild to get back to" Lucy said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You sure have a lot of power there, why didn't you just use it at the start?" Guildarts enquired, she just looked at him grinning

"Like I said, my strength comes from my friends. I count my spirits as friends, and so I like to fight beside them, power and strength mean nothing to me if I don't have them by my side" Lucy replied, her hands brushing over her keys. Guildarts stared at the girl incredulously.

'She has all that power and yet she fights with her spirits, even when she knows that she could defeat anyone singlehandedly. This girl is truly an enigma. I see why she's your favourite Makarov, the guild's favourite' he thought to himself as she dragged him back to their camp, knowing that the guild would have headed back there after so long. He watched as the sun began to set. They'd been fighting for 4 hours straight, he sighed, knowing that the guild must be worried.

When they entered camp, everything was silent. He looked around confused, wondering where everyone was. He scanned his eyes and he found them, all sitting by the fire, awaiting their return. They currently had their backs to them and they weren't aware that they'd returned. He cleared his throats, gaining everyone's attention. They all gasped, taking in the site of the two mages, both beat up and bloodied. Scratches and bruises over their bodies. Lucy dropped Guildarts unceremoniously, slumping to the ground next to him.

Laxus, Natsu and Sting took in the site of their mate, she had many injuries and was panting, however she was smiling. Sting lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the make shift infirmary, as Natsu and Laxus brought Guildarts. The members quietly followed them, murmuring about who had won. They watched as Porlyusica and Wendy healed the two mages. Makarov looked at the two, they already looked much better and while their bodies were completely healed, he knew they'd both used up a lot of magical energy, so he waited patiently for them to recuperate.

He didn't have to wait for long before both mages sat up, groaning. He watched in amusement as the three dragon slayers sat on the bed next to her. He watched Lucy smile, taking comfort in their presence. He watched Guildarts smile at the group and the Master cleared his throat, asking the question everyone in the room wanted to.

"So, who won the battle?" Makarov questioned, he too wanted to know the outcome of the match.

"Lucy won, she's a brilliant mage and a strong fighter" Guildarts said, looking over at her grinning. He heard the guild gasp, looking at Lucy incredulously as she shook her had

"I wouldn't say I won, I'd say it was a draw, we both are pretty beaten up" Lucy replied, smiling, the guild gasped again. If there hadn't been a winner, did that mean Lucy was on par with the Ace of Fairy Tail?

"Alright fine, but you pass. Welcome to the S Class Family" Guildarts retorted, grinning

"Glad to be part of it" Lucy said.

"But Luce, how did you manage to beat Guildarts?" Natsu questioned, dumbfounded

"That's a secret between the two of us, Natsu" Guildarts replied, remembering his promise to Lucy. The guild just nodded, accepting that in their own time, they'd find out.

"Alright, this concludes this year's S Class Trials. I'd like to welcome Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox and Lucy Heartfilia, the new S Class Mages, now drink and make merry" Makarov yelled as the guild cheered and they partied on through the night, rejoicing over the newest S Class members.

All of them blissfully unaware of all the pain tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Oh shizzle, what's going to happen tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter, that will be out tomorrow :'D


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, they really do make my day. If you want to see what Lucy's dragon fairy forms look like then you can go onto my profile!

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Eleven

*Lucy's POV*

I woke up the next day lying on the sand, my boys wrapped around me. I groaned remembering the guild partying into the night and looking around, I realised that they were all still on the floor passed out. I smiled and got up, deciding to train for a while, since no one would be up for another couple of hours. I ran around the island and meditated for a while. I returned to the medicinal springs and changed into a pink playsuit with a thin brown leather belt. I threw on a like pink floral kimono jacket and white sandal heels before returning to camp, which was currently set on the beach where all the other participants fought last night. I looked around and everyone was up, looking lively, excited murmurs flitted across the air. Everyone couldn't wait to get back to the guild. I smelt the aroma of eggs and bacon and knew that Mira would be serving breakfast soon.

Scanning around the area, I found the three dragon slayers. Sting was with Rogue and Yukino, Lector praising him for lasting so long in the fight with Natsu. Natsu was currently with Gray, brawling over who was the better S Class Mage, while Laxus sat on the log, the Thunder God Tribe surrounding him, fawning over him. I smiled, deciding that for today, I'd spend the day with Erza, Mira and Cana. I looked around, frowning slightly as I couldn't find Wendy, Romeo or Asuka.

"Morning Erza, Mira, Cana, have you seen Wendy, Romeo and Asuka? I can't seem to spot them?" I questioned, sitting down next to Erza and Cana as Mira continued to cook breakfast

"Morning Lucy, Romeo took Wendy and Asuka for an adventure type 'mission' in order to cheer Asuka up, she was crying because she wasn't old enough to join Fairy Tail and go on jobs. It was so cute; I think Romeo and Wendy like each other. Oh young love" Mira replied, hearts and stars surrounding her head as she thought of the Fire Mage and Sky Dragon Slayer

"I'll drink to them" Cana replied, raising her bottle of Sake and taking a large swig of it

"Oh yes, I agree, they're too cute and the way they protect Asuka, it's too adorable" I replied, smiling fondly at the thought of the three children

"Romeo said they'd be back sometime in the evening, he took some food for them and we are on Tenrou, so they should all be fine, the Island will protect them" Erza said, nodding along. I smiled and joined the guild for breakfast. Many of them were still celebrating and it was nearing evening, soon Romeo and Wendy would be back with Asuka and I kept an eye out for them.

All of a sudden, I heard someone screaming. I whipped my head to see Lisanna in tears, her fingers shakily pointing at something in the sky. We all looked up, gasping in shock as a body fell from the sky, dropping with a thud. I watched in slow motion as Erza recognised the body, running over to it and flipping it over, tears in her eyes. We all screamed in shock when she turned the body over.

There, lying unconscious on the ground was none other than Jellal Fernandes.

I watched as Erza tried futilely shaking him as tears were streaming down her face, yelling at him to wake up. I quickly summoned Phoenix and she got to work, healing him with her magic. He groaned and Erza gasped, crying harder, holding his body close to hers.

"Erza?" I heard Jellal question, his voice soft and rough

"It's okay I'm here" Erza replied, her tears had stopped but she was still shaking, most likely from the fear of losing another childhood friend as well as the love of her life.

"How is he here? He was supposed to be on a mission for the Magic Council in Crocus?" I asked turning around to Master, however after seeing his shocked face; I knew that even he didn't know.

Then out of the blue, hundreds of ghostly shadows attacked us, catching us all of guard. We all quickly attacked back. I watched as Sting used his White Dragon Roar on them, burning the shadows away. Erza was now in her Heavenly Wheel Armour and was using Blumenblatt to attack them. I quickly summoned Loke and Hercules and pulled out my whip, also joining in the fray. I looked to see Natsu and Laxus back to back, both of their magical energies crackling around them. Cana was with Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba attacking the shadows next to them. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna were all using their magic to quickly attack. Rogue and Pantherlily were protecting Yukino and the other exceed. The Thunder God Tribe were also attacking furiously. I quickly summoned Pegasus and directed him to Alzack and Bisca, sending them up into the air so they could shoot from above.

We carried on like this, however for every shade we destroyed; more sprang up from the ground. We battled endlessly and I could see that the members were quickly losing magic power. Nonetheless, we stuck together and fought through but I could tell that right now many of them were running on their reserved magic power. The only people who were still fighting were Erza, who was currently fighting with Jellal as he had recuperated from his fall. Gajeel was by Levy, protecting her as Gray and Juvia stood side by side, protecting each other. I saw Mira and Elfman by an exhausted Lisanna. The Thunder God Tribe joined them, Bickslow protecting Lisanna, Elfman with Evergreen and Freed fighting in his Dark Ecriture: Darkness form, alongside Mira. Guildarts was near Cana, who had exhausted her cards. Natsu, Rogue, Sting and Laxus were all near each other still going strong. However a new onslaught of shadows attacked and I knew I had to do something about it. I quickly summoned Aries and she got to work, using her wool to pull everyone into one area as they yelled in protest.

Once they were all together, behind Aries' Wool Wall, I sent Hercules and Loke to them, protecting them from any shades that tried to follow them. The shades realised what was going on and surrounded me. I could hear my guild members yelling my name, however I ignored them. I closed my eyes as the shadows surrounded me and I reached into my body, summoning my magic around me. Suddenly my eyes opened, gold magic circles in them as I started to chant.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens  
All the stars, far and wide  
Show me the appearance  
With such shine  
Oh Tetrabiblos  
I am the rules of the stars  
Aspect become complete  
Open the malevolent gate  
Oh 88 stars of the heaven  
Shine!

Urano Metria!

All of the star like lights burst around me, eradicating all the shadows at once, while the guild members were protected by Aries' wool wall. Seeing them all disappear, I sent all my spirits back and joined the members, wondering what was going on and where the shadows had come from.

Suddenly, a large shadow travelled above us. We all heard a booming laugh as a flying ship that resembled Blue Pegasus' Christina loomed over us. However it was darker and gave off an evil presence. Suddenly a face appeared on a screen in front of us and I stared in disbelief. I heard Master growl and whisper one name.

'Jose Porla'

"Well hello there, mages of Fairy Tail guild. I hope you liked our present, although it was supposed to arrive dead" Jose said while cackling

"What are you doing here? How did you find us? Wait no, more importantly, how did you escape the Magic Council?" I yelled, fists shaking angrily by my side, before he could reply, I watched as Erza got up and requipped into her Black Wing armour.

"How dare you attack him? How dare you try to kill him? You will pay" Erza whispered, however it was heard over the deafening silence. Jose raised his eyebrow and cackled as Erza flew up into the air, ready to attack the colossal flying ship.

"Now, now Titania, I wouldn't do that if I were you, after all, you do want these three to stay out of harm's way do you not?" Jose replied, a nasty smile on his face as the image travelled to Romeo, Wendy and Asuka chained up. I watched as Erza's eyes widened and flew back to the ground.

"No! ASUKA!" I heard Bisca and Alzack yell.

"Romeo!" Macao called out

"Wendy!" Carla and Gajeel yelled at the same time. My fists tightened.

"You dare attack my children again?" I heard Master yell, taking on his titan form, I reached out and placed my hand on his leg, my head facing the ground, eyes covered by my hair. Makarov looked down at me.

"Don't. He'll hurt them" I ground out, and he nodded and resumed back to his normal size. I turned my face towards Jose and glared at him, anger in my eyes.

"I'm glad someone has a brain in this weak guild of yours. As for your previous questions. I escaped because I am stronger and more smarter than the Magic Council. As for how I found you, easily, Jellal there is a member of the guild, therefore all I had to do was have Juggernaut sift through his mind and I found the location of the island, however you cannot see the Island without another member. Therefore I had him captured and low and behold, I found the Fairy's Holy Grounds." Jose replied, I could hear Erza whisper a soft 'no'.

"What do you want?" I gritted out. I had to take in deep breaths to stop my magic from escaping my body as rage consumed me.

"You" Jose replied, grinning maliciously. My eyes widened as I looked at him in disbelief. I heard the guild members gasp, wondering what Jose could want, but I knew. He wanted my power. The blood of a Dragon Fairy. I listened on as he continued.

"I want you to surrender and in return, I will let these three mages go" Jose spoke and I stared at him in defiance.

"I will surrender" I replied. I heard the guild protest and raised my hand up to stop them. "I will surrender, once you release Wendy, Romeo and Asuka. I give you my word" I finished.

"Oh? How do I know you won't go back on your word?" Jose questioned, eyebrows lifting.

"Before all, I am a Celestial Mage. I am bound by my promises. I will surrender, as long as you do not harm the guild or any of its members" I retorted

"I will hold you to that. Naga, land the ship and release the three prisoners" I watched as Jose spoke to another member of his guild, and watched as the ship floated down landing ahead of us. I touched my keys and quietly summoned Gemini, telepathically telling them to transform into Freed and section of the area so only Wendy, Romeo, Asuka and I could pass through. The doors slowly opened as Romeo, Wendy and Asuka ran out. I quickly walked over to Master Makarov and handed him the pouch with my Gate Keys. I saw his quizzical look before he could react and hand them back to me I turned and ran towards the three children, hugging and making sure they were okay, before sending them back to the guild members.

I watched as they tried to get to me, however the barrier stopped them. I watched Natsu, Sting and Laxus punching at the rune barrier, Natsu and Sting yelling at me to come back while Laxus yelled at Freed to take down the runes. I watched Asuka and Wendy crying loudly, yelling my name as the other members of the guild watched, also crying out my name. I saw Erza requip as Mira took on her Satan Soul: Sitri form, also banging at the runes, calling out to me. I watched Juvia try to slice at the runes using her water, as Cana threw card after card. I looked at Gray as he used his Ice Make Magic. I saw Gajeel attack the runes as well, using his iron as Levy banged her tiny fists against the barrier, crying too. I looked on as Bisca and Alzack hugged Asuka to them, crying with her, as Romeo hugged Wendy. Elfman and Lisanna along Bickslow and Evergreen also started attacking, while Freed was desperately trying to dissolve the runes. Soon Gildarts joined in, using his crash magic to punch at the runes. However, it was all for naught. I heard a gasp and turned to Freed, who looked at me with sorrow and distress in his eyes, finally understanding what I'd done.

I watched them, taking in the site of my family, all try to get to me, crying. I looked at the master and he stared at me wide eyed as he held onto my keys tightly. My insides tightened at the pain in his eyes, at the pain in all the member's eyes, at the pain of leaving my keys with him. However steeling myself, I smiled at all of them before turning around, walking away, my hand held up high, thumb and fore finger pointing out, in the Fairy Tail symbol. I heard them all screaming in protest; however I continued to walk away before stopping. I saw Jose as well as the four mages who Laxus, Sting and Natsu fought on our first mission together, to take down this very same guild. However, they had an extra person, I assumed he was Naga. I watched as Naga came over to me and handed me a pair of what I assumed were magic cancelling handcuffs. I wordlessly put them on and turned to Jose.

"Now what? How do you plan on using my power?" I questioned my voice low so that none of the dragon slayers would hear.

"Oh, I don't want your power, there's no way I can use it without you resisting me. No, I want to break Fairy Tail, and the only way I can do that, is to break you, Lucy Heartfilia, Light of the Fairies." Jose stated, his eyes glinting malignly.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" I retorted, my eyebrows rising in question.

"I'm going to break you in front of them and there is nothing they can do about it, especially with the runes you've placed" Jose replied, laughing. My eyes widened as he turned to the members.

'Shit, I miscalculated' I thought to myself. 'However, even if I'm gone, the members will be safe' I continued, relief washing over me.

"Now fairies, watch as I break your precious member, right before your very eyes" Jose grinned, addressing the rest of the members

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist imbued with magic impacted with my stomach, sending me flying across the beach. I groaned and got up in defiance, watching as I realised Naga was the one attacking. Nevertheless, there was no way I was about to go down without a fight. Again, fist after fist hit me and each time I would get up. Then suddenly I was trapped, shackles holding me to the ground, I looked over at the mages, Eridia, the only female was glowing, a dark aura surrounding her. I realised she must use trap magic. Again fist after fist hit me, however this time was worse considering that I couldn't move, causing me to land on my knees as the full brunt of the attack hit me. I could faintly hear the guild members crying in shock. I struggled to my feet, body shaking. I lifted my head and grinned at Jose.

*With the Guild. No One's POV*

Laxus turned to Freed and saw him on the ground, unmoving, almost like he was a statue. He growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE FOR? UNDO THE RUNES" Laxus yelled, shaking him in the air. His eyes widened as Freed looked at him, eyes dulled.

"I can't" he whispered, and the guild members gasped, while Mira ran to Laxus, trying to get him to release Freed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Natsu yelled, fire surrounding him

"I mean I can't. She wrote the runes so that if I do rewrite them, allowing us to pass, whoever is in the barrier, will be blasted with magical energy so strong, that it would most likely kill them. The only person who can undo them, is the writer of the runes themselves" Freed replied, his voice hoarse. Laxus released him, causing Freed to slump to the ground, staring lifelessly at Lucy, as Mira hugged him to her body. The guild members stood shocked, some falling to the floor, watching as Lucy was hit again and again.

"Why would she do that?" Sting replied, anguish lacing his voice as he too fell to the ground, a hand on the run barrier

"Because she doesn't want us to get hurt" Freed replied simply, watching the scene. The rest of the members turned and watched her, torment crossing their face as they watched one of their beloved members take another hit only for her to up again, this time grinning at Naga.

*Lucy's POV*

"Is that all you got? It's going to take a lot more than that to put out this light" I replied, chuckling lowly, wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You're right. Eridia, get the two girls from before" Jose replied, laughing loudly. My eyes widened in horror as suddenly, the shackled around me disappeared, instead wrapping around Asuka and Wendy, pulling them across the barrier. I stared in dismay as Asuka struggled, tearing up again as Eridia held her and Wendy up in the air causing Bisca and Alzack to scream at Jose, telling him to return them.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM" I yelled out in rage, my magic spiking again as Jose laughed

"No, you promised that you would surrender if I didn't hurt them, however I promised nothing. Now you're in magic cancelling cuffs and so you can't protect them, therefore, I can do what I want" Jose replied his voice filled with amusement

"You hurt them and no amount of magic cancelling handcuffs will keep me from ending you" I replied, my voice quiet, however loud enough for everyone on the beach heard me. I looked back and saw that everyone was exhausted, their magic depleted as they stared in horror at the scene in front of them. In the corner of my eye I watched as Naga went to attack Wendy, however, I jumped in the way before he could hit them, taking the hit myself. I fell to the floor, moaning in pain as everything hurt. Suddenly he went to hit her again, and again I got in the way. This went on for a while till he sent one particularly strong punch, sending me to the ground with a loud crack, as a few of my ribs shattered. I rolled over onto my knees and coughing out blood in the process. I heard Wendy yell at me, crying to let her take some of the hits. I shook my head and looked at her smiling.

"Never. You don't need to worry and you don't need to cry. Don't be afraid, I'll protect you. Both of you. As well as the guild. No matter what. I promise. Now dry those pretty eyes" I whispered, smiling at her as she tried to stop her tears, however she only cried louder, watching Naga hit me over and over again

*No one's POV, with the Three Dragon Slayers*

Laxus, Natsu and Sting watched the site in front of them, their hearts breaking as their mate took hit after hit for the two children. They watched, as their inner dragons whined in pain at seeing her bruised and broken body. They had initially been angry and furious and tried to get to her, however after fighting the shades as well as pounding the barrier endlessly, their magic was exhausted to the point where all they could do was watch, devastated as their mate fell to the ground, only to pick herself up again and take another hit. They felt ever worse and after hearing that even Freed couldn't undo the runes.

The three dragon slayers watched in frustration, their hearts aching when she got up once again, only to smile and reassure the Sky Dragon Slayer that she'd protect them no matter what. In that moment they knew, that she was the strongest out of the whole guild. They watched as she got up time and time again, never giving up. Their dragons cried as they watched her cough out blood, as she struggled to stand up. Even through all the bruises, cuts and blood, they knew they'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her. They'd tried to close their eyes, shutting out the sounds of the thuds that meant she was on the floor, but they couldn't. They stayed there, motionless on the ground, feeling useless, with eyes full of guilt and sorrow, knowing that there was no way to get to her, to protect her, like they'd promised. They wished they were as strong as her, strong enough to get up and keep fighting, strong enough to protect her like she was currently protecting Wendy, Asuka and the rest of the guild.

*Lucy's POV*

"Oh, how heart warming. Maybe physical pain won't break you. However, emotionally, you are just like everyone else. Juggernaut, deal with her" Jose replied, calling Juggernaut forth. I stared as he approached me wondering what he could do. Suddenly, I felt something strange in my head, as if someone was in there, looking through my memories.

"Oh? Isn't that interesting? You seem to have a thing for the three dragon slayers over there" Juggernaut stated, amused by his findings. My eyes widened and I stared at him, unmoving as he guffawed loudly. I watched as he dragged me over to Laxus, Natsu and Sting who again tried hitting the barrier trying to get to me. He threw me on the ground in front of them, grabbing me by the hair so I came face to face with the boys. I flinched knowing that I must have looked horrible.

"Look at them, they all like you and you like all three of them. How could you do this to them? Lead all three of them on? Knowing that you'd have to break two of their precious hearts" Juggernaut said, laughing loudly. I tried to avoid their eyes, however I couldn't. They all looked at me wide eyed and shocked. I felt my heart break knowing that they like me back, however Juggernaut was right. I was leading them on. I couldn't have all three.

"Oh? Have you finally realised that you have to pick one? How does it feel? Knowing that they are all hopelessly in love with you? How does it feel knowing you're the one who's causing them pain? They're dragon slayers and they can only love one person for the rest of their life and they chose you. You really must be selfish because now no matter who you pick, the other two are going to have to live alone for the rest of their lives, dying while watching you with other men. However, if you don't pick one, all three will feel pain" Juggernaut continued. My eyes widened in horror at the realisation that two of them would have to live alone for the rest of their lives, with no one else to love them.

"Please... stop, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to" I whispered, tears falling down my eyes. I looked up, realising that the boys still hadn't moved. I cried harder knowing that if I did make it out alive, nothing would be the same. No more sleeping in the same bed. No more spending days relaxing together. No more stargazing, wrapped in their arms.

"You may not have meant to, but you did it anyway. Doesn't it feel worse, to not know what you were doing? Doesn't that tell you that deep down, you're a selfish person? Only causing pain, wherever you go. The first Fairy Tail building was destroyed because of you. The place where so many of your fellow guild members grew up, destroyed because you were selfish, because you didn't want to do what was expected of you and listen to your father. You cause pain, Lucy Heartfilia. Everywhere you go, you cause pain. You are not the Light of the Fairies." Juggernaut said, staring at me as I looked down at the ground.

"No, you are the darkness. The darkness that brings pain and suffering everywhere you go. Do you not remember Laxus' words after the Phantom Lord disaster? He called you a spoiled princess and he wasn't wrong. A spoiled princess who destroyed their childhood home, because you refused to go back. Do you remember the pain you unintentionally caused Erza? When she had to take a hit from the Jupiter Canon for you? Or when Mira was captured for pretending to be you? Only so that you could run away from them? Helping no one. You are pain and suffering. That is your purpose. Just like right now, causing pain and suffering for your guild as two children are being brought into this battle because of your carelessness. Oh wait, there was another time where a child was threatened because of your weaknesses. Do you remember when Flare threatened Asuka? You couldn't protect her then either, Natsu had to do your job for you. Weak. That is what you are." He continued, as I tried to protest, telling him to stop it, to stop bringing up all the painful memories.

"You are not Lucy of Fairy Tail, Light of the Fairies. You are the spoiled princess, weak little Lucy Heartfilia. The child who brings pain and suffering to those around her." Juggernaut finished. I couldn't cry anymore, the tears wouldn't come anymore as I realised that it was my fault. Erza had been hurt because of me. The member's childhood home had been destroyed because of me. Mira was captured as I ran away; even Reedus battled it out while I ran. Asuka had been put in danger because of me at the Grand Magic Games and here she's put in danger again because of me, not only her but Wendy too. I looked up, everyone was still shocked and no one could say anything. I chuckled lowly, ruefully, knowing that even now I was only causing them more pain.

I felt the magic in my blood react to his cold and painful words as darkness surrounded me, shadows calling to me, their voices growing stronger with each hateful word that replayed in my mind over and over again. I knew I had to stop it; stop the Shadow Magic in me from taking control, if I didn't then a lot of people could get hurt. I knew what the shadows did to Rogue and it would do the same to me. I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I had to find the light, the happiness in me but I couldn't, because Juggernaut was right. No matter how much I tried to help people, no matter how much I tried to make people happy, in the end all I did was cause pain and suffering. I closed my eyes, the darkness eating away at the light, pulling me into the abyss, letting me fall as the shadows consumed me.

*No One's POV. With the rest of the members.*

The members of Fairy Tail watched as Juggernaut ruthlessly tore into Lucy, twisting the truth into lies. They watched and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. They didn't blame Lucy for any of those things and they wanted to tell her that, however they sat frozen, watching as the light in her eyes died right before them. They felt her pain, her remorse, her sadness and they couldn't help but feel at a loss for words. They watched in horror as darkness surrounded her, shadows wrapping themselves around her body. They didn't know what was going on and could only watch, motionless as Lucy battled with her demons. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Loke appeared, banging at the runes, calling towards his master. He turned to them, growling, rage in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SITTING THERE FOR? HELP HER" Loke yelled at them, breaking their trance. Their gaze quickly snapped to his, fear evident in all their eyes.

"Loke what's going on? What are those shadows?" Mira questioned, her voice trembling in fear at watching the girl who was like her sister become consumed by shadows

"The darkness in her, it's slowly extinguishing the light in her, the happiness in her. If we don't stop it, we'll never get Lucy back. Do you remember Future Rogue, Natsu? He told you that he became one with the shadows after Frosch's death. Well right now, the same thing is happening to Lucy. The shadows are consuming her because of Juggernauts words unless we save her. She's trying to fight it but she's losing. We have to help her. We need to save her." Loke finished, whispering his last sentence as he looked at his master.

"What? How can that be? The shadows were because of my magic, Lucy's magic is light? How can the shadows consume her?" Rogue questioned

"That is something for Lucy to reveal to you, however right now we need to help her" Loke said and then turned to the three dragon slayers.

"Juggernaut claims that you love her, even if that's not true, she loves you. All three of you and it's killing her knowing that she's causing you pain. So save her. Remind her of the light. It's the only way" Loke finished and waited for them to respond, however they all stood stunned. Loke growled and turned back to Lucy, banging on the rune barrier, calling her name out. The members slowly snapped back to reality and jumped up, banging the runes even harder, calling out to their friend. Suddenly Lucy's keys glowed and all her spirits appeared, standing next to the rest of the guild, calling out to Lucy. Wendy and Asuka, still trapped, joined in, calling out to Lucy, asking them to save her, like she'd promised.

*Lucy's POV*

I was spiralling down the endless, dark abyss with nothing around me. I tried to fight it, but I could tell I was losing. I tried to struggle and each time I did, the shadows fought harder and harder. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself from my own magic, how was I supposed to protect my guild members? I could feel the light fading. I was slowly becoming numb.

'So this is how it ends huh?' I thought to myself, ready to accept my fate

"Lucy" I heard someone whisper. I snapped my head around, trying to find out who the voice belonged to.

"Lucy" I heard another voice. Soon I heard multiple voices, calling out to me. They sounded familiar. I couldn't see anyone, but the voices were getting louder. I gasped, recognising them as the voices of my guild mates. My friends. My family. I heard the voices of my spirits. Even Aquarius' voice rang loudly. They sounded worried. I frantically looked around for them, but all I could see was darkness. I struggled harder, they sounded like they needed me.

"Lucy, come back to us. You don't cause pain and suffering. You are the Light of the Fairies. We don't blame you for anything. Without you, I wouldn't have made it to S Class. Lucy come back, we need you" I heard Cana yelling

"Lucy, you saved my life. You summoned all your magical power to save me. You argued with the Celestial Spirit King for my life. You almost killed yourself for me. You keep us spirits going. You are my light, princess. Now come back to me. Come back to us" I heard Loke calling out

"Lucy, you're like my sister. You helped me and Freed find happiness in each other. You need to come back. Fairy Tail won't be the same without your smile, your laugh. You keep us going, now fight the darkness. Fight it and come back" I heard Mira as she cried out

"You are Layla's only daughter. Her pride and her joy. Do not lose yourself to the darkness. Do not disrespect her memory by letting your weakness take a hold of you. You are your mother's daughter. Fight it, damn it or I'll drown you" I could hear Aquarius yelling at me

"Lucy, Lucy, you love us. If it weren't for you, we'd still be with Angel, we'd still be unhappy. You saved us Lucy. You helped reunite Leo and Aries and you even made Aquarius happy by gaining Scorpio's key, so that he didn't have to suffer with a cruel master" I smiled at Gemini's childlike voice

"I gave you my Gate Keys for a reason, Lucy. You reached out to me, you saved me. You were there for me when no one else was. There's no other Celestial Mage like you out there, so please come back. Your spirits are here, waiting for you. We're all here waiting for you" Yukino screamed

"Lucy-nee, you have to come back to us. Who else is going to sit with me, Wendy and Asuka and read us stories? Come back Lucy-nee, please come back. I lost my family once already, you disappeared for seven years and I waited. Please don't disappear again" I heard Romeo whisper quietly and though quiet, I heard it loud enough.

"Lucy, you're my best friend. My little sister. Going on missions with you and the boys make my day. You're always there for me. You've helped me in ways that I can't explain. I took the hit from the Jupiter Cannon for a reason. It's because we love you Lucy and we don't want to lose you" Erza spoke to me

"Yeah Lucy, fight it, we may have lost our childhood guild, but none of that matters as long as we have you. You're my little sister too Lucy and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Without you, we're not Team Natsu. There is no Team Natsu without you" Gray called out

"Lushyyy! I'm sorry I called you fat and made fun of you. I'm sorry me and Natsu kept breaking into your house and eating all your food. Lushy come back and I promise to be good. Please don't leave us, who else will by me fish" I heard Happy crying. I smiled at the stupid cat. I knew I had to get back to them but I was still surrounded by the darkness. I struggled harder, realising that the shadows around me were slowly getting lighter.

"Luce, I promised I'd protect you. No matter what I promised. I told you I wouldn't let anyone take away your future and I won't. Even if it means fighting to save you from yourself. Come back to me Luce. I love you" I heard Natsu crying, his voice sounding broken. My heart stopped for a second. The darkness was quickly slipping away

"Blondie, the things I said to you after Phantom Lord attacked were wrong. You're not a spoiled princess. You're the most caring and loving person I've ever met. The past few weeks with you have been the best weeks of my life. I won't let you go. I can't let you go. I love you, Blondie. Don't leave us" My eyes teared at Laxus's words. I felt the darkness ebbing away, faster than before and I could faintly make out the outline of my spirits and guild members.

"Lucy, please come back, we still have so much to do together. We can go stargazing again; we can do anything you want. Lucy, I can't live without you. We can't live without you. You've touched the hearts of so many people. You're stronger than the darkness surrounding you. Fight it for me. Fight it for us. I love you, Lucy. Come back so I can show you how much I love you" Sting called out to me. I could see them clearer, standing in front of me, I started running towards them

"Lucy-nee, you promised me and Asuka. You promised you'd protect the guild. You promised you'd protect me and Asuka. No matter what. Lucy-nee, you're a Celestial Mage and you're bound by your promises, so please come back and protect us" I heard Wendy scream out to me while crying.

I snapped my eyes open, watching as darkness surrounding me ebbed away. I rolled onto my back and stared into Juggernaut's eyes, which were wide open in shock. I growled and stood up, staggering to my feet. I was bent over slightly, panting. I looked around to see my guild member's eyes wide opened, some were still crying and my eyes narrowed as I turned my gaze to Jose, then Eridia, who was still holding Wendy and Asuka in the air with her trap magic.

"You hurt my guild, Jose Porla. You've hurt them before, but this time you've gone too far. You can threaten me whenever you want. But you went and brought Wendy and Asuka into this. You hurt my family too much. You will pay for this. You will pay for endangering them. You were no match for me before. I defeated you once and I'll defeat you again" I whispered out, glaring angrily at him.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that? You forget your magic is sealed why you're wearing those handcuffs" Jose replied, laughing.

"Like I said, if you hurt them, no amount of magic cancelling handcuffs will stop me from destroying you" I replied, menacingly and then I him a grin and closed my eyes.

I reached inside myself and pulled out my magic, willing me to transform as a white magic circle appeared under me. The magic handcuffs breaking in the process as wind surged around me, cutting them in two.

"NO! Stop her now!" I heard Jose cry and I smirked at his distress

I opened my eyes, the magic circle reacting as fluffy white clouds surrounded me. When they disappeared, I had grown my wings and was in my wind dragon fairy form. However, my wings felt heavy and I knew I had to heal myself before I could attack

*No One's POV*

The guild members watched in awe as Lucy grew wings, fluttering in the air. She was still bruised and scratched but they all thought she was beautiful.

"Healing Winds" Lucy whispered and the guild members watched as the air started whipping around Lucy as her body glowed white, her hair surrounding her like a halo. When the light dissipated, Lucy looked as good as new.

"Aeroportation" Lucy called out and suddenly she disappeared, appearing behind Wendy and Asuka. The girls turned around and smiled at Lucy, eyes shining in awe and wonder

"Wind Generation" Lucy spoke as winds surrounded her fists. She used them to slice at the chains holding Asuka and Wendy, catching them before they fell and flying them to the rest of the guild members. She smiled at Asuka who giggled and touched her wings, excitement bubbling around the little girl.

"Lucy-nee, you look like a Fairy Princess" Asuka spoke, giggling uncontrollably as Lucy just smiled at the girl in her arms. She dropped Asuka of with Alzack and Bisca who thanked her and then dropped Wendy near Romeo and Gajeel. Lucy turned and flew back over the barrier, landing gracefully.

"Now that they're safe, how about we play. Who wants to go first?" Lucy asked, glaring at all six members of Phantom Lord. She watched as Naga stepped up and looked her up and down

"I will be your opponent first" he stated and moved to attack her. Lucy flew out of the way and landed away from him. She closed her eyes and a green magic circle appeared under her. The guild watched as Lucy's eyes snapped open, vines surrounding her. Once she burst open, they stared wide eyed. This time her outfit was green and her wings were made of leaves. Lucy watched as Naga attacked her again, his fists alight with magical power.

"Earth Generation" Lucy called out, bringing her hands to the ground causing the earth to spike up, surrounding her like a barrier. Naga hit the earth, causing him to yelp in pain and fall back.

"That's some power" He stated, looking at his broken hand

"We haven't even started. Crystallokenisis" Lucy called out. Fairy Tail watched as boulders flew up into the air and were crushed by what looked like immense magical power, changing the rocks into crystals. Naga's eyes widened as all the crystals attacked him, hitting him head on and knocking him down to the ground, unconscious.

"Out so soon? Alright, who's next?" Lucy questioned, grinning at the remaining five. Totomaru stepped forward, attacking her with fire. Lucy once again transformed, this time into her Water Dragon Fairy form.

The male mages of Fairy Tail widened at Lucy's outfit, causing Wakaba and Macao to let out wolf whistles, which only angered the three dragon slayers who were currently on the floor, noses bleeding.

"Dehydration" Lucy called out, her hands pointing towards Totomaru. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, panting as Lucy manipulated the water out of his body. He too fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Next" Lucy said in a bored manner, watching as Eridia walked up to her

"Don't think I'm as easy to beat as those idiots, no one can escape my trap magic" Eridia spoke, grinning viciously

"We'll see about that" and before Lucy could do anything, shackles surrounded me, pulling her to the ground. The chains wrapped around her entire body and the more she struggled, the more they constricted against her. Lucy watched in anger as Eridia laughed arrogantly

"Like I said, no one can get past them. Now I will crush you" Eridia chortled and the chains wound around her tighter, depriving her of oxygen. She had to struggle to keep her eyes open, her vision blurring. Lucy closed her eyes and her guild started screaming out her name as Eridia laughed excitedly.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appeared under her, Lucy's eyes snapped open, flames surrounding her, burning her clothes away. The males all watched closely, the master crying tears of happiness when he saw her clothes burning away. Seeing her new outfit, many of the men fell to the floor, most likely from blood loss.

"Inflammation" Lucy called and suddenly, fire surrounded her and the chains melted away into liquid and her wings expanded, allowing her to fly again "And here I thought no one could escape your traps" Lucy said, her tone suggesting she was bored. Eridia's eyes widened as she stepped away from Lucy

"Now, now, you're not trying to run away are you? After all, beating you is the least I can do to avenge Wendy and Asuka" Lucy said, grinning sadistically at Eridia's scared expression.

"Plasma Bullet" Lucy called and hot white glue like liquid formed around Lucy's fingers. Lucy fired them at Eridia, who couldn't dodge them. She fell to the ground as it left burns on her skin, the pain soon becoming unbearable, causing her to pass out. Shade, the Shadow God Slayer was the next to attack.

"Shadow Wave" He called out as waves of shadows moved towards Lucy, however Lucy flew up and above them before a black magic circle appeared underneath her, shadows surrounding her.

"LUCY! NO!" yelled Natsu, fearing that she was being taken by the shadows again.

"Natsu, it's okay, this is one of her forms" Capricorn replied and Natsu just looked at him, fear in his eyes at the thought of losing his mate, but the look in Capricorn's eyes calmed him down and he looked back to the battle ahead of him, watching as Lucy emerged from the shadows in a short black dress and large wings.

"Shadow Wave" Shade called out again, but this time, Lucy didn't dodge, instead she opened her mouth and swallowed them, much to the astonishment of everyone, she grinned darkly.

"You want to play with darkness? Alright, let's play with the darkness" Lucy said grinning.

"Shadow Plague" She called out and Shade watched as shades formed from the ground, clutching him tightly as he tried to struggle, holding him still. He turned to Lucy, his eyes wide from fear.

"I think it's time you learned to fear the dark. Dark Abyss" Lucy called out, a large ball of shadows appearing in between her hands. She shot it at Shade, who couldn't escape as the shades were still holding him. He watched as the ball of shadows shot towards him, covering him in shadow. He screamed in fear as he lived through all his worst nightmares. When the shadow dispersed, he was lying on the ground, eyes opens in shock and curled on the ground in the foetal position.

Lucy turned her face to Juggernaut and grinned

"You made me feel pain and suffering. You read my thoughts and twisted the truth into lies. You caused my friends pain, hurting not only me, but them with your words too. Now let's play" Lucy said, looking at him while smirking. Another magic circle appeared under her and this time lightning formed around her.

"Mind Manipulation: Pain" Juggernaut called, Lucy fell to the ground and screamed in pain, clutching her head tightly

"Mind Manipulation: Terror" Juggernaut called again, laughing as Lucy fell to the ground and screamed in horror. Lucy staggered up and looked at him growling. Juggernaut stopped laughing, and looked above him as strange black clouds formed around his head.

"White Lightning" Lucy gritted out, still holding her head. Juggernaut shrieked in pain as white lightning bolts struck him repeatedly, leaving him on the ground, unconscious. Lucy finally turned to Jose who was growling.

"Useless, pathetic excuses for S Class Mages" Jose growled, looking at the five members on the floor. He turned to Lucy and grinned sadistically as he saw her panting. "You've used up too much magic power. Last time you just barely managed to defeat me, however, your Light Dragon Fairy form won't work anymore. I know your strongest spell. So what are you going to do now?" Jose questioned, laughing as he watched her struggle to keep herself airborne.

"I'm going to beat you. Even if it means using up all my power. Even if it means using my last breath to defeat you. I will do it, because I promised Wendy and Asuka that I'd keep them safe. No matter what" Lucy spat out

"We'll see about that. Dark Pulse" Jose called, sending waves of dark matter towards her. She narrowly dodged most, however a few past her defences, causing her to fall to the ground. She shook her head, and moaned in pain while lifting herself of the ground. A colourful magical circle appeared under her and reacted to her magic. Blue, green and purple stars surrounded her and attached themselves to her body before bursting into stardust. Lucy stood in her Dark Celestial Dragon Fairy form, her massive purple, blue and gold fluttering, leaving stardust in their wake.

"Dark Stellar Generation" Lucy yelled and flew directly to Jose, stardust gathering around her fists, emitting starlight. She punched Jose, sending him flying back. A sickening crack reverberated through the air as Jose landed on the ground. Lucy flew in the air, glaring at him as he got up.

"This is my most powerful spell; I invented it just to defeat you. Your life ends now" Jose replied, readying his next attack. Lucy extended her arms to the sky, drawing light from the sky. Bright white and yellow lights fell from the sky towards Lucy's hand and gathered above her, swirling to form a hurricane made of the light.

"Shadow's Embrace: Death's Merciless Curse" Jose yelled as a dark shadows formed underneath Lucy, swallowing around her. When the shadow's disappeared, Lucy was gone causing Jose to laugh hysterically as the guild cried out her name in shock.

Suddenly, Lucy appeared in front of Jose, causing him to howl in surprise. He stared into her eyes, filled with rage and anger.

"Heaven's Wrath" Lucy called, as the cyclone of light burst from her hand, speeding towards Jose. He took on the full force of the attack, sending him up into the air, until the light appeared above him and hit him again, sending him crashing to the ground with a crushing force. Once the light disappeared, Jose lay there unconsciously. Lucy turned around, her breathing ragged, still in mid air and nodded at Gemini, motioning her to take down the runes. As soon as the runes were down, she exited her Dragon Fairy form and fell to the ground, knowing her three dragon slayers would catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

This was 15 pages long whoa, hope you enjoyed it. Also I just realised I've been spelling Gildarts' name wrong, I kept putting a u in it when there isn't one, aha whoops, anyway sorry about that

Next chapter should be out soon enough :) Reviews would be appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Just to let you know, there is detailed smut in this chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable please skip over it, I have sectioned it off from the rest of the story, so enjoy

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Natsu and Laxus ran forward, towards Lucy's falling body and caught her before she could hit the ground, while Sting went to check on the guild members lying unconscious on the ground. Laxus carried her to a cot, while Wendy ran towards Lucy, Porlyusica not far behind and started to heal her. Once she was healed, Lucy smiled at Wendy's tear stained face and lifted a hand up to wipe them away as Wendy started to cry again.

"Lucy, you should have let me take some of the attacks" Wendy cried out, causing Lucy to sit up and hug the girl to her chest.

"I'd never let you or anyone else in the guild get hurt if I can prevent it, even if it means taking the attacks for you" Lucy said, smiling as Wendy wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, crying harder. Lucy smiled as Romeo walked up to them hesitantly

"Lucy-nee, I'm sorry" Romeo whispered, causing Lucy to frown at the boy

"What are you sorry for?" Lucy questioned, looking at him quizzically

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Wendy and Asuka from being captured. I'm sorry that because I couldn't protect them, you had to get hurt" Romeo whispered shakily, as he tried hard not to cry, remembering the way Lucy had stood up each time to take the hits for Wendy. Lucy felt her heart break for the boy and stretched her hand towards him, pulling him into the hug

"Romeo, how hard did you try to protect them?" Lucy questioned softly, while holding him against her

"I tried my hardest, I swear I did" Romeo replied, his body shaking

"Then there's nothing you need to apologise for. You tried your hardest and just like any Fairy Tail mage, you gave it your all. That is all anyone is ever going to ask of you, so don't worry about it. You were up against some very powerful S Class Mages. Besides, what's a few cuts and bruises as long as you're safe, right?" Lucy replied comfortingly, as Romeo wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tighter at her words

"Alright now, the girl needs her rest, I don't want anyone bothering her until she's back at the guild and has rested for a day" Porlyusica stated and Lucy smiled at Wendy and Romeo as they left together. She then groaned at how drained she felt and fell asleep on the cot.

*The next day. At the Guild. Lucy's POV*

I awoke to the sun shining on my face; however, I didn't feel very warm. In fact, I felt quite cold. I sat up and realised the reason. I was not surrounded by three dragon slayers. I sighed, I was right. It wouldn't be the same. I noticed my Gate Keys on the table next to me and grabbed them as I got out of bed, cringing at the soreness in my muscles. I gingerly walked to the shower, trying not to aggravate the soreness and stepped in. I sighed as the hot water soothed the ache in my muscles.

I got out and slipped on her white lace bra and underwear. She then looked at the clothes Virgo had sent her, smiling at the outfit I got dressed. Virgo had picked a white v neck top that was sleeveless, a pair of black shorts and a white blazer with some nude heels. I looked at my hair and saw that it was getting out of control, so I summoned Cancer and had it trimmed so it was hip length.

I walked downstairs, not particularly wanting to face the three dragon slayers but I knew that at one point, I'd need to.

'Better sooner than later' I thought to myself as I trudged downstairs. It was already late in the afternoon and all the guild members were here.

'Maybe that's why I woke up alone' Lucy thought to herself, although she did have a feeling that things were about to change between her and the dragon slayers. As soon as the guild noticed me, everything went quiet and I stared, steeling myself for the worst. After all, because of me Asuka and Wendy were put into danger. Suddenly the whole guild burst into cheers and I stared incredulously at them as I made my way to the bar, nervously, noting that Natsu, Sting and Laxus were all sitting with their own friends. Mira smiled at me and placed a plate of food in front of me, I tentatively smiled back and tucked in. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned, coming face to face with Alzack and Bisca.

"Lucy, we wanted to thank you for everything you did yesterday. If it weren't for you, Asuka wouldn't be safe with us" Alzack spoke, quietly. I stared at them in disbelief, before turning my gaze to the ground.

"No, you're wrong. Bisca, Alzack, I'm sorry, because of me, Asuka was put in danger. If I had just stayed down after the first few attacks, they wouldn't have been pulled back in. I'm sorry for endangering your daughter. I will understand if you don't want me to hand out with your daughter anymore" I replied, guilt lacing through my voice. Suddenly I stiffened as two slim arms wrapped around me. I lifted my gaze to see Bisca hugging me tightly.

"No Lucy, you're the one who's wrong. Do not blame yourself, because we certainly don't. We're glad you got up, we're glad you didn't give up. You wouldn't be a true Fairy Tail mage if you had. Also, even if she was pulled back into it, you got her back safely as well as severely beating the mage who had hurt her and for that, we have to thank you. Also, of course we want you spending time with her; she loves you like an older sister. Besides, after you saved Asuka in that form of yours, all she's ever been able to talk about is how you're a fairy princess from one of her fairy tale books" Bisca replied and my eyes widened and I laughed, hugging Bisca back.

"Aha, I'm glad and that's adorable oh my Mavis" I replied, laughing as she thought of Asuka. Suddenly, a small bundle hit me and I looked down to see Asuka hugging my legs, stars in her eyes.

"Lucy-nee, play with me" Asuka said, giggling as she looked at me. I smiled at the little girl and paid Mira for the food and then getting up I followed Asuka to the middle of the guild.

"Yo, Luce what was that you changed into anyway?" Gray yelled from across the guild, causing everyone to stop and stare at me, all wanting to know the answer. I sighed knowing that I couldn't avoid it for longer. I put down the toy and looked at the ceiling.

"It's Dragon Fairy Magic" I stated simply, looking back at them, I heard a squeal and looked down at Asuka who was yelling 'I knew it' happily. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"But Miss Lucy, that's a lost magic" I heard Freed call out and I looked at him, nodding

"Yes, it is. Until the day I have children, I'm the last one in Earthland" I replied and they all looked at me waiting to continue. "It was passed down to me, it's in my bloodline. My mother was one too, however, because she was terminally ill, she couldn't use it. Usually, most Dragon Fairies can only transform into one element. Extremely rarely, Dragon Fairies can transform into all eight elements. I however, can transform into ten" I finished

"How is that possible if there are only eight elements, Lu-chan?" I heard Levy reply

"Because I have the blood of the first ever Celestial Mage running through my veins. It allows me to tap into the two Celestial Elements and use them in my Dragon Fairy form too. Celestial Dark and Celestial Light" I responded, smiling at her

"But Lucy, transforming into each one takes a lot of magical power right?" I heard Evergreen and nodded

"Each form takes about the same power as Fairy Tail's strongest mage" I answered and grinned as I heard thuds

"BUT THAT MEANS YOU HAVE THE SAME POWER AS GILDARTS AND MORE!" I heard Natsu yell, hearing him talk for the first time since I woke up

"How else do you think I beat him?" I countered, looking at him questioningly

"Now that's man!" I heard Elfman shout and laughed.

"Lucy! Fight me" I heard Gray yell and I shook my head

"No thanks, I only use it when absolutely necessary. I prefer fighting with my spirits" I replied, laughing at Gray's dejected look. I turned back to the guild and saw the three dragon slayers I liked. I sighed, apart from that one sentence from Natsu; none of them seemed to want to talk to me. I looked at Asuka and smiled sadly.

"Asuka, I think I'm going to head out for a while, we'll continue playing tomorrow, alright?" I said, looking at her, and she looked back and nodded excitedly. I waved to the guild and left, walking down to the shopping district. I walked into a pub, fully intending on drowning my sorrows away. I ordered a rum and coke and sipped it slowly.

"Hey there pretty lady, what's a bird like you doing in a place like this" I heard a man question, in a what I assumed was a flirtatious tone.

"It's really none of your business" I replied, without looking at him, taking another sip of the drink

"Listen here, girly, you don't get to talk to me like that" I heard the man reply, I groaned and turned around to tell him to shove it, when I heard a familiar voice.

"The lady clearly doesn't want your attention" the voice replied and I turned, smiling at him.

"Hey Hibiki" I greeted, smiling as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here? Didn't seem like you were the type to hang out in seedy bars" Hibiki replied, smiling as he ordered his drink

"I'm currently drowning my sorrows, what about you? Why are you here in Magnolia?" I questioned

"Oh, I followed you into the bar, as for what I'm doing in Magnolia; I'm here to give you this. I was clearing out my stuff and found this, it must have been one of Karen's and I thought that you should have it" Hibiki said, smiling as he handed me a key.

"Oh! It's the Gate of the Furnace, Fornax. Thank you, Hibiki, this is great" I said, grinning as I put in my pouch

"Oh wow Lucy, that's a lot of keys you have there" He replied, eyes widening in shock

"Oh yeah, I went training for 6 months for the games and I got these on the way. They're really great spirits" I said, my fingers brushing over the keys

"Wow, I can't wait to see some of them during the Grand Magic Games" Hibiki said, grinning

"Aha, I can't wait. Anyway, I'm about to head home, it was great seeing you, Hibiki" I replied, getting up, ready to leave and I watched as he too got up.

"Oh, well I'll walk you home, I need to be heading home to Blue Pegasus anyway" Hibiki said, and I nodded. We walked home together and after fifteen minutes of walking, we got to the clearing that held my house. I heard him whistle. "That's a lovely house you have there, Lucy" Hibiki said, sounding impressed.

I turned around to thank him and just when I did, I heard my front door snap open, causing me to trip and fall on top of Hibiki. I sat up, rubbing my elbow and then blushed at the position we were in. I was currently straddling Hibiki, who had his hands on my hips. Both our eyes opened wide and I was about to get off of him, when suddenly, I was ripped off of him. I yelped as two arms circled my waist and I heard growling. I turned to see Natsu holding me, with Laxus and Sting at my side glaring at Hibiki.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Laxus growl out, lightning surrounding his fists as he stepped up towards Hibiki. I struggled against Natsu and when he didn't budge I stepped on his toes. I ignored his yelp and walked up to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, thanks for walking me home, I'll see you at the Grand Magic Games, or whenever our paths next cross" I said, smiling as I hugged him. He hugged back hesitantly and I felt the surge of magic in the air, as Natsu, Laxus and Sting all growled louder. I sighed and let Hibiki go, who looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure I should leave? I mean they look really angry" I heard him whisper and I nodded at him, smiling

"They won't hurt me, it's okay" I replied and waved at him as I watched him wave back and walk away, not before turning back and making sure I was alright. I just grinned and waved back at him. I turned around, glaring at the boys before walking into our house, taking off my shoes and walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

I heard the slamming of the front door and sighed, knowing that this was going to end in a fight

"What the fuck was that?" Sting questioned, looking at me with anger and what looked like hurt in his eyes

"Hibiki walked me home from a bar" I replied nonchalantly, sipping at my drink

"We mean what the fuck were you doing on top of him" Natsu gritted out, nostrils flaring

"Someone slammed the door open, startling me and I tripped and fell over him" I replied casually, again.

"Right and he just happened to have his hands on your hips" Laxus sneered and I glared at him. I slammed my glass on the table.

"Yes, what's it to you? Why are you acting like this now? You ignored me the whole day, didn't even come and say hi and now you're all acting like three jealous fucking boyfriends" I yelled at them, turning around and walking up the stairs to my room, I rolled my eyes as the boys followed me up.

"Oh, so what? Just because we don't hand out with you for one day, you go throwing yourself at another guy like a slut?" I heard Natsu yell. I stiffened and turned around. I looked at them as I fought the urge to cry.

"Is that really what you think of me? Are your opinions of me so low that you don't even trust me enough to believe me when I told you that it was an accident?" I whispered, my body shaking as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

*No one's POV*

The dragon slayers stared in shock as their mate fought the urge to cry in front of them. However, as the first tear escaped, they felt a pang in their heart and moved closer to her. Hearts breaking as she took a step away from them, turning her back to them.

"Luce... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Natsu spoke softly, angry at himself for being the cause of her tears.

"Lucy we're sorry, you know we trust you" Sting said, backing Natsu up as he cautiously walked over to her, when he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her and his chest tightened when she flinched slightly.

"Then why didn't you believe me? Why did you ignore me today? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me today? To be so close to you and yet so far at the same time" Lucy questioned, her voice cracking as she sounded so broken. The boys winced, hearing the tone of her voice. Sting let go of her and joined Laxus and Natsu on the bed, all sitting quietly.

"It's not that we don't trust you. It's that we don't like the fact that his arms were on you. You were so close to him, Lucy. It frightens us. We're so scared that one day you'll realise how amazing you are and leave us" Laxus whispered, chest tightening at the thought of her leaving them. They watched as she slowly turned around, eyes red and tear stains on her face.

"Lucy we're sorry, please forgive us. We were just jealous" Sting spoke, softly, almost worried that she'd be frightened away

"Lucy, please don't hate me. Please don't hate us. We love you, Lucy. So please, don't hate us" Natsu whispered, so low that she had to strain to hear his voice. Her eyes widened when she heard him confess their feelings for her, as they all stared down at the floor. Lucy, remembering Juggernaut's words cried harder, sobbing loudly as she looked at the three boys in front of her. Their heads snapped up to hers, and Laxus quickly shot up, wrapping his arms around her, he sighed in relief as she hugged him back, bawling into his chest. He lifted her up and brought her to the middle of the bed and sat down. She cried into her hands while her back was against Laxus as Sting and Natsu placed their heads in her lap. They waited for her to quieten down, waiting for her to speak to them. Finally, after holding her for what seemed like forever, she stifled her sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen" she whispered and they looked up at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't mean to make you all fall in love with me and I didn't mean for you to pick me as your mate. I know that whoever I choose, two of you will have to live loveless lives. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't know who to choose, I love all of you too and I can't choose between you three. Please don't make me choose" Lucy finished. They all looked at her in shock, wondering what she was talking about.

"Blondie, what are you talking about?" Laxus questioned

"Juggernaut told me that you only get to pick one person to love and you all picked me. I'm sorry, is there a way to unpick? I don't want any of you to live loveless lives" Lucy replied. Suddenly the dragon slayers growled.

"That fucking idiot. Lucy, look at me. You don't need to choose between us three. He wasn't wrong, yes we do only love one person for the rest of our life, but that person was chosen for us a long time ago. It was written in our blood. We didn't choose you Lucy, but if we could choose, it would still be you" Sting replied, brushing the tears off of her face.

"Yeah Luce, the only choice you need to make is whether you'll accept us and let us mark you. You can choose us or you can reject us. We really hope that you'll choose us" Natsu finished, looking at her earnestly. She stared at them wide eyes and then quickly jumped up and off the bed, blushing darkly.

"So you're saying that if I choose all three of you, we'll all enter some sort of four way relationship and you'll need to mark me as yours?" She questioned, poking her pointing fingers together while looking at the ground. She heard a booming laugh and looked to see Laxus laughing

"Yes we'll be in a relationship together, each of us with you and yes we'll need to mark you as yours, trust me though, that's the fun bit" Laxus said, grinning lecherously at her.

"But I thought that dragon slayers could only mark one mate? What happens if you all mark me?" She questioned, ignoring Laxus' comments, moving back to sit with them, playing with Natsu and Sting's hair.

"Like we said, it's predetermined. Your body will accept all three marks" Natsu replied grinning at her, happy that she was taking the news so well

"So Lucy, will you accept us?" questioned Sting, grinning at her

"Yes, I accept you three as my mate" Lucy replied after a while, shyly. "So are you going to claim me now or do we wait or what?" Lucy questioned, looking at them with her doe-like eyes.

"We can claim you now, if it's what you want or we can wait till you're ready" Laxus replied, waiting for an answer

"Can we do it today? I don't think I want to wait to call you three mine" Lucy replied, looking at them while blushing. She watched as their facial expressions darken with lust.

"Oh we can definitely do it now" Laxus stated, turning her around so she was in his lap, sealing the gap between their lips.

* * *

***SMUT***

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance while bucking his hips into hers, causing her to moan. As soon as she opened her mouth, his tongue slipped into hers and they battled for dominance with Laxus winning easily. She groaned in dissatisfaction at having to separate from Laxus as she felt Sting's hands remove her blazer and fling it to the side, as Natsu removed her top, Laxus used this time to slip his own T-Shirt off as well as his trousers, leaving on his boxers before his lips once again found her mouth, his hands moving down to her hips, gripping them tightly, grinding her hips against his own members as her hands moved to hold onto his shoulders. She moaned as Natsu began peppering kisses along her throat as Sting sucked and licked her shoulders, both of them leaving many hickeys on her body. Natsu quickly snapped off her bra and flung it to the side of the room. Natsu and Sting had also stripped down to their boxers somewhere along the way.

She gasped in surprise as Laxus flipped them over, dropping her on the bed. She blushed as the three dragon slayers took in the site of her, naked chest panting as a red tint adorned her cheeks, her hair around the pillow acting as a halo. They smiled, knowing that soon she'd be theirs. This time, Natsu bent over, capturing her mouth as Sting moved his own head to suck at her right nipple. Lucy moaned, arching her back, allowing Sting to better access her nipple, as his other hand tweaked at the other one. She felt Laxus leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her abdomen as he pulled down her shorts, groaning at the white lace underwear. He spread her legs, eyes on the wet patch on her underwear as he ghosted his lips over her left thigh and then over her right thigh, teasing her endlessly.

"Laxus... please" Lucy moaned breathlessly as Natsu started peppering kisses down her throat before joining Sting, taking the left nipple in his mouth.

"What do you want Lucy?" Laxus questioned, his voice husky, rubbing at her clit over her underwear. He grinned as she bucked her hips at the touch

"Touch me" she moaned and Laxus didn't need to be told twice. He ripped her underwear off, causing her to yelp in protest before he spread her legs, lifting them up so they were over his shoulders as he tongued her clit, causing her to buck against his face as she screamed out his name.

"More, oh Mavis Laxus, please" Lucy screamed out, he watched her, grinning as he spread her lips with his thumbs, licking at her folds as she moaned and screamed, thrashing wildly as Natsu and Sting continued to lick, suck and bite her nipples. Laxus moved his hands, his lips wrapping around her clit as he sucked on it, slipping a finger into her, thrusting it in and out of her before slipping a second one in. He angled his fingers in her, finding her sweet spot, causing her to moan and scream loudly.

"Laxus, I'm so close, please make me cum" Lucy said, screaming out his name and panting. Laxus sucked harder at her clit as he sent a small jolt of lightning to his fingers as he thrust his fingers faster into her hot, wet core, increasing her pleasure as the magic travelled to her nerves, lighting them on fire, causing her to scream out and cum on his hand.

"Lucy, you're so beautiful" Sting whispered as both he and Natsu sat back, watching her as she cummed, her hands tightening around the sheets as her back arched, her eyes fluttering close. Laxus grinned, pulling his fingers out and sucking her juices off them.

"Mmmm, baby you taste so good" Laxus said, grinning at the blushing girl on the bed.

"I want a taste" Sting said, as he moved his face between her legs, licking her clean, causing her to moan as his tongue touched her sensitive walls. She screamed as Sting licked out her entrance, his tongue brushing over her clit over and over again, and she came again as Natsu snaked his fingers between her and Sting, rubbing her clit in tight circles. Once again, Lucy came, crying out their names, her back once again arching, her body numb with pleasure. Natsu brought his own fingers to his lips, licking them clean.

"They're right Luce, you taste good" Natsu whispered, his hot breath fanning against her ear, causing her to shiver in delight

"Who's going to claim her first?" Sting questioned, looking at his fellow dragon slayers

"I want to, I am the oldest anyway" Laxus replied and both boys nodded, moving off to the side, as Laxus stripped off his boxers and crawled up between her legs. He placed his arms on either side of her head, staring into her eyes as she moved her hands to his shoulders. Her eyes travelled over his body, stopping at his huge member, eyes widening.

"Laxus, how is that going to fit?" she questioned, looking at him nervously.

"It'll fit don't worry. You're a virgin right?" He questioned. He smiled when she shook her head yes and bent over, kissing her cheek before placing the tip of his dick at her entrance before slowly entering her. He stopped reaching her barrier and quickly thrust up, breaking her hymen. He stopped, hearing her cry out, her hands tightening around his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. He waited for her to get used to him, looking down at her.

"It's okay, you can move now" Lucy whispered, and he nodded, slowly pulling out and thrusting back into her. He heard her cry out in pleasure, throwing her head back. He bent over and kissed her neck, while he continued to thrust his thick member into her.

"Laxus, harder" Lucy moaned breathlessly and Laxus obliged, thrusting in harder. He moved in harder and faster, slamming his hips against hers roughly as she screamed and cried out his name. Soon, his thrusting became more frenzied and he wound his hand between them, thumb rubbing at her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure, her inner walls clamping around his member, cumming on his cock as she screamed his name, her nails clawing at his backs, leaving welts in their wake. He thrust one more time in her, burying into her till his hilt and roared out her name, biting down on her neck, claiming her as he came in her. He slowly rolled off of her, lying next to her. He sat up, watching as Natsu climbed on the bed, flipping them over so that she was on top of him.

He moved her hips over his large member and slowly moved her down on him as she screamed his name, burying himself deep into her. He waited for her to get used to his size before picking her hips up and moving them back down. He repeated this as she moaned, until she placed her palms on his chest, moving her hips faster, crying out his name in pleasure. He watched as she rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure, breasts bouncing tantalisingly in front of him.

"Lucy, you're gorgeous" he whispered, moving his hands to her breasts, playing with them as she continued to move on top of him. He slid his hands back down to her hips, thrusting up into her, causing her to scream his name out. He moved her hips so that when she moved down on him, her clit brushed against his pelvic bone, as he angled his hips up to thrust against her sweet spot, causing her to scream out his name louder.

"Natsu, oh Mavis, Natsu harder, fuck me harder" Lucy pleaded, looking down at him through half lidded eyes. He quickly sat up and held onto her hips tighter, slamming her down harder onto his dick as he thrust up into her from below. She moved her mouth to his shoulder, kissing and sucking, leaving her own mark on him.

"Lucy, touch yourself for me" Natsu whispered and Lucy obeyed, moving her hand down to her clit as he continued to thrust into her, his pace rough and unyielding. As soon as her hands rubbed at her clit, Lucy came, screaming his name before biting into his neck, breaking the skin. Natsu roared her name and lifted her up off of him, thrusting harder into her, frantically seeking his own release. The feeling of her walls tightening around him set him off and he came with a final thrust her bit down on her left nipple, claiming her as his own as he came deep in her. Lucy was still shaking from her orgasm and moaned when Natsu slipped out of her.

She lay on the bed, panting as Sting crawled over her, she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought his face down to hers, kissing him, moaning as his tongue massaged her own. He pulled away reluctantly and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He quickly thrust into her from behind, listening as Lucy moaned at how full she felt. His hands moved up and down her back before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her roughly. He continued his hard, unrelenting pace, driving her crazy. He watched as her butt jiggled each time he thrust into her and smacked her arse, causing her to scream and gush around her cock. He grinned and continued to spank her, causing her to moan and cry out in pleasure

Suddenly, he lifted her shoulders up, causing her to kneel on the bed, pulling her back flush against his chest. He continued to slam up into her, this time hitting the sweet spot again and again causing her to throw her head back onto his chest. He picked up his pace, thrusting in faster and harder, one hand moving to cup her breast while the other rubbed at the clit. She moaned his name breathlessly into his ear and he bent down, kissing and sucking her neck, leaving more hickeys. Suddenly Lucy felt her orgasm build up and she screamed

"Sting, I can't, it's too much" Lucy panted, shrieking as he thrust up harder

"Yes you can baby, you can give me one more" Sting whispered into her ear, nibbling on it. He continued to furiously rub at her clit, and with one particularly hard thrust, she shrieked and cried out, sobbing his name over and over as an intense orgasm washed over, Sting's arm the only thing keeping her upright. Sting, feeling her walls tighten around him, massaging his dick, roared her, biting her shoulder, claiming her as his as he came in her. He let her go, watching as she slumped on the bed, rolling onto her back, a thin sheen on sweat on her body.

***End of Smut***

* * *

The boys took their positions next to her, Laxus and Natsu on her sides, Natsu with an arm around her breast and Laxus with an arm around her waist while Sting lay his head down on her abdomen, gripping her hip as he drew lazy circles on her hip.

They heard her sigh in content, a happy smile on her face as they all drifted off to sleep, unaware of the faint glow around Lucy's stomach, giving off a magic aura.

* * *

So there you go, hope you enjoyed it! Leave some lovely reviews if you want :)))


	13. Chapter 13

So here it is, sorry it took so long but I fell asleep at 8 am only to wake up at 4 pm. I also took a short break and caught up on some new chapters that were posted from stories that I've been following

Anyway, enjoy

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Lucy awoke the next day still wrapped around her naked dragon slayers. She smiled softly at them before unravelling herself from their grasp, groaning at the soreness in her body before heading off to the bathroom. She stepped into the hot steamy shower as thoughts of last night flooded her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the shower door opening as someone entered the shower with her.

***Smut***

She had just about finished her shower when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrapping around her naked waist, pulling her against a large muscled body, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her senses were filled with the scent of thunderstorms, scotch and rum as well as Old Spice. She breathed in the smell, letting it's comforting yet arousing smell wash over her. She spun around in his arms, staring into the stormy grey eyes before his lips bruised hers, one of his hands moving to find her breast, pinching and tugging at her nipples till they hardened, while the other hand moved to grip her hip, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues battled it out for dominance and she gave up easily, wanting him to dominate her. He released her lips, only to feather kisses down her jaw line, moving to bite and nip at her throat. He noticed all the dark bruises and smirked against her throat, knowing that she'd be marked forever as theirs.

"Laxus...?" she moaned his name, draping her arms over his shoulders as her nails dug into his taut muscles.

"Mmm, yeah babe?" Laxus moaning as she moved one hand down to stroke his hardened member.

"I want to try something" She moaned out as he continued to suck on the soft flesh of her throat

"Oh, and what's that?" He whispered, breathlessly into her ears as he trailed light kisses down to her collarbone, chuckling as he heard her breath hitch.

"I'd rather show you" she replied, pushing him away and kneeling in front of him, her small hands curling around his member as she stroked him softly. She watched him through half lidded eyes as her thumb brushed over the tip, spreading the bead of precum around it. Her nails grazed the underside of his dick, causing him to let out a throaty groan.

She slowly bent her head forward, flicking her tongue against the tip of his member, before moving to suck the tip into her mouth. He groaned again, his fingers moving to thread in her hair. His cock twitched as she swirled her tongue around the member, and slowly she moved her mouth down on his cock, taking more of it into her mouth. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could, wrapping her hands around the rest, tightening her grip as she slowly began bobbing up and down, increasing in speed as she felt his cock start to twitch. Occasionally she would flick her tongue along the underside of his cock. He groaned when she looked up at him from under her lashes, somehow managing to seem innocent while she had his cock in her mouth. Mustering the last of his willpower, he slid out of her mouth and pulled her up.

He pulled her in for another kiss and then pulled away growling as he looked at her pink tinted face.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He questioned, staring deeply into her eyes

"Does it matter?" she replied, cocking her head to the side shyly

"Have you done this before?" He growled out, thoughts of another man touching her entering his thoughts.

"Laxus, you have no right to be angry. I was still a virgin when you claimed me, you weren't" she replied, her voice quiet. He was brought out of his thoughts, realising she was right, he sighed before pulling her in for another kiss. He pulled away, trailing his kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down her abdomen till he was kneeling in front of her. He slid his hands up her thigh, spreading them. He lifted her leg and draped it on his shoulder, kissing her inner thighs.

"Lucy, you're beautiful" He breathed out, her hands smacking against the wall as his breath fanned across her folds. He grinned up at her, watching her reaction. He moved his lips to her inner thighs once again, nibbling and sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh.

"Laxus, please stop teasing me" She panted, breathlessly. She felt him smirk and move his lips back to her hot and aching centre, before he lifted a finger and placed it near her entrance, circling it but never fully touching it. He watched her lips quiver, as she trembled over him.

"Laxus touch me, damn it" She moaned, in frustration, grinding her hips against his mouth and hand. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he slid a finger between her folds and into her soaked entrance. He slid out slowly, loving the way her walls clenched around his finger. He slowly slid back in, adding another finger, wriggling about till he found her sweet spot again. He knew he had found it when she let out a sharp cry, screaming his name out. He added more pressure on to it, slowly thrusting in and out of her dripping core. He watched as she gyrated against his hand and moved closer to her, stretching his tongue to flick against the bundle of nerves. As soon as he flicked her clit, she came around his fingers, moaning out his name. He sucked on her clit, drawing out her orgasm and increasing the pleasure of it.

She waited for him to move back up after her orgasm subsided, however, she screamed in pleasure and threw her head back, his mouth becoming rougher as his fingers kept applying pressure to her sweet spot. He drew his fingers out of her, relishing as she moaned in dissatisfaction, only to be replaced by a shriek of delight when his tongue slid between her slit. He quickly found her core and slid his tongue into her, deeper, his eyes on her face as he swirled his tongue around, tasting her on his lips. She moaned his name, arching her back as she slammed her hips into his face.

"Don't stop, oh please don't stop" she begged and he obliged. He slid his tongue out of her, suckling and nipping on her folds before moving his fingers to pinch at her clit. With a cry, she came again, convulsing on top of him, releasing her juices on his tongue. He groaned and moved to quickly lick her clean, not letting a single drop of her sweet nectar escape him. He stood up, pulling her flush against him as she continued to tremble in his arms, her body shaking with pleasure. He slid his hands down to her back, cupping her butt before lifting her up, causing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Laxus fuck me" She whispered into his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling at it. He groaned as he lined himself with her entrance and without warning slammed into her, sliding his entire member into her wet, tight core. She let out a choked cry at the feeling of him filling her up.

"Fuck Lucy, you're so tight" he groaned out throatily. He pressed her up against the wall of the shower, sliding out so that only his tip was inside her, before slamming home into her again. She cried out against him as he pumped his long and thick member into her, over and over again. His pace increased as her nails clawed at his back. He moved his lips to her collarbone, bruising the flesh and he thrust into her harder and faster. He felt her walls ripple in pleasure around him, and quickly after he felt her cum around him. She screamed out his name as he roared in ecstasy. She held onto him tightly as pleasure ripped through her. He moved to stare at her face, watching as a look or pure unadultered pleasure crossed her face. He captured her mouth with his own, slamming into her harder as another orgasm washed over her, causing her to shake violently in his arms.

"I'm going to cum in you Lucy" he growled into her ear, pressing her harder into the wall, plunging deeper into her as his testicles tightened in pleasure.

"Please Laxus" she begged, pleading him to have mercy on her body and cum. He let out a primal groan of pleasure, lifting her hips off the wall to have her ride his cock as he pulled her hips down on top of his with a new found vigour. She screamed out, sobbing his name as she came around his another time, gushing around his cock. The feeling of her clenching around him again set him off. He cried out her name, his cock twitching and pulsing as he filled her. He let his dragon overcome him, biting and sucking at the spot where he marked her, causing her to scream out in pleasure again, as he fucked her harder and faster for the last few seconds of their mutual orgasm. She let out one final ear piercing scream and he slumped to the floor, with her lying on top of him, sitting in her lap.

***End of Smut***

He heard her pant, trying to refill the oxygen in her lungs. He looked down at the still shaking girl in his lap and smiled, brushing her wet hair away from her face and she lay on his chest. Finally gaining her breath and calming down, she pushed of his chest, looking into his eyes as warm chocolate met stormy gray. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek. He slowly lifted them off the ground, Lucy still wrapped around his body, as he carried her into their bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He looked to see Natsu and Sting grinning at them as he deposited Lucy onto the bed.

"Jeez Luce, you're so loud" Natsu said grinning at her as she blushed. She finally managed to get up and dry herself, not caring that she was naked in front of the three dragon slayers. She walked to her closet and got ready for the day as she heard the shower turn on. She dressed in a tight black off shouldered crop top that ended just under her large breasts with a blue and green leaf pattern on it. She slipped on a black skirt that ended above the tops of her thighs. She threw on a pair of black heeled ankle boots and summoned Cancer to do her hair. When she stepped out, she saw that the boys were already dressed and smiled at them before they headed out to the guild. She noticed the dragon slayers grinning at her smugly and she looked at them questioningly before shrugging it off.

On the way to the guild she heard many people gasp and stare at them, while pointing and mumbling to each other. She watched as some girls glared at her in jealousy while others blushed. She watched many men gap at her as some even wolf whistled. She stared at them strangely before she brushed it off again and ignored the stares from everyone. She turned to see that Natsu, Sting and Laxus were all grinning wider at all the attention. Once again she shrugged it off, noticing that they'd already reached the guild. She smiled brightly and entered. Everyone turned to greet them but as soon as their eyes landed on her, the whole guild went silent. Again, she looked at them strangely before skipping over to Mira who was currently holding Freed's hands, twirling him around with her as she squealed, stars and hearts dancing around her. She walked over to the bar, her dragons following her.

"Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake? Also what's up, why is the guild staring at me strangely?" questioned Lucy, turning around to see the guild still in shock. Suddenly Wendy came over to me, worry and shock in her eyes.

"Who did this to you Lucy?" Wendy whispered as she looked at Lucy, who stared back at her questioningly till Sting answered

"Obviously, it was us three" He replied, smirking as he pointed towards himself, Laxus and Natsu before crossing his arms arrogantly causing the guild to all gasp in surprise. Lucy turned to ask him what he was talking about when suddenly, out of nowhere, Gray and Erza attacked Laxus, Natsu and Sting. Erza had requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour and Gray had stripped down to his boxers, angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER?! ICE-MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"Gray screamed, running towards the dragon slayers, a barrage of ice swords lunging from the ground towards them

"YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY MY SWEET LITTLE LUCY'S INNOCENCE AND HAVE DISHONOURED HER! YOU WILL PAY. DANCE MY BLADES" Erza cried out, attacking with her Circle Sword. Lucy watched in shock as Natsu, Laxus and Sting took the hit directly, sending them crashing to the opposite side of the guild as birds flew around each of their heads. Beside her, Lucy felt a magical aura and turned to see Wendy trying to heal her, she looked at Wendy wondering what was going. Suddenly the bluenette gasped and looked at her apologetically.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but I can't seem to heal you" Wendy mumbled, tears in her eyes.

"Wendy what do you mean? I'm not hurt? Also what did Erza and Gray mean?" Lucy wondered, looking around for answers, however, the guild was still in shock.

"Lucy, you have small bruises all over your neck, shoulders and thighs, not to mention a bite mark on your shoulder and neck" Wendy replied, staring at Lucy in confusion, wondering why the girl didn't know. Lucy screamed in shock and looked down at herself, realising she forgot to cover up all the hickeys as well as her mate's marks. She turned around to the three dragon slayers who had recovered and she glared at them as a demonic aura surrounded her. She stalked up to them, her aura growing more and more intense with each step. She then 'Lucy Kicked' all of them in the head causing them to cry out in pain.

"IS THAT WHY EVERYONE WAS STARING AT US AND YOU THREE WERE GRINNING LIKE MADMEN WHILE WE WERE WALKING HERE?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU BAKAS" Lucy screamed at them as they covered in fear.

"But Luce, we just wanted everyone to know you were ours. Plus we thought you knew considering you always check yourself in the mirror" Natsu replied, holding the large bump on his head. Lucy sighed, realising that they had a point. Suddenly, the guild was broken out of their stupor.

"Wow, Lucy, you slept with all three men? I'll drink to that" Cana called out as she drank her 10th barrel of alcohol

"I agree with your choice boys, I very much agree" Gildarts called out from a corner, leering at Lucy

"BLONDE HAIR BLUE EYED BABIES! PINK HAIR BROWN EYED BABIES! BLONDE HAIRED GREY EYED BABIES!" Mira yelled screaming about

"Oh my, I did not expect that" Lisanna said softly, while blushing

"Now that's man!" Elfman cried out

"Bunny Girl got laid. Gihi" Gajeel laughed as Pantherlily smacked his head

"Oh my Mavis, LU-CHAN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME" Levy cried out as Jet and Droy tried to calm her down

"Nice going Cosplayer" Bickslow called out, tongue sticking out

"Nice! Nice!" Bickslow's babies repeated

"Laxus-sama, I knew you could do it" Freed cried, tears of praise streaming down his face

"Why did they get the hot girl?!" Wakaba and Macao cried

"Of course Sting would get the hot girl, he's the mighty White Dragon Slayer: Sting Eucliffe" Lector called out proudly

"I wasn't even aware Laxus could share" Evergreen stated calmly, however a slight blush adorned her cheeks

"Juvia is so happy Love Rival isn't Love Rival anymore. GRAY-SAMA LET'S FOLLOW LOVE RIVAL'S EXAMPLE" Juvia yelled, hearts in her eyes as she ran towards her beloved Gray

"They liiiiiiiike her" Happy called, rolling his tongue

"Tch, stupid Tom Cat" Carla replied slightly flushed as her eyes wandered over the many, many marks

"Sting, why did you not inform me of the situation" Rogue asked, voice devoid of emotion as usual

"This calls for a celebration, where is the mike. I would like to sing" Orga said, standing up, fists banging against the table

"I shall remember this day very clearly" Rufus said, also blushing slightly at the sight of Lucy

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch said, agreeing with Rufus

"My my Lucy, I didn't know you had it in you" teased Yukino, eyebrows wiggling

"PRINCESS! WHY DID YOU NOT PICK ME?! I LOVE YOU" Loke screamed as he appeared in a flash, falling on the floor, a dejected anime aura around him, with 'I love Lucy' banners around him and broken hearts

"Hime-sama was punished, I approve" Virgo said, also appearing in a gold flash

"Tch, you finally got a boyfriend, however three of them? ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME UP? I'LL DROWN YOU" Aquarius screamed, urn above her head

"We are!" Suddenly, Scorpio appeared, causing Aquarius to jump near him, resembling Mira with hearts around her

"Miss Lucy, you need to train to deal with three dragons" Capricorn said appearing

"This is certainly unexpected. ANIMA!" Jellal said, realising he spoke, he tried to pass off as Mystogan, only to realise that they knew he was Jellal

"What's going on Lucy-nee? What are those marks?" Romeo called puzzled

"Yeah Lucy-nee, why couldn't I heal you?" Wendy also asked, confused until Cana told them what was going on, causing them to blush bright red

"Well done my boys, I'm proud. I have taught you well" Makarov nodded, glaring proudly at the dragon slayers, tears of happiness in his eyes

"Lucy, you willingly gave up your innocence?" Erza spoke, blushing, her facial expression the same as the time she first went through Lucy's underwear drawer

"Lucy did the flame brain, lightning freak and stupid lamp force themselves on you?" Gray called, attempting to fight with the three boys

Lucy stared at the commotion in front of her, panicking while slightly embarrassed. She was just about to stop the scene from escalating when Laxus beat her to it.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY" Laxus roared, causing the guild to settle down. Once they had he turned and glared at everyone.

"Lucy is our mate. So yes, all of us have slept with her and we've all claimed her. Now can we get back to normal?" Laxus growled out, rubbing his temple while stepping behind Lucy

"But isn't it strange for three dragon slayers to have the same mate?" Queried Pantherlily

"Yeah, but Luce is weird, so obviously she'd have a weird love life too" Natsu said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulder.

"You just need to accept that Lucy is in a relationship with all three of us" Sting said, joining Natsu, on the opposite side of Lucy

"Alright, fine, I don't like it, but if you make her happy, I'll accept it. However, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you all. Somehow" Gray said, glaring at all of them, while frowning, knowing he could beat the pyro and light-bulb, however sparky would be a problem

"Yes, if you harm Lucy or dishonour her, I will deal retribution in her honour" Erza replied nodding along with Gray

"Same goes for me, should you hurt Lucy, I will kill you." Mira said cheerfully, however her last four words had a threatening tone to it, scaring the three dragons

"Same goes for us, there won't be a place on Earthland, Edolas or anywhere else where you can hide from us. Also remember that Lucy is an old and dear friend to the Celestial Spirit King" Loke said, pushing up his glasses as he and other spirits disappeared, apart from Virgo

"I agree with brother, if you hurt princess, I will punish you" Virgo replied stoically before she too disappeared

"Not only them, but so will I. Well, actually Gajeel will do it for me" Levy replied smiling before glaring at Gajeel who growled in response to her comment

Lucy smiled at all her friends, appreciating their words of support as well as their threats to her dragons. Soon the guild was back to normal, partying at the new, unconventional couple. Lucy looked around, happy that everyone had accepted them. She then walked over to a large table in the corner, away from the guild where she knew her boys regularly sat.

She smiled as they joined her, before Team Sting, the rest of Team Natsu and the Thunder God tribe joined them, engaging in a conversation.

*Time Skip. 4 Hours Later*

Lucy was in the middle of a conversation with Erza about Team Natsu going on an extremely hard S Class mission along with the Thunder God Tribe and Team Sting as it would require a lot of power. The mission was about taking care of an Assassin's Guild that had many branches all over Fiore and was targeting many high class rich people as well as the Magic Council. After all three teams agreed to taking on the mission, the topic of conversation changed to missions that Erza had completed in the past. While speaking to Erza, Lucy felt a hand move to her leg, drawing slow, lazy circles on the top of her thighs. She turned quickly to see Sting's hand under the table, while he was in a conversation with Rogue and Yukino. She could see his lips quirk up slightly and huffed before returning to her conversation with Erza.

After five minutes, Sting's hand travelled up and under her skirt, hands brushing over her underwear as he drew more lazy circles on her inner thighs. Lucy groaned out loud causing Erza looked at her strangely. Lucy smiled meekly at her, making up an excuse as Sting's fingers brushed over her panty covered slit.

***Smut***

Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she felt Sting's hands rub her clit over her underwear, torturously slow. She discreetly bucked her hips against his hand, causing him to rub harder, however, slower than before. She looked at him pleadingly and he grinned mid conversation with Rogue, causing the latter to stare at him in question. Lucy tried to carry on her conversation with Erza, who seemed oblivious at her friend's arousal and discomfort. Then, out of the blue, Sting slipped her underwear to the side, sliding his fingers against her wet slit, causing Lucy to spread her legs wider to allow him access. Lucy knew that they could get caught, however it only added to the excitement, causing her to gush.

Sting rubbed his fingers against her clit, pinching and pulling at it, causing Lucy to grip the table, her knuckles turning white. He continuously rubbed and pinched at the bundle, staying away from her core. Finally, Sting slipped a finger into her core, forcing Lucy to bite her lip as she listened to Erza, who remained unaware as she spoke about strawberry cake. He thrust his fingers into her slowly with shallow strokes until Lucy began grinding her hips against his hand, causing him to finger her faster, pushing his fingers deep into her. He felt her walls begin to quiver around his digits and slipped another into her, while using his thumb to rub at her clit, playing with it. Lucy resisted the urge to moan as he continued fingering her, around their friends, who remained oblivious to the situation. Suddenly, Sting slipped another finger into her, stretching her and when he flicked the bundle of nerves, she came, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she suppressed her scream. Lucy panted and Erza stared at her alarmed.

"Lucy are you okay?" She questioned, worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry I need to go to sort my lip out" Lucy said, quickly getting up, signalling Sting to follow her. He grinned and got up, following her to storage room. As soon as the door closed, Lucy lunged towards Sting, pressing him against the door, her lips attacking his. As they battle for dominance, Sting felt Lucy's hands dig into his back, before she moved them to the front, ripping off his vest and top, flinging them to the side. He grinned at her and he pushed her top and bra above her breasts, bearing them to his eyes. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched them heave. He turned her around, pushing her against the door as he attacked her breasts ferociously, biting and pulling at her nipples roughly while his hand massaged the other one, rolling them in his palms.

"Sting, oh Mavis, Sting! Please, fuck me" Lucy moaned, attempting to grind against him as his hands slipped back to her folds, pulling her skirt high on her hips, as he pulled her underwear off. She gasped in pleasure as his hands moved back to her core, fingering her roughly, quickly bringing her into another orgasm as she screamed out his name as he continued to thrust into her, drawing out her pleasure.

"Mmm Lucy you're so stunning" Sting whispered, watching as she came around his fingers. He removed his trousers as well as his boxers and pulled her to him, before moving them to one of the wooden boxes in the room. He sat on it and pulled her into his lap as she grinded her pussy against his hardened dick, moaning as the tip brushed against her wet folds, coating him in her juices as he sucked and licked her neck, leaving more marks. When she couldn't take it anymore, she reached down and grabbed his member, sliding it into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he entered her, filling her to the brim.

Her lips met his in another bruising kiss as her hands moved to her hair, roughly tugging and pulling it as she moved her hips over his cock. His hands moved down to her arse, grabbing it as he forced her to move harder and faster, thrusting into her from below. She broke the kiss, throwing her head back, crying out in pleasure as his member rubbed against her sweet spot. He moved his mouth to her collarbone, licking and sucking at it as her hands continued to pull his hair. Screeching in pleasure, she lifted her hips completely off him, before slamming her hips back down into hers, causing him to enter deeper into her. At that moment, one hand moved off her backside, swinging back and smacking her arse causing her to scream at the blend of pleasure and pain.

"Careful babe, or you'll break the box, and then Demon Mira will come after us for ruining her precious supplies" Sting murmured, his face buried in the valley of her bountiful breasts. However, her only response was to move harder against him, loving the way he felt inside of her. She bent her head forward, biting at his neck, leaving her own marks on his skin, her fingers moving to his back, clawing at it, leaving bright red marks as he slapped her arse again, harder than before. He then moved his hand between them, rubbing at her clit as she bounced on him harder, causing her breasts to bounce against his face as he growled at the movement. He attacked her clit savagely, unyielding in his quest to pleasure her.

"Sting, please, fuck me harder, make me cum. Don't stop. Please don't stop" She begged, her eyes pleading as her body shook over him. He quickly stood up, moving her back to the door, pressing her back against it, her legs wrapping around his tightly as he held onto her thighs tightly, leaving finger like bruises on them as he thrust into her harder, causing the door to shake. He moved his hands back to her arse, his face still between her breasts, nipping at the skin with his teeth. He let the dragon in him awaken, rearing back and thrusting his hips into her savagely, his hips bruising hers. She screamed his name at the action, his hips grinding into her clit as the tip of his member thrust against her sweet spot. He roughly slid in and out of her, whispering crude words into her ear as she screamed out.

Suddenly, without warning, she came around him, gushing over him, causing him to buck into her more wildly as he let out a dragon like roar, pounding at her as she screamed his name over and over again. She clung to his body, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, crying and sobbing in pleasure, pleading for him to come inside her and have mercy on her body. He pressed her harder into the door, one hand moving to rub at her clit again in rough hard circles. He felt her tighten against her as she screamed at him, sobbing at the sheer pleasure coursing through her veins. He finally roared her name as she clamped against him again, screaming out his name as he released his seed inside her, Lucy violently shaking around him.

***End of Smut***

His knees buckled at the pleasure and they both fell to the floor, panting as they tried to catch their breath. After ten minutes, they'd recuperated and were dressed. He quickly pulled her in for a chaste kiss, smiling at her.

"You dragons and your libido is going to be the death of me" she whispered, looking at him as he chuckled before they both exited the room. However, they came face to face with their guild. Many girls' faces were flushed, while squirming and some men were grinning. Some were avoiding their glance while others stared at them in shock. They looked over to Natsu who was grinning and Laxus who was smirking. Master Makarov and Gildarts looked extremely pleased at the sight in front of them, their eyes roaming over the new marks on neck as well as the finger like bruises on her thighs before they landed on Lucy's chest. Lucy blushed and Sting just laughed. Somehow, in the midst of their passion, they'd forgotten that the rest of the guild was close by, only separated by the thin doors and walls.

* * *

Wow, I don't even know

Hopefully, next time is Natsu's turn aha

Reviews are welcome


	14. Chapter 14

So here is chapter fourteen, sorry it took so long, but I had to plan out what was going to happen in the next few chapters

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Lucy stared at the faces of her guild mates, various facial expressions adorned their faces from shock to arousal. Lucy sighed as she walked over to Laxus and Natsu, Sting following closely behind her. She sat down and buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment as she felt the dragon slayers chuckling around her. She looked at the red, shocked faces of Romeo and Wendy, groaning as she knew she had just robbed them of their innocence and scarred them for life.

"So... where's the monster you slaughtered? It was screaming like a banshee" Gajeel questioned, grinning at her.

"Shut up, Metal Face" Lucy grumbled, head still buried in her hands

"That was man" Elfman whispered, his eyes travelling to Evergreen, wondering if they could go for a round in the storage room too

"Sting..." Mira growled out, Sting turned to her and gulped, watching as Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form. "HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY BELOVED STORAGE ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO CLEAN IT OUT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO EVEN WALK IN THERE WITHOUT REALISING WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO IT?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID HORNY DRAGON" Mira yelled and tried attacking Sting, only to be held back by Freed, causing Mira to return to normal.

"Ahem, yes, well I think we should all return to partying after that debauchery of one of our precious guild members" Makarov stated, proud tears streaming down his cheeks as his mind was filled with Lucy's wanton screams as he tried to imagine what she looked like in the throes of passion.

Lucy sighed and turned to Team Natsu, Team Sting and the Thunder God Tribe, looking at them sheepishly. She then steeled herself, realising that she didn't really care if people knew she was sleeping with Sting, after all she was their mate, as they were hers.

"So, we'll meet tomorrow for the Assassin's Guild mission, yes?" She questioned, her voice louder as she tried to break them out of their shocked trance. They all looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, we shall meet up tomorrow at Magnolia Train Station, 7 am sharp. Do not be late, this is an S Class mission and it shall be a harder one. Jellal will be joining us" Erza replied, taking command of the situation before she grabbed the mission flyer and handed it to Mira for approval.

"Alright, listen up you brats, the mission you take will be around a month and a half long, after that when you return, you will have one and a half months left to train for this year's Grand Magic Games. We shall maintain our status of Fiore's Strongest Guild. We will show the other guilds that Fairy Tail is full of monsters and is not to be taken lightly" Makarov stated, addressing our newly formed team as well as the rest of the guild, who cheered in response.

*Time Skip. Next day*

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed and moved herself from her mates' bodies. She sighed and walked into the shower, getting herself ready for the day. She stepped out the shower and waited for the steam to disperse. She walked in front of the mirror and examined herself. Her fingers flitted across the many marks left by her mates, shuddering as she remembered how and by whom. She looked at the clothes she'd picked for the day and sighed at how plain they were. She'd originally wanted to cover the marks, however she couldn't bring herself to do so. Turning her gaze back to the mirror she sighed, realising that she didn't mind people seeing them. No, what she wanted was for people to see them. To let people know that she had been claimed, both emotionally and physically by three very handsome dragon slayers. She smiled softly to herself, grabbed her clothes and swapped them for a pair of black shorts that ended above the top of her thigh and rested low on her hips. She then slipped on a cream off shouldered crop top that ended just below her breasts as well as light brown ankle boot heels.

She smiled at her reflection, her body bearing her marks to the world and then turned to wake up the dragon slayers. She smiled at their sleeping forms, taking in how peaceful they looked. Her smile widened when each of them whispered her name in their sleep. She stood and watched them for five more minutes, before realising that they'd be late to meet up for the mission. She sighed and woke them up, letting them get ready as she packed everything they'd need. Somewhere along the way, they'd all moved into her house. Their clothes as well as small knick knacks and mementoes spread around her house. She smiled as she realised it was now their house.

They made the long walk to the train station, picking up breakfast from a bakery somewhere along their journey. They'd finally arrived at the train station, 10 minutes before they had to meet up with everyone else. She'd noticed the many jealous stares from all the girls as her dragon slayers followed her, Sting and Natsu fighting as Laxus had an arm wrapped around her waist, glaring at them. She smiled smugly at the girls who realised that they were all his, before realising she was acting like the smug dragon slayers themselves. She smiled and handed Lector and Happy a fish as they both watched their best friends arguing, Lector cheering Sting on as Happy cheered Natsu on.

After 10 minutes of waiting, she noticed Gray running down the station, dressed only in his boxers as Juvia ran behind him crying. Lucy laughed at the scene and Juvia caught up and cried into his chest, begging him not to leave her for a month and a half. Her laughter died into a small smile as Gray placated his girlfriend, promising he'd keep in touch. She then laughed harder as she saw Erza and the many, many suitcases that she'd brought along contrasting with the small duffel bag that Jellal had brought. As soon as the rest of Team Sting and Thunder God Tribe arrived, they'd brought their tickets before entering a private car, one big enough for the whole team. She noticed that Yukino had tagged along, keeping Wendy and the exceeds company. Lucy smiled to herself, realising that this was her family.

'I'm finally happy mom, dad. I hope I make you proud' Lucy thought to herself. Suddenly the train jerked, causing the dragon slayers to slump against her, Natsu on the floor, head on her lap as Sting's found her chest and Laxus her shoulder. She smiled, playing with Natsu's hair. She giggled when Wendy offered to cast Troia, only to have them refuse, telling her they were happy where they were.

*Time Skip. Crocus. Magic Council*

Lucy and the rest of the temporary team were led to a large room by Doranbolt, where the new Magic Council were all seated, awaiting their arrival.

"Hello, I am Yvette, Head of the Magic Council. I am pleased that Fairy Tail has accepted the mission. A deadly Assassin's Guild named Death's Web has been building branches all over Fiore. However, these aren't the problem as many of them are small branches with little power. The main issue are the three main branches. There is a branch here in Crocus, a branch in Oshibana and one in Acalypha. Death's Web has been threatening the Magic Council as well as many rich people, trying to extort them for money and protection. Usually we would send the Rune Knights, however each time we do, they never seem to return. The reward is 5,000,000 Jewel for each member of your team. You will be paid as soon as all three branches are destroyed. We have good reason to believe that as soon as those branches are destroyed, the rest will follow. Each branch should take about two weeks to disband as you'll need to find out their powers as well as where in the forest the guild hall is located" Yvette stated, briefing Lucy and co of the mission

"I am Ysolda. I will be your liaison for the mission. As soon as a branch is taken down, you will call me and I will come and arrest them. We know that it is a month and a half long mission as well as a mission where you will need to travel and so we are offering you tents to camp as well as any provisions you will need to complete the mission. I look forward to working with you" Ysolda finished, leading the team out and towards a different room.

"Now, this is a map of Fiore, as you can see, the Guild Halls are all located in these forests, we don't know where so you're going to have to find out yourselves. You will camp here, here and here when you get to each of these towns. Now, my colleague Nick will direct you to where you can collect your supplies as well as lead you to the camp area outside Crocus so that you can disband the first branch. Here is a communication lacrima, call us when you're ready for us to make an arrest" Ysolda finished, handing Lucy a communication lacrima as a man came to collect them.

Once they'd finish Nick led them to a room where they all grabbed their supplies, following him out to the area where they'd be camping for the next two weeks.

Once they'd arrived at their campsite, everyone helped set up. Natsu, Sting, Laxus and her shared one tent, as did Erza and Jellal and Rogue and Yukino. The Thunder God Tribe shared a tent as did the rest of Team Sting. They all sat down and got to know each other over the campfire, eating fish much to Lector and Happy's delight. Lucy laughed as she noticed similarities between everyone in the group. However, the laughter stopped when Natsu and Gray got into a brawl, causing Sting to join in. Soon Bickslow, Orga, Rogue and even Jellal joined in. However, it all ended when Erza's cake was knocked down by Natsu as Bickslow threw Evergreen in wet mud, causing both of them to attack the boys and put a swift end to the fight. Before long it was night time and everyone had finally fallen asleep, apart from Lucy who was struggling to let sleep overcome her as she thought of her first proper S Class Mission. She sighed and grabbed her things, ready to look for a source of water to bathe, to calm her nerves.

She wandered through the forest, until someone grabbed her from behind not five minutes after leaving the camp site, wrapping an arm around her waist as well as her mouth, preventing her from screaming as she thrashed about in their arms. She breathed in the smell of burning leaves, spices and smoked wood. A scent that belonged solely to Natsu. She relaxed in his arms as he spun her around grinning at her.

"Sorry Luce, didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering where you were sneaking off to" Natsu said, grinning at her as his hands moved down to her sides, pulling her closer to him.

"It's alright, however, next time you do that, I'll 'Lucy Kick' you into oblivion. Also, I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't sleep so I was going to find a water source to bathe" Lucy replied, smiling at him

"Luce, if you're not tired, I'm sure I can tire you out myself" Natsu whispered, huskily as he backed her up against a tree, as he bent down to capture his lips with her own. She moaned into the kiss, causing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth as she lost herself in the feel off his body. Their tongues danced in their mouths, fighting for dominance.

***Smut***

Natsu moved his body off hers, removing her night dress and leaving her in her small lace black underwear. He growled at the sight, her nipples hardening under his sight. He bent down and brought one into his mouth, biting at it causing her to cry out as her fingers found his pink locks, tugging his head closer to her chest. He grinned against her breast, rolling the nipple between his teeth as his hand found her other breast, playing with it as he roughly rolled it in the palm of his hand, tweaking the nipple with his fingers. She moaned as she moved to wrap one leg around his hips, bucking into his hardened erection, only separated by their thin underwear.

Natsu let go of her nipple and pulled them down to the floor, spinning them so that he was on top of her. His body crawled down her, leaving light kisses all over her body as his hands pulled down her underwear. He sat back on his knees and spread her legs, taking in the sight of her wet pink folds. He groaned at the hairless patch of skin before he bent forward, pulling her legs over his shoulder and lifting her hips so her back was in the air, her head still on the ground. She stared up at him, her hips undulating against his face as his hot breath hit her core.

He grinned at her before moving his lips to her nub, slowly wrapping around it as he sucked it into his mouth. Her face bucked into his, as she begged him for more. He drew back and gave a long lick, travelling from her core to her clit before moving back down to her core. His tongue slid in, swirling around her as he tasted her. She grinded her hips into his face as he continued to lick her out at a snail's pace. His speed quickened and he ferociously attacked her core, groaning as her walls quivered around his tongue. The vibrations of his groan caused her to scream, grinding her hips into his face more wildly. He smiled and moaned again, causing her to cry out again. He kept groaning and moaning against her, heightening her pleasure until she came around his tongue. His tongue moved back to her bundle of nerves, sucking at it harshly, drawing out her orgasm as he slipped two fingers into her core, thrusting them in and out quickly, moaning around her clit as her walls tightened around his fingers. He kept thrusting them in, ignoring her cries until she came for a second time, this time around his fingers.

He removed his mouth from her clit, moving down her lit and licked her juices as he cleaned her up. Once he was done feasting on her, he slipped his boxers off before travelling up her body, her legs still around his shoulders, his hands on either side of her face as she bucked her hips into hers as she felt his uncovered cock, hot and pulsing against her, brushing against her sensitive and dripping core. He ground his cock against her slit, rubbing his entire length against her folds, his tip brushing against her clit as he covered himself in her wetness. Hearing her cries of pleasure he slowly entered her, filling her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt, he watched her face, smiling at the look of pure bliss. He bent down to kiss her before slowly pulling out, only to slam his whole length into her in one go. She screamed into his mouth at the sudden thrust, however he ignored her, continuously pounding into her willing body as her hips moved to meet him thrust for thrust. He felt her start to clamp around him and angled his thrusts to rub against her sweet spot, causing her to cry, her back arching as she came around him.

He slowly moved her legs to wrap around his waist as he stood up, picking her up and moving their bodies up into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid back into her. She moaned as she lifted her hips of his body before thrusting them back onto his cock, riding him over and over again. He moved his face and pressed his lips against her neck, licking and sucking at the sweet flesh. His hands moved to grip her hips, leaving bruises in their wake. She moved her hands to his chest as she continued to move her own hips, riding his cock. His hands moved down her hips over her thighs and back up again as she rolled her hips on top of his own. Suddenly, he snapped his hips up into her as she came down on him, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He did this over and over again, fucking her into another orgasm. Her nails raked down his chest, leaving bleeding scratches as she screamed his name, cumming around him again.

He gasped out her name before pushing her up against the closest tree to them, causing him to slip out of her warmth. He lined his cock up against her entrance again, his tip brushing over her soaked lips before he slid into her again, sliding in easily considering how wet she was. She shuddered around him, shrieking and tensing at the sudden entry. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, her arms moving to his back as she clawed at it.

"Natsu, please" Lucy whispered against his ear. He stilled while inside her, before he thrust up into her again, jack hammering into her centre, her pleading voice echoed in his mind as she cried out, sobbing in pleasure. She screamed as he pushed her harder against the wall, his hips still thrusting into her, causing her breasts to bounce as her back scraped against the tree, scratching her. She screamed out again as the pleasure and pain blended into a mind boggling feeling, causing her to shriek in ecstasy.

She whimpered beneath him, once again pleading at him to release himself inside of her and allow her body some rest. His answer was to thrust into her with more fervour, his hands moved down to her hips, tightening his hold on them as he thrust up into her against the tree. He felt himself on the brink off an orgasm and moved his mouth against her ear, licking and biting on the outer shell.

"Cum for me again" He whispered, one hand snaking between them to rub and prod against her clit.

"I can't. Please Natsu, I'm too sensitive" Lucy whispered, causing him to buck into her harder, his fingers rubbing and pinching at her clit harder

"You can. Just one more. Cum with me Luce" Natsu groaned out, he slipped two fingers deep into where they were attached, burying into her, before he curled his fingers inside her, brushing against her sweet spot as he continued to thrust into her. The action caused her to still before she let out one final cry, screaming out his name as she shattered over him, calling his name over and over again. Natsu removed his fingers and thrust up into her again, burying himself till his hilt so fast that he knocked out the breath from her lungs. He kept pounding into her, prolonging her release. He felt her quiver around him.

"Luce, I'm cumming" Natsu whispered breathlessly into her ear

"Please" Lucy begged as she shook uncontrollably around him, her walls squeezing his member as her orgasm washed over her, again and again. His hips snapped forward one last time and he roared out her names to the heavens, spilling himself inside of her.

***End of Smut***

He pressed her against the tree, keeping them both upright as they caught their breaths. After recovering, he picked her body up and carried her to their tent, placing her down between the two other dragon slayers before taking his own place on her abdomen.

*Time Skip. A month and a half later. Lucy's POV*

Today we'd be storming the guild hall and disbanding the last branch in Acalypha. The past two branches were hard to take down, however none of the S Class Mages were present, rendering it a lot easier than it should have been. However, we knew that all the S Class Mages would be in this guild as well as the master, which meant that this would be the hardest guild hall to take down. I looked at the people around me. The past few weeks had been a great way for everyone to bond and many close friendships were formed between the three teams. However, there were still rivalries. Sting and Natsu still fought as did Orga and Laxus, even Evergreen and Erza, however, it was more friendly than serious. I smiled as I looked at my friends and guild mates. We were currently outside the hall, waiting for Erza to give the word.

There were currently three teams that were going to fight. Laxus, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Erza and myself were going to storm in and attack first. Rufus, Orga, Bickslow and Freed were all going to attack from the back. Rogue, Wendy, Jellal and Evergreen were going to ensure no one escaped and help Yukino tie them up and keep an eye on them. The exceeds joined their mages and were going to help by flying over their mages to fight from above.

I watched as Erza gave the signal and my team burst through the door immediately attacking and drawing the attention to ourselves. I watched as Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour as we were met with the site of hundreds of mages. I summoned Scorpio, Aries and Lupus, the Wolf spirit. I drew my whip and started attacking, taking on my own group of mages. Laxus was busy attacking a group of twenty as Natsu and Sting took on a group of fifteen mages. I turned to see Gray running towards me, ready to back me up.

Five minutes into the battle, when everyone's attention was focused on us, Rufus' team burst through the doors, causing the guild to be alarmed as our numbers got larger. I noticed that Scorpio and Aries had been sent back to the Spirit world and Lupus was running low on magic as the moon wasn't out. I forced his gate closed, lashing out my whip and wrapping it around a member who tried to lunge for Gray, quickly bringing him down. I quickly summoned Serpens, the Snake and Orion, the Hunter spirits. I watched as Serpens began poisoning the mages, while Orion requipped into his own armour, joining Erza in battle.

The numbers were soon dwindling as many rushed out, trying to escape and get to safety, however they were surprised to be meet by the team outside, who made quick work of them and captured them all, preventing anyone from escaping. Suddenly, the guild hall darkened and we stared as 12 mages popped out on the top floor, staring at us with anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" questioned a man, he seemed big, however not as big as Laxus.

"We're here to disband your guild. We have captured all your other members, now surrender so we can bring you to justice" Erza replied, stepping ahead of all of us.

"Hahahaha, you may have beaten those idiots, we however are the S Class of this guild and we won't be taken down as easily" The man laughed. Soon, the mages all jumped, each one taking on a member of our team, however, two went up against Erza and another two against Laxus.

'They must know how powerful those two are' I thought to myself. Suddenly, while I was occupied by my own thoughts, a man appeared in front of me. He was absolutely gorgeous with striking blue eyes and brown spiky hair similar to Laxus.

"Well hello there pretty lady. I am Alex, I think you should remember it, as I promise you that you'll be screaming my name. Whether it be in pain or pleasure" Alex said, his eyes travelling up and down my body as he licked his lips. I sighed realising I was dealing with a pervert.

"Yeah yeah, stupid pervert" I mumbled out, drawing my whip as well as Aurora and Loke's keys. I quickly summoned them to my side, Aurora's body wrapping around me as Loke stood by my side

"Let's just get over this" I grumbled, wondering why I always got stuck with the perverts. I lashed my whip out at him, attempting to pull him closer and hold him down while Loke hit him. However, my whip just moved through him and I retracted it, gasping in shock.

"Now now princess, I am a Water mage as well as the Master of this guild, your attacks aren't going to hit me. Although, I do like the whip, I can see you as a kinky girl. Agree to be my girl and I'll let you use it on me whenever you want" Alex replied, leering at my body, his eyes undressing me.

"Sorry, I'm already taken" I retorted and as soon as I did, his eyes hardened and attacked, water spiralling from his hands as he whipped them at me, similar to my own whip. I jumped out the way as Aurora flew over him, attempting to use a Celestial Dragon Roar, it hit him and he screamed, the attacking burning his water body.

"You'll pay for this" he growled out and attacked again, sending bats made of water over to me. Loke quickly intercepted them, using his Regulus Punch to attack and send them away. I grinned in thanks and he grinned back. Suddenly, a spear of water shot through Loke and Aurora's bodies, sending them both back to the spirit world. I screamed before I turned around to glare at the man and reached to summon some more spirits. I felt for my pouch, only to find out it was gone.

"Looking for this?" He questioned, his hands holding my keys. I stared in shock, wondering when he had taken them off me. He laughed at the look on my face before water spiralled out of his hands again, this time whipping my body. I screamed out in pain as large gashes appeared on my body. Suddenly, the water wrapped around me like a rope, pulling me closer to him. I tried to struggle against the binding, only for them to tighten. I looked around, looking for help, only to notice that everyone was occupied with their own battles. The water around me started heating up before it turned to a scalding temperature, causing burns to appear on my skin.

Suddenly I was pulled forward, Alex's faces inches away from my own. He grinned lecherously at me as he lifted my body into the air, smashing it down against the floor. I grunted as the pain surged through me, shutting my eyes as I felt splinters of wood graze my skin, some embedding themselves into my flesh. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground again and dropped back to the floor over and over again. Finally, it stopped and I opened my eyes to see Alex walking back to top floor. I tried to scream in fear, only for water to rush down my throat and into my lungs. I choked and coughed out the water.

"I wouldn't attempt that again, not unless you want me to drown you" Alex whispered, pulling me over to him as he licked the outer shell of my ear. The water attacked again, ripping my clothes off my body as Alex looked at me, his hands brushing against my breast. I shivered in disgust and tried struggling again, only for the water bindings to tighten further, causing me to whimper in pain. His water ropes tightened around my chest, cracking a few ribs. I tried to scream again, only for water to enter my mouth and lungs again. Alex chuckled, hands sliding over my body again.

"This is one beautiful body" Alex purred, his water ropes bringing me closer as his hand grasped onto my breast, tugging at it painfully. He smirked as I cried out

"Now, let's go watch your friends fighting" Alex stated, dragging my body towards the railing. Despite my position, I smirked at the scene below me. Nearly all the mages had been defeated, leaving only three mages left. I watched as Erza quickly took down another one, Laxus the second and Natsu the last. I heard clapping and all gazes turned to Alex as he moved my body to the shadows.

"Pity that those idiots couldn't handle you either. What a pathetic excuse for assassin mages. Although, I guess they were up against some worthy foes. The mighty Titania, Salamander, Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail and even the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar, grandson of a Wizard Saint as well as someone who beat Jura, a Wizard Saint himself" Alex said amusement in his voice as he looked down at my team. I watched from behind as Erza got ready to attack, only to be stopped by him raising his voice

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Titania, not if you want this beautiful blonde returned to you in one piece" Alex said, bringing me into the light. I saw Laxus, Sting and Natsu stiffen at the site of my ripped clothes as well as burnt and bleeding body. "She is a beautiful one isn't she, these curves are simply to die for" Alex carried on, his hands moving over my body, as he moved me so I was over the railing, my body dangling in mid air, while still in front of his body.

"Get the fuck off her" Laxus growled, lightning surrounding him as Natsu and Sting stood beside him, fists shaking.

"Oh? Why would I do that? I did promise her that she'd be screaming out my name, whether it be in pain or pleasure. Although I do prefer the later" Alex chuckled, his mouth moving down to my neck, sucking at it. Suddenly, Natsu jumped up, fist flaming as he punched Alex in the face, surprising him. The punch caused his water to release me, sending me falling to the floor.

Before I crashed, Sting had caught me, holding me bridal style against his chest. I could feel the magic radiating off of him as he let me down on the floor.

"Now look what you made me do, I was going to have a lot of fun playing with her" Alex grumbled, standing up, only to be knocked off the railing by another flaming fist, sending him flying off the top floor before crashing into the floor.

"You dare touch her?" Natsu growled as he jumped down in front of Alex, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up, fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh and what are you to her, little dragon slayer?" Alex said, his voice full of mirth despite the position he was in

"Her mate" Natsu whispered, before punching him again, causing him to fly back and hit the wall before his eyes widened as he chuckled

"Oh, I see, the little dragon slayer is jealous I touched his precious mate" Alex retorted, Natsu went to punch him again, only for his water to put out the fire. Water spiralled out of his hands again, knocking Natsu back, once again, the water moved to wrap around me and I was bought closer to him. I felt a drain on my magic power and gasped for air as it became harder to breath.

"Lucy!" I heard Gray shout, ready to help Natsu, only to be yelled at by Laxus for everyone to stay out of it. They looked at him and nodded, knowing that the dragon slayers would gain retribution for them

"You're going to regret attacking me. Now watch as I slowly drain the magic power out of your precious mate" Alex stated, laughing menacingly, when out of nowhere Sting attacked him from the back, using his White Dragon Roar. I was thrown across the hall from the force, hitting the wall as I screamed, hearing my ribs shatter even further, pressing into my lungs. I was picked up carefully by Laxus as he stared at me in worry before he growled at Alex, he quickly strode over to Erza and left me in her care. I could barely breathe, the broken ribs pressing further and further into my lungs

"Now what do you want? Don't tell me you're here to protect your nakama? I recall you laughing at her when your previous team mate tortured her in the Naval Battle" Alex said to Sting, laughing as he got up again. As his attention was on Sting, Natsu appeared behind, hitting him with a Fire Dragon's Roar, knocking Alex out of the way, only for him to stand up again.

"I've changed since then. Also, it's not about protecting my nakama. It's about protecting my mate" Sting replied, causing Alex to look at him in confusion before he too threw Sting across the guild hall with a large tidal wave. I screamed Sting's name out as I watched him smash through some windows, only for him to grab onto the ledge and jump back in the hall.

"I thought boobzilla was Pinky's mate?" Alex questioned, sending another wave of water at both Natsu and Sting who grunted in pain

"I'm also her mate" Sting groaned out, as Natsu ran towards Alex, punching him again, knocking him back only to have Sting punch at him too. Natsu and Sting kept punching and kicking Alex, knocking him back over and over again, until he grabbed them with his water ropes, holding them up in the air

"So what, the whore has two mates?" Alex chuckled, watching as Natsu and Sting struggled against the ropes. I watched, my breathing laboured as Laxus stalked over to Alex silently, before placing a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"No, she has three" Laxus growled out, sending lightning bolts through Alex's water body causing him to scream in pain and drop Natsu and Sting. Laxus didn't stop, sending bolt after bolt into the mage's body, till he was unconscious, however Laxus kept going until I whimpered in pain. Everything was quickly becoming dark as my wounds kept bleeding.

"Laxus, stop. We're Fairy Tail, we don't kill" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. I felt him stiffen and turn to me, I watched my three dragons walk towards me through cloudy vision before everything went dark.

* * *

This whole chapter was intense to write, from the smut to the battle scene. Idek, next chapter is probably the Grand Magic Games or something. Also I've had a few people write about a foursome where they all sleep with her together, honestly I've been avoiding writing that because I know not many people like it, so if you don't mind me writing a scene where Lucy is claimed all at once by the three dragon slayers then please leave a review and tell me

Also, I've been planning a second story that is just a Lucy x Laxus pairing, so I can't wait to finish this and write that one


	15. Chapter 15

Here you go, I just wanted to let you know that this story is coming to an end pretty soon, I think it should end with around 20 or so chapters

Also, because it is ending I have begun to write a new story that I will be posting up as soon as this one is completed. It will be a LaLu story, with other ships however it's centered around Lalu

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Lucy woke up feeling as if she was being crushed by a huge weight. She sat up in bed and looked to see the cause of it. Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Erza and Gray were all on the infirmary bed, her dragons closest to her while Gray and Erza rested by her feet. She felt something heavy on her chest and looked to see Happy and Lector both sleeping on her breasts. She smiled and pet them as she took in her surroundings. She was back at the guild and Team Sting as well as the Thunder God Tribe were all scattered around the room. She looked to the sides and saw Wendy and Romeo lying on another bed, fast asleep. She let out a soft giggle at the way Romeo held Wendy.

'They're so cute' Lucy thought to herself

She then attempted unwind herself from her friends and mates only to wake them all up. They woke up groggily, rubbing their eyes before their eyes settled on her. They all stared at her in shock before lunging towards her, wrapping their arms around her body, crying out her name.

"LUSHY! You're finally awake, I thought you wouldn't come back and then no one would give me fish" Happy cried, hugging her large chest.

"Ehhhh? Stupid Cat! Is that all I am to you?!" Lucy yelled, punching Happy off of her

"Lucy, you're finally awake, I allowed you to be hurt, you must punish me" Erza said, bowing down in front of her

"Lucy we thought you'd never wake up" Gray said as they all took their seats

"What do you mean? I couldn't have been out that long?" Lucy replied as she pet Lector's head as he purred into her chest.

"You've been out of it for three weeks. You're injuries weren't that bad, however your ribs punctured your lungs. Luckily, Wendy healed you quickly, even so, it took you a while to recover. Not only that, but Alex's water not only completely drained your magic, but he also stopped you from accessing it. We don't know how. Porlyusica healed that, so you should be fine now" Yukino stated as she smiled at her friend

"THREE WEEKS?! HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TILL WE HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES?!" Lucy screamed as she looked at her friends

"Three weeks till we participate. Master is sending out two teams again. We have three more weeks left to train but I doubt it should be a problem for any of the teams considering most of us will be made up off S Class members. Now we'll leave you to rest" Erza finished as she led everyone out of the room, leaving Lucy alone with the three dragon slayers. She made room for them on the bed as they took their positions beside her.

"Lucy don't ever do that again" Natsu mumbled as he breathed in her scent

"We thought we'd almost lost you" Sting continued, wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah Blondie, don't do shit like that again" Laxus said as he kissed her neck

"I'll try" Lucy whispered, happy to be in the company of her dragon slayers. They stayed like that for a while, till Mira entered and squealed before calming herself down.

"I don't think I ever can get over this, oh Lucy, please give me nieces and nephews soon. Also, Master would like everyone down, he's going to be announcing the teams for the Grand Magic Games" Mira said as she waved at them, heading back down

"Alright boys, time to go. Laxus lift me up, I don't think I can walk" Lucy said smiling at him, he nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the first floor. Master smiled at them before clearing his throat.

"This year, we'll be sending out two teams again. Team Fairy Tail A will consist of Lucy, Jellal, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Gray with Wendy as the reserve. Team B will consist of Cana, Rufus, Orga, Rogue, Sting and Gajeel with Freed as the reserve. Now off you go to train" Makarov finished and we all grinned, running out the guild as Laxus carried me. Suddenly, Erza and Gray stopped and turned around to look at me, along with everyone else. We decided that both teams would train together since there was little time to travel anywhere.

"So, where should we go and train?" Gray questioned, trying to think of a place big enough

"How about in the forest by our house? It's close enough to the guild, as well as a place to stay but it's also got enough space for us to train without any limits as to what we destroy" Lucy suggested, and they all looked at her nodding. They carried on the journey back home. Lucy grinned, determination shining on her face.

'We won't lose a single battle this time' Lucy thought to herself.

*Three Weeks Later. Crocus. Lucy's POV*

I thought of the three weeks of vigorous training. Everything went well and in the short time, many of us got stronger. I could even call forth my Celestial Dragon Fairy spells without fully transforming. However, they weren't as strong and I was still limited to which spells I could use.

We all made our way towards the hotel, waiting for the Sky Labyrinth preliminary test to begin. As soon as the area around us started changing, we grinned at each other and raced towards the entrance. I quickly summoned Canes Venatici and had them sniff out the Domus Flau. They quickly found it and started running, my team following closely behind.

"Guys, let's get there first. If you can use your magic to increase your speed then do it. Canes and Venatici can run a lot quicker than this. Anyone who can't use magic, jump on Pegasus" I called out to them as I summoned Pegasus, jumping on him as he flew me behind the dogs, Jellal jumped onto Pegasus, I grinned at him and he smiled back, petting Pegasus on his back. I watched Erza equip into her Black Wing Armour, Gray create a wave of ice, carrying him so he didn't have to run as Laxus had lightning crackling, his speed increasing tenfold and Natsu used his flames to run faster.

After we ran for fifteen minutes, we quickly found the entrance to the Domus Flau, all of us speeding up. We jumped through the exit and were met with cheers as people rejoiced. I could hear the master and the rest of Fairy Tail cheering us on. We smiled and waved. We were soon joined by Fairy Tail B, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and finally Twilight Ogre.

"Now for the result kabo" Mato began (we all knew it was the King however, many of us indulged his need to be the mascot of the games)

"In last place it's Quatro Cerberus. In seventh it's Mermaid Heel. Taking sixth place is Blue Pegasus followed by Twilight Ogre. Sabertooth takes fourth and Lamia Scale takes third." Mato began as we heard many cheers, cheering on the guild of their choice.

"In second place it's Fairy Tail B and in first it's Fairy Tail A" Mato continued and I turned to my team and hi fived them all, grinning at one and another as I heard Master and the rest of the guild cheer us on.

"Now, you may all return back to your hotels and get ready for tomorrow's battle. Hidden!" Mato finished, sending us all back to our dorms for the night. As soon as we got back, everyone crashed in the rooms, making themselves comfortable before we all fell asleep, awaiting the next day eagerly.

*Next Day*

My team gathered in the Domus Flau as we awaited Mato to make an announcement. We didn't have to wait long before he appeared.

"Alright, let's start kabo. Let's start with hidden. Teams please choose your participants kabo" Mato began, turning to us as he awaited our decisions. We all nodded and the participants stepped forth. Gray from our team, Rufus from the other. Sabertooth sent out Alexis, Quatro Cerberus Yeager, Lamia Scale Lyon, Twilight Ogre Thibault, Mermaid Heel Millianna and Eve from Blue Pegasus.

"Alright, you know the rules. You have to find and hit the opponent. Hit them and you get a point for your team. However, there are many statues of your opponents, hit them and you lose a point. Take your places. 30 minutes on the clock, kabo" Mato finished, sending everyone into their spots. I watched as the town appeared, however it was different. There were large spaces and more houses, making the maze like town a lot harder to navigate through. I watched the Lacrima Vision as Gray and Rufus both took their positions in the town.

"GO GRAY! WOOOO YEAH RUFUS!" I screamed, cheering them on

"You better not lose again Ice Princess" Natsu yelled, causing a tick to appear on Gray's ahead

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN" Gray yelled back, causing me to giggle and try and stop Natsu from jumping into the town to pick a fight.

I watched as the Hidden battle began, Rufus and Gray now had five points and were currently hiding from the other opponent. There were 10 minutes left and I looked for Alexis, the mage from Sabertooth, however she was nowhere to be found, I kept my eyes out for her anyway.

Soon Lyon had found Gray and both were battling it out with their Ice Make Magic, Gray's inanimate Ice against Lyon's animated Ice.

"I'm not going to lose against you Gray. Ice Make Tiger" Lyon called out, a tiger forming out of ice

"Psh, yeah you are. Ice Make Prison. Ice Make Lance" Gray called out, trapping both Lyon and his tiger in the prison before hitting Lyon with his Ice Make lance

"Wha- HOW?!" Lyon called out and Gray just smirked, casually stripping without realising

"I'm an S Class now" Gray called, laughing at Lyon's expression of shock

"WHAT?! HOW DID AN IDIOT LIKE YOU GET S CLASS BEFORE ME" Lyon called out

"Because I'm the better Ice Make mage hehe" Gray replied

Suddenly, Alex appeared from the shadow, blonde hair flying in the wind as her red eyes locked onto Gray. She landed in front of him, attacking with red laser like beams, causing him to throw up his shield.

"Ice Make Lance" Gray yelled, however Alexis dodged it. Suddenly she requipped a demonic looking sword into her hand and attacked Gray. He dodged narrowly, however, Lyon was hit in the crossfire, gaining Sabertooth a point.

"Ice Make Sword" Gray yelled, creating his own sword to attack with. Alexis jumped into the air, only to be hit with Gray's Ice Make Knuckle. Then a large buzzer went off, signalling the end of the battle

"FUCK YEAH GRAY!" I screamed, cheering him on as the town disappeared, our team along with Juvia running down and congratulating him

"OH GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA IS SO HAPPY HER BELOVED GRAY WON" Juvia cried, holding on to Gray as she rubbed her body over his

"Gray... clothes" I mumbled causing him to yell in frustration and look for his clothes. I sighed, knowing that there was no way to stop him stripping

"JUVIA-CHAN! YOUR BEAUTY PUTS THE BEAUTY OF MY ICE MAKE MAGIC TO SHAME" Lyon called out, trying to get to Juvia, only to be stopped by an angry Gray

"Stay away from my girlfriend if you know what's good for you Lyon" Gray growled out, causing Lyon to shrink away quietly, a dejected aura around him

"Now for the results kabo" Mato called out as the lacrima screen showcased the points

Fairy Tail A: 6pts

Fairy Tail B: 5pts

Sabertooth: 5pts

Lamia Scale: 4pts

Quatro Cerberus: 3pts

Mermaid Heel: 1pts

Blue Pegasus: 1pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"Wow, and on the first day, Fairy Tail takes the lead with both teams in first and second place, nothing less expected from Fiore's current top guild, a guild full of monsters. Sabertooth also takes second place. The crowd goes wild kabo. Will Sabertooth and Fairy Tail battle it out for the number one spot this year?" Mato called out as the attendees cheered on our teams.

"LYON HOW DARE YOU COME IN FOURTH? I WILL MAKE YOU SPIN" Obaba called out, her finger spinning as Lyon flinched away from her, mumbling about how 'Baka Gray got stupid S Class before him'

"Well that was a spectacular battle, everything went as I expected it to" called out the announcer

"I'd say I'm surprised however both Fairy Tail teams are entirely made up of S Class Mages, not to mention that Jellal happens to be a previous Ten Wizard Saint as well as Laxus who beat a Ten Wizard Saint. Along with the Twin Dragons, Lightning God Slayer, Salamander, Black Steel Gajeel and Titania, I'd say that Fairy Tail really does deserve the title of Fiore's Top Guild" Yajima spoke out, also cheering on for Fairy Tail

"Yes, well that is all for today kabo. Tomorrow we will battle it out again. Will the leader boards change or will they stay with the Fairies in the lead?" Mato called, ending thisday's event.

The teams left the stadium, however, I quickly called a meeting between the two teams in our room. As soon as everyone was gathered I looked at them seriously as they all stared in confusion. I turned to the previous Sabertooth mages

"Rufus, do you remember anything about this year's team? Is Minerva still part of the guild or did she leave? I only noticed five members rather than six" I questioned, watching his brows furrow

"My memory tells me that the lady who fought Gray today is known as Alexis, she's strong and is a requip demon mage. She can only requip weapons but can also fire red lasers. However, the weapons hold demon magic. Also there is a mage, Angel, Yukino's older sister, she was previously a Celestial Mage, however she now uses Angel magic. There is Agiel, she uses card summons magic. She can summon monsters to fight for her, much like you and your spirits Lucy. Pandora, she uses Take Over Magic. She uses Dragon Soul take over, giving her dragon like powers. Finally there is Selene, she uses Earth Make magic. They're all very powerful mages and would have been S Class as well as taken part last year if it wasn't for our team. Minerva is prideful and hell bent on power, she isn't the master because I assume she will want to take part in the games so I assume that she's the sixth member. Her magic is Territory as you know, it makes everything she sees a target." Rufus finished and I stared at him before nodding.

"Alright, the last battle is where all the teams fight. We should split up in pairs and get rid of all the teams ourselves, then each pair can take out one of Sabertooth's team. This way the only two teams left will be ours. Then we will battle against each other as it doesn't matter which team wins, either way Fairy Tail will take the title of Fiore's strongest. There are 8 teams and 12 of us leaving 6 teams to fight. I will pair with Erza and we will wait it out, preserving our magic to take out Minerva" I replied, watching as everyone agreed with the plan as Erza nodded, smiling at me, ready to work together.

"Gajeel, you work with Cana, you will take down Twilight Ogre. Natsu you will pair up with Gray, no arguments, you will take care of Lamia Scale. Laxus you work with Jellal, take down Quatro Cerberus. Rufus and Orga, you two pair up and take Mermaid Heel down. Finally, Sting and Rogue, you will go after Blue Pegasus. Stick to the team you're going to take down. Under no circumstances are you to engage in battle with any other guild members. Find your team, fight them. If anyone else gets in your way, run. Once all the other teams have been taken out, everyone meet up with me and Erza, we'll take down Sabertooth together. Remember, get to the others before they can start fighting. We'll gain all the points in the round" I finished

"But Lucy, why are you telling us this now? It isn't for a few days?" Questioned Cana

"Because I want you all to be aware and ready for the last battle. It's the one that's going to count" I replied, smiling at them, even though my eyes hardened. They all nodded and then got up, getting ready for bed.

"Oh, before you all leave, if you dare lose any matches, I'll switch into my Dragon Fairy form and hurt you so bad, that not even Tenrou Island would be able to save you. Everyone clear on that?" My tone was cheery at the start, only to take a dark tone as I sent them all a death glare. I watched them all gulp, including Erza as they nodded and hurried out of the room. I chuckled darkly to myself as I got ready for bed myself. Both teams were now scared of the power I wielded after I teamed up with my spirits and took them all down as part of my training. I now held as much power as Mira or Erza over the other members of the guild. I would never have acted this way before, but I now know why Mira and Erza do it. It's because it's entertaining.

*Next Day*

I was busy watching the battles, so far Elena of Twilight Ogre had lost against Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki to Arana of Mermaid Heel. Now I watched as Orga went up against Yuka of Lamia Scale. I saw Orga grin at the blue haired mage. Orga attacked first, sending Black Lightning towards Yuka, whose Wave magic dispelled the attack quickly. Bolt after bolt was sent after Yuka, who kept dispelling the attacks. Yuka was barely panting, and neither was Orga, well at least not obviously. However I could see the way their breath quickened just slightly. Orga kept attacking, staying in offense while Yuka stayed in defence.

"Wave Bullet" Yuka called as two identical blue light spheres attacked the ground by Orga, causing a single explosion before sending Orga into the air.

"Black Lightning Sphere" Orga called while in mid air, attacking Yuka only to cause minimal amount of damage as at the last minute Yuka used Wave Shield.

"ORGA I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF MASTER MAVIS IF YOU LOSE THIS MATCH I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF" I bellowed, causing everyone to turn and stare at me in confusion. Their confusion raised when Orga flinched and then gulped, wondering what I, the 'weak' Celestial Mage, who couldn't even win a single battle last year, could do to the Lightning God Slayer. The two teams shuddered at the thought of me kicking Orga's arse.

"Tch, what could a weak Celestial mage like yourself do to the Lightning God Slayer, previously the most powerful mage of Sabertooth?" Questioned Agiel of Sabertooth, she had long red hair and green eyes.

'Weak Celestial Mage my ass' I thought to myself as I carried on watching, restraining myself from slapping the stupid bitch. Realising my thoughts, I chuckled to myself.

'I'm spending way too much time with the hot headed dragon slayers. Now even I want to start a brawl' I thought to myself, sweat dropping as that exact minute, Natsu started a brawl with Gray, causing me to turn and look at them while clearing my throat.

"I hope you boys aren't fighting? You know what happens to boys who don't behave" I said cheerfully, they gulped and shook their heads no. I grinned maliciously at them, a demonic aura surrounding me.

"They get punished" I whispered, however it cut through the sound and they nervously gulped before throwing their hands around each other and pretending to be friends. I turned my gaze back to the match which had resumed

"Wave Rush" Yuka called, sending a wave of magic towards Orga, exploding on the ground, causing Orga to be sent in the air again.

"120mm Black Lightning Canon" Orga spelled, shooting a large jet of Black Lightning towards Yuka who tried to block it again, however it was too fast, causing Yuka to be knocked back unconscious.

Orga walked out of the arena and joined his team as he sent a slight glance in my direction as I waved to him cheerfully. He sweat dropped and started talking to Rufus about the match. My gaze turned back to the arena. It was Jellal's turn and he was up against Agiel, the Card Summons mage. I turned my gaze over to Erza who was blushing as red as her hair at the sight of her boyfriend. I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows causing her to choke on air. I laughed and watched the battle as it began.

I originally thought of threatening Jellal too, however he was a previous Wizard Saint, so I knew he'd win either way. I watched when Agiel threw out some cards that looked like Cana's. The cards glowed red before three golden snake like monsters appeared. They went straight towards Jellal ready to attack, but Jellal intercepted them, attacking with Heavenly Arrows. I watched as the snakes withered in pain before quickly glowing red and returning to their cards.

"Tch, stupid weak monsters" Agiel said, disgust in her eyes. She then threw down some more cards, again glowing red. This time a large eye surrounded by many different tentacles appeared and attacked Jellal, wrapping the tentacles around him. I watched as Jellal started squirming, trying to get out of the grasp, only to scream in pain as the tentacles burned away his clothes.

"This is the poison demon Herm, touching his acid means certain death" Agiel chuckled, watching as Jellal writhed in pain

"JELLAL" Erza screamed, her eyes wide. I turned to her and placed a hand on my shoulder, calming her down.

"He's a strong mage Erza, he'll be fine" I replied, smiling at her. I could see the doubt in her eyes before she nodded at me, looking at the scene in worry. A magic circle appeared under Jellal and I grinned

"Metor" Jellal called out and soon his body was surrounded by Heavenly Body Magic. He quickly escaped Herm's grasp, knocking it back with amazing speed. Herm was sent back to the card, and Agiel watched shock, she threw countless cards down, summoning monster after monster, only for Jellal to send them all back. Soon she was defenceless as she'd exhausted her deck and magic. I watched Jellal come to a halt.

"Grand Chariot" Jellal called out. I smirked smugly, knowing it was over as seven magic circles appeared in the air, large blasts of magic emitting from them as they knocked Agiel to the ground. She lay there twitching for a few minutes before she lost consciousness. Jellal joined us and I smiled at him, clapping him on the back

"Great going Jellal, I knew you could do it. After all, if you didn't I'd have to punish you and I'd hate to punish Erza's boyfriend" I replied to him, my voice cheery however it lacked warmth. He grimaced at me and nodded.

"That's it for today. Here are the leader boards" Mato called as the Lacrima TV hovered over him.

Fairy Tail A: 16pts

Fairy Tail B: 15pts

Quatro Cerberus: 13pts

Mermaid Heel: 11pts

Sabertooth: 5pts

Lamia Scale: 4pts

Blue Pegasus: 1pt

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"There you have it, Fairy Tail are still at the top, however, Quatro Cerberus has risen to third place while Lamia had fallen to 6th. Surprisingly, Sabertooth has fallen to fifth. Join us tomorrow for the next round of the Grand Magic Games kabo" Mato finished and Fairy Tail looked at each other. Master's hand was in the air, his finger pointing up and his thumb out. Slowly one by one, our hands raised, forming the symbol of Fairy Tail. The crowd went wild as they saw the symbol, cheering and screaming louder than before. Through it all, Fairy Tail knew what the symbol meant. It was a promise. A promise that we'd come out on top again.

* * *

I know a lot of you are wondering as to why Lucy lost to Alex in the last chapter, well it's because I know she's an overly powerful charachter, however the situation didn't call for her to use them and so I didn't write it in. After all, it was a Water Mage and Laxus could defeat him so yeah

Any hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are welcomes. Flames will be read and aughed at because they're always funny and it makes me happy to see how people react to my story


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post, I went on a spontaneous holiday to the Isle of Wight and yeah, but as soon as I returned I began writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy

Outfits are on my profile if you want to look at them

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

*Next Day at the GMG. Lucy's POV*

I watched the arena intently. Today's event was the Naval Battle and I felt the frown on my face remembering my humiliating loss at the last Grand Magic Games. This year however, I was not participating in it. I was brought out of my thoughts when the participants for the event shuffled into the arena, one by one. I smiled as Mato began to call out the names of the participants.

"Good morning kabo, today's battle is the Naval Battle. The rules are clear, last person to exit the water wins. Now from Twilight Ogre, Yuri, from Blue Pegasus, Ren Akatsuki. From Mermaid Heel please welcome Beth Vanderwood and from Quatro Cerberus, Nobarly. From Lamia Scale, Sherry and from Sabertooth, Pandora. Finally from Fairy Tail A we have Erza Scarlet and from Fairy Tail B, Rufus Lore" Mato announced as the crowd cheered for everyone. The loudest cheers were for Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

I watched in anticipation as they all entered the water, grinning as I knew that Fairy Tail would win. It didn't matter if it was Team A or Team B, although I hoped for Team A considering that was my team. Soon the battle started, and I watched, smiling as Erza immediately requipped into her Sea Empress Armour. With her immense reflexes, she quickly charged her sword with the water and attacked both Yuri and then Ren, knocking them both out of the bubble in one strike.

"We have barely started the event and already Twilight Ogre and Blue Pegasus have been eliminated by Titania kabo" Mato called out, watching as Beth attacked Sherry while Pandora and Rufus watched quietly. Beth was quickly thrown out by Sherry and her Doll Attack: Mud Doll. Next it was Sherry and Nobarly against each other and this time Sherry was eliminated by Nobarly.

"That was..." Nobarly said, looking at the audience as Sherry was thrown out

"WILD" Team Quatro Cerberus called out as they cheered for Nobarly. I snickered at the distracted form of Nobarly and burst into laughter as he soon was thrown out by Erza who glared at him in disapproval

"You must never lose focus in a battle" Erza said sternly before she turned to the last few participants

"Wow kabo, the last competitors are Erza Scarlet, Rufus Lore and Pandora. I wonder who will take the prize kabo" Mato called out. My body leaned forward, elbows resting on the railing as I watched carefully. I knew this would be a tricky battle as Sabertooth was once again one of the last members along with Fairy Tail. I frowned as I noticed that Pandora had yet to use a take over in order to attack. No, instead she watched as the participants slowly thinned out. She must have been waiting for Fairy Tail to be the last remaining members.

'Hmmmm, this is going to be an interesting battle' I thought to myself, keeping my focus on the three mages. Soon Pandora turned her gaze to Rufus and chuckled

"Wow Rufus, I didn't realise a man of your power would slum it out with Fairies" Pandora sneered, looking Rufus up and down

"I don't slum. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore, it was stronger before Sabertooth and it is stronger now with the addition of me and my friends. You're guild is the slum. Sabertooth is a slum and you may believe you're strong, but you're not stronger than Fairy Tail" Rufus argued, defending Fairy Tail. I turned to Master Makarov and watched as he smiled proudly at his newest child.

"Ha, please. Sabertooth lost, because apart from Minerva, you're all weak. We are the new Sabertooth. I am stronger than you could ever be. You will all bow before Sabertooth" Pandora cackled and soon she began to glow. I watched on as everyone covered their eyes, my Light Dragon Fairy abilities allowing me to see in the harsh light. I gasped as Pandora stood in a yellow leotard, her white hair crackling as her yellow eyes stared viciously at Rufus and Erza. She had a pair of small yellow dragon wings and I had to scoff at them, they weren't as impressive as my ones. She had yellow scales and sharp talons and if I was being honest, she looked hideous. Nothing like how my dragon slayers looked in Dragon Force. Her scales were dull and slimy, her wings tattered and torn in various places.

"Wow that is an ugly looking Take Over. Then again, I've seen Mira in her Satan Soul and she's beautiful so obviously you'd pale in comparison to her" I said firmly, smirking at the tick that appeared on Pandora's head

"HOW DARE YOU! MY TAKE OVER IS THE EPITOME OF BEAUTY AND POWER" Pandora snarled and I heard Natsu, Gray and Sting snickering to themselves

"Please, Mira's Satan Soul is the embodiment of beauty, perfection and power. Compared to her, you are a squished bug under my shoe" I said lazily, feigning a yawn to show Pandora how bored I was

"WHY YOU. I WILL FRY YOUR FRIENDS, I WILL WIN AND PROVE TO YOU MY POWER. I WILL DEFEAT BOTH TITANIA AND RUFUS" Pandora called out, resuming the event

"I'm liking this side of you, I hope it lasts" Laxus muttered in my ear as he stared at me, his face dark with lust

"It's only because Sabertooth has been annoying me, I'm sure when they leave everything will return to normal" I said, smiling brightly at him before turning back to the battle. Erza was still trying to attack using her Sea Empress Armour, slashing at Pandora multiple times, only for her to dodge.

"I will win. This is my Dragon Soul: Lightning" Pandora said, cackling as lightning bolts headed for Erza. The audience seemed shock and I frowned harder.

'Lightning in water isn't a good move, what is she planning?' I thought to myself and soon murmurs filled the crowd as lightning crackled around her while she smirked smugly.

"You see, in this form, I'm almost immune to lightning attacks, they barely hurt, even if I'm submerged in water. Lightning Charge" Pandora spelled and soon the lightning around her spread out, aiming straight for Rufus and Erza. I straightened my body, watching in shock as Rufus tumbled out of the water, landing on the floor, his body convulsing before laying still. Lifelessly.

"RUFUS" I called out and watched along with the rest of Fairy Tail in horror as Orga and Rogue jumped down, picking him up. I could see the looks of anger and shock on everyone's face and Master Makarov was shaking, his magic threatening to turn him into a titan.

"He's just unconscious, he should be fine" Rogue called out and I nodded at them, relief spreading through my body as I relaxed, knowing that Wendy and Porlyusica would take care of him. I glanced around looking for Erza, however I couldn't find her. My head snapped to the water, watching with narrowed eyes as Pandora cackled.

"I believe I won" Pandora stated smugly, grinning at the judges. However, her smile disappeared as the judged shook their heads no.

"It's not over until you are the last person in the water" Erza said as Pandora turned to her, shocked. I grinned as I noticed Erza had donned her Lightning Empress Armour

"You're not that strong. I was able to wear this armour and stand one of Laxus' attacks while he was angry and come out unscathed. You are weak and your strategy is poor. Additionally, you have hurt one of my precious guild mates and for that you pay" Erza said as she began attacking using her swords. I cheered Erza on as she dealt blow after blow onto Pandora who countered with several lightning based attacks, however none of them hurt Erza enough to cause serious damage. This went on for a while and I knew that the ten minutes were up, however the battle continued. I could see that Erza was now starting to feel the effects and so was Pandora. Soon, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour Erza used her Blumenblatt to deal the final blow and throw Pandora out of the water before she could react to all the swords attacking her.

I jumped and cheered Erza on as she exited the water, calling first place for Fairy Tail A in the Naval Battle. I watched as our team jumped down, hugging and congratulating her before we had to exit and go back to the balcony as we watched Mato walk to the middle of the arena, the lacrima TV following behind him.

"Now for the results kabo" Mato called and turned to the lacrima tv. I watched as the scores updated itself.

Fairy Tail A: 26pts

Fairy Tail B: 21pts

Quatro Cerberus: 18pts

Mermaid Heel: 14pts

Sabertooth: 13pts

Lamia Scale: 8pts

Blue Pegasus: 3pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"6th? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, SHERRY I WILL MAKE YOU SPIN" Ooba called out, spinning her finger and causing Sherry to spin, her eyes turning to swirls.

"WE ARE THIRD! WILD!" Yelled Bacchus as he and his team cheered

"At least we have some points, unlike Twilight Ogre" said Eve as the rest of his team cried.

I grinned as Fairy Tail cheered and quickly moved back to the hotel, celebrating our winnings. I sat in a corner, and watched as everyone partied and not long after, many were drunk as a result of Cana's drinking challenge. Erza was with Jellal, both sharing a strawberry cake while Wendy sat with Romeo and Carla, chatting away next to Laxus and a star struck Freed who was singing his praises. I watched Elfman and Evergreen try to slowly slink away only to be caught by Bickslow and Lisanna, causing them to snicker while Elfman yelled about spying being unmanly.

I turned to Natsu, Gray and Sting who had managed to get into a fight, only to knock into Evergreen causing Elfman to attack too. A table went flying towards Wendy, causing Laxus to catch it and get involved into the fight as well. Soon Levy was pushed away by Natsu causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to growl and join the fray. However, it was all stopped when the boys knocked into Erza's cake, causing her to get angry and requip into her Black Wing Armour. However, instead of stopping it this time, she slipped on some spilled alcohol and fell down, causing Jellal to get angry and stop the fight himself.

I watched the guild and their antics, sighing softly as a small smile graced my face. This was Fairy Tail. This is exactly what it was, and it didn't change. The atmosphere was always the same. Even now, while away from the guild hall, we all knew that we didn't need a building to call home. Home was where the rest of our Nakama went. I was brought out of my reverie when Master Makarov sat next to me smiling.

"Hello Master, what can I do for you?" I asked him, turning my gaze to him as I smiled at his small stature

"Hello Lucy, I hope all is well. Tomorrow's event will be a one on one event and it has come to my attention that we will not be picking the participants. Furthermore, the people in charge of the Grand Magic Games have also chosen to leave the nature of each battle up to the audience as well as picking who to participate. I just wanted to tell you to stay alert, I know that after last year, many people may want to see what you can do without people cheating" Master Makarov replied, smiling back at me

"I'll stay alert, thank you for reminding me Master" I answered, nodding at him before I went and grabbed my dragons by the ear, dragging them up to our room. I heard master laugh at my boys, mumbling something about 'young love'. I smiled as I got ready for bed, joining my dragon slayers as they wrapped themselves around me, taking comfort in their heat.

*Next day yo*

I stood on the balcony, overlooking the Domus Flau as I awaited with the rest of the guilds and audience for Mato to appear and announce what the one on one events would be. I was excited as I knew that the audience would pick some great events to take place. Ones that would cause many laughs as well as many wild and explosive battles. However looking at the audience, I realised there were more males than females, however I brushed it off. I was bouncing up and down uncontrollably, hoping that what Master said was right and that I would be taking part in an event. Finally, after what felt like millions of years, Mato finally arrived and moved to the middle of the stadium, grinning as he addressed the audience.

"Hello and welcome to the one on one battles. This year, the Grand Magic Games committee has decided that the audience will be choosing the battles and which participants will be battling kabo. So the first event of today is a battle between Twilight Ore's Grier and Mermaid Heel's Kagura. Let the event begin kabo" Mato said as he moved off, letting Kagura and Grier enter the arena. I stood alongside Erza as we both cheered for Kagura. I watched Erza out of the corner of my eye, smiling inwardly at how hard she cheered for her friend. Soon the battle began and before five minutes, Grier had lost to Kagura who crushed him under gravity, putting lots of pressure on him and causing him to fall unconscious.

"Wow kabo. That was a quick battle kabo. The next event is Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus vs Fairy Tail B's Cana in a drinking competition. Insiders from one of the guilds tell us that in a previous drinking competition, Bacchus took the win and collected Cana's top as his prize. Said insider also tells us that they would make the cutest black hair purple eyed babies or even brown hair red eyed babies kabo" Mato said and we all turned to Mira, eyebrows raising as she sweat dropped and slunk away, hiding behind an exasperated Freed. I chuckled lightly and turned back as I watched Cana and Bacchus enter, grinning at each other before taking seats as barrels of alcohol surrounded them.

"I wonder who will win this time kabo. Whoever falls down unconscious first loses. Let the event begin kabo" Mato finished and we all watched in awe as they both started drinking barrels full of alcohol. Almost half an hour had passed and both drunk mages were still going strong. So far both mages were on their 16th barrel and I could tell that they were only just starting to get tipsy. I cheered Cana on as she continued to drink as she spoke to Bacchus, both of them joking loudly and acting as if they were old drinking buddies.

'Well they do know each other very, very well' I thought to myself, shuddering as I recalled walking in on them going at it in Cana's apartment.

Soon they were on their 25th barrel and I could tell that they were reaching their limits. I knew Bacchus would lose, considering that since the last time Cana lost, she had taken up drinking more in order to preserve her title as Fairy Tail's drunk mage. I watched as they moved on to the 27th barrel, both of them muttering gibberish until finally, half way through the 28th barrel, Cana dropped. I stared in shock.

"Sorry babe, as much as I love you, you can't out drink me" Bacchus mumbled smiling at Cana as he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards us. Once Cana was safe, he stumbled back to his guild and yelled about things being wild as I shook my head. I grinned darkly and turned my gaze towards Cana as the rest of the teams gulped, knowing that she'd be in for punishment once she had recovered. I cackled manically as I imagined a punishment more embarrassing than Master Makarov's, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"That was intense kabo. Now onto the next event, another battle this time between Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis and Sabertooth's Angel. Let the battle begin kabo" Mato called and I stared at Angel, wondering what magic she used considering she no longer had Celestial Keys. However, before she could even attack and use her magic, Jura crushed her under threats from Master Ooba. I sweat dropped as I realised that this ended quicker than the battle of Kagura vs Grier. I felt the knot in my stomach as I realised that Fairy Tail would next be battling against Blue Pegasus. I knew that if it was a battle, Fairy Tail would most likely win as the only real adversary was Ichiya.

"Sugoi kabo. Now, for the most anticipated battle. This event was inspired by the battle of Blue Pegasus' Jenny vs Fairy Tail's Mira. The last event of the day is a beauty pageant. Welcome our models, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and Jenny Rearlight from Blue Pegasus kabo" I heard Mato call out and suddenly my entire world stopped before I squealed and jumped out, rushing into the arena which now had two dressing rooms and a panel for the judges.

"I can't believe I'm going to be modelling. Finally, Fiore realises just how beautiful I am" I said in a fashion similar to when I was showing of my looks during the guild meeting at the start of the Oracion Seis incident. I heard Happy tease me and turned and glared at him, causing him to quickly shut up.

"I'm going to win hands down, after all I am a model for Sorcerer's Weekly" Jenny added as she looked me up and down. I glared at her and huffed, turning away from her and listening to Mato.

"Yes yes kabo. Now there are 8 categories and for each category you will have to supply your own clothing as well be in charge of your own makeup and hair. Now please welcome the judges. Lyon Vastia and Yuka from Lamia Scale and Bacchus Groh and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus. Our host today is Mirajane Strauss. Let the event begin kabo" Mato said as he left the arena only for Mira to pop up in her place. I quickly summoned Virgo and Cancer as Mira began to introduce the event, explaining to my spirits of the event. Virgo's eyes glinted and she bowed, informing me that with the clothes she'd supply, I'd definitely win. I smiled at her and thanked her while Cancer got ready to do my hair and makeup.

"HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to today's event, the Grand Magic Games Beauty Pageant! Our first category is Casual Wear. So what would our contestants wear on a regular day? Let's see" Mira said and she turned to us. I walked out of the dressing room the same time as Jenny. We both walked to the middle. I was dressed in a white lace tank top showcasing my red lace bra and a pair of short jean shorts and white sandals. My hair was slightly wavy and my makeup was light. Jenny was dressed in a white v neck tank top and blue shorts with a white diamond pattern. We both turned and smiled at the judges, posing in various positions and winking as we waited for the results.

**(A/N: All outfits are on my profile for the pageant if you want to see them)**

"Here are the scores. The beautiful Lucy gains 10pts from both Lyon and Yuka and 9pts from both Rocker and Bacchus gaining a stunning score of 38/40 pts. The old Jenny gains 8pts from each of the judges gaining a total of 32/40. Sorry Jenny, but it seems the men prefer Lucy's youthful body to your old wrinkly one" Mira said cheerfully and I grinned at her while Jenny had a tick on her forehead

"I'M NOT OLD" Jenny argued, trying to cause a fight with Mira as she huffed before we walked back to the dressing rooms getting ready for the next category.

"The next category is Informal Day Wear. What would our contestants wear as an Informal Dress? Let's see" Mira said, brushing Jenny's tantrum off and waiting for us to step out. Again we both walked to the middle and awaited the results. I wore a strapless dress with a black sweetheart neckline top that had rectangles cut on the sides and a long white sheer dip hem skirt with a short white skirt underneath. Jenny was dressed in a orange dip hem dress with spaghetti straps. I blew kisses to the judges and many male in the audience whistled at us. I heard growling and looked towards my three dragons that were glaring at any and every male. I waved at them before blowing kisses towards them as well, placating them for now.

"Here are the scores. Lucy gains 9pts from all judges brining her a total of 36/40. Jenny also gains 9pts from each judge gaining her a total of 36/40. It seems to be a tie " Mira giggled as we both walked back to our dressing rooms, Jenny grumbling in the process.

"The next category are Cinderella's Ball. What would our contestants wear to a Ball thrown by royalty? I have no doubt Lucy will win, after all she is a Heartfilia and therefore will have worn many dresses before" Mira said and I blushed at her words as I exited. This time I was dressed in a chiffon and tulle strapless dress. The top was black with a sweetheart neckline that showed a lot of my cleavage. The waist was encrusted in diamonds and the skirt was a light pink and flared out. Jenny was dressed in a similar dress, however hers was all black. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and the top was embroidered with silver and her skirt flared out too. I smiled at the judges and curtsied before waving at the audience who went wild.

"Wow Lucy-nee, you look like a princess" Wendy called out and I turned to her, smiling and winking at her.

"I must agree with Wendy, Lucy does look stunning doesn't she boys?" Mira called, smiling mischievously as she looked at my angry dragons. I giggled at her antics.

"Now for the results. Princess Lucy gains a whopping 10pts from Lyon, Yuka and Bacchus and 9pts from Rocker giving her a grand total of 39/40. Jenny receives 10pts from Yuka, Bacchus and Rocker and 9pts from Lyon giving her a total of 39/40. It seems the girls are tying" Mira said as she looked over at me, her eyes shining with pride and delight. I smiled back before heading back to my dressing room where Virgo and Cancer awaited my return.

"The next category is Red Carpet. What type of evening dress would our mages where on the red carpet? Let's see" Mira said, calling us forward. I stepped out and strutted my way to the side of Mira, blowing kisses and winking at everyone. Jenny also strutted towards Mira, posing on her way. I was now dressed in a deep purple floor length dress. It was an halter neck with a plunging V neck line that bared lots of cleavage to the audience. The skirt split on the middle left also showcasing my long legs. Above the slit were some ruffles. I turned to Jenny who had a form fitting black floor length dress that had a lace back and displayed all her curves.

"PRINCESS YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL" Loke said as he appeared in a flash of gold, fawning over me as I sighed. I turned my gaze towards my dragons and saw their eyes flash angrily towards Loke before staring at me in awe. I blushed under their gaze and turned towards Mira who had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh Lucy you're simply gorgeous" Mira said and I felt my ego sky rocket as I agreed and posed before twirling, causing my dress to flare around me.

"Aha, now for the results. Once again Lucy gains 9pts from all judges, giving her a total of 36/40. Jenny also gains 9pts from each mage also giving her a total of 36/40. This round is a tie, however Lucy is still in the lead" Mira said, addressing the audience who were cheering loudly for us. I sighed and walked back to the dressing room.

'Hehehehe after this, I should be modelling for Sorcerer Weekly for a long, long time' I thought to myself, grinning as I imagined myself on the front covers.

"The next category is Wedding Day. What would our mages' ideal wedding dress be? I know that certain men in my guild can't wait to tie the knot with Lucy and give me my precious god children" Mira said, and I could tell that she was currently glaring at Laxus, Natsu and Sting for not yet giving her, her precious god children. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Virgo had prepared this dress herself and it was beautiful. I heard gasps and peeked through, realising that Jenny had already exited. She looked beautiful in her strapless mermaid style wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was simple and the bodice wrinkled towards the silver embroidery on the left hand side. The dress fitted her curves and complimented her figure.

I turned back to the mirror, my dress was simple and while beautiful, I knew that compared to Jenny it looked childish. Virgo had designed it to look like a princess' wedding dress, as she felt it would suit me. It was completely white and fell to the floor. The top was strapless, made of satin and had a sweetheart neckline, my breasts almost popping out of it. The waist had a thin belt like area that was encrusted in silver beading. The skirt was full and flared out, it had a white netting over it and the rest of the skirt was made from a rich silk. I looked at my hair that was left in loose waves, hanging around my face like a halo, my makeup light. I smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles in my skirt and fixed the tiara in my hair, also supplied by Virgo.

"Lucy, you have to hurry up as we need to get the results" Mira said softly as many people cheered, encouraging me to exit the dressing room.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute" I called, turning back to start at myself in the mirror. I hadn't ever doubted my looks before, so why did I do it now? Maybe it was because out amongst the audience were three extremely handsome dragon slayers who I wanted to marry so badly. I knew that I was marked as theirs, however I also knew I wanted my wedding. I wondered what they would think. Would they think I was beautiful? Would I take their breath away? What if I wasn't as beautiful as they had envisioned me in a wedding dress? Did they even envision me in a wedding dress? I was brought out of my thoughts by my spirit.

"Princess, do not doubt yourself. You look beautiful as usual" Virgo said as she noticed my anxiety, placing a comforting hand on my bare shoulder. I turned and hugged her and felt her stiffen before she wrapped her hands around me

"Thank you Virgo. For this beautiful dress as well as always being there when I need you" I whispered and she nodded.

"You look beautiful Miss Lucy, exactly as Layla had on her wedding day. She would have been proud of you and I have no doubt that you'll impress everyone in the stadium" Cancer said and I smiled at him as well, tears in my eyes at the thought of my mother. I quickly wiped them away as I heard the cheering. I braced myself and exited the dressing room. Suddenly everything quietened down as gasps were heard and soon the whole arena was silent. I froze and gulped before tentatively walking towards a wide eyed Mira who had tears in her eyes. Even Jenny stood completely silently, watching me in awe.

I slowly turned towards my guild members. Master Makarov looked proud as he stared, tears streaming down his face. Levy, Yukino and Cana were grinning. I turned towards the two Fairy Tail teams. Rufus and Orga stared at me, taking in my form as Gray and Erza smiled at me, their eyes shining with tears. Even Rogue stood gaping like a fish out of water. Finally, my gaze turned to Natsu, Laxus and Sting. They all stared at me, gaping and star struck. I smiled at them shyly and suddenly everyone was broken out of the trance.

"Lucy you look absolutely beautiful" Mira said as she moved to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back

"LU-CHAN! I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU GET MARRIED. YOU LOOK GORGEOUS LU-CHAN" Levy screamed as Yukino and Cana also screamed their approval

"You look more like a perfect Fairy than I do, this is unacceptable" Ever said, however I knew she was teasing me

"YOU LOOK LIKE A BEAUTIFUL MAN" Elfman yelled and I sweat dropped while Ever hit him on the back of his head

"LUCY-SAMA YOU LOOK SIMPLY EXQUISITE" Freed yelled as he cried in praise, similar to how he cries for Laxus

"Juvia has to agree with Freed-san, Love Rival looks very elegant" Juvia said and I smiled and waved at her

"LUSHY! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FAT YOU DO LOOK GOOD" Happy said as he flew into my chest, I felt a tick on my forehead and restrained myself from punching the stupid cat

"Stupid Tom Cat, Lucy looks lovely, not just good" Carla said as she dragged Happy away by his ear

"Wow Cosplayer, you really do know how to clean up" Bickslow said, his tongue waggling

"Clean up! Clean up!" Bickslow's babies copied him

"Tch Bunny Girl, you look good, good enough to join me on stage" Gajeel said and I grimaced at the thought

"Lucy-nee, I hope I'm half as beautiful as you on my wedding day" Wendy said as she looked at me in wonder, causing Romeo to blush at her words

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE TAKEN LUCY" Wakaba and Macao cried, hugging each other as tears fell down their face dramatically

"Princess, words do not describe how beautiful you look in your dress" Loke said, as he bent over and kissed my hand. I smiled and hugged him

"Your beauty that outshines the starry night sky shall forever be embedded in my memory" Rufus said as he smiled down at me

"Fro thinks Lucy looks beautiful" Frosch said as he hugged me, causing me to smile and hug him back

"Of course Lucy looks beautiful, she is Sting's mate" Lector said proudly as he moved to sit on my shoulder, his words caused the audience to gasp and murmur about my relationship with Sting

"Lucy, no lyric I write can describe your beauty" Orga said and I laughed lightly at his words

"Lucy, you look spectacular" Rogue said, and I had to smile at his short answer, knowing that was the most I'd get out of him

"Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee! You look like a beautiful Fairy Princess" Asuka called out and I smiled and waved at her, blowing her a kiss, causing her to giggle

"Yes Lucy, you look remarkable" Bisca and Alzack agreed, smiling down at me

"You look captivating Lucy" Lisanna said as she smiled shyly at me, causing me to grin at her

"You look as astounding as a kiwi" Pantherlily said, causing me to sweat drop at his comment

"My child, you look wonderful. I am proud to call you my child, and hopefully soon I will call you my granddaughter by the rite of marriage" Master said and I teared up as I nodded at him, smiling, Makarov's words caused the audience to stare in confusion, wondering what he meant. Suddenly Gray and Erza jumped down and joined me, both tackling me and hugging me close. I smiled and hugged them back and we pulled away.

"Lucy, you look every bit the princess you are. Your beauty truly shines like the Light of the Fairies you are deemed. I am glad to call you my friend and sister" Erza said, as she took in my form. I giggled and hugged her back, whispering my thanks.

"Lucy... You're simply dazzling. If you weren't like my baby sister, I would have swept you off my feet myself and taken you away from the brutes you call your mates. However, I too am proud that I can call someone as wondrous as you my little sister" Gray said, hugging me towards his body. My eyes teared up and I hugged him back, holding him close to me. We broke away and he kissed my forehead. I felt the presence of my three dragon slayers and I turned around and looked at them.

"Luce... there's so much I want to say to you. However, nothing sounds right. All I know is that right now, you're burning brighter and more passionately than any fire I could ever produce" Natsu whispered as he moved to hug me, burying his nose in my hair as he breathe in my scent. I wrapped my arms around him and clutched him towards me, tears threatening to fall out. He let me go and stepped aside as Sting approached me

"Lucy, words don't capture your magnificence, they simply can't. Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. All these words mean nothing and don't do you any justice. All I can say right now is that I could try again and again to purify everything in your path but nothing I try to purify will ever be more radiant or pure than your beauty" Sting said as he moved wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the tears flow down my face as I buried it into his chest, causing him to kiss my forehead again and again before he too moved aside for Laxus who drew me into his arms before he could even say anything. His hands moved to my hips and he stared deeply into my eyes.

"You know Blondie. I knew there was something special about you. You drew me in before I even knew you. You entice me. Everything about you is intoxicating. Right now, in this dress, I can't imagine anyone as beautiful. You take my breath away. You're like my lightning, you have the power to destroy or animate me. I love you Lucy. We love you" Laxus mumbled as he peppered kisses across my face, from my forehead down to my jaw. I broke down into tears at his words, causing him to kiss them away.

After a while, I brushed my tears away and smiled at them, sending them back to the balcony as I turned to Mira and nodded at her to continue.

"Now for the results. Lucy gains 10pts from all mages, giving her a grand total of 40/40. Jenny gains 8pts from all mages, giving her a total of 32/40. Not that I expected anything less from the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia" Mira said as she looked down at me fondly. I smiled and ran back to my dressing room, awaiting the next categories.

"Now, the last three categories and all you boys are in for a treat. The next category is Night Wear. What do you think these girls wear at night in order to please someone very special? Or in a particular case, three very special someone's?" Mira called and the males in the audience cheered, most likely ignoring Mira's statement of three mages. I sighed and changed before heading out.

Jenny was dressed in a plain black night dress that ended just above her knees. The neckline was embroidered and it was pretty simple. I glanced down at the night dress that Virgo had practically forced onto me, realising how revealing it was. It was mauve and the bust area was embroidered in gray. There was a small yellow ribbon under my bust and under the skirt was a slightly longer cream skirt that ended around the top of my thighs, the neckline itself was pretty low too, baring a lot of cleavage. I heard all the wolf whistles and giggled as I grew comfortable in the dress, posing every now and then. I could tell that the dragons were growing agitated, however I knew nothing extremely bad would happen. Hopefully they'd contain themselves.

"Now for the results. Lucy once again gains 9pts from every judge, giving her a total of 36/40. Jenny also receives 9pts from Yuka, Rocker and Bacchus and 8pts from Lyon giving her a total of 35/40. What a shame Jenny, maybe you should have shown some more skin like Lucy" Mira said and I quickly rushed back, blushing at Mira's words as I heard more cheers from the audience.

"The next and penultimate category is swimwear. What would these mages where to the beach? Let's find out" Mira said and I stepped out, grinning as I waved at everyone. Jenny wore a simple teal swimsuit that was strapless and had bows on either side of her hips. I heard growls and turned to see Laxus, Natsu and Sting clenching their fists tightly as they tried to restrain themselves from pummelling all the males who were commenting on my swim suit. I knew this swim suit was one of the sexiest ones I owned. It was a black halter neck two piece with thin straps. The top barely covered my breasts, two thick rectangles covering them from my side to just past my nipple with strings holding the two cups together. The bottoms were similar, with strings holding the thing together across my hips. I giggled at the nosebleeds from Lyon, Yuka and Rocker. Bacchus didn't care much considering he had Cana.

"Now for the results. Lucy in her sexy swim suit gains 40/40 again and I'm not surprised, that is one daring swim suit. Jenny gains 8pts from each judge who apart from Bacchus are too busy staring at Lucy, giving her 32/40" Mira said as she giggled, causing me to blush and look away, my eyes on Laxus, Sting and Natsu, who chose to stare at me and ignore everyone else as I walked back to my dressing room.

"Finally, the last category and I must say that Lucy has already won with all her scores, however this last category is Lingerie. I must say that all you males are in for a delicious treat, I have seen some of Lucy's collection and I must say it is very daring and sexy. Now, come on out girls" Mira said and I blushed darkly at her comment. I steeled myself and took one final glance at the mirror.

I had on a black netted bra, with a laced up slit down the middle of each cup over my nipples. The underwear was a v string that was netted and it too had a strip that laced up with ribbon. Around my hips I had a black garter belt that was netted across my abdomen and sheer back on my sides and back, it also had four ribbons hanging down on it. I also wore on a pair of thigh high stockings with lace around the tops of the stockings.

I peeked out and grinned at Jenny's outfit. I knew I'd win hands down as she was dressed in a pink lingerie set. It consisted of a bra that had a pink floral pattern on the cups and darker pink around the edges and sides holding the bra together. The underwear was also a v string, and most of it was made of the same floral material as the cups, the strings however were made from the darker pink. I could hear the wolf whistles as Jenny strutted about, winking and posing every now and then.

I exited and strutted towards Mira, my head held high as she stared at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I giggled and many males got nose bleeds before they all started yelling out to me at one time

"THAT IS A MANLY LINGERIE SET!" called Elfman as Evergreen hit him on the head

"WOW LUCY, THAT'S SO HOT" Yelled Macao

"WOOO YEAH LUCY, STRIKE US SOME POSES" Called Wakaba. I saw as Wendy and Romeo blushed while Bisca covered Asuka's eyes and Alzack looked away, blushing

"AHHH FRO IS TOO YOUNG FOR THIS" Fro said as he cried and buried his face into Rogue's chest as Rogue blushed a bright red

"YEAH LUCY! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU" Yukino called out, eyebrows wiggling causing me to laugh

"Shit Cosplayer, where did you get that" Bickslow said as he wiggled his tongue manically

"This will be seared into my memory for other purposes" Rufus said as he shifted in his seat

"Damn Lucy, that's hot" Orga called out, wolf whistling at me

"PRINCESS! COVER YOURSELF UP!" Loke said as he tried to cover me with his jacket

"Gihi, nice one Bunny Girl" Gajeel said, smirking as Levy glared at him

"WHOA LUCY! I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE BEFORE" Happy said as he flew over to me, nestling himself in my chest

"Miss Lucy, please try and cover up" Freed said as he blushed and looked away

"This is truly a beautiful site, I'm glad I could view this. If I die now, I die a happy man" Master Makarov said as blood gushed from his nose, proud tears streaming down his face

"LOVE RIVAL COVER YOURSELF UP, JUVIA DOES NOT WANT HER BELOVED GRAY TO SEE THIS" Juvia yelled

"STOP LOOKING AT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT" Gray screamed at all the males as he tried to protect me from them

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOU BESMIRCH LUCY'S HONOUR. I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL" Erza called out, getting ready to attack alongside Gray and I had to laugh at their antics, causing my breasts to bounce

"Whoa, so jiggly" Lector said as he moved towards me also nestling into my breasts

"Jiggly" Lyon whispered as he stared at my breasts

"WILD" Rocker called, blushing darkly. Suddenly, I heard very angry, very jealous growls and gulped knowing that this time, they would not be able to contain themselves. I watched as they jumped, magic crackling around them.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR MATE" Laxus bellowed, using his Lightning Dragon's Roar to attack male guild members

"SHE'S OURS NOT YOURS YOU DON'T GET TO LOOK AT HER" Sting screamed, as he too attacked using White Dragon's Roar on other members

"I'LL KILL EVERYONE WHO DARES TO STARE AT HER" Natsu yelled, also joining the attacks. Everyone stared quietly as they attacked people, only to be joined by Erza and Gray, all trying to protect me from the stares. I watched as Laxus turned and growled at the two exceed who were comfortably resting on my breasts, his eyes narrowed and he sent small lightning bolts at them, causing them to yell in pain. A tick appeared on my forehead as a dark aura surrounded me

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR" I screamed and grabbed my whip. I extended it and it wrapped around them individually and soon they were all on the floor, shaking as they calmed down and looked at the anger on my face. However, many people in the audience got even more nosebleeds at the site of my whip. I heard some members mumble something about 'kinkiness'

"YOU DARE TO ATTACK YOUR OWN GUILD MEMBERS? NOT TO MENTION HARMLESS HAPPY AND LECTOR?" I screamed at them and they all bowed down, apologising profusely

"Go back to your places and do not even think of moving. I have to get my results. However, I will punish you all later" I said grinning at them maliciously, laughing as they all paled

"Now for the results. Lucy gets a 10 from all judges giving her another 40/40 score. Jenny gains 7pts from each judge giving her a total of 28/40. Lucy has won this event gaining 10 points for Fairy Tail A. That's it for today folks, I hope you all enjoyed the Grand Magic Games Beauty Pageant event" Mira said cheerfully as she left the arena. Mato appeared after her, taking Mira's place as the Lacrima TV followed him

"Now for the results of the Grand Magic Games kabo" Mato said and the scores displayed on the TV

Fairy Tail A: 36pts

Quatro Cerberus: 28pts

Mermaid Heel: 24pts

Fairy Tail B: 21pts

Lamia Scale: 18pts

Sabertooth: 13pts

Blue Pegasus: 3pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"Wow kabo, Quatro Cerberus have risen to second while Fairy Tail A still hold first place. Mermaid Heel has risen to third and Fairy Tail B has fallen towards fourth. Lamia Scale has risen to 5th and Sabertooth has fallen to 6th. No one could have predicted these scores kabo" Mato said, and on that note we all went back to the hotels. Ready for the next day and the events that were to come.

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry this chapter didn't have much action in it, however, the next few should, I don't know I still need to tell you what the glowing around Lucy's stomach means so yeah

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you want to

Oh also, check out Apocalyptic Stars by We Did It For Glory, it's a really good story hehe


	17. Chapter 17

So here it is, hope you enjoy it considering it is now 3am and I stayed up this late to post this for you because I love all you people who read my story so much, that I'll even deprive myself of sleep

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

*Next Day. No One's POV*

Lucy woke up, still tangled in her dragons' arms and sighed before getting ready for the day. Once everyone was ready and eating breakfast together, Lucy called Laxus, Natsu, Sting, Erza, Gray and Cana into a private room. They looked at her scared, before gulping and following her while the rest of the guild mates watched with sympathy, sending their condolences towards the mages.

Once everyone was in the room, Lucy shut the door and grinned sadistically towards them.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why you're here. Cana, you're here because you lost to Bacchus, causing Fairy Tail B to fall to fourth place. The rest of you are here because you took your over protectiveness to a new level and attacked fellow guild mates as well as other guilds. Not to mention two innocent exceed. For your crimes, you will be punished. Cana, is to be punished by Virgo and Aquarius, please head towards the pool area for your punishment" Lucy said as she led Cana out the room, who groaned but did as she was told.

"Now for the rest of you, Sting, you will wear this Cinderella costume, Natsu you will wear this Ariel costume. Laxus, you will wear this Belle costume and finally Gray, you will wear this Elsa costume. You will also wear the makeup and put on wigs" Lucy said, laughing hysterically at the looks on their faces, and as soon as they were about to protest, she held up her hand

"No, should you not choose to obey, I will not sleep with you and Gray, Juvia will not sleep with you either. Do you understand?" Lucy questioned, watching in sadistic pleasure as they nodded solemnly. Lucy nodded and summoned Virgo and Cancer to help them get ready as Virgo had finished punishing Cana. Lucy finally turned to Erza and at the look of euphoria on Lucy's face, Erza gulped

"Now, Erza, my punishment for you was originally to for wear a slutty costume, however, your magic requires requipping and therefore it wouldn't make much of a difference. Instead, you will not be allowed to eat any cake for the rest of the day" Lucy started, cackling at the look of disbelief and desolation on Erza's face.

"But Lucy" Erza said, however, she was quickly cut off from her sentence at Lucy's stare

"Now, now Erza, you and Cana have both gotten off lightly, after all, the boys will be embarrassed beyond compare since they'll have to fight in an event that will be broadcasted to the whole of Fiore" Lucy said causing Erza to nod solemnly and walk out of the room, a dejected aura surrounding her. Lucy grinned and quickly followed her out.

The guild members slowly entered the arena and took their places, everyone apart from Sabertooth, grinning and waving at the crowd who cheered for them. Lucy took her place between Cana and Erza, leaning on the railing and awaiting Mato to begin the day's event. She was looking for the Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Sting, however they had yet to make an appearance. 'They're probably hiding away until its necessary for them to come out' Lucy thought to herself, grinning as she imagined the reaction of the crowd. After waiting for about five minutes, Mato finally entered the arena and began addressing the crowd

"Hello, kabo! Today's event are the Double Tag Team Battles kabo! Two teams are paired up and must defeat two other teams kabo! The two teams that win then both get 10pts and the losing team gets 0pts kabo. Should one team lose and the partner team win, both teams will still get 10pts kabo. Now, for the first battle the two teams are Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis and Sabertooth's Alexis and Angel versus Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Kagura and Twilight Ogre's Thibault and Elena. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato finished and walked out of the arena, joining the announcers of the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy watched as the fight began, Alexis quickly taking out Thibault and Elena from Twilight Ogre. Meanwhile, Lyon quickly took out Millianna however, Kagura was putting up a good fight. Soon, Lyon was down and Jura had to step in, quickly crushing Kagura using his earth magic.

"That's it folks, the winners of this round are Lamia Scale and Sabertooth kabo!" Mato said as the crowd started cheering for the two teams. Jura picked up the unconscious Lyon and left the stage while Alexis and Angel did the same.

'Angel still hasn't used her magic, what even is Angel magic? I may have to ask Rufus if he knows' Lucy thought to herself as Mato entered the arena again

"The next battle for the day is Fairy Tail A's Natsu and Laxus and Fairy Tail B's Sting and Rogue versus Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus and Rocker and Blue Pegasus' Ren and Eve. Wow kabo, this battle will have 4 dragon slayers kabo. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato said as he walked out of the arena. Lucy began laughing hysterically, causing everyone to look at her strangely as everyone went silent. Lucy realised that the Lacrima TV was now pointed at her, broadcasting her laughter to the world. She smirked sinisterly at the screen, chuckling darkly to herself

"Let's just say you'll see the punishment I have set for Natsu, Laxus and Sting" Lucy said trying to justify her laughter. Her guild mates all sweat dropped as some paled, while the rest of the arena looked at her puzzled. However, their eyes and the Lacrima TV was now pointed at the participants of the events. Three of them who were in princess costumes. Everything was silent and you could hear the crickets in the background, and suddenly the dam broke. The whole stadium was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as they looked at the three powerful dragon slayers who were dressed as three princesses.

"THAT IS DEFINITELY WORSE PUNISHMENT THAN I COULD EVER HAVE COME UP WITH" Master Makarov yelled, laughing hysterically as tears fell down his face

"FREED GET THE CAMERA, IMAGINE SELLING THESE PICTURES IN THE SOUVENIR SHOP" Mira screamed

"Oh wow Lucy went easy on my punishment" Cana mumbled as she drank her 8th barrel of alcohol for that day

"DRAG QUEENS! THAT IS NOT MANLY!" Elfman yelled, outraged that men would dress up as girls

"LAXUS-SAMA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" Freed yelled, praising Laxus' costume while he went to retrieve the camera for Mira

"Juvia wonders what her beloved Gray's costume will be" Juvia said as she imagined various scenarios of Gray in different costumes

"Oh wow Lu-chan, you have quite the imagination there" Levy commented, giggling at the site of the three dragon slayers

"Hey Natsu, you still look better than Lucy" Happy teased, giggling as Lucy glared at him

"Wow, Cosplayer turned her boyfriends into cosplayers too" Bickslow said, sniggering at the site

"Cosplay! Cosplay!" Bickslow's babies commented

"This isn't very good for Fairy Tail's image" Evergreen commented, playing the role of the perfect fairy

"Wow Bunny Girl, remind me not to ever anger you. Although, when it's other people it's quite hilarious gihi" Gajeel commented, guffawing at the site

"LAXUS-NEE! STING-NEE! NATSU-NEE! YOU'RE ALL MY NEW SISTERS" Asuka yelled, giggling uncontrollably

"Natsu-nii why" Romeo whispered, shaking his head at his idol as Wendy laughed next to him

"This is simply unacceptable" Carla said, shaking her head in disappointment at the scene

"I shall remember this day clearly" Rufus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"Sting. You look pretty." Rogue said, his face emotionless while his eyes shone with mirth

"I must agree with Rogue, you boys look fabulous" Yukino stated, snickering at the looks of rage on the boys' faces

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING ME LIGHTNING BOY! Sting! How can you bow down to Lucy? You are the almighty White Dragon Slayer" Lector said although he too was laughing

"Fro thinks Laxus, Natsu and Sting look very nice" Frosch said, smiling at them innocently

"Alright, alright, that's enough. There is an event that needs to take place" Lucy said, as she turned to Mato, beckoning him to carry on

"Yes, yes kabo. Now, let the event begin kabo" Mato said as he walked off. Bacchus, Rocker, Eve and Ren were all on the floor, laughing at the dragon slayer's expression, before they too got up

"Since you pansies aren't men today, maybe I should take lovely Lucy Heartfilia for myself, after all, she is beautiful" Rocker said licking his lips as his gaze shifted towards Lucy, licking his lips as his eyes raked over her figure, however, his words and actions caused the three dragon slayers to glare at him coldly

"What did you say?" Laxus growled out, glaring at the man, not appreciating his wandering gaze

"I said, that maybe I should take Lucy Heartfilia for myself. She looks like she knows what to do in bed" Rocker taunted, causing the three dragons to growl louder at his words

"You even touch her and you're dead" Sting snarled, his magic quickly rising

"Lucy-chan is very beautiful, what I wouldn't give for one day with her" Eve said, day dreaming about his days with Lucy

"Yeah she's alright I guess, however, I'm more into brunettes who likes to drink crazy amount of alcohol" Bacchus stated, winking towards a blushing Cana

"My love for Sherry is deeper than my love for the woman population" Ren said, causing Sherry to giggle and blush

"You don't even get to have her for a single minute Eve" Natsu sneered, bringing Eve out of his day dream and causing him to gulp

"What is your relationship with her? If there's three of you it mustn't be a serious relationship. Therefore, I could also have a wild night with her. In that sexy black lingerie from yesterday" Rocker said, drooling at the memory of Lucy's lingerie

"It's extremely serious. She's our mate. All three of us have claimed her" Laxus ground out, all three dragons getting angrier at the man's words. The people in the stadium gasped as Lucy blushed

'Great, now the whole of Fiore knows I'm sleeping with three men' Lucy thought to herself. However, she too heard growls and felt stares and turned towards the stadium, sweat dropping at the jealous and hateful glares from the female population

'AND NOW I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE STUPID CRAZIES' Lucy panicked, tears streaming down her face comically, the crazies obviously being the fan girls

"Oh, so all of you have slept with her?"Rocker asked, cocking his head to the side, once again eyes wandering over Lucy's figure

"Yes, not that it's of any relevance to you" Sting said, his cold eyes never leaving the man

"Oh of course it is, it only means that she's even more experienced. I can imagine her liking it rough" Rocker goaded

"Stop thinking about her like that" Natsu said as his clenched fists shook on either side of him

"I don't think so. I can just imagine her, writhing underneath me. Moaning and shrieking in pleasure. Screaming my name" Rocker said, his nose starting to bleed.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" The three dragons yelled at the same time, Rogue slowly backed away, realising the danger of the situation. He knew that while he himself had his own mate, the dragons would see any and all males as threats and the best thing for his well being was to get as far away from them as possible.

"I think that after this match, I'll take her away from you for good. Somewhere far away, where she'll forget you with all the pleasure I give her" Rocker said, laughing at his own thoughts, unaware of the extremely angry, extremely dangerous dragon slayers. Rogue let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head as he looked at the mage with sympathy knowing that soon he'd be on the verge of death.

"WE'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER" The dragons yelled, their magical power surging as they entered dragon force, their inner dragons raging at the man who threatened to separate them from their mate

"YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HER. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Natsu screamed, lunging towards Rocker, sending him into the air

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE HER SCREAM YOUR NAME. WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BLAST" Sting bellowed, jumping up, his fists surrounded by light as he repeatedly punched Rocker

"YOU'LL NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST" Laxus yelled, attacking Rocker, quickly sending him to the ground as he lay unconscious

"NO. WE WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM US" The three dragon slayers roared together, their voices coming together, sounding a lot like dragons. They turned their angry gazes towards the three dumbstruck mages left in the arena. At this point, the entire arena was frozen, spectators watching the three dragon slayers fight for their mate. The audience could feel and almost see the magic surrounded the men as their inner dragons rampaged around the arena.

"WE'LL KEEP HER AWAY FROM ANY AND EVERY MALE IN THE WORLD. DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE" Natsu yelled as he moved to attack Bacchus, sending the man up into the air and flying before he landed on the ground, unconscious and dazed

"WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT NO OTHER MAN EVER LOOKS AT HER EVER AGAIN. DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART HOLY NOVA" Sting screamed, as he rushed towards Ren, punching him, causing the offending mage to crash into the wall of the arena, also knocking him out

"WE'RE GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT NO MAN EVER EVEN THINKS ABOUT HER IN THAT WAY AGAIN. DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART ROARING THUNDER" Laxus yelled, lunging towards a shaking Eve who could not find the strength to move out of Laxus' way, causing him to take the full brunt of the attack, sending him into the ground, unconscious as a crater surrounded him.

The three dragon slayers panted, glaring at the unconscious mages, before snarling and staring down all the males in the audience. Soon their eyes wandered towards a dumb struck Lucy, causing them to growl as they all ran out of the arena and onto the balcony where she was situated. Before Lucy or the rest of the arena could react, Laxus grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and running out of the arena, Natsu and Sting following closely behind.

Meanwhile, as the dragon slayers ran away with their mate, the arena was still quiet, the silence deafening until Mato cleared his throat and nervously made his way to the arena, cautiously looking at the four unconscious mages as well as Rogue who shrugged nonchalantly and made his way out of the ring, joining the rest of his team as healers entered the ring, collecting the unconscious mages from the ground.

"Yes well kabo. It seems that the winners of the battle are Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B kabo. Now, let's look at the results of today's events kabo" Mato said as the Lacrima TV floated over him, displaying the results of the match.

Fairy Tail A: 46pts

Fairy Tail B: 31pts

Quatro Cerberus: 28pts

Lamia Scale: 28pts

Mermaid Heel: 24pts

Sabertooth: 23pts

Blue Pegasus: 3pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"Fairy Tail A retains first place and Fairy Tail B rises to second. Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale share joined third place and Mermaid Heel falls down to 5th while Sabertooth stays in 6th place kabo. See you tomorrow for the next events kabo" Mato said as the crowd cheered for the teams they supported.

* * *

***Smut***

*Meanwhile with Lucy and the three dragons*

Laxus carried a kicking and grumbling Lucy towards their hotel room before throwing her on the bed. Lucy moved to lean on her elbows, huffing as she glared at the three dragons, however, seeing their angry and lust filled faces she knew that she couldn't deny them anything, just like they wouldn't deny her anything. It had been a long time since the last time they had sex, being busy with training and the Grand Magic Games. Lucy watched in lust and awe as her dragons started stripping out of the princess costumes before her, ripping their wigs off as well as removing any make up on them, leaving them clad in only their boxers.

They climbed on the bed, Laxus moving to her right and Sting to her left as Natsu crawled between her legs. The dragons wasted no time as they quickly tore off her clothes, leaving her naked beneath their lustful gaze. Laxus lifted her up so that she was leaning on both Sting and himself. Laxus grazed his lips over her shoulder, before moving to her clavicle, sucking and biting on the skin, leaving his mark on her while his hand moved to fondle her right breast, pinching and pulling at her pebbled nipple. As Laxus pleasured Lucy's right side, Sting moved his lips over her neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive flesh while his own hand moved to massage Lucy's left breast, rolling and pinching her hardened nipple. Lucy moaned at their administrations, throwing her head back in pleasure as she begged for more.

Natsu bent her legs and moved his body in between them, before spreading her legs wide and bearing her soft pink, drenched folds to his heated gaze. He smirked and blew hot air towards her southern lips, causing her to buck her hips as she whimpered in pleasure. He moved down to her knees and kissing his way up to her inner thighs, nipping and biting at the flesh, leaving his own marks on her skin, marks he knew would be shown to the world the next day. He continued his teasing as he moved to the other leg, licking and sucking his way towards her inner thigh, causing Lucy to buck wildly in pleasure as she begged him to stop teasing her.

"Natsu... Natsu please... Stop teasing me" Lucy begged, her voice barely a whisper as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. He growled at the site of her pink cheeks as she panted above her as both Sting and Laxus kissed and licked their way down to her breasts, sucking and biting at the nipples, causing Lucy to scream in pleasure. Natsu looked at her wet lips as they glistened in the light, moving his lips he took her clit in his mouth, suckling it as his fingers ghosted over her entrance, causing her to thrash about.

Natsu slipped his fingers between her lips, thrusting them into her tight passage. He thrust them in and out, moaning around her clit at the feel of her pulsing walls, the vibration causing pleasure to shoot through her as she let out a scream. He quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her, adding a second one as he moved to lick her lips before lapping at her clit causing her to moan and shriek again. He quickly added a third finger in as he pulled her clit between his teeth, nipping at the bundle of nerves as his fingers found her sweet spot. He applied pressure onto the g-spot every time his fingers thrust into her, while his mouth nibbled on her clit, causing her to tense and scream out their names as her walls rippled around his fingers.

He quickly removed his fingers from her cavern, licking them clean before moving his mouth down to her entrance, using his thumbs to spread her wide, he lapped at the juices that had formed inside her, swirling his tongue around her cavern before thrusting it in.

"Mmmm Luce, you're so hot and sweet. I could lick you out all day" Natsu moaned, relishing in her taste as her juices coated his tongue. Natsu's words caused Lucy to gush all over his tongue, causing him to let out another groan, the vibration shooting through Lucy again. He continued to lick her out, thrusting his tongue into her entrance as she bucked and rocked against his face. Natsu's tongue soon found her sweet spot and he licked and thrust his tongue against it, causing Lucy to moan and arch her back, slamming her breasts into Sting and Laxus' faces.

Natsu kept licking her and soon Laxus' hand moved down her body, rubbing her clit as Natsu licked her out. Lucy moaned and shrieked at the pleasure, thrashing wildly, causing Sting to hold her hips down as he continued to suck on her nipples. Lucy's hands moved towards Natsu's hair, tangling her fingers into his locks and pulling him closer to her folds as she bucked her hips into his mouth. Laxus' mouth moved up to hers, drawing her into a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as he continued to rub her clit in rough circles.

"Lucy, cum for us" Sting whispered against her breasts. Natsu licked her out with a new found vigour, groaning at the way her muscles clamped around his tongue and at the same time, Sting bit down on her nipple, almost drawing blood. Lucy shattered above Natsu, shrieking at the vibrations caused by the pleasure of Natsu's moan as well as Laxus' fingers and the pain of Sting's bite, causing her to let out a muffled scream against Laxus' mouth as she came around Natsu's tongue. Natsu continued licking her out, drawing out her orgasm before cleaning her up. He moved to his knees and watched as his mate shook from pleasure before she fell limply against the two dragons behind her.

The three dragons moved to their knees, causing Lucy to fall down to the bed, her breasts bouncing as she panted, coming down from the high of her pleasure. She opened her eyes saw the three dragons towering above her, their boxers tented. They took in her form, her legs still spread, a pink blush on her face as her blonde hair framed her face, brown eyes shining with pleasure. They couldn't imagine someone more beautiful than her.

"Lucy, we want to take you" Sting said as his eyes raked down her body, his words caused her to look at them questioningly

"You always take me?" She questioned, puzzled at their request

"No, we mean we want to take you. Together." Natsu said, his hands moving through his hair, untangling his locks.

"You mean, all at once?" Lucy whispered, looking at them in disbelief

"Yes Blondie, all at once" Laxus replied, his eyes looking at her fondly

"But won't it hurt?" Lucy questioned, she felt excited yet scared at the same time

"We'll be as gentle as we can" Sting assured her, as he bent down, giving her a chaste kiss.

"What do you say?" Natsu asked, awaiting her answer. Lucy looked at them unsure, before she made up her mind. She nodded at them, giving her consent

"Alright, but be gentle" Lucy said and the boys smiled down at her, gazing at her lovingly.

Laxus picked her up and moved her so she was on top of him as he lay down on the bed. She moved her hands so that they were on either side of the bed, before leaning down and locking lips with him. Once again they fought for dominance as Laxus moved his hands down to her hips, gripping them and grinding her down onto his cock. She moaned into their kiss, loving the way his tip brushed against her clit. She felt Sting move behind her, groping and needing the flesh of her arse in his hands before dipping his fingers into her entrance as Laxus moved his hands to her butt cheeks, spreading them wide.

Sting thrust his fingers into her, trying to gather as much as her juices onto his fingers as he could before moving up to her asshole and circling it with his fingers. He eased one finger in, thrusting it in and out as he tried to loosen her, causing her to moan into Laxus' kiss. Natsu sat on his knees, next to Lucy's face as he wrapped his fist around his member, slowly stroking himself next to Lucy. Sting entered a second finger into her, causing Lucy to stiffen at the discomfort as Natsu whispered sweet words into her ear. Once Sting felt she was ready, he withdrew his fingers and moved his cock into Lucy's hot core, grinding in her as he lathered his member with her juices.

Once he felt his cock was coated, he pulled himself out and moved it towards her asshole again, rubbing the tip against it as she moaned at the pleasure. Laxus soon moved his own cock into her wet core, thrusting into her from below and as she bounced and rode his cock. Lucy stiffened when she felt the top of Sting's cock line up with her asshole and with one hard push he entered her. Lucy tensed once more before breaking away from Laxus' mouth and screamed.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. You need to relax" Laxus whispered, kissing her softly on the lips before moving to kiss her cheeks and down her jaw, burying his face into her neck as he buried his cock inside of her, waiting for her to get used to Sting. Sting pushed himself further into her, rubbing her ass in comfort. She whimpered in pain and he bent down, kissing her neck, noting that not even half of him was in her.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll get better" Sting whispered, peppering kisses along her shoulder blades as he pushed more of his cock into her. Lucy could feel the pain and discomfort rip through her and couldn't suppress her whines as he moved his large member into her. She let out a quiet sob as he pushed himself completely into her, causing him to still and let her get used to the size of him. He moaned in pleasure at the feel of her muscles stretching around him.

"Fuck babe, you're so tight" Sting groaned, already on the edge of cumming into her, he composed himself before panting as he started to ease himself in and out of her, his pace slow as he moved inside of her with ease. Lucy whimpered in pain, fists balling around the sheets as she felt tears pool in her eyes at the pain, causing Laxus to move, kissing and sucking on her neck, trying to ease her pain. Lucy's breathing was erratic, groaning at the throbbing pain as Sting continued thrusting himself into her.

Sting lifted her off of Laxus, causing her to move her hands to Laxus' chest, leaning on him for support. She moaned as Laxus' hands moved to fondle her breasts as he leaned up to draw her nipple into his mouth, her tits bouncing as Sting increased the pace of his thrusts. He groaned her name and moved his hands to her hips, thrusting into her. Just when Lucy felt she was going to faint from the pain, her innocence shattered and she felt him pound into her. She moved up further, her hands raking over Laxus' chest as she moaned from the pleasure.

"Oh Mavis... it feels so good" Lucy moaned breathlessly as she felt the pleasure replacing the pain she had felt, causing Sting to smirk against her shoulder.

"I told you it'd feel good" Sting moaned, grasping her hips tighter, leaving bruises as he pounded into her harder. She rolled her hips, causing Laxus to groan and begin to thrust into her from below. Lucy moaned at the feeling of the two cocks rubbing her insides. Laxus and Sting could feel each other inside of her, as they thrust harder into her, causing her to scream and moan at the pleasure. Suddenly Natsu moved to his knees, his hands tangling into Lucy's hair as he guided her mouth onto his cock.

Lucy opened her mouth and licked the tip of Natsu's cock before wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down onto him, deep throating his long cock. Natsu grasped her hair and pulled her onto him, shallowly thrusting his hips into her mouth as she continued to suck him off. Laxus and Sting continued to thrust into her as she rolled and bounced her hips onto their cocks, taking them deeper and deeper into her body. She broke away from Natsu's cock and licked the tip and underside, swirling her tongue around it as she licked the precum.

Lucy could feel her own orgasm building up and just as she was about to cum, she felt the dragons stop and pull out of her. She moaned and tried to move on top of them, only to have them hold her still

"Why... Why did you stop" Lucy whined, trying to move her hips harder. She felt Laxus move his fingers over to her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves over and over, drawing her to her peak, only for him to stop

"Do you want to cum babe?" Sting whispered, licking and biting her ear as his hands moved to fondle her large breasts

"Yes" Lucy moaned, once again trying to move into them once again, however, Laxus held her still, continuing to tease her clit, drawing out mewls of pleasure from her lips

"Then whose are you?" Natsu growled out, moving one of his hands to play with her tits. Lucy didn't answer, her head spinning from the pleasure. Suddenly, Sting slapped her arse, causing her to gasp

"Whose are you Lucy?" Sting snarled, smacking her ass again, harder this time, drawing out a whimper from Lucy

"Yours" Lucy whispered, once again moving on top of them, begging for her release

"That's right. No one else will ever see you this way. No one will think about you. You belong to us" Laxus sneered, before he slammed himself into her from below while Sting slammed into her from behind, causing her to scream in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. However, her screams and moans were quickly muffled when Natsu snapped his hips into her, thrusting his cock into her mouth. She quickly separated from his cock and moaned out, begging for more

"Harder" She moaned, thrusting her hips down onto the two cocks buried into her before she moved back to suck Natsu off. Sting grasped her hips and pounded his cock into her arse as hard as he could, while Laxus moved to thrust into her harder from below her, loving the way her breasts bounced in his face. They continued to pound into her, all feeling their orgasms building up. The dragons moaned her name, thrusting and pounding into her with a new found vigour, causing her to moan and shriek around Natsu's cock.

Lucy's nails scratched at Laxus' chest, leaving welts as she bounced on them harder, feeling her own orgasm build up. Sting hands wandered down to her clit, playing and pinching it as he found the sweet spot in her arse, while Laxus' hands moved to play with her bouncing breasts as he found her g-spot, thrusting his cock against it over and over again. Lucy's walls started to clamp around the dragons in her, causing them to thrust more frantically into her. Suddenly, she shattered above them, shrieking in pleasure around Natsu's cock, as he pounded his cock into her mouth.

Laxus continued to thrust into her from below before he buried himself to the hilt and roared her name, cumming inside of her as her walls rippled around him. As soon as he came down from his high, Sting removed himself from her arse and buried himself into her pussy, his thrusts frenzied before he froze, roaring her name as he came deep inside her, causing her to moan around Natsu's cock, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Finally, when Sting pulled out, Natsu moved Lucy onto her back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Cum for me Luce, cum again" Natsu whispered as he bent down, slamming his cock deep within her as his fingers found her clit, rubbing furiously at it. Lucy shuddered and screamed below him, begging him to stop

"Natsu! Please, I can't. I can't" Lucy cried, whimpering at the pleasure and pain of Natsu's hard thrusts. Natsu however, was unrelenting, he kept pounding himself into her, thrusting the tip of his cock against her sweet spot over and over again. Suddenly, Lucy stilled before she shattered over him, sobbing and shrieking his name over and over again, causing him to roar out her name and cum deep within her, filling her womb with his seed.

***End of Smut***

* * *

He fell onto of her, kissing her cheeks softly before he moved down and took his place on her abdomen, his fingers tracing lazy circles onto her hips. Sting fell on her left, wrapping an arm around her, just below her breast as he snuggled into her warmth, his face in the crook of her neck while Laxus moved to her right, wrapping an arm over her waist, his head moving to rest on her chest. Lucy's breathing finally evened out as she moved her hands to play with Natsu's hair.

They all soon fell asleep, once again blissfully unaware of the strong glow around Lucy's abdomen.

However this time, bright yellow, red, white and golden wisps of light floated around the glow, tangling with the other strands of light before fading into Lucy's stomach.

* * *

So there you go, I think I'll explain the glow in either the next chapter or the chapter after that

Or maybe I'll be mean and I won't explain it for another few chapters idk, we'll see how I feel

Reviews and Flames are welcome (:


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go my lovelies, hope you enjoy

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I only own the original spells and Lucy's Dragon Fairy forms and the idea behind the new keys she owns so yeah

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

*Next Day. Lucy's POV*

I woke up and groaned as I got up from the bed, moaning at the soreness between my legs and the ache in my muscles. I shook my head and decided to have a bath instead of my usual shower. Once I was done with my bath, I gingerly got up, stretching to remove the pain from my body. I sighed and walked over to the mirror, examining my body. The many bruises and hickeys had returned and I knew that they'd be shown to the whole of Fiore today.

Once again I sighed to myself and got ready for the day. I decided on a black lace off shouldered top that ended just below my breasts showing off my tight and smooth stomach and a white flared skirt that ended at the tops of my thighs as well as some black thigh high socks and ankle heeled boots. I observed my body again, the many love bites were evident on my neck and shoulder and thighs along with finger bruises on my hips and thighs. I smiled and put my hair up in twin pony tails, securing them with black ribbon. Finally, I applied my makeup and moved out of the bathroom.

I woke up the dragon slayers and we all quickly made our way down for breakfast, courtesy of Mira and Freed. My guild mates looked over my body, stopping at the various marks before grinning lecherously at me and winking. By now, the guild was completely used to me entering with marks all over my body, especially since there were many marks on my body following the week of my mating. I shook my head and joined the boys for breakfast before the guild made our way towards the Domus Flau.

I poked my fingers together, fidgeting and twiddling my thumbs, anxious about the various reactions from the crowd at all the marks on my skin.

'Then again, after Laxus pretty much kidnapped me after the battle yesterday, I don't think many of them will be surprised' I thought to myself, shrugging off the anxious feeling as I held my head up and went to join my team on the balcony overlooking the stadium. However, at the last minute I chickened out and stayed inside, praying to whatever God was out there to keep me out of the battles today.

I watched the Lacrima screen, sipping on some herbal tea while I watched Mato address the guild and audience for the day.

"Hello kabo! Today's events are battles between the guilds. The first battle of the day will take place between Blue Pegasus' Ichiya and Twilight Ogre's Thibault. Please enter the ring kabo" Mato called. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head, knowing that finally Blue Pegasus would be winning some points. I snickered as I watched Ichiya use his Perfume Magic to change his body into one that was bulky and ripped with muscles.

"This is for the lovely parfum of my beloved Erza Scarlet" Ichiya said as he started attacking Thibault. I giggled louder at the scared expression on Erza's face and the jealous one on Jellal's. I laughed loudly as soon as Thibault fell down, swirls in his eyes as he crashed into the ground. I smiled softly at the cheers from Blue Pegasus as they scored 10pts.

"Next battle is Mermaid Heel's Arana versus Quatro Cerberus' Warcry. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato called, signalling the start of the next battle. I watched as Warcry quickly defeated Arana, signalling the end of the battle as his team yelled out about being 'Wild'.

"The next battle is Fairy Tail B's Rogue Cheney versus Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato called out and my ears perked up as I ordered another herbal tea, watching as Rogue entered the ring.

*Nobody's POV*

Rogue entered the arena, his face expressionless as usual. Chelia entered the ring smiling and waving at the ground, before she tripped on seemingly nothing, falling to the ground as people started giggling. Chelia got up and brushed herself off, blushing as she apologised to an exasperated Lyon. The battle against the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer began.

"Sky God's Bellow" Chelia yelled, attacking Rogue first, blowing out black wind from her mouth.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar" Rogue countered, their magic cancelling out. Rogue turned himself into shadows, causing Chelia to stay on guard, looking for him as her eyes scanned the arena. Rogue appeared below her, pushing her into the air and punching her with a fist coated in shadows.

Chelia screamed and flew into the air, before she moved herself upright and attacked using Sky God's Bellow again. Still in his Shadow Dragon mode, Rogue avoided the attack, moving behind her and kicking her back with his shadow coated foot. Chelia fell to the ground, scratches and bruises appearing on her body. However, she healed herself using her Sky God Slayer magic and looked as good as new.

Rogue smirked and attacked using his Shadow Dragon Roar, hitting Chelia dead straight, causing her to stumble back.

"ROGUE! HOW COULD YOU HURT POOR LITTLE CHELIA? HAVE YOU NO LOVE?" Sherry called out, trying to guilt trip Rogue into losing. Rogue turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, but last time I checked this was a battle. Also, if I lose, especially on purpose, Lucy will punish me" Rogue said, his voice emotionless, however his eyes betrayed the fear he felt at the thought of Lucy's punishment. The entire stadium sweat dropped while Fairy Tail all nodded solemnly, understanding Rogue's fear while Lucy chuckled at Rogue's statement.

While Rogue was distracted, Chelia kicked him using her black wind, sending Rogue across the stadium. Rogue's eye widened, before he got up and dusted himself

"Go Rogue-kun" Fro called out, while he and Yukino cheered Rogue on. Rogue flashed one of his rare smiles and focused on the battle in front of him.

"Sky God's Dance" Chelia called out, running towards Rogue, and when she was close enough, she spread her arms out, causing a spiral of black wind to send Rogue into the air. Rogue used his momentum and twisted his body round, spiralling towards Chelia

"Shadow Dragon's Slash" Rogue spelled, his arm fusing with shadows as he moved to punch Chelia, sending her to the ground. Chelia quickly got up and attacked Rogue, using her feet and fists, all surrounded by black wind. Rogue countered using his own fists and feet, fighting Chelia square on using his Shadow Dragon Slayer magic.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar" Rogue called out towards an unsuspecting Chelia, causing her eyes to widen. The lack of space between them caused Chelia to take the full brunt of the hit, sending her to the floor, panting. Before Chelia could attack, Rogue dissipated into the shadows before appearing underneath her.

"Shadow Dragon's Claw" Rogue called, kicking Chelia with his foot covered in shadows. Chelia was once again sent into the air

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang" Rogue yelled, his hands covered in shadows as he repeatedly punched Chelia, sending her back to the ground with a crash. Chelia panted, her breathing laboured as she got up and attempted to heal herself, however, she couldn't as she was running low on magic power.

"Sky God's Boreas" Chelia screamed, gathering the last of her magic power as she moved to attack Rogue with a spiralling whirlwind of black wind, the attack hit Rogue square on, however he quickly got up and stared her down with one eye. He entered his Shadow Drive and got ready to deal the final blow.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash" Rogue countered, turning his body into shadows before he wrapped them around Chelia, causing her to struggle to get out of his grip, however, Rogue managed to assault her with the torrent of shadows generated from his hands. Chelia fell to the ground, unconscious, causing Fairy Tail to cheer. Lucy, still inside and away from the stares of the many eyes, smiled into her herbal tea, silently congratulation Rogue for his win.

"Fro knew Rogue-kun would win" Fro called out, flying over to Rogue and hugging him. Rogue smiled back and returned his hug before he left and joined his team on their balcony. Mato once against entered the stadium.

"Finally, the last battle for the day, Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia versus Sabertooth's Angel. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato called. Lucy froze in her place before groaning as she dejectedly walked to the arena, not wanting to deal with the stares. However, she quickly got an idea and rushed to the stadium.

Angel entered the arena, waiting for Lucy to arrive. However, after five minutes Lucy still hadn't made her way to the arena, causing many people to mutter while Fairy Tail looked puzzled.

"Ha, the bitch is too afraid to fight me" Angel commented, laughing at Lucy's absence

"Oh shut up, I'm here" Lucy voice called out, however, no one could see her. Lucy smirked to herself

'It's a good thing I have Cam, now I can fight invisible and no one will see the marks' Lucy thought triumphantly.

"Where are you hiding?" Angel called out, pulling out her Angel Coins, her eyes travelling over the arena, looking for any sign of the Celestial Mage.

"Right her, behind you" Lucy said, whispering into her ear before snapping her whip towards Angel, slamming her body away from her. Angel flew through the air, only to use one Angel Coin, summoning a pair of angel wings for her to fly.

"Hmm, I see, you're fighting using invisibility magic. Although, I'm not sure how you managed to learn such magic. However, since I know you're using it, it won't work anymore" Angel said, smiling triumphantly, however, her smile died when she heard Lucy's laughter.

"No, I didn't learn invisibility magic. It's one of my Celestial Spirit's magic, Cam the Chamaleon. Therefore, to be able to see me, you need to defeat him. However, you can't see him, therefore you can't attack him" Lucy snickered, laughing at the enraged expression on Angel's face. Lucy then snapped her whip towards Angel, wrapping it around her wings and dragging her down into the floor.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Angel yelled, furious as her face crashed to the ground, scratches and bruises appearing on it

"Oh, whoops" Lucy giggled, Angel's eyes roamed frantically around the arena before she smirked. She threw two Angel coins into the air and summoned Hammer Angel.

"Hammer Angel, attack the ground and take out that blasted spirit of hers" Angel ordered, causing Hammer Angel's hammer to whack against the ground. Large cracks appeared in the ground and suddenly Lucy appeared, jumping in the air as Cam disappeared in a flash of golden sparkles.

"Damn it, now what am I going to do" Lucy muttered, as she frowned. So far, no one had noticed the marks on her skin and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ha, now that I can see you, your plan to hide from me isn't going to work" Angel mocked, chuckling at her own intelligence. Lucy's head snapped towards Angel before her body shook with laughter. Angel looked at her strangely, causing Lucy to burst into laughter

"Hahahahahaha, you don't think I was hiding from you did I? Please, like I'd hide from a battle. No, I just didn't want people to see the all the love bites and bruises on my body" Lucy laughed, unaware that she had now brought people's attention to her marks. The Lacrima TV pointed towards Lucy, zooming in on her figure as it was televised to the word. Suddenly the whole arena quietened and Lucy realised her mistake when she heard angry fan girls screaming at her while men wolf whistled

"Oh shit" Lucy muttered before shaking her head.

"So she does like it rough, I thought so" called an injured Rocker, who had still not learned from his previous mistakes

"That must have been a wild night. My soul is quivering" Bacchus muttered as he looked over at Cana, winking at her

"Such strong proof of the dazzling love between the three of them" Sherry said, sighing at the marks

"Sugoi kabo. I haven't seen so many bruises and hickeys on a person before" Mato called out, his pumpkin face somehow blushing

"So, the Celestial Slut of Fairy Tail did sleep with three dragons, hmmm" Angel mocked, however jealousy flickered across her face

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR PRECIOUS STING" Sting's fan girls yelled, causing Lucy to growl

"FORGET STING! WHY WOULD THE POWERFUL AND SEXY LAXUS SLEEP WITH YOU?" Laxus' fan girls yelled, crying while they looked at Laxus, causing him to cringe

"SALAMANDER IS TOO STRONG FOR A WEAK MAGE LIKE YOU" screeched Natsu's fan girls. A tick appeared on Lucy's forehead, a demon aura surrounding her, causing Fairy Tail to gulp and back away slightly. Lucy turned to the fan girls, glaring at them

"What did you say?" Lucy growled out, causing the fan girls to yell at her once again, screeching about how she stole their future boyfriends and husbands away from them

"No. They're my mates. Weak? I'll show you weak. You're just a bunch of whores you need to learn your place" Lucy growled before she pulled out Virgo's key, causing the fan girls to quieten down

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy called out, summoning her maid spirit to her side. Virgo appeared, an amused glint in her eyes

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo questioned, Lucy nodded

"Yes Virgo, it is punishment time. Punish the fan girls who dared to call MY MATES theirs" Lucy ordered her voice emphasising the words 'my mates'. Virgo nodded and Lucy turned her gaze back to Angel

"As you wish princess" Virgo said, her eyes shining with mischief as she went to punish the terrified fan girls.

"Now, give me all you got" Lucy said, motioned for Angel to attack. Angel ordered Hammer Angel to attack Lucy, however, Lucy's body moved to the side, dodging the incoming attack.

"I think it's time you reunited with some old friends. Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries. Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio. Open, Gate of the Female Water Serpent, Hydra" Lucy called out, summoning three spirits to her side at once, causing the audience to gasp. Scorpio and Aries appeared in front of Lucy, staring at Angel with disdain, while Hydra appeared beside Lucy

"Where did you get the key of the Water Serpent? It doesn't exist, how did you manage to find it" Angel gasped, staring at the spirit in shock

"It was a gift from the Spirit King. I have many new keys, ones rarer than the Zodiac" Lucy called, holding out her key ring, showcasing the many Spirit Keys she had obtained. The spectators gasped, no one had ever seen a Celestial Mage with that many keys

"Hmmm, you're friends with the Spirit King? What a joke. You still won't beat my magic power" Angel said, throwing 7 coins in the air, summoning Barakiel and Shamsiel to her side while sending Hammer Angel back.

"Attack them and get rid of her spirits, Barakiel, Shamsiel" Angel called out. Hydra stayed by Lucy's side while Scorpio and Aries attacked. Aries used her wool to bind the angel while Scorpio attacked with Sand Buster, hitting the angels dead on.

"Scorpio, Aries you did well. Hydra, I need you to create pools of water around the arena" Lucy said, sending Aries and Scorpio back. Hydra nodded and pools of water began to appear around the stadium. Lucy then thanked Hydra and sent him back

"Now, I think it's time for some payback for how you used to treat your spirits" Lucy said, pulling out Aquarius' key and summoning her to her side, using one of Hydra's many pools of water.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME, I WAS ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO. I'LL DROWN YOU" Aquarius raged, appearing in the water

"Aquarius, meet Angel, Scorpio's previous owner" Lucy said unaffected by her rage, Aquarius shifted her angry gaze towards Angel

"Hmmm, stupid cow" Aquarius muttered, raising her urn as she blasted a torrent of water straight at Angel. Aquarius then disappeared, however, not before threatening Lucy.

"Ugh, now I'm all wet, thanks. It's time to end this" Angel said, getting off the ground. She threw 10 Angel coins into the air, summoning Raguel to her side. The Sound Angel appeared, it's head staring at everyone in the stadium. Raguel blew its horn, attacking Lucy and sending her crashing into the arena. She stumbled up and glared at Angel before pulling out three keys

"Open, Gate of the Water God, Perseus. Open, Gate of the Eternal Bird, Phoenix. Open, Gate of the Shield, Scutum" Lucy called out, the arena watched in awe as three powerful spirits appeared beside Lucy. Lucy could feel the drop in her magic at holding open three gates more gates at once.

"Phee, Perseus, I need you to take our Raguel and quickly" Lucy ordered, causing Phee and Perseus to attack quickly, sending the angel back to where it came from. Angel stood shocked, and was about to throw more coins into the air when Lucy interrupted her

"Let's finish this off" Lucy said, staring Angel down, however Angel smirked

"Hmmm, I can summon him back, your Celestial Power is no match for my Angel Magic" Angel replied, grinning triumphantly. Lucy cocked her head to the side

"I think it's time I showed you one of my most powerful spirits. Open, Gate of the Fire Goddess, Venus" Lucy called, summoning Venus to her side. Soon stars of all sizes and colours started forming in the sky. The arena watched in interest and admiration at the beautiful scene in front of them. Soon the stars were attracted to each other, pulling together to fuse until a large planet sat alone in the sky. It quickly crashed down to the ground, exploding as it landed, sending waves of stardust around until a woman with fiery red hair and eyes stood where the planet crashed.

"This is one of the Planetary Gods. Venus is a real God, the ones that God Slayer Magic originates from. Let's see how your Angel Magic fairs against a God" Lucy said, not backing down from the challenge. The stadium gasped in shock, murmurs flowing through the stadium.

"Scutum, I need a shield around the entire arena and quickly" Lucy said and Scutum nodded, surrounding the entire arena in an invisible force field, creating a dome around Lucy and Angel

"Venus, I need you to attack and finish Angel off" Lucy said her eyes sparkling with determination. Fairy Tail remembered the power of the Thunder God and stood up, yelling in protest, causing the audience to look at them in question

"LUCY NO! YOU MUSTN'T" Erza yelled, ready to jump in and pull Lucy out

"LUCE NO! YOU CAN'T! THE MAGIC COULD KILL YOU" Natsu yelled, staring at Lucy in fear. The spectators' eye widened at his statement before Lucy turned and smiled at them

"But Empress, you'll be hurt too" Venus said, looking at her master with worry

"It's fine Venus, I'll be fine" Lucy said, assuring a hesitant Venus. Venus nodded and turned to a frozen Angel, who could not move

"I'll try and contain as much power as I can. Fire God's Bellow" Venus called as Black Fire surrounded her, she then opened her mouth and let out a spiral of Black Fire that sped towards Angel, knocking her out. Suddenly, the entire arena was filled with black fire, attempting to escape the barrier created by Scutum

"NO LUCY" The three dragon slayers yelled, fear over taking them as fire raged inside. The audience watched, frozen in their places till the fire died down. Venus stood in the middle, the fire being absorbed by her top before she disappeared alongside Scutum. The spectators looked around frantically for the bodies of Lucy and Angel. Suddenly shadows formed onto the ground, Lucy appearing from the shadows, an unconscious Angel by her feet. Lucy quickly dismissed Corvus, the Crow Spirit and looked at the audience, panting as she grinned at them.

The arena broke from its daze and everyone stood up, cheering for Fairy Tail

"Wow, I've never seen a Celestial Mage with such powerful spirits. It is safe to say that no one can ever call Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage weak ever again" One of the announcers said, cheering for Lucy

"Indeed, it seems that Lucy of Fairy Tail has been under estimated in terms of her magic. We are definitely in for a treat to see some more spirits in the guild battle" Another announced commented. Mato quickly entered the arena, taking in the amount of damage

"It's a good this she set up that barrier, it seems that Fairy Tail has grown even more powerful, true monsters now that one of their mages has contracted a God. Does this guild have any more surprises in store for us?" Questioned the first announcer

"We'll just have to see" Replied the second announcer

"Sugoi kabo! The winner of the match is Fairy Tail A. Now let's look at the scoring for today's event kabo" Mato said, gesturing towards the Lacrima TV above him.

Fairy Tail A: 56pts

Fairy Tail B: 41pts

Quatro Cerberus: 38pts

Lamia Scale: 28pts

Mermaid Heel: 24pts

Sabertooth: 23pts

Blue Pegasus: 13pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"No one seems to have moved from their places, although Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth seem to battling it out for 5th place. Although we can never tell. See you tomorrow at the next even for the Grand Magic Games" The announcer called, ending the days event

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews and flames are welcome

Oh also, I absolutely love reading your reviews, sometimes I feel like meh I cba to write a new chapter and then I read your reviews and I'm like shit son, now I have to write one and please my lovely readers

Also to the flame reviewer 'No One', thanks for all the reviews, honestly sometimes they make me laugh :'))) I particularly loved your latest one (:


	19. Chapter 19

Here you go, hope you enjoy it and stuff hehe. Also to Queen Gia, no I will not be writing a sequel to this story purely because when I'm done with it it won't need one, sorry. However, I have been planning a Lucy Harem story as well as writing the first few chapters of my LaLu story that will be published after this one is complete, so I hope you read those stories too, if you want to that it

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail because if I owned it, it would be a Lucy reverse Harem and it would also probably be ecchi and hentai so yeah

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

*Next Day. No One's POV*

The guilds entered the arena, raring for the day's battle. Lucy stood in between Laxus and Natsu, waiting for the battle to begin. Suddenly, Lucy and Jellal tensed. They straightened up and looked around the stadium, eyebrows furrowing as they scanned the scene in front of them. They both turned around to each other and Lucy motioned him to follow her. Jellal nodded and followed Lucy into a secluded area, away from prying eyes or dragon slayer ears.

"Did you feel that?" Jellal questioned her, cocking his head to the side

"Yeah, it was dark magic, strong dark magic" Lucy replied, eyes hardening

"Which begs the question, where is it coming from?" Jellal questioned, eyes turning back to the arena

"I've only felt it today, which means someone new has arrived. Let's just hope it's not as bad as last year's Future Rogue incident" Lucy muttered, also turning back to the arena

"Whatever it is, we'll have to stop it. One way or another" Jellal mumbled before both returned to their team, eyes alert for any dangers.

"Good morning kabo! Today's event is an all for all battle between the guilds. One member from each team will enter the arena and they will battle against the rest of the members. Please choose your participants and enter the arena kabo" Mato called before he walked out of the arena, taking his place beside the announcers.

Lucy turned towards Erza, smiling at her while Erza nodded, before moving to enter the arena. Lucy looked around, watching as Gajeel took his place beside Erza from Fairy Tail B. Kagura from Mermaid Heel stepped up along with Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. Next to them were Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and Thibault from Twilight Ogre. Finally, Lyon from Lamia Scale and Alexis from Sabertooth joined the participants, all standing in a circle in the arena. Lucy frowned to herself as she looked at the participants.

'Minerva still hasn't shown up and this is the second last day of the Grand Magic Games before the Guild Battle. What is she planning?' Lucy thought to herself as she watched the battle begin.

"Dance, my blades" Erza said as she quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour and attacked Thibault, quickly sending him unconscious with her Circle Sword attack before she moved on to Kagura, their swords clashing as Kagura's was still sheathed.

"Wow, Thibault did not last long after an attack by Erza Scarlet" One of the announcers commented before his gaze turned towards Gajeel who was in battle with Ichiya from Blue Pegasus.

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel roared, summoning his iron and hitting Ichiya square on, however Ichiya got up and ran towards Gajeel

"Armpit Perfume" Ichiya called out, unscrewing a perfume bottle, letting the putrid smell fill the Iron Dragon Slayer's nose. Gajeel turned green, the smell amplified by his dragon senses. Gajeel coughed and ran away while Ichiya laughed. Once Gajeel got rid of the smell, he turned back to Ichiya

"Iron Dragon Club" Gajeel spelled, maintaining distance between himself and Ichiya, rendering his perfumes useless.

"Power Perfume" called Ichiya, uncapping his perfume and turning into a more muscular and larger Ichiya

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs" called Gajeel, firing spears at Ichiya who was currently running towards him

"Smiling Smash" Ichiya called out, running in front of Gajeel and punching him, sending him flying into the air. Gajeel righted himself and moved himself towards Ichiya, using his momentum

"Iron Dragon Hammer" Gajeel called out, turning both his arms into iron hammers, beating Ichiya with added force from his own punch.

"In the end, your parfum was too strong" Ichiya said as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Gajeel snorted and turned his gaze towards Bacchus, moving to attack him

*Meanwhile with Erza and Kagura*

Erza quickly requipped into her Black Wing armour, flying above Kagura before bringing her sword down, only for Kagura to parry with her own sword

"Moon Slash" Erza called out, rushing towards Kagura as she slashed at her in a cross pattern. Kagura took the hit, being pushed backwards from the force. Erza quickly requipped back into her Heaven's Wheel Armour

"Trinity Sword" Erza called, moving to hit Kagura in a delta formation. The fight carried on, both mages panting while Kagura was repeatedly thrown behind by Erza's oncoming attacks.

"Blumenblatt" Erza called out, summoning hundreds of weapons at once, all barrelling towards Kagura. Kagura deflected three quarters of them, however the rest hit their mark, knocking her out

"Kagura from Mermaid Heel falls down to Titania calling 7th place and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus falls down to Black Steel Gajeel calling 6th place" The announcers narrated, the entire arena watching and cheering with interest as Erza moved to attack Lyon from Lamia Scale.

*Back to Gajeel and Bacchus*

Bacchus quickly drank his alcohol as he watched the Iron Dragon Slayer approach him. The two quickly battled it out

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel roared, the iron quickly moving towards Bacchus who narrowly dodged before hitting Gajeel with his palms, sending him flying back while a bruise formed where he was hit

"Iron Dragon Sword" Gajeel spelled, turning his arm into a sword as he tried to fight of Bacchus' hits, however soon Bacchus landed another hit, sending him flying into the air, only for Bacchus to jump above him, hitting him in the chest, sending him back down to the ground. Gajeel quickly got up, growling as he did so

"Fine, let's see how your Palm Magic lasts against my Iron Scales. Iron Dragon Scales" Gajeel called out, a green magic circle appearing under him as his body was covered in grey scales. Bacchus moved to hit Gajeel, only for his palms to bruise against Gajeel's steel body.

"Gihi, not so great now are you palm boy? Iron Dragon Club" Gajeel called out, hitting Bacchus who was right in front of him. Bacchus was flung into the air, Gajeel jumping towards him before gripping his shoulders

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel roared once again, hitting Bacchus from close range, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Gajeel turned to the last opponent, Alexis who was calmly standing, watching the fight between Erza and Lyon

*Back to Erza and Lyon*

Erza requipped into her Flight Armour, moving to attack Lyon.

"Ice Make Eagle" Lyon called, sending eagles towards Erza who was quickly advancing towards him. Erza slashed at the eagles, cutting them in half, causing them to disappear.

"Ice Make Snow Dragon" Lyon called, sending his dragon towards Erza. Erza jumped onto the dragon, moving her sword into the dragon's head before dragging herself along with the sword down the dragon's body, causing it to fall. Erza quickly turned and moved to attack Lyon

"Ice Make Shield" Lyon called, pulling up a shield between Erza and himself before rolling out of the way

"Ice Make Sword" Lyon called, creating a sword as he moved to attack Erza with him, their swords clashing, however, Erza being the better swordsman quickly turned the battle into her favour.

"Ice Make Eagle" Lyon called out again, trying to distract Erza, however, Erza focused on Lyon, quickly jumped above him before moving down towards his body

"Ice Make Water Serpent" Lyon cried, creating a large spiral moving quickly towards Erza, intending to freeze her. Erza dodged and landed on the serpent, running down the body towards a shocked Lyon

"Sonic Claw" Erza called out as she reached Lyon, dashing towards him with high speed, she attacked him with her swords from all directions before she jumped away from him, letting him fall to the floor unconscious

"Bacchus falls to Gajeel once again taking 5th place for Quatro Cerberus and Lyon falls to the Queen of the Fairies soon after taking 4th place for Lamia Scale. The last members left are Black Steel Gajeel, Titania and Alexis from Sabertooth. The Fairy Tail mages both look exhausted while Alexis hasn't used any magic. Will the Fairies fall to the Tigers in this battle?" One of the announcers called, watching as Gajeel and Erza both looked towards a smirking Alexis

"Come at me Fairies" Alexis called out, requipping her demon sword

"Let's hope your bite is worse than your bark Tiger" Gajeel sneered as he moved to attack Alexis first

"Iron Dragon's Sword" Gajeel called, his arm once again turning into a sword as he moved to attack Alexis. Alexis parried and dodged, only to clash swords with Erza who had requipped into her Black Wing Armour. Alexis pushed Erza off, turning around to fight Gajeel off

"Iron Dragon Club" Gajeel spelled, hitting Alexis square on, causing her to fly back. Erza flew into the air and slashed at the air borne Alexis, sending her flying again

"Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel roared, sending his iron straight into Alexis who fell to the floor before she got back up, bruises and scratches appearing around her body.

"Iron Dragon Kunai" Gajeel called, throwing multiple daggers at her. Alexis dodged all of them and raised her palm, attacking Gajeel with red laser, sending him staggering back. Erza flew behind Alexis

"Moon Slash" Erza called out, attacking Alexis in a cross motion. Alexis flew back only to be intercepted by Gajeel

"Iron Dragon Restraint" Gajeel called, iron surrounding Alexis' limbs as he pinned her down to the floor

"Now Erza" Gajeel called out, still holding a now struggling Alexis down in her bonds. Erza nodded, flying into the air before flying back down. Alexis' eyes widened as Erza hit her, taking the full blow as she couldn't escape. Gajeel's restraints disappeared, leaving an unconscious Alexis in their wake.

"The Tiger falls down to the Fairies once again and now it is the battle of the Fairies. Which one will come on top?" The announcer called, voice full of excitement as he watched the two guild members stare at each other.

"Blumenblatt" Erza called, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour as she called out her weapons once again

"Iron Dragon Scales. Iron Dragon Sword" Gajeel called out, a green magic circle appearing underneath him as his body was covered in gray scales once again, his arm turning into a sword. Gajeel got ready to deflect Erza's swords. Erza swords quickly barrelled towards Gajeel, who managed to dodge many of them, however some hit him, causing blunt damage against his scales.

"Pentagram Sword" Erza called out, Gajeel's eyes widened as Erza hit him with her sword in the shape of a pentagram. Gajeel quickly fell to the floor, landing with a crash as he panted and stared at the sky. Erza stood above him, panting as she leaned on her sword

"You distracted me with all those swords, only to attack from behind" Gajeel muttered and Erza nodded

"It was sneaky, but I didn't want to succumb to punishment from Lucy again. Last time she took my cake away for a day, I don't want to know what would happen this time" Erza replied solemnly as she remembered the day without cake and Gajeel nodded, understanding Erza's fear before he too slipped into unconsciousness.

Erza's words caused the guild members to nod in agreement as Lucy sweat dropped, muttering about how she wasn't that scary causing her team to stare at her incredulously.

"WOW! Black Steel Gajeel falls to Titania calling 2nd place for Fairy Tail B and 1st place for Fairy Tail A" The announcer called out as the people in the arena cheered for Erza, who was still panting as she leant on her sword. Mato quickly entered the arena, the Lacrima TV floating above him

"Sugoi kabo. Now for the results" Mato called as he turned towards the TV

Fairy Tail A: 66pts

Fairy Tail B: 49pts

Quatro Cerberus: 42pts

Lamia Scale: 34pts

Sabertooth: 31pts

Mermaid Heel: 26pts

Blue Pegasus: 14pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"Sabertooth moves up to 5th place while all the other guilds retain their places. Join us tomorrow for the last event before the Guild Battle" The announcer called, signing off the day's events.

*Lucy's POV*

I smiled as Erza moved to the infirmary, Gajeel propped up against her. Our teams quickly followed her, as did the rest of the guild. Porlyusica quickly treated Gajeel and Erza's injuries with Wendy's help while muttering about filthy humans. I smiled down at Erza and congratulated her before I turned my attention to Gajeel. I smiled darkly at him and he gulped before groaning

"Now Gajeel, you lost a match. You know there's certain punishments for losing a match" Lucy snickered, and the guild gasped before cringing and stepping away from her while Gajeel looked at her in disbelief

"But I lost to Titania, your team mate, surely I won't be punished for that" Gajeel argued, fearing the punishment

"I never set such rules, a loss is a loss and I am a Celestial Mage, therefore I have to follow up on my promises" I grinned at him, snickering at the look of fear on his face. I let the silence drag on, his fear increasing as time flew by, awaiting his punishment as his anxiety grew. 5 minutes later I burst into laughter before clapping him on the back

"Calm down Gajeel, I'm just joking. You should have seen the look on your face oh Mavis, it was hilarious" I giggled, as people started laughing hesitantly

"Demon Lucy" Muttered Gajeel, grumbling as Levy took her place beside him while Pantherlily flew onto his stomach. I quickly left the infirmary, laughing as I remembered Gajeel's face. I quickly entered my hotel room, pulling out a book as I began to read. The rest of the guild, including my dragon slayers were all downstairs, partying at the results of the Grand Magic Games.

Suddenly, I felt ill and rushed towards the bathroom, throwing up as soon as I got there. I groaned and fell to the cool floor, wondering what was going on. I shook my head and got off the floor before I rushed to the infirmary once again as I realised that I hadn't had my period since the first day I had mated with my mates. As soon as I got there I looked for Porlyusica and when I found her, she glared at me as Gajeel raised his eyebrows at me

"What do you want?" Porlyusica growled at me and I sweat dropped

"I think I'm pregnant" I whispered, trying to keep Gajeel from listening in, and Porlyusica's eyes widened and she rushed me towards a bed, away from Gajeel's prying ears. She quickly turned to me, and cast a spell. When nothing happened she frowned and turned to me

"When was the first time you had sexual intercourse with your mates?" Porlyusica questioned and I blushed

"Ummm, a couple of months ago, just after the S Class Trials" I replied, blushing as I looked down

"You have three dragon slayer mates, correct?" She questioned again and I nodded

"Yes, Laxus, Natsu and Sting" I replied once again, my gaze still on the floor as I refused to meet her gaze

"Have you been using any form of contraception or have they all released themselves inside you?" She questioned gruffly. Once again my face flushed

"Ummm we haven't used any contraception and yes they have" I whispered, feeling mortified.

"Have you seen any glowing around your abdomen when you finished coitus with them?" She questioned once again and this time I shook my head no. She sighed before grumbling about stupid humans and moved to her potions cabinet, mixing liquids of various colours. She turned to me, a dark putrid green potion that was bubbling and smoking. Honestly, it looked horrible

"Drink this" She ordered and I did so, quickly chugging the potion down. Surprisingly, it tasted like pink lemonade, which was pleasant; I really didn't think I could keep down a horrible tasting potion. Suddenly, my abdomen started glowing and white sparks flew off. I looked at Porlyusica questioningly

"You are indeed pregnant. However, you have only been pregnant for a day or so" Porlyusica said and I stared at her in confusion

"But I haven't had my period since my first time with them?" I questioned and she looked at me before grumbling to herself again

"You have three mates, all who have lost magic. That along with your own lost Dragon Fairy magic, meant that the first time you had intercourse, your body began preparing itself to have children. Your magic wants to procreate and therefore, all your children will have both Dragon Slayer and Dragon Fairy Magic and possibly even Celestial Magic, which is why you haven't been losing any eggs since you mated with the Dragon Slayers" Porlyusica informed me and I nodded dazed at the information

"Will I still be able to take part in the Grand Magic Games?" I questioned, looking at her hopefully

"At this stage, yes, your magic along with your babies magic will protect you from any harm however when you start showing, that's when you'll need to stop. I want you to come in for checks every few weeks and make sure you eat healthily. Now get out" Porlyusica said and I quickly left.

It was late and I was pretty tired so I went back to the hotel room. My dragons were already there and I smiled, realising that they'd be wonderful parents. I quickly climbed into bed, and quickly fell into a deep sleep, my last thought being how I would tell them and the guild of the good news.

* * *

Yeah, a lot of you guessed the damn pregnancy thing. It make me angry that I didn't make it more subtle but also quite proud and happy that my reviewers and readers were smart enough to figure it out

Next chapter will come out whenever idk

I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I just reached 102 reviews and honestly, I never thought that so many people would read it, let alone review my story so honestly, I appreciate every single one of you. I appreciate that you take time out of your day to review too, it has made this experience more brilliant and I love you all yh ok


	20. Chapter 20

So here it is, hope you enjoy it. **Also at the end of this chapter is an important message, please take time to read it**

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Lucy woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower, her thoughts drifting to how she was going to break the news of her pregnancy to the guild and her mates. However, half way through her shower, a frown appeared on her face. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the child's father was only one of the dragon slayers. She shook her head

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it' Lucy thought to herself, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a white fluffy towel around her. She entered the room, smiling at her sleeping dragons as she leaned on the door way.

'We're parents.' She thought to herself, before getting ready for the day. She threw on a pink tube top with a sweet heard neckline that made her breasts pop as well as a cream skater skirt that ended just above the tops of her thighs. She slipped on her belt with her keys and whip along with her heeled ankle boots before moving to wake her sleeping dragons up.

'Maybe I should hold off telling them till after the Grand Magic Games. Knowing them, they won't let me participate, even though Porlyusica says it's fine' Lucy thought to herself, making her decision of keeping the pregnancy a secret till after they win the games. Lucy smiled to herself and joined her mates and dragons for breakfast.

Once they finished, they quickly made their way to the arena, awaiting Mato to make his entrance and inform the audience and guild members of the events of the day. Finally, after lots of excited chatter, Mato finally made his way to the middle of the arena.

"Good morning kabo! Welcome to the penultimate day of the Grand Magic Games. I hope you have been enjoying the Games so far. Today's battle is once again a series of different battles. The first battle is between Twilight Ogre's El and Blue Pegasus' Eve. Please enter the arena kabo." Mato said as he quickly moved off. Lucy watched the battle as it went on, El's water magic quickly losing to Eve's snow magic.

"The winner is Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus" One of the announcers called as the healers entered, ready to whisk an unconscious El out of the arena.

"The next battle is between Mermaid Heel's Risley and Lamia Scale's Sherry Blendy. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato said as he once against walked out of the stage. Once again the arena watched the match and surprisingly, Sherry won the match using her doll magic against Risley's Gravity Magic. Lucy watched in amusement as Sherry ran out of the stadium screaming about how she did it for the love between her and Ren.

"Sugoi kabo. That woman really loves love. The next battle is between Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster and Quatro Cerberus' Warcry. Please enter the arena kabo" Mato called, quickly moving out of the stage. Gray jumped down onto the arena, waving at everyone as Warcry quickly entered the arena.

Soon, Warcry started crying, giving him a magic boost. Lucy watched as Gray began by using his Ice Make: Saucer to send flying disks towards a crying Warcry. Warcry dodged and with great speed appeared behind Gray, kicking him across the stadium. Gray quickly got up and moved to attack with Ice Make: Lance, hitting Warcry in various places as scratches began to form on his body.

Once again, Warcry began to tear up, crying as he moved to hit Gray with Gray dodging using his Ice Make: Shield. Gray created his Ice sword and moved to attack Warcry using it, only for Warcry to grab the sword and break it into two. Gray quickly jumped back, before creating arrows made of ice, sending them flying towards Warcry.

Lucy watched as the two fought, the two both taking turns to land hits on their opponent. Finally, after twenty minutes, Gray used his Ice Make: Prison to imprison Warcry before creating his ice hammer to hit Warcry from above, sending the latter unconscious. Lucy and co cheered for their team mate, as Gray waved and grinned at the audience, before moving to pick a fight with Natsu. Lucy sweat dropped at her teams antics

"You took too long you stupid ice pervert" Natsu yelled, as he stomped over to Gray

"Shut up flame breath, like you could have done better" Gray yelled, a tick appearing on his forehead as he butted heads with Natsu

"OF COURSE I COULD HAVE YOU STUIPD ICE CUBE" Natsu yelled, punching Gray in the stomach

"NO YOU COULDN'T HAVE YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD" Gray screamed back, kicking Natsu in the face

"GRAAYYYY-SAMAAA JUVIA IS HERE TO TREAT YOUR WOUNDS" Juvia called out, rushing towards Gray in a skimpy nurse outfit with medical supplies. Gray stiffened before turning around, letting his eyes roam over his girlfriend's outfit. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face as he dragged her off... most likely somewhere secluded. Lucy sighed as she turned her attention back to the arena, shaking her head

"The winner of the battle was Gray Fullbuster, so far, Fairy Tail has been unbeaten, will their luck remain till tomorrow?" One of the announcers called out, eyes sparkling as he looked over at the Fairy Tail team

"Yes well kabo. The next and final battle is between Fairy Tail B's Cana and Sabertooth's Selene Please enter the stadium kabo" Mato called as he moved of the stadium. Lucy looked over to an unsure and hesitant Cana before smiling and encouraging her. Cana nodded and entered the arena, facing a smug Selene.

"CAANNAA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE AWESOME! DADDY'S HERE" Gildarts called out, cheering for his daughter as Cana sweat dropped

"I DON'T NEED YOU HERE OLD MAN" Cana yelled back, a tick appearing on her forehead as Gildarts ignored her statement, moving back to cheer her on.

"MAKE IT WILD BABE" Bacchus called out and Cana turned over to him, grinning as she blew a kiss at him. Gildarts glared at the man who spoke to his daughter, causing Bacchus to stiffen and turn away, scratching his head while whistling innocently

"STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS CANA YOU DRUNK PHILANDERER" Gildarts yelled, shaking a fist towards an 'innocent' Bacchus.

Cana sighed and shook her head before turning back to the amused and smug mage. Cana's eyes hardened and she reached for her cards.

"Shuriken Cards" Cana called, throwing her cards at Selene

"Rock Wall" Selene said calmly, a large wall of rock intercepting the cards before it disappeared back into the ground. Cana gritted her teeth and glowered at the Earth Mage

"Cards Volley" Cana called again, throwing a barrage of cards towards Selene

"Rock Wall" Selene spelled again, looking at her nails intently as if the match was boring her.

"Women Wall" Cana called out, surrounding Selene in a wall of woman as a distraction, Cana quickly ran behind the mage and threw more Shuriken Cards at her once the women wall disappeared. Selene, unable to dodge was quickly hit by the cards, sending her back only for Cana to attack again using Cards Volley. The onslaught of cards hit their mark, sending Selene down to the ground with a blast.

"Sea of Rock" Selene muttered and suddenly the ground around Cana started to tremble before rocks of all sizes shot up and hit her. Cana screamed and was thrown back from the attack

"CANA" Gildarts yelled, watching his daughter fly back only to hit the ground with a thud. Cana got up and smiled at him, pacifying his worry before scowling back at Selene

"Jolt of Fate" Cana spelled, taking three cards and sending many bolts of lightning towards Selene. Selene once again put up her Rock Wall, only for it to break and shatter from the various bolts, causing some of the lightning to hit her.

"Erupting Earth" Selene growled out and large geysers made of rock sprang from the ground advancing to Cana. Cana quickly ran and tried to move out of the way, however the attack followed her, hitting her once again.

"Burning Cards" Cana yelled as she threw many flame cards towards Selene, the cards turned into flame bullets on their way, hitting Selene with speed.

"Prayer's Fountain" Cana yelled, throwing a card on the ground next to Selene before moving out of the way. A raging fountain appeared out of the card, sending many currents of water towards Selene. Selene threw up her Rock Wall as a defence; however the dangerous water cut through it like butter before lashing at Selene. Selene screamed in pain as large burns appeared where the water touched it before she quickly fell to the ground panting.

Selene stumbled back to her feet, glaring at Cana before cackling hysterically causing Cana to look at her strangely

"It's time we got serious" Selene said, her eyes glaring at Cana with burning intensity. Suddenly, large structures appeared next to Cana and chains made of metal bound her to them, sending her high into the sky, dangling from the pillar structures. Cana screamed as gravity worked against her, pulling her down from the pillars as she struggled to stay up with her hands. Suddenly, the pillars started contracting back into the ground, bringing Cana with them, increasing speed until they crashed, and sending Cana to the ground. Cana landed with a thud and the sound of shattering bones resounded through the air.

Once again, the pillars shot up from the ground, sending her into the air. At this point, Cana's breathing was laboured and an expression of pain was on her face. Large bruises and scratches appeared on her body. However, Selene didn't relent; she sent large rocks and boulders towards Cana, all hitting her restrained body as Cana screamed from the blunt force of each rock before the rocks fell to the ground. The whole arena was quiet, watching the scene in front of them with horror as Selene cackled loudly and manically, her laughter increasing with each hit. Suddenly, smaller but sharper rocks rose from the ground, flying towards Cana with high speed

"CANA" Gildarts yelled breaking the silence, before screaming her name over and over as he watched the rocks embed themselves into her body.

"Die" Selene shouted and soon the pillars shot higher into the air, until you could no longer see Cana's body with the naked eye until finally restrains let her go, sending Cana's unconscious and bleeding body plunging to the ground, rocks still embedded into her skin as she fell. Guild members screamed in horror, Bacchus and Fairy Tail's voices being the loudest as she continued to fall. Soon her limp body came into view.

However before she landed a turquoise flash filled the stadium and a large white horse with a diadem and rainbow like wings swept down, and caught her, her body landing lightly on the horse as it spread its wings and flew down to the ground gracefully before taking a regal stance on the ground, Cana's body hanging from its back. Selene stared at the horse in confusion before Lucy jumped down and landed next to Pegasus, her eyes glaring furiously at Selene.

"Good job Pegasus. Open, Gate of the Wind Goddess, Saturn" Lucy called out, taking Cana's body off of Pegasus' back before sending him back. Soon stars formed in the sky and Selene along with the rest of the audience turned to them, watching as they gravitated towards each other, fusing to form a lone planet before it fell to the ground, crashing in stardust. A woman with long light blue eyes and hair stood in her place before she quickly ran over towards Lucy.

"Empress, I'm glad you called, any longer and she would have been dead" Saturn said, and the audience gasped as Saturn began removing the shards of rock from Cana's body before she began healing her.

"Empress, I need some help" Saturn called and Lucy nodded, quickly summoning Phoenix to aid in the healing process

"Phee, Saturn, take Cana to the infirmary, Porlyusica and Wendy will help you" Lucy muttered and Phoenix and Saturn nodded, Saturn gently picked Cana up and placed her on Phoenix before jumping on and flying towards the infirmary. Lucy turned her gaze back to Selene who looked enraged before she grinned smugly

"Well, you may have foiled my plans in killing a fairy, but even with your God Spirit, she still suffered" Selene said as she barked out a laugh

"Mark my words, Selene and Sabertooth. Once again, you have made enemies out of the wrong guild. We will not stand for this. I will not stand for this. Tigers will fall to Fairies" Lucy threatened before turning around and following Phoenix, Saturn and Cana back into the infirmary as the rest of Fairy Tail, including Quatro Cerberus' team, scrambled to join her. As they walked out of the arena, Selene stood laughing until Mato joined her, displaying the results as he looked at Selene with fear.

Fairy Tail A: 76pts

Fairy Tail B: 49pts

Lamia Scale: 44pts

Quatro Cerberus: 42pts

Sabertooth: 41pts

Mermaid Heel: 26pts

Blue Pegasus: 24pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

*In the infirmary*

Lucy and the rest joined Cana, she looked better and was resting peacefully with Gildarts and Bacchus by her side as Saturn, Porlyusica, Wendy and Phoenix continued to heal her before Phoenix left back to the Spirit World and Saturn turned towards Lucy

"She's stable and she'll survive. Right now, she needs rest. You called me before her life was threatened. I will leave Cana in the care of Wendy and Porlyusica and return to the Spirit World" Saturn said before bowing and leaving. Gildarts turned towards Lucy before getting up and hugging her

"Thank you for saving my daughter" Gildarts said and Lucy nodded, hugging him back

"She's one of my best friends and my sister, I wouldn't let her die" Lucy muttered back and Gildarts nodded before joining Cana's side, his eyes tearing up as he watched his little girl. Lucy turned to the two teams and beckoned them to follow her along with Mira and Freed.

"Cana, shouldn't take part in the games. Freed, I know that you are the replacement member; however, I need the Thunder God Tribe to look after Cana. Mira, you will take Cana's place. Sabertooth will not get away with this. Also, Laxus, Jellal you two will face Lamia Scale instead of Quatro Cerberus, Natsu and Gray, you will fight Quatro Cerberus instead of Lamia Scale. Mira, you will join Gajeel and take down Twilight Ogre. The rest of the teams will proceed as planned, understood?" Lucy said, facing her team mates. They all nodded and Freed moved to grab Bickslow and Evergreen, staying posted by Cana's bedside along with Bacchus and Gildarts. The rest of the teams moved to their hotel rooms before all fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hehehe, Sabertooth has once again incurred the wrath of Fairy Tail.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ:**

I have placed a poll on my profile, it's about which story I should release next, I won't give away anything apart from the pairings so please choose one or two. I'm currently leaning towards the **Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus** pairing or the **Lucy x Laxus** one because I already have one or two chapters for the stories, however, I will post whichever story you guys want

The voting will end once this story is complete, and as soon as I see which story the majority of my readers want to see will be posted soon after. I hope you do vote, I have some pretty interesting ideas and I hope you will read the other stories too

Thank you for reading the message c:


	21. Chapter 21

So here you are, I'm so sorry for the major delay in the update, I was going through some things and then I lost myself in my Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus story and somehow I ended up writing 17 chapters for that story so yeah that happened, and I know that a lot of you want the Lucy x Dragon Harem story but I haven't even begun writing that and so I'll probably post the first chapter of the MystLuXux story to keep you happy and then post the Dragon Harem story immediately after, although you can still vote for whichever story you want me to post, I really do hope its the Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus one though

IMPORTANT MESSAGE READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER:

I'd just like to say that I mention something about Tartarus here, however I don't know if it's any similar to the Tartarus plot by Hiro Mashima because I haven't read it purely because I know from spoilers that Lucy loses Aquarius' key and I don't think I can handle that, its also the reason my story takes place after the GMG and not after Tartarus. Also, I haven't been watching the anime because I really don't want to see Gray die omg, I just don't think I could handle it, Hiro is getting really angsty and I just idek

So yeah, don't send me flames about how my Tartarus is completely different from Hiro's because its meant to be like that

AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail yo

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The two Fairy Tail teams walked into the Domus Flau, their heads held high in the air, their eyes hard. The crowd cheered for them as the rest of the guilds made their way into the make shift town. Unlike the last few days, Fairy Tail did not respond to the cheers, instead they stood glaring at anything and everything. Mato finally made the announcement, sending cheers into the air.

"Hello kabo! This is the last day of the Grand Magic Games! This is an all out Guild battle between the remaining guilds. Shall Fairy Tail emerge victors once again? Remember, each leader is worth 5pts and each team member is worth 1pt. Let the event begin kabo" Mato called and the arena burst into cheers.

However, before anyone could move, Lucy pulled out a key and summoned her spirit to her side. The crowd watched, stunned as a large black crow appeared before all the Fairy Tail members disappeared into the shadows in the ground.

Other guild members watched the screen, wondering where Fairy Tail had disappeared off to. However, they didn't have to wait for too long. The crowd and guilds watched in shock as suddenly, a shadow appeared behind each team and two Fairy Tail mages popped out of it. The only people the crowd couldn't spot where Erza and Lucy.

Out of the blue, they saw both Erza and Lucy on top of Pegasus while watching the battles go on. The crowd was confused, wondering why the two females of Fairy Tail weren't joining the fray. Sabertooth were the only ones not battling against anyone, watching with the crowd as the Fairy Tail members took up arms against the rest of the guilds.

"Sugoi, Fairy Tail has split up into pairs, each of them fighting a guild by themselves. Is this the true power of the monsters that call themselves Fairies? Being able to take on the guild's strongest members head on without any fear? Let's see how this turns out" One of the announcers called out, watching in shock as the pairs began quickly taking out the teams

"It seems that Fairy Tail is leaving Sabertooth for last. How will they last with using so much magic? Surely Sabertooth who haven't used any magic will take them out quickly?" The other announcer replied

"I don't think so; it seems Fairy Tail has something up their sleeves. Titania and the Light have yet to take up arms. Maybe they're saving their magic for the fight with Sabertooth. It is possible that Titania and the Light are waiting for a signal so that they can attack Sabertooth on their own" The other announcer replied. They watched as Lucy smirked, a hand on her stomach as she watched her mates fight.

"I see. Well we know that Sabertooth isn't going to escape the wrath of Fairy Tail. The last time they had harmed a guild member, Fairy Tail went rampant, ready to destroy Sabertooth in order to avenge their fallen nakama and it seems that once again, Sabertooth has angered Fairy Tail by harming one of their precious nakama" The first announcer replied

"Yes, this battle is going to get heated. I for one cannot wait to see what Fairy Tail has got up their sleeve. I can already feel that this event is going to be the most intense event through the history of Grand Magic Game events" The other announcer called and people nodded

"I totally agree with you, after all, we all saw firsthand the bonds that Fairy Tail share with each other. They will definitely not let Sabertooth go for the pain they caused Cana. This event shall be one to remember for the following years to come" The first announcer called before watching the battle

*Gajeel and Mira vs Twilight Ogre*

Mira quickly turned into her Satan Soul while Gajeel began attacking using his Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Mira quickly began hand to hand combat with Thibault and Hanna as Gajeel went up again both El and Grier at the same time.

Mira quickly overwhelmed Thibault and Hanna, earning 6pts for Fairy Tail B while Gajeel earned two points for Fairy Tail B. The two quickly turned on the last two members of Twilight Ogre who were currently cowering while trying to run away.

Gajeel scowled and Mira laughed before the two moved to grab Elena and Yuri by their legs, quickly swinging them and sending them flying into some buildings. The crowd watched in awe as Mirajane grew her wings before sending Darkness Stream towards them, promptly knocking them out, earning another 2pts.

*Sting and Rogue vs Blue Pegasus*

Sting and Rogue quickly activated their White and Shadow Drive, not wanting to use too much magic while fighting against a whole guild. Rogue was up against Ren, Eve and Jenny while Sting was up against Hibiki, Ichiya and Nichiya.

Sting let out a White Dragon Roar towards Hibiki, knocking out the Archive Mage. He smirked cockily before sending a White Dragon Crushing Fang towards the Nichiya Exceed. Ichiya watched in sadness and anger as Nichiya was quickly knocked out, scoring two points for Fairy Tail B.

Rogue quickly assumed his Shadow Form, sending various Shadow Dragon Slashes and Claws towards Eve and Jenny, the latter being knocked out. Eve and Ren struggled to fight Rogue, who they couldn't land a single hit on due to his Shadow Form.

Soon Rogue had knocked out both Eve and Ren, turning himself to help Sting in his battle against Ichiya, scoring three points for Fairy Tail B. Ichiya once again let out his Armpit Perfume; however Sting managed to get rid of the putrid smell using his cleansing magic.

The Twin Dragons stood next to each other, glaring at the S Class Mage and Leader of the Trimens as they panted slightly. Rogue let out a Shadow Dragon Roar at the same time as Sting let out a White Dragon Roar, the two attacks combining before rushing towards Ichiya, knocking him out, scoring another 5pts for Fairy Tail B.

*Rufus and Orga vs Mermaid Heel*

Rufus stood to the side, watching as Orga fought Risley and Arana before turning himself to fight Beth and Millianna. Orga imbued his fists and feet with black lightning, sending attacks against both Risley and Arana.

Orga soon found himself on the ground, the gravity around him growing stronger as Arana moved freely, landing an attack on his body. Just as she began to move away, Orga's body began to spark, sending a large thunderbolt towards Arana before sending her back, unconscious.

His thunder then moved towards Risley who was still holding him down, trying to crush his large body against the ground. Risley tried to move out of the way, however she didn't see the attacks that were moving towards her from behind, sending her into the air before knocking her out. Orga stood up once the gravity relented, brushing himself off.

Rufus was holding his own against his duelling partners while Kagura began duelling Orga, anger taking over her as she unsheathed the Archenemy. Rufus quickly took in the sight of both Beth and Millianna before attacking the two of them using Night of the Falling Stars.

Rufus ran to help Orga in his battle against Kagura. Orga let out his 120mm Black Lightning Canon while Rufus sent out Karma of the Burning Land. The ground under Kagura erupted, large geysers of lava flowing out, hitting her while Orga's Black Lightning Canon made impact, quickly knocking her out too.

*Natsu and Gray vs Quatro Cerberus*

Natsu quickly sucked in a large breath, before attacking using his Fire Dragon's Roar, promptly hitting into Nobarly and Semmes, knocking the weaker of Quatro Cerberus out before moving on to attack Bacchus.

Gray was once again battle Warcry however this time both Jäger and Rocker were back him up. Gray began by attacking using his Ice Make: Geyser before sending Ice Make: Lance to knock them back. He quickly created his Ice Make: Sword as he began attacking the triad from Quatro Cerberus.

Gray attacked using his Ice Make magic over and over again until he knocked out all three mages using his Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance, promptly knocking out all three mages before turning and watching Natsu against Bacchus.

Bacchus quickly finished his alcohol before using his Palm magic to attack Natsu. Natsu dodged a few before setting his entire body on fire, burning Bacchus' palms. Natsu grabbed onto Bacchus' shoulders before attacking him with Fire Dragon Swordhorn, knocking the S Class Mage out.

*Laxus and Jellal vs Lamia Scale*

Laxus quickly had his lightning crackling around him as he moved to take out both Yuka and Toby at once. Laxus attacked with his Lightning Dragon Roar, swiftly knocking out Toby who was crying about his sock for some unknown reason.

He turned towards Yuka, sending a Lightning Dragon Fist towards him; however, Yuka dissipated the magic causing Laxus to run towards him while using hand to hand combat to fend him off. Yuka, not expecting this from the Lightning Dragon Slayer, quickly threw up a shield around himself

Alas, Yuka's magic shield quickly fell to Laxus' brute force, causing Laxus to land a hit onto Yuka's nose, sending him back with a crack. Once again Laxus sent a Lightning Dragon Roar towards Yuka, knocking out the Anti Mage before he turned to take on Jura once again.

Jellal was busy in a battle against Sherry, Chelia and Lyon. The three were combining their attacks, two of them distracting the previous Wizard Saint while the third attacked him. Jellal quickly used his Meteor spell, becoming too quick and overwhelming the two females, promptly knocking them out.

Jellal turned towards Lyon who was currently sending his Snow Dragon towards him. Jellal countered with Heavenly Arrows, which sped towards the dragon, piercing it in many places. Lyon sent out his animated Ice Eagles which Jellal took care of using Heavenly Beams.

Jellal jumped into the air before landing on the floor in a crouch, placing both his palms on the floor. Soon seven magic circles appeared in the air before growing brightly. Lyon's eyes widened before he threw up his Ice Make Shield.

The shield held for a bit before it shattered under the power of Jellal's attack, rapidly hitting the Ice Make Mage before knocking him out. Jellal turned to watch Jura and Laxus at it and he could see that both Laxus and Jura were once again on par.

Jellal knew that if they were going to fight Sabertooth, Laxus would need a lot of his magic. Jellal soon bent over before he started casting True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema. The purples clouds started forming around him before making their way towards Jura.

Laxus attacked Jura with his Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd. Laxus and Jellal's magic came together, both attacking Jura at the same time, knocking out the Wizard Saint as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Wow! Fairy Tail B has managed to take out Twilight Ogre, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale earning them a total of 30pts! While Fairy Tail A has taken out Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus earning them a total of 20pts! It's clearly obvious that Fairy Tail have already won the Grand Magic Games" The first announcer called out, looking at the score boards

"Yes, but it seems that Sabertooth don't seem to care. I can feel strong magical energy emitting from them. I can tell that this is going to be a really intense battle against the Fairies and the Tigers" The second announcer said as Fairy Tail once again disappearing into the shadows.

The crowd watched as Sabertooth stood completely still, all of them, bar Minerva present and waiting for Fairy Tail to appear. They watched in anticipation as once again Fairy Tail emerged from the shadows in the ground. Pegasus swooped down from the sky, Erza and Lucy jumping off of him and joining their guild.

Lucy stepped in front of everyone, eyeing the team while frowning. Minerva was nowhere to be seen, but she had to be here somewhere. Lucy's glare hardened as she saw the Sabertooth guild members start to smirk and soon Minerva walked out, smirking smugly.

"Let's get this show on the road" Minerva said and Lucy nodded at the two teams, everyone jumping into action. The crowd and the Fairy Tail guild watched as Team Fairy Tail A and B split up, each of them taking on their own member of Team Sabertooth.

*Sting and Rogue vs Pandora*

Pandora smirked at the Twin Dragons in front of her before her body started glowing. When the light dispelled, Pandora was left in a tattered green dress with small green dragon wings. Her scales were dark green and slimy, her talons sharp and yellow. This time a slippery green tail extended from her backside and once again her wings were tattered and torn.

"Dragon Soul: Earth. Earth is one of the strongest elements and you will bow to me" Pandora sneered and Sting and Rogue glared

"The GREAT Sting Eucliffe bows to no one" Sting argued while Rogue scoffed, smirking in amusement

"Except to Lucy" Rogue muttered and Sting glared at him before pouting

"Everyone bows to Lucy, she's scarier than Zeref" Sting muttered and Rogue almost sweat dropped, but he was the impassive and expressionless Shadow Dragon Slayer and therefore he didn't.

"Ha! I didn't think that I'd see the day when the almighty White Dragon Sting Eucliffe was scared of a weak bitch" Pandora jeered and Sting glared at her, his inner dragon raging

"Don't you dare insult my mate you pathetic slut. Dragon Soul Take Over? What a joke, you're revolting and your appearance could never measure up to a true dragon, I mean look at your wings and scales" Sting said, shuddering as he took in her figure

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Pandora yelled as she began attacking Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue both activated their White and Shadow drives again before attacking with a White Dragon Roar and Shadow Dragon Roar.

Pandora countered their two attacks using a rock barrier before attacking with her own, weaker version of an Earth Dragon Roar. Sting and Rogue kept attacking, sending various spells and attacks towards Pandora who only seemed to dodge and strike back with weak attacks.

Soon Sting and Rogue were growing tired; however they kept attacking, not wanting to lose to a Tiger but also wanting to make their Guild Master proud. Pandora stayed on defensive while the Twin Dragons kept on offensive

*Rufus and Orga vs Angel*

"Ah! My two favourite guys, Orga and Rufus! I didn't know you'd want to fight with little old me. But it doesn't matter, I know all your tricks" Angel mocked while laughing slightly

"Shut up Angel, you lost against Lucy's God Spirit and you're going to lose against my God Slayer magic" Orga spat while glaring at Angel who just laughed in response

"Please, I lost because I didn't care enough to beat her, there's no way the wench would be able to defeat me if I was being serious" Angel responded, cocking her hip conceitedly

"Sure, you were, you just don't want to admit that you're weaker than a Fairy" Orga replied and Rufus watched the conversation before looking over at Orga

"Orga, don't get involved in a spat between you and the wannabe angel, let's just finish this quickly" Rufus said and Orga nodded before they both started to attack.

Angel threw one of her coins in the air, growing a pair of wings as she dodged and swerved out of Orga's and Rufus' magic attacks. Both Fairy Tail mages started getting annoyed, black lightning crackling around Orga as Angel dodged more of their attacks

"Why don't you fight like a real man" Elfman called out and Angel turned to him, glaring daggers

"Because I'm a female you oaf" Angel scorned, however both Orga and Rufus took the distraction to launch another attack.

Finally, Angel was hit and she was sent down to the ground before getting up and paying another angel coin in order to get her wings back

"That was a sneaky move" Angel spat and both Fairies grinned in response before once more attacking.

Once again, Angel stayed in defensive, using little magic in order to fight back while Orga and Rufus felt the strain of using too much magic from fighting a whole team as well as throwing attack after attack at another mage

*Gajeel and Mira vs Selene*

Mira glared at the mage in front of her, fury burning in her eyes as she took in the sight of the Sabertooth mage lying on elevated ground, staring lazily at them, one hand dangling off the slab of rock

"So tell me, did the drunken slut make it?" Selene goaded

"Don't talk about her like that" Mira spat while transforming into her Satan Soul form. Selene however, grinned back at her, rolling over to her side as she propped her head onto her hand

"But it's the truth. I really had fun torturing her, her screams were... thrilling" Pandora said, smirking in delight as she riled up the oldest Strauss. Gajeel glared at the mage, not liking the way she spoke about one of Levy's good friends

"I'll kill you" Mira screamed, the darkness in her taking over as she was angered. Mira grew her wings, flying towards Selene, ready to punch her into submission. However, just before she hit Selene, she was thrown back into Gajeel

"Now now, I thought Fairies had a rule about killing" Selene jeered again before moving to sit up, her legs dangling over the edge, one crossed over the other, her lips quirking

"YOU DESERVE IT" Mira yelled once again, getting up as she moved to attack Selene again. Once again Selene stayed on defensive as Gajeel joined Mira in attacking, Mira's darkness magic and Gajeel's iron magic both knocking into Selene's rock wall over and over

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND YOUR SHIELD" Mira screamed in annoyance as she sent Darkness Stream towards the wall that was blocking her from pummelling Selene

"Because it's more fun to watch you exhaust your magic. Plus, I'm busy remembering the screams of pain from your dear friend" Selene mocked and once again Mira's anger flared as both she and Gajeel tried to get passed Selene's defences

*Laxus and Jellal vs Agiel*

"Well hello there, I'm glad I got two of the most attractive guys in Fiore, even if you are Fairies" Agiel said flirtatiously as Laxus raised his eyebrow while Jellal watched her cautiously

"I would say that you're one of the most attractive girls in Fiore, but I'm already in a relationship with the MOST beautiful one" Laxus replied, his voice devoid of emotion

"You're wrong Laxus, because I'm in a relationship with the MOST beautiful girl in Fiore" Jellal said, amusement shining in his eyes

"Come now, surely you'd rather have me instead of those sluts" Agiel replied, moving to behind Laxus as her fingers trailed around his tense shoulders

"Lucy and Erza aren't sluts and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me" Laxus sneered, shrugging her hand away as she pouted

"Of course they are, all females Fairies are. Plus, I'm sure I'd be a lot better in bed than either of them" Agiel said, eyes shining with lust as she took in Laxus' figure

"I doubt anyone would find pleasure in sticking their dick in a worn out vagina" Jellal said, snickering slightly as Laxus' lips quirked in mirth

"You'll pay for that comment" Agiel spat while Laxus and Jellal took the opportunity to start their onslaught of attacks

The three continued to battle, Jellal and Laxus sending powerful attacks to Agiel who countered using her monster card magic. Every time Laxus or Jellal tried to attack Agiel, she'd summon a monster to take the hit for her, staying in defensive while Jellal and Laxus continued to attack.

*Natsu and Gray vs Alexis*

"I finally get to battle you again after the Hidden event" Alexis said, addressing Gray

"I beat you then and there's no way I'm not going to beat you now" Gray replied as he began to strip

"By all means, continue, I won't sleep with the enemy but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate" Alexis said and Gray looked confused before looking down and screaming

"When did that happen" Gray yelled before turning to Natsu who was on the floor, laughing at him

"Ahahahaha, you stupid stripper" Natsu cried, banging the floor with his fists as a tick appeared on Gray's forehead

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME LIZARD" Gray yelled, stomping over to him before kicking him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU INSANE PERVERT" Natsu replied, moving to send a punch at Gray.

Alexis watched in amusement as the two frenemies began fighting with each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other as they screamed insults

"By all means, forget that I'm here, I don't mind" Alexis replied finally, watching as the two mages stiffened before turning to glare at her

"Shut up" Both said at once before turning to each other and glaring again

"DON'T COPY ME YOU FIRE FREAK/ICE BRAIN" The two yelled at each other at the same time, causing them to end up in another all out brawl. The crowd sweat dropped as their opponent was forgotten, choosing to fight between themselves instead.

Alexis growled at being ignored before sending two laser beams at them, knocking them back as well as splitting them up. They quickly got up, growling as they finally moved to attack their opponent

Alexis quickly requipped her demon sword as well as her demon shield as Natsu and Gray began to attack her, sending various ice and fire spells at her. Once more, Alexis stayed on defensive, waiting for Natsu and Gray to run out of magic as they continued to attack.

*Lucy and Erza vs Minerva*

"So it's Titania and the Weak Light against me, Sabertooth's strongest" Minerva said amusedly, eyes shining with mirth

"Lucy isn't weak" Erza replied, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour as she began summoning her swords

"Of course she is, she couldn't last in a battle against me before and she couldn't last in one now. Especially without her keys" Minerva taunted causing Lucy to frown

"I'm not the same person I was last year, you'll do well to remember that" Lucy spat, glaring at the Sabertooth mage

"Oh sure you are, you may have stronger keys but without them, you are nothing" Minerva replied and Lucy smirked inwardly

'If only you knew' Lucy thought to herself. She'd keep her secret until she needed it, after all, surprises in battle always tends to work in your favour

"Lucy is strong even without her keys, although you'll probably find out soon enough" Erza replied before sending her swords towards Minerva. Minerva quickly began deflecting them and Lucy pulled out her keys

"Open, Gate of the Eternal Bird, Phoenix. Open, Gate of the Serpent, Serpens" Lucy called and soon her two spirits were beside her. Lucy pulled out her whip, extending it and wrapping it around Minerva.

Serpens slithered over to Minerva, biting her as he sent paralytic poison through her veins. Minerva stiffened as she watched Phoenix hit her from above with a flaming tail. The poison soon wore off and Minerva scowled before blasting Serpens and Phoenix at once, sending them both back

"Stupid spirits think they can harm me" Minerva muttered and Lucy glowered at Minerva, moving to pull another key as Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armour, flying before attacking from above.

Minerva caused the ceiling to crash, sending rubbles into Erza before Minerva sent a blast of magic towards Erza, knocking her back further. Lucy summoned Virgo and Loke to her side, sending Virgo to help Erza while Loke lit his fists up, jumping to punch Minerva.

Minerva smirked slightly before sending a blast of magic through Loke. Loke screamed in pain and Lucy screamed in horror as she watched Loke return to the Celestial World. Minerva sent another blast at the unsuspecting Virgo, sending her back to the Celestial World too; luckily she'd managed to help Erza.

"HOW DARE YOU! THEY'RE LIVING BEINGS! THEY FEEL PAIN TOO" Lucy screamed, pulling out another two keys. She summoned Centaurus, the Centaur spirit and Ursa Major, the Large Bear spirit. Ursa quickly froze Minerva while Centaurus attacked using his earth magic.

Centaurus' earth magic unfroze Minerva who was knocked back. She quickly got up and sent Lucy's spirits back to the Celestial World before launching another attack towards Erza. Once again, Minerva went into defensive, watching with delight as Lucy and Erza kept attacking, Lucy sending spirit after spirit while Erza requipped and requipped.

Everyone watched in confusion as Sabertooth stayed in defensive, not landing one attack towards Fairy Tail. Every now and then Fairy Tail would land a few hits here and there, but it didn't seem to do much damage towards the Sabertooth members. They wondered what was going on and Master Makarov soon started fearing the results

'If they stay on defensive, we're going to lose. They've already used magic power to fight off the other guilds' Master thought to him, watching his children fight with a frown on his face

Soon Minerva smiled, taking a quick looked around before grinning widely. She turned her gaze towards her two opponents who were now panting heavily as they began exhausting their magic. Minerva sent a blast of magic towards Erza, sending her flying back before she crashed into the wall.

Minerva quickly caused the ceiling to collapse, causing Erza to scream as the rubble fell on her. Lucy whipped her head around, eyes widening as she watched Erza become trapped under the rubble, her breathing laboured. She turned back towards Minerva who was now cackling manically.

"Look around Heartfilia, all your friends are tired from fighting every member from the other teams. After that, they even further exhausted themselves by staying on offensive while we stayed on defensive" Minerva replied and Lucy quickly looked around, eyes widening as she watched her friends stagger and pant

She turned back to Minerva who had disappeared, causing her to gasp and look around frantically for the Sabertooth mage. She couldn't find the mage, so she quickly limped over to Erza, trying to help get the boulders off of her body.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and a pale yet eerie moon appeared, the white moonlight illuminating the stadium. The crowd began screaming as a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the sky before a cackle filled the silence.

People tried to escape, only to find that they were caged in the arena. The audience quivered in fear, wondering what was going on as the cackle grew louder, more menacing. Lucy stiffened as she watched black clouds begin to take shape of a human being before gasping at the sight.

Minerva.

Lucy's eyes hardened as Minerva reappeared, smirking at everyone while she gracefully landed on the ground. Lucy took in the form of the woman in front of her. She looked like Minerva, yet she didn't. Her once green eyes were now a crimson red while her black hair was ashen white.

She was thinner, bonier yet voluptuous at the same time. Her nails were long and black and her eyes colder, more cruel. Her makeup was bold, black eye shadow drawing to her demon like eyes and lipstick the colour of blood.

"Oh look, the Weak Light is trying to help her friend" Minerva drawled, her tone oozing amusement while her eyes held malice. Quickly, all the Sabertooth members moved from their battles to behind Minerva, staring down their panting and weary opponents.

"What's gotten into you Minerva" Orga questioned, staring in disbelief at his former guild member

"Me? What's gotten into you? I didn't know that once proud Tigers fought with and for Fairy scum" Minerva sneered while Fairy Tail growled

"Fairy Tail isn't scum" Erza spat out from where she was, glaring furiously at Minerva

"What did you do?" Lucy questioned, staring at Minerva with caution. Lucy could sense the unbelievable strong yet black magic surrounding not only Minerva, but the entire Sabertooth guild

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Minerva replied innocently

"Cut the crap, I can sense the black magic" Lucy spat and everyone gasped in surprised. Lucy watched Minerva, while her face remained passive, Lucy could see the look of shock flit across Minerva's scarlet eyes

"How could you? It's completely hidden from anyone, even while we were battling" Minerva gritted out. She'd hidden it from everyone, not even Wizard Saints could sense it

"Not very well, both Jellal and I sensed it. It was you the other day, the dark magic. You had just arrived and that's why you weren't participating in any events. I didn't sense it while we were battling, but I sense it now" Lucy replied, realisation dawning her and Minerva glared

"Yes, well it doesn't matter now. Sabertooth has more power than anyone else" Minerva replied and the rest of Sabertooth smirked smugly

"What did you do?" Lucy questioned once again, something about the magic seemed familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"I'll give you a hint. Tartarus" Minerva said and Lucy's eyes widened in shock

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Lucy questioned and everyone turned to her, looking for answers

"Tartarus is the God and Ruler of the deepest darkest pits of the underworld also known as the Tartarean Pit. It's said that the most vile and evil demons are banished to the Tartarean Pit for their crimes against humanity" Lucy explained and everyone looked confused

"What does that have to do with Minerva?" Levy questioned, even she wasn't sure but she knew that Lucy knew

"There are legends that if you pray and make a sacrifice to Tartarus, he will grant you the power of the demons lurking in the Tartarean Pit. Minerva and the rest of Team Sabertooth have prayed to Tartarus and therefore they have received the demon powers. No wonder the magic around you is malicious" Lucy explained and once again everyone gasped while Minerva smirked

"Well aren't you a smart Fairy" Minerva taunted, however Lucy ignored her, musing to herself

"What I want to know, is why you did it" Lucy mused aloud and Minerva laughed

"So that I can extinguish the Light" Minerva responded and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows

"You can't do that; the dark needs light to survive. There is no darkness without light" Lucy replied and Minerva cackled once again

"You fool! I don't care about the light in the world. What I want is to extinguish the light known as Fairy Tail. After Sabertooth lost to Fairy Tail last year, we've been a joke. We prayed and sacrificed to Tartarus so that we could extinguish your guild and the Light of the Fairies along with it" Minerva replied and this time Lucy smirked, amusement dancing in her eyes

"So you sacrificed your humanity for petty jealousy? It's funny really" Lucy asked, smirk widening in glee as she watched the fire rage behind Minerva's eyes

"What is?" Minerva asked, curiosity winning over her

"That you had to pray to an evil God in order to get more power. You knew that you couldn't beat Fairy Tail with your own power, so you prayed for more" Lucy replied and the rage in Minerva's eyes intensified, her expressionless mask once again falling into place

"Say what you will, we will crush Fairy Tail here, in front of everyone" Minerva replied

"Think what you want, but I have news for you. You weren't strong enough before and you're certainly not strong enough now. Fairy Tail is stronger than you and we will come out victorious" Lucy replied

"Look around! Your teammates are already weak. You have NO chance" Minerva cackled before turning to her guild mates and nodding. Lucy watched in shock as they were all surrounded by black tendrils

"You have no magic left to fight, while we do. This is the end of Fairy Tail" Minerva said and soon they were all lifted into the air.

Soon Minerva grew bat like wings out of her back, her finger nails extending till they were long enough to pierce through the body. Her jaw widened and Lucy could see her teeth grow and sharpen.

Lucy turned her gaze towards Alexis, whose arms began to widen before they turned into long wings with her arms attached to them. Her feet turned into those of a bird, sharp talons on the claws. She had feathers around her, shining in many different colours.

Agiel's body snapped and bent in awkward position, hair growing on her arms and legs before her hands and feet were replaced with paws. Her eyes turned red and she grew a dog like snout, sharp teeth replacing her human ones and dog ears sprouted from her head.

Selene didn't change much; she still looked the same except her nails were longer and sharper, scales appearing on her body as her head turned into snakes. The snakes moved on her head, hissing as they glared at Team Fairy Tail A and B with red eyes

Angel grew six large black feathered wings and her hair changed to black, a spear of light in her hand as her angel coins fell to the ground. She had a crown of shadows around her head and looked more muscular as her body was covered in thick black armour

Pandora also snapped and bent, similar to Agiel, black scales adorned her body and two large dragon like wings grew out of her body. Her legs and arms changed into that of a dragon before her teeth soon sharpened. Lucy quickly recognised each of the demons from the Tartarean Pit

"What are they Lucy?" Erza questioned as she tried to stay lucid. Lucy quickly pointed each of them out, telling everyone in the Domus Flau of the demons that Sabertooth had acquired their power from

"Pandora got her power from a Drakon, Angel is now a Fallen Angel, Selene got hers from a Gorgon, Agiel is a hellhound while Alexis is a Harpy. Minerva is a Vampire. They're all really powerful demons; tell me Minerva, what was the sacrifice for these powers?" Lucy questioned, anger flaring in her

"Death of sixteen children, twelve adults and ten infants" Minerva replied and the whole arena screamed in shock, Magic Council officials stunned to silence

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Lucy screamed, rage coursing through her as she imagined all the lives that Minerva and her guild had taken

"It was a small price to pay for power" Minerva shrugged, almost as if it was nothing. Lucy didn't reply, instead her rage flared greater within her, her mind occupied with thoughts of all the families who had been hurt.

Lucy stayed on the ground, fists clenched as Minerva gave the order for Sabertooth to begin attacking Fairy Tail. Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when Minerva sent a blast of darkness magic towards her, sending her back into the wall.

Lucy heard Minerva cackle while she stared at the ground, glaring before she turned and looked up. She watched as Sabertooth quickly gained the upper hand, the demon magic in them giving them strength that normal mages couldn't recover.

"This is power! You will watch Heartfilia as your guild falls before your very eyes. You will watch and know that you never had the power to stop this" Minerva cackled hysterically and Lucy could once again feel the anger flaring in her, reaching dangerous levels as her magic began to restore.

She watched, clenching her fists tight enough to draw blood as Natsu and Gray fell to Alexis, staying on the ground shaking and almost unconscious. She watched as Rufus and Orga were quickly beaten by Angel, sending them crashing with large burns from her Fallen Angel magic.

She turned her attention to Sting and Rogue who were coughing blood as Pandora laughed menacingly above them. She watched as Selene poisoned both Mira and Gajeel before turning their feet to stone so that they couldn't move while snakes bit and ripped at both their skin, causing them to scream in pain.

She watched Laxus and Jellal bleed profusely, large and deep scratches almost ripping them open as Agiel scratched and bit at them, tearing their skin, their bones sticking out of their skins. She turned to Erza who was floating in the air as Minerva torture her, keeping her lucid with a powerful vampiric spell.

She watched as the audience froze in shock, taking in the scene with horror and anguish on their faces. She took in the terrified faces of the children in the arena, and she watched as the innocence slowly faded from their eyes with each brutal hit from Sabertooth.

She'd had enough. She watched her mates, the fathers of their unborn child beaten and ripped. She watched her sister be tortured in front of her. She watched as her brother struggled to breathe, struggled to hold on to life.

She heard the pained and tortured screams of two of her close friends as snakes ripped at their flesh, sending small amounts of searing poison through them. She watched as the love of her sister's life bleed profusely, bones jutting out of his skin. She watched Orga and Rufus' badly burnt body as they struggled to breathe.

She saw the fear in Romeo's eyes, the sorrow and dread in her guild's eyes. She saw little Asuka, tears streaming down her face as she cried silent tears. She remembered Master Makarov's stunned yet grief stricken face as he watched, frozen. She saw Wendy's horror filled eyes, eyes that she would never forget.

Lucy staggered to her feet, finally having had enough of watching her friends and family beaten and ripped to shreds before her. Finally having had enough of seeing the pained faces on her nakama's faces. She stared at the ground, her magic flaring around her as her hair covered her eyes, a dark aura around her.

Suddenly, the members of Sabertooth stopped as Lucy stood in the middle of the carnage and bloodshed. The audience turned to her as they felt the magic power radiating off of her. She continued to stare at the ground, her magic radiating to dangerous levels

"Oh? What do you think you're doing? Don't tell me you're trying to summon more magic power? We're going to break Fairy Tail and there's nothing you can do about it so stop trying and sit and watch your friends die" Minerva taunted but Lucy ignored her

"You won't break us. You can break our bodies. You can mangle and rip them and cause them pain but you will never break us. You will never and you CAN never break Fairy Tail" Lucy responded quietly, nevertheless, her words cut through the stadium as if she was yelling

"Really? Because it seems like your friends have given up. What are you going to do? You're no hero Heartfilia, you're not a good mage and you're an even more pathetic friend. You always need someone to save you, a hero or a knight in shining armour. It baffles me as to why people call you the guild's strength when you're so weak" Minerva mocked, taking in Lucy's staggering figure as she struggled to stand

"No, I may not be a hero. If anyone is a hero, it's my friends. But I AM a good mage and I AM a good friend. It will always baffle you, because you'll never understand" Lucy replied and Minerva raised an eyebrow

"Pray tell, why will I never understand?" Minerva asked, humouring Lucy

"Because you're not a part of Fairy Tail and you never will be. You'll never understand our bonds, our friendships. You'll never understand the word nakama and you'll never understand true strength" Lucy said as she continued to stare at the ground

"Fairy Tail is about family. It's about how you are NEVER alone. When you feel everything against you, when you feel like giving up, Fairy Tail is there for you. Standing right beside you, with open arms, ready to make you feel like you belong. Ready to make you feel as if the world isn't against you" Lucy continued, not allowing Minerva to speak. Her voice grew stronger with each word

"Fairy Tail is there for you whenever you need someone, through it all. When you feel like there isn't any hope, Fairy Tail is the voice that tells you there is. When you're tired, when you stumble, when you fall, they are there. They carry you through your hardships, they carry you through your pain" Lucy continued speaking, causing Minerva to shut up and listen to each word as Lucy's voice got louder and louder

"When everything fails, when nothing goes your way, when you're lost, Fairy Tail is the love that guides you home. In the few years that I have been with them, they have showed me so much. They have taught me so much. Everyone has taught me so much, from Master all the way to Asuka, they have all taught me about the spirit of a true fairy" Lucy continued, her fists shaking

"It was them, who taught me, no, SHOWED me. They showed me that you are never alone, that you never give up hope. They showed me that no matter what the circumstance there will ALWAYS be hope and that you should always fight. You always keep fighting and you never take anything lying down. You get up and you fight for your family, your friends. You fight for everyone you love. You're right, I may not be a hero and I may need saving, but my guild has always saved me when I needed it" Lucy replied before finally snapping her eyes to Minerva, fury burning behind them

"And now, I will be there for them. I will save them because they need it, because they need me. I will be the love and the hope that they need in this time of need and I will fight for my family. I will be their light in the darkness and I will guide them back home to Fairy Tail, back to where they belong. I will take away all the pain you cause them, just like I know they'd do this same. I don't care about your new powers; I don't care about how strong you are or how weak you consider me power against you. I will fight for my friends and my family. I will fight to save them" Lucy replied, not breaking her gaze from Minerva's eyes.

Minerva and the rest of the Domus Flau watched in shock as Lucy began to float in the air, the once blackened sky clearing as the bright sky shone. The wind around Lucy whipped and a light blue magic circle appeared under her, the wind now shielding Lucy from everyone's view

Once the lights disappeared, Lucy was left in her Wind Dragon Fairy form, glaring at Minerva as her wings fluttered behind her, clouds falling from them. Sabertooth's eyes widened in shock as they took in Lucy's new form. Lucy then raised her hands into the air.

Suddenly, the heavens began to open, clouds falling from the sky before wrapping around each of the Fairy Tail member's on the floor. The clouds pulled them into the sky and tightened around them. The entire arena, including Sabertooth watched in awe as the clouds began to glow a soft blue

"Divine Wind Healing" Lucy spelled and suddenly blue magic circles appeared under every member of the two Fairy Tail teams causing the light to grow stronger before it disappeared, leaving the once mangled and pained bodies of the members completely healed.

They began floating down back to the ground before lying huddled together, watching as Lucy brought her hands down. Lucy turned to her friends, smiling brightly at them as she took in their completely healed forms

"Your bodies may be healed but your magic isn't restored, leave this to me" Lucy said and they all nodded, knowing that she'd take out the whole of Sabertooth for them. They knew that Lucy would spare no one as she brought retribution down on the guild that caused her family pain. They knew that Sabertooth stood no chance again Lucy Heartfilia, Light of the Fairies and the last of the True Dragon Fairies

Once again a magic circle appeared under Lucy, before shards of ice started floating around Lucy, covering her once again before dissipating, leaving her in her Ice Dragon Fairy form. She turned and glared at Minerva

"If saving them means I need to take you out, then so be it. You want to see true power? THIS IS TRUE POWER. And unlike you, I didn't have to pray to some God for it" Lucy spat, and she quickly spread her wings, gliding towards Pandora

"You will pay for harming my nakama, you will feel their pain. Ice Tremor" Lucy spelled. Lucy grabbed Pandora by her neck, picking her up and throwing her against one of the walls. She flew high into the air before rapidly flying back down. Lucy brought her hands out and her hands hit the ground, a large rumble sounded and the earth under Pandora began to shake as the ground froze before large geysers of ice erupted around her, promptly knocking Pandora out

Lucy turned her gaze towards Angel, glaring at the girl who was now cowering. Once again a magic circle appeared under Lucy, this time light surrounding her before dissolving and leaving Lucy in her Light Dragon Fairy form. Lucy moved towards Angel and lifted her up into the air, flying till they were in the middle of the arena.

"You want to be an angel so fucking much don't you? Well, let's see how you enjoy the magic of the heavens. Divine Redemption" Lucy spelled and once again the heaven's opened up, a large white magic circle appearing in it. It soon began to glow and a large white and gold chariot appeared out of it, drawn by six white flying horses, a man with shining blonde hair and blue eyes driving it.

The arena watched as Lucy dropped Angel, sending her to the ground from 50ft up. The chariot followed Angel, stopping her mid air as it circled her. Angel began screaming as the chariot shone gold, her own body glowing white.

Soon the light drifted away, the chariot back into the magic circle as Angel fell to the ground before landing softly, the demon magic from her completely eradicated as she watched Lucy in fear before Lucy sent a light beam towards her, knocking her out.

Another magic circle appeared under Lucy, lightning jolting from it as she transformed into her Lightning Dragon Fairy form. The arena once again watched in awe and wonder as thunder crackled from her wings as Lucy flew towards Selene before fluttering in front of her.

"This is for Cana, this is for all the pain you caused her, and for the pain you caused Gildarts as he watched his daughter get tortures. Also for the pain you caused Bacchus while he watched his girlfriend scream and writhe in pain. White Lightning Generation" Lucy called and the sky above Selene darkened, thunder rolling as lightning flashes. The arena heard Selene scream as bolt after bolt of hot white lightning crashed from the clouds, impacting Selene dead on before sending her limp to the ground, unconscious.

Lucy turned towards Agiel before another magic circle appeared under her. Flames surrounded Lucy's body, burning at her clothes before leaving her in her Fire Dragon Fairy form. She picked up a shaking Agiel who whimpered in fear as Lucy smirked at her

"How would you like to burn in hell Hellhound? Hell's Fire Manipulation" Lucy spelled and a bright red magic circle appeared in the ground before opening up, revealing the fires of hell. The flames shot up, surrounding Agiel as it burned the hellhound demon magic in her before disappearing, leaving Agiel's body heavily burnt as well as unconscious.

Lucy scoffed and threw Agiel back down to the ground as once again another magic circle appeared under her. Shadows began surrounding Lucy, covering her before releasing her, leaving her in her Dark Dragon Fairy form. Everyone gasped as they took a look at Lucy's massive wings, made entirely out of shadows. Lucy flew down to Alexis, smirking at her

"Now you've seen the face of a true monster, a true demon. How does it feel?" Lucy questioned and Alexis whimpered in response, stuttering as she took in the shadows surrounding Lucy. Lucy laughed at the mage, smiling at the fear inside her

"Let me show you what nightmares are made off. Walking Nightmare" Lucy spelled and Alexis' eyes widened in fear as a magic circle appeared under her. She screamed in fright as all of her worst nightmares started surrounding her, scratching and peeling at her skin.

The arena watched in confusion as Alexis cowered from something they couldn't see and soon Lucy's words dawned on them. Lucy caused Alexis' worst nightmares to come to life in her mind and while the audience couldn't see them, they could tell they were terrifying.

Finally Lucy turned to Minerva who was staring in shock at how easily Lucy had managed to overcome the demon magic running through them. Lucy smiled in sadistic pleasure as her Dark Dragon Fairy magic slightly took over her personality.

"How did you manage to fight them so easily? I don't understand, this shouldn't be happening, we have the power of a demon. We prayed and sacrificed for the ultimate power" Minerva whispered, hands shaking slightly as she tried to reign in her fear

"Because you were borrowing power from someone else. While you may have ultimate power, it's all for naught because it's not yours and therefore you can't wield it properly. This is my true power; this is the power that I have kept hidden. It is my own and therefore it is stronger because unlike you, I know how to wield it" Lucy replied, amusement and delight lacing though her voice.

"I... please... Have mercy" Minerva begged, eyes wide in fear. Lucy laughed at the sight in front of her

"And why should I?" Lucy questioned

"Because you're Lucy of Fairy Tail! The Light of the Fairies! You forgive everyone! Please have mercy!" Minerva yelled, begging harder

"Tell me, did you have mercy on my friends when your team ripped them apart?" Lucy questioned and Minerva's answer was a whimper

"Yes, I do forgive. But I can't forgive you. I watched as you attempted to kill my friends in front of me. I watched you rip my family to shreds. I watched you break the innocence of my little sister as she watched her family torture. Wendy and Romeo are barely teenagers and you made them watch their family get tortured. Do you know what sort of scarring that will leave on them? Do you know the pain you caused them? You took the innocence from my baby sister. I had to watch the fear, the pain and the anguish in my nakama's eyes as they watched you torture their family. I had to watch my mates struggle to stay alive as they were tormented" Lucy replied as a magic circle once again formed under her.

Minerva shook, hands frantically pulling at her hair as she heard Lucy spit out every word, anger and pain filling her voice. Minerva watched as blue, purple and green lights shone out of the magic circle, surrounding Lucy before leaving her in her Dark Celestial Dragon Fairy Form

"You caused my guild pain. You almost took my friends, my family and my loves away from me. So no, I won't have mercy on you. This is retribution, not only for my pain or my guild's pain, but also for the pain you caused to all those families with your sacrifices in order to obtain power. This punishment is what you deserve" Lucy spat

"Celestial Empress's Vengeance" Lucy spelled and suddenly, the sky turned dark, stars shining bright as 96 small magic circles appeared in the air, 88 representing the constellations and 8 of them the planets. The magic circles started spinning as small coloured globes began emerging from each magic circle before hurtling towards Lucy.

The audience watched as Minerva finally got a grip of herself, steeling herself for one last attack. She flew into the air, spinning with her arms out as she readied her strongest attack. Darkness seeped towards Minerva, spinning in its own vortex, growing stronger with each spin Minerva made.

The lights spun around Lucy's glowing body, the aura around her flashing bright colours before the spheres started growing brightly. Swiftly, they started spinning, creating a large vortex of all the stars before it began travelling towards Minerva as Minerva released her own vortex.

The arena watched in fear and awe as the two tempests of magic sped towards each other. The hurricanes hit each other full on and suddenly a bright light filled the stadium causing everyone to shield their eyes as a large blast of magic was released from the impact of the two magic tornadoes.

Finally, everyone unshielded their eyes as the bright light disappeared. They took in the sight in front of them. Minerva was currently lying on the floor while Lucy was up in the air, her head held high as she held her right hand above her head. Her guild insignia was broadcasted to the world on the Lacrima TV, her thumb sticking out while her forefinger pointed upwards in the symbol of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, the silence was filled with cheers as Fairy Tail recovered, all sticking their own hands in the air, the symbol of Fairy Tail showing on each of their hands. Team Fairy Tail A and B got to their feet, grinning widely as they too stuck out their hands, tears flowing freely from every face in Fairy Tail as Master stared proudly at Lucy.

Soon the cheers of the arena filled the air, even the once unconscious members who Fairy Tail had taken out were cheering along with their guilds. Everyone was either screaming Lucy's name or Fairy Tail's name causing Lucy to grin widely.

Minerva's body shook with fear as tears fell freely from her eyes while she stared at the sky as the night sky started to disappear. Lucy finally flew back to the ground before flashing brightly; she fell onto her knees on the ground, panting heavily as she transformed back into her normal clothes.

Minerva turned her gaze towards Lucy's form, taking in her appearance. She was still badly bruised and scratched from the fight with Erza against Minerva. She looked completely exhausted and yet she was still glowing slightly. Finally the cheers quietened down as they watched Minerva turn to Lucy.

"What was that?" Minerva whispered and Lucy turned to look at Minerva who was struggling to stay lucid. Minerva told herself she needed to stay lucid because she needed answers. Lucy looked at Minerva for a while, struggling with whether to tell her the truth or ignore her

"Dragon Fairy Magic" Lucy finally replied her voice devoid of emotion as she continued to pant from exertion. A few people who knew about the legends gasped, staring at Lucy in shock while the others stared in confusion

"But how? They're just a myth" Minerva replied and Lucy scoffed while shaking her head slightly at Minerva's words, wondering how stupid someone could get

"So was the Tartarean Pit as well as Tartarus giving power to those who prayed to him, but clearly that's not true. I am the last of my kind, a True Dragon Fairy, one who can utilise all 10 elements. It's a power bestowed on my due to my blood. I am a direct descendant of the first ever Celestial Mage and a descendant of a line of True Dragon Fairies" Lucy explained and many people gasped again, not knowing what to do with the new information and began muttering to each other

"Well, I was the last of my kind. But I'm currently pregnant so I'm pretty sure my children will have Dragon Fairy magic" Lucy mused, lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly she heard the mutters stop and she was brought out of her thoughts as everyone stared at her in disbelief. She turned her gaze towards her mates who were wide eyed. She looked confused, wondering what she had said that caused everyone to stare at her in shock. She quickly repeated her words in her mind.

And then it hit her.

She'd just announced that she was pregnant to the entirety of Fiore.

* * *

So here you go, an extra long chapter because of my update delay. This was almost 10,000 words and 19 and a half pages long so I hoped you enjoyed it.

Also, of course Fairy Tail wasn't going to find out about Lucy's pregnancy till after, its more fun that they find out this way hehehehe

Also many are wondering about whether Lucy is having triplets but I'm not going to give anything away. Also, this is the last time we'll see any proper fighting going on because the story is ending soon and the next chapters are going to be Lucy's pregnancy and how the mates cope with it and then I think the epilogue.

Don't worry though, I've got some extremely funny ideas set up for Lucy's pregnancy c:

Reviews are more than welcome c:


	22. Chapter 22

So here you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue voting on my poll if you can, I have seen that Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus has caught up to Lucy x Dragon Slayer harem, also I thought I should let you know that Gajeel won't be part of the harem because I really can NOT find it in myself to set him up with anyone but Levy, they're just meant to be

Also, in my Dragon Slayer harem, Gray is an Ice Dragon Slayer because I do love the GraLu pairing also Lucy will be a Celestial Dragon Slayer, Third Gen

So anyway, here is the next chapter

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail yo

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Lucy blinked owlishly as she tried to make herself smaller under the watchful gaze of everyone in the arena. She blushed brightly before locking onto her mates who were staring at her with disbelief. She couldn't help but feel the rush of emotions through her, she was happy and relieved that she didn't have to tell them anymore but she was anxious about how they'd react.

"I... ugh... pregnant?" Sting sputtered out, finally breaking the silence as he stared incredulously at her. Lucy sighed and took a deep breath before steeling herself. She just defeated Sabertooth's strongest guild members all by herself. While pregnant. She could do this.

"Yes, I'm having a baby; can we get the results of the Grand Magic Games now?" Lucy asked calmly and the announcers blinked as Laxus, Natsu and Sting stared at her

"Oh, yeah sure, let's get the results, congratulations on the baby" Laxus said casually before stiffening again. She could see the wheels turning in his head as it clicked in his mind and he once again stared at her wide eyed

"A BABY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BABY?" Natsu yelled and Lucy shot him a look before shaking her head

"Yes Natsu, a baby. You know an infant? One that needs to be fed, clothed and taken care off? One that only knows to cry and poop itself and suck on my breast? You know the things that you act like sometimes. Like a mini version of you" Lucy replied and Natsu sputtered once again, turning red

"We know what a baby is Blondie, but how are you having one?" Laxus questioned, still looking completely shocked. Lucy sighed once again, grumbling about how she was stuck with the densest Dragon Slayers

"We are having a baby because YOU THREE HORNY DRAGONS can't keep your stupid hands off of me. We conceived on the night after you three fought Rocker, Bacchus, Eve and Ren" Lucy replied

"Wait, that means we're going to be daddies" Sting replied, a horrified look crossing his face as he imagined himself taking care of a baby rather poorly

"Hold on, which one of us is the father" Laxus questioned. The three dragons looked at each other, wondering the answer

"While I'm sure only one managed to impregnate me, you're all the fathers because we're mates. Honestly, it's not like the baby is only going to call one of you daddy" Lucy replied, shooting them an irritated look as she realised they were going to fight each other over the title

"Oh. Right" Natsu replied, scratching his. Suddenly Laxus looked angry, magic sparking around him causing Lucy's eyes to widen in fear as he stomped over to her before glaring at her small form

"Are you trying to tell me, that you still fought in the Grand Magic Games WHILE BEING PREGNANT" Laxus yelled and Lucy cowered slightly before straightening up and glaring at him

"WHAT IF YOU ENDANGERED THE BABY? GOD DAMN IT LUCY, I WON'T LOSE MY CHILD" Natsu and Sting yelled and Lucy sent them a quick Lucy Kick to the head before glowering

"I ASKED PORLYUSICA YOU TWIT! SHE SAID IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE AT THIS STAGE AND THAT THE BABY'S MAGIC WOULD PROTECT ANYTHING FROM HAPPENING TO THEM! DO YOU THINK I'M SO STUPID AS TO PUT MY OWN CHILDREN IN DANGER" Lucy yelled and now all three dragons were cowering

"Sorry Lucy, we just don't want anything to happen to the baby" The three apologised and Lucy calmed down sighing slightly as she realised they were just worried about their unborn child.

Then suddenly everyone unfroze, the crowd cheering over the good news as Fairy Tail jumped down and ran towards Lucy, enveloping them in a group hug, even Cana was present, grinning at her friend.

"BABIES! FINALLY, I'M GOING TO HAVE GREAT GRAND CHILDREN! THANK YOU LUCY, THANK YOU SO MUCH" Master Makarov cried, hugging Lucy to himself as Lucy sweat dropped before patting him on the back

"Well done boys, you will be great fathers" Gildarts said, patting Laxus on the back particularly hard

"YES LUCY! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT, I'M TOTALLY GOING TO DRINK TO THIS" Cana screamed, hugging Lucy tightly to her as Lucy giggled and hugged her back, ensuring she didn't hurt Cana in the process

"This is truly a man's moment! I can't wait to teach them all about being manly men" Elfman called and Lucy through her head back laughing at his comment

"LAXUS-SAMA! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THE BABY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT FATHER LAXUS-SAMA. I CAN ALREADY SEE IT" Freed said, crying in appraisal as he pictured Laxus' babies

"JUVIA IS SO HAPPY THAT LUCY IS PREGNANT, JUVIA CAN NOT WAIT TO BE AN AUNT" Juvia said, crying tears of happiness and almost flooding the place

"Congratulations on the baby Lucy, I hope I can be a part of their lives" Jellal said and Lucy hugged him

"Of course you will be, after all you'll probably end up marrying my sister and end up being their uncle" Lucy said cheekily and Jellal blushed before smiling at her

"LU-CHAN! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT YOUR BABY; I'M SO GOING TO BE THE GOD MOTHER! OH LU-CHAN" Levy screamed, almost knocking Lucy to the floor once again, crying tears as Lucy laughed and hugged her best friend back

"Well done Bunny Girl, if you ever need someone to sing them a lullaby, you know where to find me" Gajeel said and Lucy once again sweat dropped before Orga punched Gajeel in the face

"No! If anyone is going to sing for Lucy's baby it will be me" Orga replied, nodding at Lucy as if his mind was already made up

"Oh Lucy! I knew that you'd get pregnant sooner or later, after all, you guys can't keep your hands off of each other" Yukino said, wiggling her eyebrows as Lucy blushed

"Damn you guys are lucky" Bickslow said, slapping Laxus on the back, causing them to stare at him in question

"Well, I heard that when you're pregnant, the female's breasts swell, so Cosplayer's tits are going to get even bigger" Bickslow commented perversely causing Lucy to throw her heels at them while all the males stared at her in lust, some even drooling

"Shut up Bickslow, god you're such a pervert. Congratulations Lucy" Evergreen squealed after reprimanding Bickslow before moving to hug Lucy tightly as they began making plans to go shopping for the baby

"Lucy-nee, is there going to be another baby soon? Can I hold them" Asuka asked cutely and Lucy nodded, causing Asuka to smile brightly as she hugged Lucy. Suddenly, bright flashes appeared, signalling the arrival of some of Lucy's spirits.

"PRINCESS! WHY COULDN'T THIS BE OUR CHILD" Loke cried to himself, broken hearts floating around him as Virgo hit him on the back

"I for one cannot wait for the little prince or princess to arrive" Virgo said bowing and Lucy smiled, however she was soon hugged by the last person she expected to be hugged by

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE LITTLE BABIES, OH THEY WILL BE SO CUTE, I CAN JUST IMAGINE THEM" Aquarius squealed, hugging a stunned Lucy tightly, hearts dancing around her. Lucy's spirits all congratulated her before disappearing back to the Celestial World, sending their wishes from the Celestial King and her spirits that couldn't force their own gate open.

"Lucy? Does this mean we're going to have a little Natsu running around?" Happy questioned, eyes sparkling as he imagined a smaller version of his best friend

"Of course not Happy, we're going to have a little Sting running around, there's no way that the baby is Natsu's, after all, Sting is the best and therefore Lucy's first baby will be his" Lector replied, causing both him and Happy to get into a small argument over who's baby it would be

"I for one hope it's Laxus', after all, imagine the destruction a baby Natsu or Sting would cause for the guild" Rogue mused and suddenly Master tensed, now crying tears of fear

"Lucy? Where do babies come from?" Frosch questioned and Lucy's eyes widened, turning to Yukino and Rufus for help

"Don't worry about it Frosch, we'll tell you when you're older" Rufus commented before congratulating Lucy

"Your children are going to be beautiful Lucy" Carla said and Lucy smiled at the female exceed before she was wrapped in a small hug

"Lucy-nee! I can't wait to see little versions of you running around!" Wendy exclaimed and Lucy giggled while hugging her little sister closer to her. Suddenly, she was wrapped around in two pair of strong arms, one naked while the other clad in armour

"Lucy, I can't believe that I'm going to have a niece of nephew running around soon, thank you, you have made me extremely happy, happier than cake" Erza commented and Lucy sweat dropped before her heart swelled

"I hope that they're all you and have nothing from Laxus, Natsu or Sting, I don't think I can handle smaller versions of them, but I will welcome little cute Lucys any day" Gray replied and Lucy chuckled to here. However, suddenly a large squeal surrounded the air, causing everyone to shut up as Mira pushed everyone off of Lucy, before hugging her tightly

"A BABY! FINALLY YOU GIVE ME A BABY! THANK YOU LUCY! THANK YOU! BLONDE HAIR BLUE EYED BABY! PINK HAIR BROWN EYES BABY! BLONDE HAIR GRAY EYED BABY! I CAN'T WAIT! OH LUCY I'M SO HAPPY" Mira squealed, twirling Lucy around carefully

Everyone stared at her strangely as she twirled about, skipping and dancing happily with hearts around her, stars in her eyes as images of babies surrounded her. They all stepped away from her, watching her cautiously. Even Freed stepped away from his girlfriend, not wanting to be near the crazed Mira

Finally, everything calmed down, Fairy Tail still happy as they watched Mato come down to the arena, smiling at the large excited group as they surrounded their blonde Celestial Mage. The lacrima TV floated behind him with the scoring

Fairy Tail A: 106pts

Fairy Tail B: 79pts

Sabertooth: 60pts

Lamia Scale: 44pts

Quatro Cerberus: 42pts

Mermaid Heel: 26pts

Blue Pegasus: 24pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts

"Yes, well the winners of the Grand Magic Games are clearly Fairy Tail! Congratulations for staying Fiore's strongest Guild also here's your reward. Congratulations Lucy, kabo" Mato said and Lucy smiled as Fairy Tail began cheering again, people picking up Lucy and holding her in the air as they continued to celebrate

"COME ON YOU BRATS! WE HAVE TWO THINGS TO CELEBRATE NOW" Makarov yelled and once again the guild cheered, partying for a whole two weeks over the news.

*Two Weeks Later*

Finally, the guild had calmed down; however they were all still excited over the baby that was going to be born within eight months and two weeks. One of the three father dragons surrounded Lucy at all times, doting on her as they kept her out of harm's way.

Their excuse being that they didn't want anyone to hurt their child. Mira was happily wiping the bar as she spoke to Lucy who was sipping on her strawberry smoothie, all the girls in the guild surrounding her as they chatted excitedly.

"Oh Lucy, I can't wait to spoil your babies rotten, they're going to be the most spoiled and loved kids in the whole of Fiore" Mira squealed and all the girls nodded, agreeing with Mira. Somewhere to the side, the three dragons were surrounded by the males, all talking about Lucy's pregnancy. They shuddered as they heard Mira squeal

"You know Freed, Jellal, I'm glad it's not Erza or Mira who's pregnant. Imagine having to deal with a pregnant Titania or Demon Mira" Laxus replied shuddering before Jellal and Freed snickered

"Yes, but you need to deal with a pregnant Scary Dragon Fairy Lucy" Jellal sniggered and the three dragons paled as they imagined their mate and the males could swear that they'd almost seen Laxus cry. Lucy smiled at the guild before moving to the stage, her dragons following her as she grabbed the attention of everyone in the guild.

"You're all probably wondering why I'm up here asking for your attention. Well it's because we'd like to make an announcement. I have thought this over thoroughly and I have decided on the relationships we'd like our child to have with this guild" Lucy announced and everyone perked up, grinning at Lucy as they waited for their names to be called out

"Master Makarov, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba, we would like you to be the grandfathers of our child" Lucy started and the four men cheered, tears shining in the eyes as they clapped each other on the back, grinning and chatting excitedly before Lucy called for attention again

"Now, I know that you're only supposed to have one set of Godparents, but I couldn't choose between all my girl friends and therefore we've come to a decision of having more than one godfather and godmother. Gray, Jellal, Freed and Gajeel we'd love it if you were the godfathers and Cana, Mira, Levy and Erza, we'd love it if you were the godmothers" Lucy said and the guys cheered while the girls squealed excitedly

"Now, the rest of the guild, I hope you guys will be aunts and uncles to our children, because you are all our family" Lucy finished and once again the guild burst into cheers, girls squealing as guys cheered once again.

The whole guild once again partied over their new relationships, everyone apart from Lucy drinking to their hearts content. Lucy smiled as she watched her guild, smiling as she pet her belly.

*Second Month of Lucy's pregnancy*

As Lucy began her second month of pregnancy, so began the morning sickness. Every morning, before dawn, Lucy would get up and rush to the bathroom, spilling her guts as praised the 'Porcelain God' as Laxus had dubbed it.

Every morning, the three dragons would wake up along with Lucy, one holding her hair back as another called their friends in panic about Lucy puking. It seemed that the said dragon slayer never understood the notion of morning sickness, three guesses for which dragon that was.

Finally, the third dragon slayer would make a trip and collect the one thing that seemed to calm Lucy's morning sickness down. A towel soaked in Freed's cologne. Not that it made Laxus happy for his mate to enjoy the scent of another male; no in fact it made him quite angry, especially since it was his friend's scent, but he'd bite his tongue if it made her happy.

They found out about the little quirk the first time Lucy had experienced morning sickness. Lucy had immediately woken up and shot out of bed and began to worship the Porcelain God, causing great panic as Sting and Natsu contacted the guild, yelling about Lucy giving birth prematurely through her mouth while Laxus comforted her.

Hearing the dragon's panicked tone, the whole guild quickly made their way towards the Heartfilia household as they had dubbed it, and quickly surrounded the mates as they freaked out, Wendy and Porlyusica rushing to help Lucy only to realise it was her first time having morning sickness.

Clearly Porlyusica was angry at the false alarm, and the two idiot dragons found themselves against the wall, large bumps on their head.

Mira had moved to hold Lucy's hair back as she retched, Laxus watching so that he knew what to do the next time she'd have morning sickness. Lucy then managed to stagger to her feet in order to brush her teeth. However, as soon as she stood up, she felt nauseous again and almost fainted, causing Freed to catch her.

As soon as Lucy caught a whiff of Freed's scent, relief immediately washed through her, her nausea dying down as she inhaled in his scent. Apparently, something in Freed's cologne reacted very well with Lucy's stomach

"Yes, well it seems that the child enjoys the scent of your friend. It would do you good to keep a towel soaked with his cologne for future bouts of morning sickness. I will take my leave now, please ensure that you only call me for proper emergencies" Porlyusica said gruffly before leaving. Soon the guild cleared out of their home, only the Godparents remaining and a few aunts and uncles.

Soon the Godparents began getting Lucy to sniff them, wondering which scent their godchild enjoyed the most. This 'game' was then played by the entire group of Godparents, Fathers, the rest of the Thunder God Tribe and Wendy

Lucy enjoyed Erza, Wendy and Levy's perfume very much, the scent almost lulling her to sleep while Evergreen and Mira's perfume excited Lucy, causing the five girls to squeal as they realised that their niece/nephew and godchild loved their scent, which meant they would love them, considering the child was most likely a dragon slayer.

Gray's cologne neither excited, calmed nor nauseated Lucy, causing him to pout as he believed that his godson didn't particularly care for him. The funniest moment was Lucy's reaction to Natsu, Sting and Laxus' scent. As soon as Lucy got a whiff of their cologne, she was once again running to worship the Porcelain God, causing the fathers to pout while their friends laughed at them.

The most surprising reaction however, was when Lucy caught the scent of Bickslow. Lucy enjoyed Bickslow's scent so much, that she had fallen into his lap trying to get closer to him so that she could inhale his scent. Clearly, this didn't make any of the three fathers happy, causing Laxus to immediately pull her to him while Natsu and Sting growled at the 'threat'

"Ours, not yours" They all sneered, moving closer to Lucy as they glowered at Bickslow, who in turn laughed at the territorial dragons.

Bickslow had been completely excited that Cosplayer's child had taken a liking to his scent, causing him to boast about how his nephew (he along with the rest of the males were totally convinced that the child was a boy) loved him the best.

Jellal and Gajeel's scents once again didn't do much, however when infused together, they caused Lucy to once again calm down as she was lulled to sleep between them, promptly using Gajeel as a large pillow. Once again, the three dragons glared angrily before clutching their mate to themselves possessively.

The fathers soon found themselves pouting and moping about how their own child didn't love them causing their friends to once again laugh at their expense. However, the fathers didn't have to worry for long for it turned out that their child loved their natural scents more than the cologne or perfume adorned by their friends

One day, after a rather large brawl in the guild, Lucy had caught whiff of her mates' rather natural, sweaty scent, immediately causing her to pull them into a storage room in the guild so that she could thoroughly defile them and the storeroom. Not that the mates minded, no indeed they enjoyed it very much.

However, considering a towel soaked in sweat was completely unhygienic and probably extremely bad for the baby, the group compromised on Freed's cologne, even though Laxus sulked and pouted over it every now and then

*Lucy's Third Month of Pregnancy*

With the third month of Lucy's pregnancy, came the odd but almost normal cravings. Or as normal as it could get for a child conceived by a Dragon Fairy and a Dragon Slayer.

"Darlings" Lucy called sweetly, looking rather cute as she gave her mates the largest puppy dog eyes as she could. Natsu kicked Laxus, waking the Lightning Dragon Slayer up

"It's your turn with the cravings spark head" Natsu mumbled while nuzzling into Lucy's growing baby bump.

"Ugh... what is it this time Blondie" Laxus questioned as he stared blearily at her

"Fish fingers and custard" Lucy said, beaming at her mate. Laxus grumbled and rolled out of bed before dressing himself and heading out to the shops. However, that was not the oddest of cravings. No, in fact, that was one of the normal ones.

Lucy sat in the guild, smiling as she spoke to Mira before her stomach grumbled. She grinned sheepishly before moving to find Sting who was currently in the middle of the guild playing with Lector. Lucy skipped over to him and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck

"What is it now Lucy" Sting asked, spinning Lucy so she was sitting in his lap

"Cake" Lucy said brightly as Sting's hands found their way to her waist

"What flavour" He questioned and Lucy thought to herself before grinning in the most adorable way she could

"Mango, pineapple and pink lava" Lucy replied after a while and Sting's eyebrows shot up

"Sorry Lucy, but pink lava isn't a flavour" Sting said and Lucy shot him a look of disdain before scrambling to her feet, hands on her hip

"YES IT IS" She screamed and he shot up, drawing attention to them as the guild watched Sting try to calm his pregnant mate

"No, Lucy baby it's not, I can get you mango and pineapple but not pink lava flavoured cake" Sting said delicately however Lucy was having none of it

"YES IT FRICKING IS! IF I SAY IT IS THEN IT IS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM? I AM LUCY HEARTFILIA, HEIRESS TO THE HEARTFILIA KONZERN, TRUE DRAGON FAIRY AND LIGHT OF THE FAIRIES! IF I SAY IT IS A FLAVOUR THEN IT IS A FLAVOUR" Lucy screamed, stomping her foot on the floor as her fists balled up. Sting's eyes widened as he tried to console his mate, however she stepped away from him

"You're just making excuses; you don't want to be with me anymore. You regret taking me as your mate and now that I'm pregnant you want to leave me because I'm starting to get fat aren't I?" Lucy questioned, tears in her eyes as she pointed an accusing finger at him

"No, baby of course not" Sting said as he moved t hug her

"You're lying! YOU AND HAPPY BOTH THINK I'M FAT DON'T YOU AND NOW YOU DON'T LOVE ME" Lucy screamed again and Sting sighed as he jumped his mate, hugging her as she pounded her tiny fists against his chest

"Lucy baby no I don't think you're fat and of course I love you, I wouldn't mind if you get fat, because it would just give me more to play with" Sting growled out, grabbing her enlarged breast and nipping at her ear as she finally calmed down

"Stingy-bee?" Lucy asked cutely and Sting looked down at her, eyebrows rising in question

"Can I get my cake now" She asked cutely, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears and Sting let her go, grumbling as she completely ignored his advances

"Yeah yeah, I'll get you your damn mango, pineapple and pink lava cake" Sting replied sighing in relief as Lucy calmed down, smiling brightly at him as she kissed his cheek, causing everyone to sweat drop at her mood change

"Fucking hormones. Fucking PINK LAVA cake" Sting spat under his breath as he glowered at everyone, shoving his way to the bar

"Hey Sting" Mira greeted kindly as she wiped the counter

"Hey Mira, do you know what mango, pineapple and PINK LAVA cake is?" Sting questioned, stressing the words pink and lava. Mira giggled at him

"Well, I assume its mango pineapple cake with pink lava drizzled over it? We have some mango pineapple cake here, we just need pink lava" Mira replied and Sting sighed

"Where am I supposed to get pink fucking lava from" Sting muttered, hands running through his hair

"Well, if you get some lava then I'm sure we could just put some pink colouring in it" Mira replied and Sting grinned at her and moved to hug her

"You Mira, are a genius! Now, where can I get lava from?" Sting asked himself before a light bulb appeared over his head and he quickly ran to a Wizarding Apothecary

Once Sting had successfully returned with the lava, he took it to Mira who began getting the cake ready. Once it was done he carried it over to Lucy who was smiling and rubbing her belly as she sat in a quiet corner of the guild

"You know your daddies really are something. Sure Daddy Laxus did some bad things in the past but all three of your daddies really love you and they always will, as will mummy so don't ever forget it" Lucy said softly, speaking to her child.

Sting smiled to himself softly before moving to give Lucy her cake. She grinned brightly at him as she tucked into her cake, the other two dragon slayers finally joining them as they all shared the strange flavoured cake.

A few days later, Sting was in the middle of recounting his strange cake dilemma with some males in the group, many of them laughing as they remembered Lucy's temper while some snickered as they imagined Sting's face considering they weren't present at the time

"It was actually really good cake, especially the lava" Natsu said, rubbing his belly and drooling as he remembered the strange cake

"Yeah, sure it was" Gray snickered, still remembering the way Lucy had yelled at Sting

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice called out and Natsu groaned as he realised it was his turn to take care of her cravings

"What is it this time Luce?" Natsu questioned, turning to look at his mate

"A sandwich with Nutella, Raspberry Jam and Peanut Butter and brownies and cookies in the middle oh and sardines" Lucy said and Natsu cringed as he got up and moved to find Mirajane, placing the order for Lucy's rather strange sandwich

The males in the group watched in revulsion as Lucy took a bite out of the sandwich before moaning in delight. They all shuddered as they caught a sight of one of the fishes, wondering how Lucy could even stomach the sandwich

"Well, at least my godson has the appetite of all us dragon slayers" Gajeel commented as he watched Lucy eat her 15th sandwich

"Why do you all assume it's a boy? It could very well be a girl" Levy commented and all the boys stared at her in incredulity

"Of course it's a boy; fifteen of us believe it's a boy, including Master and Jellal so obviously it's going to be a boy" Gajeel replied, patting Levy on the head

"SHE is going to be a GIRL, I can already tell" Mira said, smiling as she imagined little Lucy's run around

"No Mira, now you're wrong. It's definitely going to be a boy" Freed said, all the boys backing him up as loud roars of 'YEAH' surrounded the guild

And that's how Lucy found the guild when she entered, females on one side and males on the other and every single one of them, from Master to Asuka, were all arguing over the sex of her baby.

Every. Single. Member.

* * *

Bam.

I hope you found this chapter up to your standards because I have no idea how I feel about it

Also, if you choose to leave a review, tell me if you want me to show you how the child looks once its born, if you do want to see the child then I'll probably use an anime creator to create them so yeah

Reviews are totez welcome yo


	23. Chapter 23

Here you go, some more pregnancy craziness for you all to enjoy and some rather lovely beat downs of the three dragons, courtesy of Lucy Heartfilia

Enjoy yo

Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail ok

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

*Lucy's Fourth Month of Pregnancy*

With the fourth month of Lucy's pregnancy came a rise in Lucy's already temperamental temper as well as weight gain. Weight gain that the three dragon slayers should have learned not to point out, especially with Lucy's raging hormones.

Alas, they did not learn.

Lucy walked into the guild, smiling happily as she ate her tuna, cabbage and marmalade sandwich. She absentmindedly stroked her stomach and once again walked into a separated guild, males and females glaring at each other.

Lucy sighed as she made her way to the bar. It seems that the only person who hadn't got into the whole 'Boy or Girl' debate was Kinana. Lucy sat down and smiled at the waitress as she wiped the bar counter.

Lucy took a look around, noticing the thick tension in the guild; she noticed that even her own mates had been roped into the argument, all of them believing that their child was a boy. She turned to Kinana and shook her head at the amused waitress

"You know, I feel as if everyone in the guild believes that the gender of my child depends on what they want it to be" Lucy replied and Kinana smiled at her while Mira turned to Lucy

"Well, I know that Makarov believes it's a boy because so far in the Dreyar line, all children have been males. From Makarov's father all the way to Laxus and Makarov's father was alive over 400 years ago, so it's safe to assume that there hasn't been a female Dreyar since before X400" Mira replied and Lucy shrugged

"But it could also be Sting or Natsu's child. Plus, the baby is also a Heartfilia and so it could very well be a girl" Lucy replied and Kinana nodded, smiling as Mira handed Lucy her strawberry milkshake

"Well, I believe it's a girl because I can feel it. I am a Godmother after all and therefore my instincts will be right" Mira said, extremely sure of her prediction. Lucy sighed and shot Kinana a look, causing Kinana to giggle

"Whatever you say Mira, I just hope the males won't be disappointed with a girl and the females won't be disappointed with a boy" Lucy replied and Mira shot her a sympathetic look

"Oh Lucy, we'll be happy with a male or a female because it will be your child, we just hope it's a girl so we can spoil her and the males hope it's a boy so that they can teach them about girls and drinking and rough housing" Mira replied and Lucy sweat dropped before grabbing her smoothie and moving towards her mates

Lucy waddled over to the table causing the rather dense Fire Dragon Slayer and cocky White Dragon Slayer to giggle at the sight. Laxus, fearing Lucy's wrath kept quiet, even though he was trying very hard not to laugh. Everyone had noticed that Lucy was rather big for four months old, causing Makarov and Laxus great joy as they assumed the child was a Dreyar.

Cana had even started taking bets as to what gender the child would be as well as which dragon slayer's child it would be. Lucy sighed as she noticed that all the males had picked boy and the females had bet on girl. However, as to who was the father, the bets were rather sporadic.

"Hey Lucy, you've gotten really fat" Natsu said as he grinned at her

"Yeah Lucy, you've even begun waddling like a penguin" Sting continued and the entire guild sucked in a breath at the words, waiting for Lucy to snap, especially when Laxus started snickering.

And snap she did.

"FAT NATSU? FAT? WADDLING LIKE A PENGUIN AM I STING? WELL I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I AM PREGNANT WITH A CHILD AND THEREFORE AM GAINING WEIGHT" Lucy yelled, her magic spiking as she turned into her Fire Dragon Fairy Form

"AND YOU LAXUS! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME" Lucy said, turning to her Lightning Dragon. She kicked all of them in the head before sending an Inflammation spell towards them, causing Natsu to quickly eat the flames

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS AND GETTING FAT YOU CUNTS! YOU AND YOUR STUPID LIBIDOS. IF YOU HAD MANAGED TO KEEP YOUR TINY LITTLE DRAGONS UNDER CONTROL WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS POSITION" Lucy screamed, picking up a table as she threw it at them before stomping out of the guild.

The guild watched in amusement and fear as all three dragons quickly got up, following her out. They all cringed at the rather loud roars that came from just outside their guild, causing Bisca to cover Asuka's ears

"TINY LITTLE DRAGONS? HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE SCREAMING OUT WHEN WE WERE BUSY FUCKING YOU INTO SUBMISSION YESTERDAY" Came Laxus' loud roar

"YEAH, IN FACT AS I REMEMBER IT YOU WERE SCREAMING OUT TO THE HIGH HEAVENS ABOUT HOW YOU WANTED US TO FUCK YOU HARDER WITH OUR GIANT MONSTER COCKS YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH" Sting yelled

"LUCY TAKE IT BACK, MY COCK ISN'T SMALL" Came Natsu's scream and suddenly the guild doors burst open, the three dragons flying through as the doors broke. Lucy flew through the shattered door way, the depths of hell burning in her eyes as she held a small star like sphere in her hand while in her Light Celestial Dragon Fairy Form

"You can all sleep in the guild for all I care" Lucy spat, sending the star flying towards them, causing it to explode and emit a bright light. She then turned and glared at all her guild mates

"If I hear that anyone gave them their spare bedroom or couch to sleep on, you're all dead. Also, while in the guild they're not allowed in the infirmary or the couches in Laxus or Master's office" Lucy sneered and the guild nodded in fear, not wanting to risk bringing down a Pregnant Dragon Fairy's wrath on them. Lucy scoffed at her mates before turning and flying out to her home before returning

"In fact, Freed I want you to place runes around every single home of each of the guild's members, the guild and our house so that if I ever kick them out of the house, they can only sleep in the guild hall" Lucy said darkly and Freed quickly nodded, working on the runes under Lucy's watchful eyes as the three mates groaned in despair.

"Traitor" Laxus mumbled and Freed shot his an apologetic look

"Sorry Laxus-sama, but I fear Miss Lucy more than I adore you" Freed said, continuing to work on the runes as Laxus sulked in the corner, sipping at his scotch.

Later at night, while Lucy was lying in bed, she began sniffing. She wanted cake and without any of her mates she'd have to go get it herself. She wiped her tears before throwing a robe over her nightgown and heading back to the guild. It was pretty late the guild was dark, the only three people in the guild being Lucy's mates.

Lucy sniffled and entered the guild, immediately walking over to her mates who were currently sleeping rather uncomfortably on the guild tables, even with the pillows and sheets she'd allotted them. Lucy sniffled as she noticed that they were all nearly falling off of the tables. She snivelled and walked over to them, tucking them in and rolling them away from the edge of the tables

"Wha- Blondie?" Laxus questioned, rolling off of the table and landing on the floor

"Lucy?" Sting question, sitting on the table as he rubbed at his eyes

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, noticing Lucy's tears. Lucy once again started crying, her sobbing causing her mates to open their eyes wide in alarm.

Laxus quickly moved to her, wrapping himself around her as she moved her arms around his neck, sobbing into his naked chest as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Sting and Natsu joined them, wrapping her in a group hug as they tried to console her

"Lucy, baby what's wrong?" Sting questioned, pressing a kiss to her teak soaked face

"Did we do something wrong again?" Laxus questioned, tightening his embrace around her, being careful of her large belly.

"Are you hungry? Do you want more cake?" Natsu questioned, his mind immediately believing food was the cause of her problems

Their concern only made Lucy cry harder as she tightened her hold on all of them. Finally she calmed down, stepping away from them as she wiped away her tears and shook her head at them before sending them a weak smile

"N-N-No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for over reacting today, it's just that when you said I was getting big and fat, I thought that you didn't like me anymore and I remember reading in a magazine once that sometimes men leave their wives because they're all pregnant and fat and they don't believe they're attractive anymore" Lucy choked out before once again shaking. Her words caused her mates eyes' to widen before they wrapped her in a hug again

"Lucy we're sorry. We should have learned by now not to make fun of your weight gain, it's not like you can help it anyway" Laxus said, reassuring her as the two younger dragons nodded

"Yeah, plus like I said before, I don't mind the extra weight, I mean look at your breasts, they're even bigger than before and it's damn sexy" Sting said, growling as he nipped at her neck

"Plus, we could never leave you, you're our mate and we've been mated forever. Hell, not even death could keep us apart, we'd probably find you in our afterlife and mark you as our own then as well" Natsu continued, nipping at Lucy's ear

"Also, the fact that you're pregnant with our child makes you even more attractive. Do you know how sexy it is knowing that you're going to be tied to us even further after you give birth?" Laxus questioned, moving one of his hands to grope her ass

"In fact, this is not even going to be your last pregnancy, there's going to be more to come during our lives considering we all want to impregnate you. That and we can't wait to have children so we can spoil and coddle them and give them piggy back rides" Sting continued and Lucy giggled, smiling at them

"If giving us children means that you become fat, then we won't mind, because you'll have given us the best present we could have ever asked for, a family Luce. An actual family that is ours" Natsu whispered and Lucy grinned at her mates as they grinned back at her

"Truth be told, just the other day, I was with Macao and Wakaba and both were talking about how incredibly attractive you still look, even with your baby bump" Laxus replied and Lucy blushed slightly

And after that, the three dragons proceeded to SHOW Lucy how much they loved her, whispering sweet words as they continued to make love all night.

And that's how they were found by the entire guild the next morning.

Completely naked and wrapped around each other.

It was safe to say that while Makarov was extremely happy about seeing Lucy naked, Mira was not pleased.

*Lucy's Fifth Month of Pregnancy*

Lucy ran out of Laxus' office, hands over her face as she bawled her eyes out, running straight towards Erza and Gray, the latter immediately wrapped her in a hug as she cried into his bare chest while the former equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour

"What did spark head do this time Lucy?" Gray questioned, glaring as he watched Laxus exit out of his office

"H-H-H-He said that my hand writing was sloppy today" Lucy cried, sobbing harder as Gray sweat dropped, patting her on the back. Erza sighed before exquipping into her usual attire. Laxus stared at his mate in disbelief before moving to Macao and Wakaba

"Is it always going to be like this?" He questioned, staring as his mate continued to cry

"Well, it's always different. The only person that I've ever heard off being this emotional when pregnant was one of my friends, and her daughter turned out completely horrid and annoying" Wakaba claimed, musing to himself slightly. Laxus' mouth dropped and his eyes widened comically

"Are you trying to tell me that Lucy is going to give birth to someone annoying and horrid?" Laxus questioned in fright, wondering what he was going to do with the demon baby

Gray had finally managed to calm Lucy down with the thought of ice cream and cake. It seemed that Lucy was baking an Erza with the amount of cake she had consumed within the pregnancy, causing the three mates to shudder in fear at the thought of two Erzas.

"Nope, as soon as this baby is born, if it's an Erza we're moving to Enca and Master can raise him" Sting replied and the three dragons nodded, causing Mira to smile at them

"Sure, as long as one of you tells Lucy the plan about abandoning your own child. Also it could be a girl so stop referring to her as a him" Mira said and the boys winced

"Never mind" They all grumbled under their breath, causing Mira to chuckle

"Also, it could also be a boy ("IS A BOY. IS" Came the yells of the males in the guild) so stop calling HIM a HER" Sting screamed and Kinana sighed as once again the guild erupted into fights about the gender of the child.

Along with Lucy's extremely delicate feelings, in the fifth month came the time when the child used Lucy's bladder as a trampoline. Clearly, Lucy's incessant need to pee had been affecting the fathers, causing them to become extremely cranky at the lack of sleep they'd been getting.

Of course, neither of the three mates ever told Lucy that she'd been keeping them up and depriving them off sleep every time she woke up to pee. Considering she was... very sensitive at the moment. Being the wonderful and ever thoughtful Lucy Heartfilia, knowing that she kept her beloved mates from sleep would cause her to react... well no one knew exactly HOW she would react, but they knew it wouldn't be good.

Sympathising with the males, Mira quickly suggested that the females of the guild throw Lucy a baby shower along with an all girls weekend. Suffice to say, the mates were extremely happy with the thought of getting a goodnight's rest.

Mira and Erza quickly organised the events, shopping for treats, goodies, movies, chocolate and anything else they would need for a girls weekend. But most importantly, the girls wanted to invite strippers. To which none of the dragon slayers were happy about

"NO MIRAJANE. ABSOLUTELY NO STRIPPERS" Laxus, Natsu and Sting roared at once, causing Mira to sigh and huff

"YES THERE WILL BE" Mira growled out and soon the four began arguing, causing Master to step in

"Now now children, Lucy is already pregnant with a baby, we don't need four more running around. Now why don't we discuss this maturely" Makarov said and all four grumbled while Mira shot poisoned daggers at the three males. Gray sighed and turned towards Freed, shooting sympathetic looks at the male

"Never EVER get Mira pregnant if you have any sense of self preservation. She WILL kill you and then she'll kill all of us. Also if for some reason you DO get her pregnant, I'll pay for you to move to Enca" Gray said and Freed shot him a look

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Freed said in defence of his girlfriend. However, he was cut short when a table came flying past them. Freed turned to the direction the table had come from and looked on in shock as he realised Mira was the one who threw it

"This is her when she doesn't get her way while she ISN'T pregnant, what do you think it's going to be like when she IS" Gray questioned and Freed sighed realising Gray had a point

Now back to the stripper problem.

"No strippers Mira" Laxus growled out

"Why not? Surely you can trust her around other males while she's PREGNANT with YOUR child" Mira said and the dragons sighed

"It's not the fact that we don't trust her Mira" Sting replied, staring out the windows whimsically

"Then what is it?" Mira asked

"A week ago, she came home crying from the guild about how Gray had unconsciously stripped in front of her and was blubbering about how she had seen his junk" Laxus replied, rubbing his temples

"She thought we'd be angry and that we could hate her and blame her because of it. She cried for three days straight and wouldn't look anyone of us in the eye. Then when she found out we didn't blame her, she blamed herself" Natsu continued

"Now, how do you think she's going to react when she sees another male dressed up as a Rune Knight and is getting PAID to strip for her?" Sting questioned

"I'll tell you what's she going to do, she's going to get the first ride to Enca to get away from us and she'd do it purely because she thought it was some cardinal sin and she cheated on us, regardless of the fact that we agreed to it" Laxus finished and Mira's eyebrows shot up

"Cheating isn't a cardinal sin though?" Mira questioned and the dragons once again sighed

"Haven't you heard? She's Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, Heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern, True Dragon Fairy and Light of the Fairies. What she says is law and if she says it's a sin then it fucking is a sin" Sting muttered while the three dragons sulked

"Whipped" Came the coughs from the males in the guild who were listening in on the conversation, causing the males to sigh and grumble in defeat

"Call us what you like, but I'd like to see you stand up to her and tell her otherwise. Sting made the mistake of not taking her words to face value and she almost burned our house down" Natsu replied

"What did Sting not take at face value?" Questioned Jellal and Sting huffed, mumbling under his breath

"She told him he had something on his face and he insisted that he see a mirror before believing her" Laxus replied and the guild sweat dropped

"You know, I feel really bad for the child, being born not to one but three insane dragon slayers and an even crazier Bunny Girl, I say we just take the child and raise it as our own" Freed mumbled to Mira and the rest of the Godparents who all nodded solemnly

"We can just tell them that their parents were all part of dark guilds" Levy replied, nodding as they made plans

"Although, with this guild as her parents, she's probably going to end up even more insane than if Lucy was around" Wendy replied and the guild all looked at her in shock. The three fathers glared

"Why do you insist on calling our son a she?" Sting questioned

"Yeah, he'll develop a gender complex" Jellal shouted

"You do realise there is the fifty-fifty chance that it could be either male or female right?" Kinana questioned, looking at the large group

"No, of course not! There are more males here and we all believe that the baby will be male, therefore, he's going to be a boy" Rationalised Natsu and once again, the guild erupted into an argument then Kinana smiled cheekily to herself

"How about this, if it's a girl, all the males have to wear bright pink and yellow suits to her wedding and if it's a boy, all the girls need to wear a chicken costume to his wedding" Kinana replied and the entire guild grinned darkly

"DEAL" Came the chorus of shouts from the entire guild

In the end, the baby shower and all girls weekend went off without a hitch, the dragon fathers finally getting some well deserved sleep while Lucy cried in happiness over all the gifts and the girl time she'd spent with her dearest friends.

*Lucy's Sixth Month of Pregnancy*

With the sixth month of Lucy's pregnancy, began the kicking from Lucy's unborn child. The first time Lucy had felt the baby kick, she was in the shower and had promptly thrown on a bathrobe and ran to the guild. Completely ignoring that she was heavily pregnant, wet and not to mention naked.

She burst into the guild, screaming about how she needed to see the fathers and about how it was an emergency. Clearly, this was not the best way to go about things considering that the entire guild shot to their feet, the three dragons running towards her in fear and panic.

They were all rather angry and relieved when they found out it was only the baby kicking. However, as soon as it clicked, they were loud cheers and squeals from the guild, which set off another party as the guild celebrated the baby's first kick.

The three dragons had placed their hands on Lucy's large belly, waiting for the thuds of their child. The look on their faces when they felt their child kick for the first time was one of pure elation and they looked as if they had gotten everything they ever wanted for Christmas.

The guild watched the dragons in silence, smiles on their faces as they took in the sight of the little family's happiness. However, the happiness didn't last long. Suddenly, after feeling his child's kick for the first time, Natsu turned to Lucy with a fearful expression on his face

"Luce... You've got a baby in your belly" Natsu whispered in fright, causing the other two dragons to also adopt a fearful expression while everyone else sweat dropped. Lucy's eye twitched while she gritted her teeth at her dense Fire Dragon

"Yes Natsu, there's a baby in my belly. I believe I told you that when I told you I was pregnant" Lucy replied through her gritted teeth as she tried very hard not to send him a Lucy kick

"Yeah, you said that you were pregnant but I didn't realise that there would be an actual LIVING baby inside of you" Natsu whispered in fear

"Well what did you think? That I was going to give birth to one of those dolls Asuka plays with?" Lucy questioned, her eye twitched even more

"Well... No... But this is a real live baby" Natsu whispered and then Laxus and Sting unfroze, panic rushing through them

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER" Sting exclaimed, causing people to face palm

"SHIT BLONDIE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOTHER AND I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER AND THERE'LL BE A CHILD WHO'LL DEPEND ON US TO TAKE CARE OF IT" Laxus yelled

"OH NO! LUCE! WHAT HAPPENS IF WE SCREW UP? WHAT HAPPENS IF I CAN'T CHANGE HIS DIAPER PROPERLY AND THEN HE POOPS EVERYWHERE? WHAT HAPPENS IF I FORGET TO FEED HIM AND THEN HE GETS ANGRY LATER ON BECAUSE I DIDN'T GIVE HIM FOOD?" Natsu cried, ripping at his hair

"HE'S GOING TO HATE US" All three dragons claimed at once, tears flowing freely out of all their eyes, yes including Laxus. Lucy couldn't reign in her anger any longer, she quickly sent them all a Lucy Kick to their heads

"Idiot Dragons" Lucy scoffed before moving to ask Mira for another strawberry milkshake

"I don't know how you guys cope with Lucy" Gray muttered and the three dragons grinned at him

"Well, when the sex is as good as ours, you learn not to complain" Laxus replied, grinning lecherously while Gray shuddered.

Lucy was very close to them when they had uttered these words and yep, you guessed right.

Her hormones decided to kick in.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS! YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR THE SEX DON'T YOU? GOD I HATE YOU" Lucy screamed, throwing her glass at their heads before picking up a table and throwing it at them too

"Come on babe, if we wanted someone based on sex, we wouldn't have mated you" Sting replied and once again Lucy threw another table at them, hell burning in her eyes

"NOW YOU WISH YOU HADN'T MARRIED ME?" Lucy screamed, throwing another table

"No of course not Luce, we're just saying that if we wanted someone purely for sex, we'd have hired a prostitute" Natsu assured her, his perpetual stupidity displaying

"NOW YOU WANT TO TRADE ME IN FOR A WHORE?" Lucy screamed, throwing even more tables. Even Master didn't get involved, not wanting face the wrath of a pregnant Lucy

"BLONDIE! CALM DOWN. WE WERE JUST MAKING A POINT, GOD YOU'RE SO EMOTIONAL WHEN PREGNANT" Laxus screamed.

Clearly, this wasn't the right thing to do.

"NOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE PREGNANT? GOD I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! FIRST YOU GO AND GET ME PREGNANT AND THEN YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT THE BABY" Lucy screamed, throwing a table at his head

"Baby please just calm down, we'll get you some cake alright?" Sting said softly, trying to placate his angry mate

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Before staring at them owlishly

"Cake you say?" Lucy questioned cutely and the dragons sighed in relief as Demon Lucy returned to their Cute and Forgiving Lucy

"Sure baby, any flavour you want" Laxus said. Lucy grinned at them before skipping and hugging him, asking him for some strawberry and lemon cake

"The brat is obviously going to have a monster temper like his mother" Gray mumbled and the males all nodded

"It could be a girl you know" Erza pointed out

And just like that, the guild erupted into another argument, arguing over the gender of the baby, while Lucy sat enjoying her cake.

Completely unbothered by the arguments around her.

* * *

Bammin Slammin Bootylicious

Hope you enjoyed it

Omg, three more months before Lucy gives birth, I wonder what the baby's gender will be, well I know it but I wonder how many of you guys know it

Anyway, keep voting for which story, although I'll probably end up posting Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus first because of the 17 chapters I have while writing the Dragon Slayer Harem story

I still need to work out how the harem is going to occur, like she can't sleep with all of them at once can she? Imagine writing that Gang Bang... whoa

Reviews are welcome


	24. Chapter 24

SOOOOOOOOO Here is the penultimate chapter in this story, hope you enjoy it very much. It is 12:40am and I just finished it and I didn't proof read it because I need to get to bed soon, I need to be up early and in school tomorrow to get my exam results so wish me luck

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

*Lucy's Seventh Month of Pregnancy*

During the seventh month of Lucy's pregnancy, Lucy's hormones had died down slightly and she went back to being the usual Lucy of Fairy Tail. However, she still had the occasional moody swing that brought on a grumpy self.

The three dragon fathers had found themselves in a group of males, uncles and godfathers included. The large group consisted of Laxus, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Bickslow, Freed, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Gajeel.

Their conversation was currently on who the strongest in their group was and as usual, sparks were flying as well as flames and ice. However, everything stopped when Lucy burst out the guild's kitchen, carrying food for all the males. She waddled over to the large group, smiling brightly as Mira followed her.

The three dragons, seeing her carrying the various plates of food scrambled to their feet, assisting her in placing the food down until Laxus rounded on her, his eyes narrowing.

"Blondie what the hell? You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy in your condition" Laxus growled out and Lucy stomped her feet, placing her hands on her hips while trying to look menacing. Although, her large pregnant stomach took away some of the menacing.

"Condition? I am pregnant you twit, NOT crippled. I'm sure I can handle helping Mira with the cooking every once in a while especially to cook my mates their favourite meals" Lucy stated, huffing at her mate

"You were cooking? What the hell Mira? Why would you let her cook?" Sting yelled, turning to the barmaid

"Sorry guys, but Lucy can be very convincing also she's right, she's not a cripple and she can handle a few cooking utensils" Mira commented and the two dragons glowered, Natsu otherwise occupied with his fire chicken

"Honestly, what am I supposed to do? I can't go on missions and I can't stay at home all by myself either. Seriously, all I wanted to do was help Mira and have some company" Lucy replied, her hormones acting up as she quickly waddled away, tears in her eyes. Mira shot the two dragons an annoyed look before following Lucy

"Hey guys, at least she still cares enough to still cook your favourite meals for you. I remember when Romeo's mother was pregnant she absolutely hated me because I was the one who put her in that condition. Seriously, she was so angry that every time she saw me she would throw items at my head" Macao mused, rubbing his head as he reminisced in his memories

"Eventually, it got so bad that she kicked him out and he had to live with me till she gave birth" Wakaba replied

"You guys have to be glad and thank Mavis that Lucy took so well to pregnancy. I've never seen a pregnant woman look so attractive as well as be graceful while she was pregnant" Alzack replied and Bisca nodded

"It's true, when I was pregnant with Asuka, I was almost like a rabid dog! It was so embarrassing. I remember that I couldn't even walk into the guild without smashing things, which only added to our debt and so I had to stay at home and away from anything expensive" Bisca nodded, cringing as she remembered her pregnancy

"Yeah, she also used to yell at me for the stupidest things. Lucy yells at you when you upset her or when her hormones act up and you idiots say something stupid. But when Bisca was pregnant she used to yell at me about almost everything. She would shriek and screech at me for the littlest things" Alzack replied and Bisca blushed slightly

"I remember once Bisca yelled at Alzack because she wanted something to drink and Alzack wasn't around and she almost threatened to divorce him because of negligence" Macao pondered to himself and Alzack nodded dejectedly

The three dragons looked terrified as the people who weren't stuck on Tenrou began reminiscing in stories of Bisca's awful pregnancy, the dragons' eyes widening more and more with each and every word.

Soon Lucy returned while looking apologetic and before she could open her mouth to apologise for her overreaction, the three males scooped her up and carried her into another storeroom, kissing her till she was breathless and they practically fucked her brains out.

Once they were done, Lucy mindlessly wandered back to the guild, still dazed over her romp with her mates causing the grandfathers to cheer while the godfathers and uncles to glare at the three dragon fathers.

"If you keep humping Bunny like that I think she may lose all her brains, I'd be careful if I was you" Gajeel commented slyly as Lucy blushed bright red

"Shut up Metalhead" Lucy grumbled, smacking him on the back of the head

"Better yet, stop touching her completely. I don't need to hear you thoroughly defile my sister. Besides, I don't want my godson coming out brain dead because your junk kept banging against his head" Gray replied and Gajeel nodded

"That's very true, isn't it dangerous for you to be having sex now? Especially rough sex against the walls or floor?" Gajeel questioned and the three dragons paled

"No, it's perfectly fine, actually, sex is good during pregnancy because of something or the other that I read about. Besides, I doubt I will lose my smarts" Lucy replied and Jellal nodded

"Yes, I'm more worried about you suffocating my godson every time you kiss her. After all, a growing boy needs his oxygen" Jellal commented and Erza hit him on the head

"You know at the rate, SHE will develop a gender complex considering it's a girl and you assume that she's a boy" Erza said and Lucy shook her head as once again the guild erupted into another argument.

Lucy sighed and walked over to a sympathetic Kinana who promptly placed down a strawberry milkshake next to Lucy as they watched the guild, tables and mugs of beer being thrown around the place while they argued over the sex of the baby.

*Lucy's Eighth Month of Pregnancy*

The eighth month soon dawned and the three fathers as well as the rest of the guild were excitedly awaiting the birth of Lucy's child. Lucy was now on bed rest in the guild's infirmary as she was quite large and Porlyusica and Wendy were worried that there would be complications if Lucy gave birth to an extremely large baby.

Lucy was surrounded by her mates and was extremely prone to crankiness as they had taken to watching her like a hawk to ensure she didn't do anything too strenuous. However, apart from that, her mates were the apple of her eye in the penultimate month of her pregnancy.

But she was mainly cranky.

"LAXUS! STING! NATSU! I CAN'T SEE MY TOES" Lucy shrieked as she strained to look at them while the three dragons sighed

"Yes and?" Laxus questioned, at this point he really just couldn't wait for her to give birth so that he no longer had to deal with an over emotional and hormonal mate

"WHAT COLOUR ARE MY FUCKING TOES" Lucy screeched and the three dragons winced, their sensitive ear drums almost bursting

"They're pink" Natsu said, smiling as her toes reminded him off her hair

"NO! WHY ARE THEY PINK" Lucy screamed, horrified at the statement

"Because an hour ago you asked us to paint them pink" Sting replied grumpily. Elfman had walked into the infirmary while they were painting her nails, causing him to laugh at them while questioning their manhood.

"NO! I WANT THEM YELLOW! PAINT THEM YELLOW NOW" Lucy screamed and the boys sighed as they got to work. Once they were done, they handed Lucy a mirror, allowing her to see her new electric yellow nails. She grinned and looked at them adorably

"Do you like my nails?" Lucy asked cutely and the three males smiled at her

"Yes baby, they're extremely attractive" Sting replied and Lucy beamed at them. Her dragons once again in her good graces

"Alright babe, I need to go help Gramps with some paperwork, I'll be back later on" Laxus said and Lucy pouted

"Do you have to go?" Lucy asked cutely and Laxus sighed, dropping down to kiss her head

"Yes, you know how Gramps is with paperwork, if I don't do it, the Magic Council will just send more paperwork and ask for interest on the payment" Laxus replied and Lucy sighed while nodding

"But... When I come back I'll get you some strawberry ice cream cake" Laxus replied and Lucy grinned widely again, happy over the prospect of cake.

*Two weeks later*

Lucy was now thirty weeks pregnant and after much negotiation with Porlyusica, she was allowed to wander around the guild. However, only as long as Wendy and someone else was accompanying her. Lucy was currently by the pool, enjoying her ice cream cake while watching Wendy, Asuka and Romeo playing in the pool and the fathers were by her side, sharing the delicious treat.

The entire guild also surrounded her, everyone smiling as they excitedly spoke about the child that would be born within six weeks. Porlyusica had even taken up temporary housing in the infirmary to ensure there were no complications till Lucy gave birth, even though she hated humans.

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened and she placed a hand on her belly before gasping in pain. The entire guild quietened as they heard Lucy's gasp, all attention on her while the fathers looked panicked

"Luce what's wrong" Natsu questioned, staring at his mate with concern

"I think my water broke" Lucy replied fearfully and the whole guild froze before everything went into chaos. Laxus quickly picked Lucy up bridal style before rushing to Magnolia Hospital, Sting and Natsu quickly following behind.

All the girls squealed as they followed the boys before the males cheered and the entire guild barrelled towards the hospital, Porlyusica quickly following as she grabbed anything she would need to help the healers.

The entire guild rushed through Magnolia, the citizens staring wide eyed as they watched Laxus carry an extremely large Lucy promptly followed by the entire guild. The citizens of Magnolia quickly cleared a path for the guild, realising that Lucy was going to give birth.

"HERE HE COMES" Yelled the males as they ran towards the hospital

"HERE SHE COMES" Yelled the females as they too ran towards the hospital

The day that everyone had been anticipating had finally arrived and the whole of Fairy Tail were currently crowding the Hospital and the Healers didn't know whether to tend to Lucy or the three males who were running around rampant as they panicked

"SHE'S TOO EARLY!" Natsu screamed, flames licking at his skin

"THIS ISN'T GOOD WHAT IF SOMETHING IS WRONG" Sting screamed

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I NEED ANSWERS RIGHT NOW" Laxus screamed at the nurses, causing them to cower and stay the hell away from the powerful Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Fairy Tail were both nervous and scared as well as happy and excited. Lucy was finally giving birth, however she was early and the healers weren't sure if the baby would make it with being born prematurely. Finally after the males had calmed down, they entered the delivery room.

*The Delivery of Lucy's Baby*

"STING EUCLIFFE! NATSU DRAGNEEL! LAXUS FUCKING DREYAR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH A SLUT TO HAVE LET YOU TOUCH ME" Lucy screamed and Fairy Tail cringed

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I WILL CHOP OF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS" Lucy screamed and this time all the males in the room cowered, hands protectively over their own crown jewels

"OH GOD HOW DID BISCA DO THIS? WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME BISCA?" Lucy screamed and Bisca flinched

Natsu was behind Lucy, rubbing her shoulders while trying to soothe her as she gripped both Laxus and Sting's hands, almost crushing them with her power.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHOSE SPAWN THIS IS, I WILL KILL THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME BOYS? WHOEVER'S CHILD THIS IS, IS GOING TO DIE" Lucy screamed again, her contractions causing her a great amount of pain

"Poor boys, I have to worry about my grandson and children making it out of this alive" Master said and the males nodded solemnly, already accepting the fate of three of their strongest members

"Poor boys? More like poor Lucy. She's giving birth to an extremely large baby by the size of her and I wouldn't be surprised if they need to cut it out of her" Levy replied and the girls nodded. They heard Lucy scream and threaten her mates' manhood once again

"Mavis, who knew that giving birth would be this painful" Gray muttered and Bisca raised her hand up, glaring at the male who shrunk under her gaze

"Right. Sorry" Gray mumbled and Juvia giggled before petting his knee. Finally, Lucy's scream stops as the healers administered some pain medication and soon the three dragons trudged out of the room before collapsing on the bench

"Why aren't you in there? What happened to Lucy?" Erza questioned and the three males sighed

"They gave her some medicine for the pain and she decided to take a nap" Sting replied, placing his head in his hands

"Right, how's Lucy doing in there?" Mira questioned, handing the three dragons something to eat, which they thankfully accepted

"After the medication she seemed troubled, especially with the baby coming early, but the healers and Porlyusica say that they'll do all they can" Laxus mumbled

"But they're not entirely sure that the child is going to make it, especially being born six weeks early" Natsu whispered and the whole of Fairy Tail felt pain grip at them, however no one was hurting more than the fathers

"Now my children don't give up hope. Remember that this child is being born to a Dragon Slayer AND a Dragon Fairy, the magic will surely work to keep them alive" Makarov said however no one replied and he didn't expect them to because there was a chance that the baby wouldn't make it

"On a more pleasant note, have you thought about what you were going to name the child?" Mira asked, trying to lighten the mood

"Uhhh no... we were supposed to this week because we thought we still had over a month left" Sting muttered and once again Fairy Tail kept quiet as Mira felt sadness over the situation

"Why is everyone said? Lucy-nee is going to give birth soon" Asuka said cutely as she grinned excitedly. Bisca turned to her daughter, smiling sadly as she hugged her close to her

"Because we're not sure if the baby will be okay Asuka" Alzack said and Asuka looked confused

"The baby is going to be born very sick" Bisca explained and Asuka took in the guild's atmosphere

"I don't think so. Lucy-nee is very strong and so are Laxus-nii, Sting-nii and Natsu-nii so I know that the baby will be born okay" Asuka reasoned, crossing her arms in finality. The guild smiled at the little girl and Master smiled before stepping over and hugging her

"Asuka is right! We are Fairy Tail and we always pull through. This is our guild and we must have faith. We must be there for Lucy in her time of need and we must be there for the child. Lucy doesn't need us moping about!" Gray finally said in a strong voice as he shot up and Erza nodded, standing

"Gray is correct. No one knows Lucy as much as we do so we know that whatever child Lucy had, they will pull through" Erza said and the guild perked up, all cheering at the words while Asuka grinned happily.

Everyone laughed and spoke about what they were going to do once the child was born, even though many still knew that there was the possibility that they wouldn't get the chance to spend time with the child. Finally the healer arrived and turned to the three males

"Mr Eucliffe, Mr Dragneel and Mr Dreyar, your mate is ready and we are going to perform the delivery now. Would you like to come in?" The healer questioned and all three mates nodded before dragging themselves back in the hospital room.

"Good Luck guys" The girls said before squealing despite the circumstances

"Oh, if the baby does make it we're going to have to be there for Lucy when she needs to heat milk and change her diapers" Mira squealed and the males blanched

"My nephew is a man and men don't drink milk ad wear diapers! They wear boxers and drink alcohol" Elfman screamed causing Evergreen to hit him on the head.

The guild waited patiently for the delivery to start and when they have, everyone's eyes widened, Bisca covering Asuka's ears as Lucy's screams once again ensued

"PUSH MISS LUCY"

"I AM PUSHING YOU FUCKING HEALER"

"PUSH HARDER"

"FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU NATSU! FUCK YOU LAXUS! FUCK YOU STING"

"PUSH MISS LUCY"

"I HATE ALL THREE OF YOU SO MUCH"

"COME ON BABY YOU DON'T MEAN THAT"

"YEAH BLONDIE YOU LOVE US"

"COME ON LUCE, YOU CAN DO THIS"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AND YOUR PENISES ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN"

"PUSH MISS LUCY"

"ARRGHHHH! WHAT DID FEMALES DO TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT"

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD CROWNING! PUSH MISS LUCY"

"FUCKING PREGNANCIES! FUCKING HORNY DRAGONS"

"PUSH BABY, COME ON"

"SHUT UP STING"

"I SEE THE SHOULDERS"

"YES BLONDIE, YOU CAN DO IT"

"FUCK OFF LAXUS"

"LUCE, YOU'RE DOING BRILLIANT"

"ARGGHHHHH! FUCKING SHUT UP NATSU"

"ONE FINAL PUSH MISS LUCY"

"COME ON BABE"

"COME ON BLONDIE"

"COME ON LUCE"

"IT HURTS! FUUUUUUUCCKKKKK"

Soon Fairy Tail heard wails of a baby, however before they could rejoice they heard Porlyusica scream

"TAKE THE CHILD YOU IDIOT HUMANS, CAN'T YOU SEE ANOTHER ONE IS COMING"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DRAGONS DO TO ME"

"MISS LUCY YOU NEED TO PUSH"

"COME ON LUCE, YOU CAN DO THIS"

"YEAH BLONDIE, YOU TOOK OUT SABERTOOTH, YOU CAN DO THIS"

"YEAH BABE, YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT ONCE AND NOW YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN"

"FUCKING OUCH! I HATE YOU ALL! SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU"

"IT'S CROWNING! PUSH MISS LUCY"

"ARGHHHHHH! I'M PUSHING YOU FUCKING IDIOTS"

"PUSH BABY"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO THORUGH THIS?"

And then another wail was heard, and once again before Fairy Tail could rejoice, came the cried of the head healer

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE COMING, TAKE THIS CHILD YOU CRAZY OLD HUMAN HATING HAG"

"ANOTHER ONE? WHAT THE HELL?"

"PUSH MISS LUCY"

"I HAVE BEEN PUSHING NON STOP FOR THIRTY MINUTES YOU FUCK STICK"

"JUST PUSH BLONDIE"

"IT HURTS OH MAVIS IT HURTS"

"I KNOW LUCE, WE'RE SORRY, BUT YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS"

"IT'S CROWNING"

"PUSH BABY"

"PUSH LUCE"

"PUSH BLONDIE"

"ARGGHHHHH"

For the third time that day, another cry was heard and Fairy Tail let out a sigh of relief before stiffening

"MISS LUCY, YOU CAN NOT REST NOW, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE"

"WHAT! THE! FUCK! DO! YOU! MEAN! ANOTHER! ONE!"

"THERE'S ANOTHER BABY COMING, WE NEED YOU TO PUSH MISS LUCY"

"WOW LUCE, YOU'RE FULL OF THEM"

"SHUT UP NATSU"

"YOU CAN DO IT BLONDIE, COME ON"

"I'M GIVING BIRTH TO MY FOURTH CHILD IN ONE GO LAXUS, SHUT UP"

"COME ON BABY, YOU CAN DO THIS"

"I KNOW I CAN STING, I'VE ALREADY DONE IT THREE TIMES TODAY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS PAINFUL YOU CUNT"

"IT'S CROWNING"

"OH FUCKING MAVIS! IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICKS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"

"YES LUCE"

"YES BLONDIE"

"YES BABY"

"PUSH MISS LUCY"

"FUCKING I AM PUSHING"

"ONE LAST PUSH"

"ARGHHHHHHH"

And for the fourth time that day, loud wails were heard. Fairy Tail stayed frozen, almost as if waiting for Lucy to give birth for a fifth time. However, hearing everything go quiet, Fairy Tail finally let out the breath they were holding.

Finally the three dragons came out, dragging their feet before they collapsed on the floor, shutting their eyes. Fairy Tail looked at the new fathers, wondering about the children

"Hey guys... are you sure there isn't another one somewhere in Lucy?" Gray questioned, rather stupidly. Natsu looked at him from his position before shaking his head

"It's not even worth it" Natsu muttered and all of Fairy Tail's eyes widened, knowing it was bad when even Natsu didn't get into a fight with Gray.

*Post Delivery. Two hours later*

For two hours now, no one had been able to get a word about the babies' health out of the fathers. In fact, no one had gotten a single sound out of the new fathers. Instead, the three dragons sat quietly, waiting for the healer to return.

Finally Porlyusica came out of the room, holding it open for the fathers. The three dragons immediately shot up and ran in, ignoring their friends and their previous exhaustion. Fairy Tail turned to Porlyusica, awaiting the good or bad news from the healer. However, her face gave away nothing.

"The children are all perfectly healthy. It's very common for multiple babies to be born prematurely and considering Lucy gave birth to four, it's not a surprise she delivered at thirty weeks. That is the average gestation period for quadruplets" Porlyusica finally said and relief immediately washed over Fairy Tail before the guild began cheering

Soon the godparents tried to rush in, only to be stopped by the head healer who warned them that the children needed some quiet time, causing the godparents to stare incredulously before moving back to their seats.

Finally, after two more hours, visitors were finally allowed in. It was only supposed to be two at a time, however, when the nurses brought this up, the entirety of Fairy Tail began radiating magical energy, quickly causing said nurse to cower and allow them all in.

All the girls quietly squealed and cooed at the four babies, each one in one of the parents' arms while the males cheered quietly.

"Good show Lucy! Now each set of godparents have their own baby" Gray said and said godparents all cheered in response

"I can't believe my grandson is a father now... he's all grown up" Makarov said as he cried tears of joy, pride and sadness

"I can't believe that NATSU is a father of all people" Gray muttered and many guild members nodded

"Not to forget Sting" Rogue mumbled and once again the guild nodded

"Oh they grow up so fast, wasn't it just yesterday that Natsu, Gray and Sting were fighting over something ridiculous?" Questioned Mira and the whole guild laughed before turning back to the babies

"So Lucy, what are the genders?" Kinana asked, smirking slightly

"Two boys and two girls" Lucy said smiling and the guild cheered

"So, I see that the males have to wear pink and yellow suits to two weddings while the girls have to wear chicken suits to two weddings as well" Kinana said and the guild paled, groaning at the realisation

"But if she gave birth to each, doesn't that mean the bets are cancelled?" Asked Wendy and everyone looked hopeful while Kinana shook her head

"Nope, it would only be cancelled if Lucy gave birth to all four girls or all four boys" Kinana said and the guild once again deflated staring at the ground solemnly

"Wait, who are the fathers? Surely it's not one of each?" Levy questioned and Lucy sighed

"Actually, they're all of ours. Each child has DNA from me and Natsu, Sting and Laxus" Lucy replied and everyone looked confused

"How is that possible Lucy?" Erza questioned

"Something to do with Dragon Fairy magic. Apparently, because all four of us are mates, our magic reacted together and bound our children together. While the children will look like each one of us, they all share each of our DNA" Lucy explained and everyone seemed awed

"Wow, did not expect that" Cana breathed out and everyone nodded

"So you're saying, that each of the babies will grow up looking like one of you, but will share DNA from all four parents?" Evergreen clarified and Lucy nodded

"Whoa" came the breathless chorus from everyone's mouth

"So, can we know the names of the babies?" Mira asked, squealing slightly and everyone snapped out of their daze, before grinning at Lucy expectantly. Lucy nodded and handed each godparent pair a child

"Erza and Jellal, you're holding Zane Sirius Hyperion Heartfilia, the oldest of our children" Lucy said and Erza smiled at the little boy in her arms. He had pink hair like Natsu but Lucy's big brown eyes

"Wow Lucy, he looks strong, I approve. He shall be known as Zee" Erza said, completely enamoured with the little boy as Jellal nodded in approval

"Mira and Freed, you are holding Seren Aphelion Vulcan Heartfilia, the second child and younger to Zane by twenty minutes" Lucy continued and Mira squealed at the wispy blonde hair and large onyx eyes

"Oh Lucy, he looks just like you and Natsu. You shall be Ren" Mira said and Freed nodded in response, cooing at the child

"Levy and Gajeel, you are holding Aurora Stella Saphira Heartfilia, the third child and younger to Vulcan by ten minutes" Lucy said and Levy cooed at the small girl in her arms, she had dark blonde hair and bright grey eyes

"Oh Lucy, she looks darling! You're our little Rora aren't you?" Levy said and the baby cooed, staring back at Levy and Gajeel

"Well done Bunny Girl" Gajeel whispered, smiling softly at the little girl. Everyone sweat dropped at the gentleness of the usual gruff Iron Dragon Slayer

"And finally, Cana and Gray, you are holding Vanessa Arielle Lianna Heartfilia, younger to Aurora by five minutes" Lucy finished and Gray looked at the tiny child in his arms, she had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes

"Luce, she may have Sting's hair and eyes, but everything else is all you. You're my little Nyssy aren't you?" Gray asked, not trusting the drunken Cana with holding the tiny child

"Why did they take the name Heartfilia?" Evergreen questioned, staring at Aurora, who looked like a female Laxus

"Because the dragons couldn't compromise so we decided on my name" Lucy explained and the guild nodded before going back to cooing at the babies

"They are beautiful Lucy, thank you for giving me four beautiful great grandchildren" Master said smiling widely and Lucy grinned back at him

"Lucy-nee they're so cute" Asuka shrieked and Lucy smiled at the little girl

"Yeah Lucy-nee, the girls may have Sting and Laxus' hair and eyes, but I can tell they'll be like little Lucys" Wendy said, Romeo nodding in response. Suddenly Bickslow was snickering to himself, causing everyone to turn their attention to him

"What is it Bix?" Laxus questioned and Bickslow grinned at him, his tongue sticking out

"You're never going to get sleep ever again Laxus, Sting, Natsu" Bickslow replied causing the three dragons to look at him in confusion

"They do eventually sleep you know" Lucy explained and Bickslow shook his head

"I'm not talking about that" Bickslow replied, snickering harder

"Then what?" Sting questioned

"Well, if what Wendy says is right and they do take after Cosplayer, think of all the boys that will be surrounding them" Bickslow commented

Suddenly the three fathers and four godfathers stiffened. Gray and Gajeel quickly took the girls and walked to a corner of the room, the three dragons surrounding them protectively while growling, causing the guild to stare at them in shock

"Gajeel! Give me back Rora now" Levy said, moving to pick the girl, however he hissed at her

"GRAY! I WANT TO HOLD NYSSY" Cana said and Gray glared at her while the fathers growled, Freed and Jellal standing by and looking around the room for any 'threats'

"No! You girls have to stay away from my darling Rora" Gajeel said and once again the guild sweat dropped

"Yeah! No girls apart from Lucy near my little Nyssy either" Gray said and Jellal and Freed nodded in response

"WHY NOT?" Questioned Mira and Erza as they too tried to get the babies

"Because... Because if we let them near women..." Jellal said and he paled at the thought

"You'll put thoughts in their heads! Thoughts about boys... and boys..." Freed continued, pointing an accusing finger at all the girls

"YEAH! Our daughters will never be near boys ever! Never ever" Natsu replied and Lucy sweat dropped

"Oh come on, they've barely been born and you're already jumping on the bandwagon to keep them away from boys, honestly" Lucy said, shaking her head

"But Blondie! Think about it, with my looks and your body" Laxus said before shivering at the thought

"And then with my looks and your body all boys will try to defile our daughters" Sting said in a panicked tone

"I agree, it is best to keep them away from all and any men that are their age because they will never be manly enough for Rora or Nyssy" Elfman said, nodding his head in approval as he joined the males standing protectively over the baby girls and Laxus nodded back

"You all better give the godmothers the babies of all you boys will wish I was _still_ pregnant" Lucy said, magic crackling around her as a dark aura surrounded her. The males gulped before hesitantly handing the girls to Levy and Cana who once again cooed.

The godfathers and uncles surrounded the girls once again, particularly Aurora and Vanessa, in a protective manner as they continued cooing. The babies all gurgled, basking in the attention the guild was giving them while the fathers dejectedly moved closer to Lucy, keeping an eyes on their children

"WELL THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION" Master said proud tears in his eyes at the thought of not one but four great grandchildren. Suddenly the babies started crying and the fathers quickly took them away from the godparents, calming the children down

"Alright, everyone out, mummy needs to breastfeed" Sting said and Lucy blushed before throwing a pacifier at his head

"Don't tell them that you idiot" Lucy said and the fathers chuckled as everyone started ushering out of the room

"Hey Lucy" Laxus said and Lucy turned her attention to him

"What is it?" She asked, moving to breastfeed Zane

"When can we start on the fifth child?" He asked cheekily and Fairy Tail stiffened while the king of Fiore could swear he heard something that sounded a lot like:

"LAXUS DREYAR, STING EUCLIFFE AND NATSU DRAGNEEL GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DECIDED TO MELT YOUR BITS OFF USING MY FIRE DRAGON FAIRY MAGIC"

* * *

So who expected Lucy to give birth to quadruplets? Be serious because most of you guessed triplets hehehe

So the next chapter is the epilogue and you'll get to see the children when they're teens because I couldn't find a simulator to create anime babies

You'll prbably get the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, depends on whether I am depressed or happy over my results, probably depressed

Keep voting on my profile because it ends soon. I read over my Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus story and I think that my favourite chapter so far was Chapter Nine but I feel as if the story is really good, I haven't written the actual plot because so far it's all about Lucy finding her new keys, growing stronger and falling for the two S CLass mages

But yeah anyway, reviews are welcome and wish me luck with my stupid exam results :)


	25. Chapter 25

So this is another quick update. I am trying to write the epilogue but I have no idea how to go about it. Therefore, for the time being, this story is finished and complete. I will be slowly writing the epilogue until I feel that it is completely perfect for you guys. In the mean time, please read my story**, Strength of a Celestial Mage.**

Also, if you want the epilogue to come out sooner, you can leave me a review or PM as to what kind of things you want in the epilogue, because it will help by giving me ideas and so I will be able to write and post the chapter sooner.

Thank you for taking your time to read this


End file.
